Calamity of the Serene
by Sita 900
Summary: As death slowly devours Dalmasca, Ashe is given an opportunity to save her kingdom. However, the consequences of her choice would unknowingly create an evil so great that all of Ivalice is placed into danger. CharacterDeaths. BaschxAshe. VaanxPeneloxLarsa
1. Service to Humanity

_**Calamity of the Serene**_

**Brief Summary:** As death slowly devours all of Dalmasca, Ashe is given a rare opportunity to save her kingdom. However, the consequences of her choice would unknowingly create an evil so great that all of Ivalice is placed into danger. Focused mostly around **BaschxAshe**, this story also contains a **VaanxPeneloxLarsa** triangle. There is also **other pairings**, but I will not post them here for fear of spoiling the plot.

**WARNING**: Contains graphic violence, sexual situations, and character deaths. Please don't read this if you can't handle any of that!

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot of this story and any original characters. Final Fantasy XII belongs to Square-Enix.

**Author's Note**: This story takes place **six years **after Vayne's death in Final Fantasy XII, and does NOT take into consideration any sequels. Therefore, Ashe is 25, Basch is 42 (_gasp_!), Vaan and Penelo are 23, Larsa is 18, and Balthier is 28. Fran probably looks exactly the same, damn her.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-****of the-****S E R E N E )**

* * *

**Prologue**: _Varra's Plague_

* * *

The plague that wrought Dalmasca started as any great disease might begin: with no signs or symptoms. Airborne and invisible, researchers would later suggest that the plague came from the endless amounts of sands that surrounded Rabanastre. The plague seemed to have come from Rozarria's direction, but the larger kingdom had been spared, therefore creating much suspicion from the Dalmascan people. 

It hit Rabanastre's children first but was thought of as a simple common cold. Sneezing and severe coughing were the only problems first shown, and local Healers prescribed rest and warm liquids to fend off the illness. Yet when coughing and sneezing turned into vomiting and bleeding through the pores of the skin, Dalmasca could no longer deny the growing problem.

A six-year-old blonde Hume girl by the name of Varra was the first to succumb to the plague. Her frantic mother brought her to the Rabanastre palace and begged entry, but was denied access to the gifted royal Healer's for fear that the plague would infect the inhabitants inside the castle. Varra died on the front palace steps, bleeding from her mouth and convulsing in her mother's arms as hundreds of onlookers watched the horrific scene. Researchers claimed Varra's body shortly after her death in order to dissect and study this new illness, and the disease was from then on known as The Varran Plague.

After Varra's death, hundreds of young children across the city began to die. With researchers struggling to develop a cure and failing at the task, the Queen of Dalmasca was left with no choice but to declare her kingdom in a state of emergency and seek outside aide. Even though Dalmasca was allied with Rozarria and Archadia and they both agreed to help, few souls dared journey to Dalmascan lands, especially when a couple of adult's began to show symptoms of the Varran Plague.

Many tried to flee the city, but the refugee's were turned away from other towns and countries in fear that the disease would spread.

The Queen sent her own personal Healers outside of the palace walls and into the city in order to help her people, but the disease would not be stopped. Six months after Varra had perished, about fifty percent of citizens under the age of twelve died, and riots broke out across the city. A great deal of murders began to take place, the victims mostly the suffering children. People assumed that if the infected were killed, then perhaps the disease could no longer spread.

Hundreds of pacifist people lined the steps outside the palace, simply waiting for a cure to be released to them.

The twenty-five year old Queen could do nothing more but stand on her balcony which overlooked the city, clutching a clean piece of cloth over her mouth and nose, and watch as her people suffered.

Unbeknownst to her, another Hume watched the slow deaths of the Rabanastre citizens. Yet where the Queen felt sorrow and fear, this Hume felt joy and pleasure. The cause of the Varran Plague was partly his doing, and seeing the death and destruction of thousands filled his empty heart with more satisfaction than he had ever known possible.

Every time a child breathed its last breath, he was granted more power, and in secret he plotted how to spread the wave of death upon all of Ivalice.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Service to Humanity_

* * *

Deep inside the heart of the Archades' palace, Penelo slipped her hand into Vaan's and squeezed it tightly. He glanced down and over towards her, and she gave him a comforting yet frightened smile. The corners of his mouth pulled upwards as well, but the gesture was so forced that it meant nothing. The two twenty-three year old street rats were scared, but their pride kept them from letting their fear known. After all, they were in the presence of an Emperor, and therefore erratic emotions had to be controlled. 

As she watched Lara Solidor scan over various papers before him on his cluttered desk, Penelo wondered why he had called her and Vaan to meet with him in the first place. After all, she had only seen him once in the last six years, and at this point assumed he had forgotten about her. He had stopped returning her monthly letters to him about two years ago, and his blatant neglect in turn ceased her writing as well. It was a strange thing, she had forced him completely from her mind, yet seeing him again had stirred up a whole slew of new emotions.

Especially since he had grown and changed physically so much in the last six years.

When he had met them at the entranceway to his palace, Penelo had halted in her tracks and gasped loudly- something she now regretted. Larsa had smirked at her initial surprise, seeming to know exactly why she was so taken aback: he resembled his brother Vayne quite well. When they first met when he was twelve years old, Penelo could clearly remember being able to see over his head. Now he towered over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and toned arms. Yet where his brother Vane had been muscular to the point of intimidating, Larsa remained lanky and thin. His facial structure resembled that of Vayne as well: high cheekbones and a strong nose and jaw had been attractive on Vayne, and Penelo was glad to see that Larsa had also inherited such eye-catching traits. Larsa's dark hair, Penelo quickly noticed, was styled exactly the same as it had been when he was younger. He swept his bangs from his left eye with a white-gloved hand before presenting them with a bow so low that Penelo wondered how a man could be so flexible.

Vaan and Penelo, ever the commoners, had forgotten to bow back. It hadn't mattered to Larsa, though, for he gave them a stern smile before leading them to his private office in the center of the castle.

As for now, Penelo twisted a strand of blonde hair between the index finger on her left hand while her right tightened its grip on Vaan's sweaty hand. Larsa had escorted them into the room and then wordlessly gone to his desk and begun to work. The two childhood friends didn't know what to do, so they sat awkwardly on a blood red couch that rested before Larsa's desk.

Their was a loud knock on the doors to Larsa's office followed by a stern looking Judge entering the room. Vaan and Penelo glanced up sharply, and Penelo instantly recognized the intricate helmet; Gabranth, or namely Basch, resided underneath the heavy armor. He closed the heavy doors behind him and then nodded in their direction before approaching the busy Emperor.

Standing beside Larsa's desk, Basch clasped his gloved hands behind his back and cleared his throat. "My Lord."

Larsa finally glanced up, and the smirk that formed on his face when he glanced towards Basch perplexed Penelo. _Lord Larsa_, she thought, _seems so much more smug now. _

Yet she was relieved when he turned to acknowledge their presence once again. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for them to stand and approach his desk. They complied, and Penelo released Vaan's hand.

"Forgive me," Larsa explained, his voice deeper yet sounding so similar to what Penelo remembered. "I am chest deep in work, you see. Penelo, Vaan- please allow me to explain why I have invited you here. I am to understand that you have been traveling Ivalice as of late, correct?"

The pair nodded in union but did not speak.

"Then it is fortunate you have not been in Dalmasca during these times of catastrophe," he continued, and Penelo forced herself not to wince when he mentioned the Varran Plague. The topic was a sore one for both her and Vaan, for they had many friends residing in Rabanastre, and it was unknown whether their friends lived or had died.

"Thus far I have been unable to publicly extend Archadia's arms out to aide Dalmasca, and for that I am shamed. However, I have had my researchers working in Draklor for possible cures to Dalmasca's ailment and I believe I have succeeded in my efforts."

"So ship over the cure, then," Vaan exclaimed, overly excited at the slight opportunity that his hometown could be saved.

"If only it were that simple," Larsa stated with a shake of his head. "You see, should I send my army out to Rabanastre, they would surely be attacked by civilians desperate for a cure. I cannot allow this kind of violence; enough death has already occurred."

He paused, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it. Penelo frowned, not understanding. "So then why are you telling us this?"

Larsa released his lip and his face lit up brightly. "Ah, you both are the key to the success of this cure! People in Rabanastre know you and will not expect you to be carrying potential cures on your persons. A great deal is not needed, only enough to be delivered to the royal palace to be tested on those suffering from the plague. I have written Queen Ashe and she is already expecting you."

"But--" Vaan protested, obviously worried about the plan.

Larsa quickly stood and moved out from behind his desk. Striding past Basch, he approached Vaan and Penelo. He reached out and took one of their hands in each of his, squeezing down onto their flesh tightly as he looked at each of them.

"I understand the concerns you may have," he explained, once again biting his lip. "But you _must _do what I ask if you wish to ever see your home and friends again. I beg of you: Save Dalmasca."

Silence ensued. Realizing her mouth hung agape, Penelo quickly shut it and swallowed thickly. What Larsa was asking of them was great, and Penelo knew that should anyone find out that she and Vaan carried cures, then they would certainly be beaten to death. Yet she knew that she could not sit idly and know her friends died when she could have saved their lives. To Penelo, there was no option. She would go and if it meant dying, she would die bravely and knowing she had tried her best.

Vaan, however, looked much more ill than she. He frowned, his brow furrowed with concern. Penelo did not blame his concern, after all he had just gone from living the highlife in his new airship to being asked to give it up temporarily to go on a dangerous mission. It was a hard thing to think, but Penelo truly believed that Vaan would say no to Larsa's plea.

Vaan glanced up and met Larsa's eye, his face stern and emotionless. "Count me in."

Penelo's heart leapt in her chest and she felt incredibly pleased that Vaan had accepted. He had truly grown up, Penelo knew. But her pride toward Vaan was short-lived when she found all eyes on her, and she suddenly realized she hadn't answered.

"Of course I'll go," Penelo exclaimed. "Save Dalmasca? We've already saved Ivalice once, who says we can't do it again?"

Larsa beamed at her, and Penelo felt her own personal pride swell inside of her. The idea of an Emperor- no, an old and cherished friend- being proud of her meant a lot to her. She smiled back at the taller yet younger man, and she squeezed his hand back.

"It is settled, then," Larsa said as he released their hands and nodded. He turned and motioned towards the silent Basch. "Basch will accompany you both to Rabanastre- not dressed as a Judge, of course, but in common Dalmascan attire. Should any problems arise, he will be there to protect you or carry on your task."

_Carry on the task, _Penelo thought with another hard swallow. _Larsa almost acts like he thinks we'll screw this up._

She ignored her pessimistic thought and turned to Basch, suddenly wishing she could look upon his face. She hadn't seen him once since Vayne's defeat, and she briefly wondered what he looked like after six long years.

"I will watch over you," Basch claimed, his rugged voice muffled beneath the mountains of metal and steel. "No harm will come to you in my presence."

His voice was full of conviction, and Penelo allowed herself to relax. After all, she knew that Larsa would never put her into a situation he didn't think she wouldn't be able to handle. Why else would he have asked them, and not some other more capable person?

"Right," Penelo said, forcing optimism from her throat. "Leave it to us!"

Basch again nodded in their direction. "We leave as soon as you are ready. I will await you in the aerodrome."

Basch saluted his Emperor and then pivoted and left the large office. Larsa then presented the pair with specific instructions: Head to the informatory down the hall- they have the potions waiting for them. Once in Rabanastre, they were to seek little contact with other persons yet not act _'weird'_. They were to go as quick as possible to the palace, where the Queen would be waiting for them.

Penelo and Vaan inhaled deep breaths at the same time and cast each other nervous glances. A long trip was before them, but they knew that as long as they were together, they would survive whatever challenge awaited them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading, please review. :) Hope this intro chapter didn't seem too boring, lots of character interaction ahead!

* * *


	2. Special Arrangements

**Author's Note**: The name of Vaan and Penelo's airship comes straight from a reference from an airship in Final Fantasy IV (which, btw, was the first game I ever played when I was but a wee girl). Sorry for reusing the name, but IV is my second favorite game (barely behind VII) and it had to be honored somehow. ;)

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _Special Arrangements_

* * *

The _Falcon _was small and rather shabby, but it got the job done. Vaan and Penelo were proud of their new airship and overly eager to show it off to Basch, and the Judge was amused that despite the airship's rather low class appearance, the duo acted as if it were the fanciest airship that there ever was. It was almost breathtaking to know that there were some people left in the world that focused less on materialistic things and more on what they were given. Vaan and Penelo were slowly climbing the social class hierarchy and realized their success and fortune.

During the very short _Falcon _tour that Basch was presented, he caught Penelo ogling him several times. It felt strange to have a woman watching him in such an observational way, and he felt almost naked in his old Dalmascan battle attire, especially since he had worn his Judge armor during every waking moment for the last six years. Yet despite his few new wrinkles and wisps of silver strands lacing his blonde hair, he looked remarkably the same. In fact, since he had known of Larsa's plan for the last two months, he had tried to grow out his hair- so that when he was seen without his armor he wouldn't scream "Judge Gabranth". As strange as it was to have Penelo watching him in such a startled way, it felt even more bizarre to be Basch once again.

Vaan and Penelo took their seats behind the wheels in the cockpit, and Basch grabbed a seat behind Penelo and away from her curious eyes. It wasn't that he wasn't flattered to have her eyeing him- he did find the attention quite intriguing- but he sought more of a father-daughter relationship with the young woman. Basch hoped that her wandering eyes would soon cease and return to Vaan.

"Fran and Balthier," Basch questioned as Vaan raised the ship into the blue sky. "Have you any word on them?"

"We just saw them a couple weeks ago," Vaan explained to him, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. "They're doing good, you know, like they always are. They're worried about Ashe."

To the mention of the Queen's name, Basch almost winced. Abandoning her and going to serve Larsa was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make, and since the Varran Plague had begun, Basch regretted ever leaving her. He had promised many people that he would protect her, and if she succumbed to the disease he would have a lifetime of regret to live with.

The ride through the skies was rocky at best, and Basch once again mentally applauded the pride that Vaan and Penelo shared towards their faulty airship.

Because of the Varran Plague, the Rabanastre aerodrome had been closed off, and the trio had no choice but to land the _Falcon _in the middle of the Westersands. It was late afternoon as they hid four Varran cure potions on each person and exited the airship. To their great surprise, there was very few fiends running about the area. Instead, they were greeted by sun bleached skulls and rotting animal corpses. Penelo acted awestruck that the plague had slaughtered even the most devilish of fiends; like evil might have spared evil. The silence that filled the air was haunting, and not even the normally fierce wind blew. They traveled hastily, the nerves of each of them on edge. They wanted nothing more than to escape the death sands and make way into a populated area. Surely, thought Basch, there would be more life in Rabanastre.

He was sorely disappointed when they were welcomed into the city by emotionless faces. Most of the citizens of Rabanastre walked through the city streets as if they were zombies, and the ones who exhibited some form of emotion were either crying or offering quiet chatter to another. Most of the shop's were boarded closed, and those that were open had violent looking guards standing at the entranceways. Basch knew that riots had been a problem during the traumatic time, but he was surprised to see that guards needed to be posted at every corner.

He swallowed hard at the spiritless city and glanced towards Vaan and Penelo. It was their hometown, after all; it was their heart. The anguish in their eyes was something he had never seen in them before. Usually cheerful and carefree, they now looked disturbed. Basch frowned, feeling his heart burn at how quickly the life had been sucked from them.

As they approached the grand castle, Penelo paused in her steps. She reached out and gently touched Vaan's left arm with the tips of her fingers. "Vaan? Before we do this, I... I need to make sure our friends are okay."

Vaan's answer was honor worthy and extraordinarily selfless, and Basch was amazed that Vaan had grown up so much in the last few years. "I know, Penelo. I need to see them, too. But we will see them _after _we meet with Ashe. If we wait, it could mean that a lot more people die."

Penelo nodded, toying with a few strands of her ashen blonde locks with her index finger. She began to walk again, and the two men followed her. As the castle grew closer and closer, and their chances of being mugged for the cure faded behind them, the three of them slowly began to relax.

Something that Basch noticed as they went on their way was the lack of deceased littering the streets. He had heard that thousands- mostly children- were dying, yet not a single corpse could be seen. _The Queen, _he knew, _must be taking extra efforts to ensure that nobody can bear witness to the dead. _

Hundreds of people rested on the steps leading up to the palace, and many had formed prayer circles. Several were angrily protesting outside of the palace, but most just simply waited for some form of cure. Basch pitied all of them as he pushed his way through a group of protestors and made his way to the doors. The guards outside seemed to recognize the three on them instantly, and Basch thought, _They must have been informed we were coming_. The guards relaxed their swords and allowed the three to enter.

Inside of the entrance way stood a dozen guards and a rigid looking Queen at the end of the hall. She stood tall with her hands clasped before her, and Basch wondered if she had been frozen in that position all day as she waited for them. He squinted in the dim light of the room, unable to see her fully. Once she recognized them, however, she turned sharply on her heels and faced her back to them. She beckoned them quickly and then hurried off down the hall. Vaan, Penelo, and Basch all followed her, with several guards following them.

Ashe led them to a room deep in the heart of the palace. It was a small yet richly decorated meeting room, and she rapidly denied access to her guards and only permitted her old allies to enter with her. Only when they were in and the room was sealed and locked did she turn to give them a full view of her. Basch, as did Vaan and Penelo, gave her a long glance.

She looked far more mature and womanly than she had six years ago. She had remained thin but her curves were enhanced, and she rested her hands on her slender yet ripened hips. She was paler than he remembered, but the paleness only deepened her beauty: her small lips were naturally crimson and stood out against her skin like a candle in the dark. Her blonde hair hung just below her shoulders, with waves of it resting gently on her high cheeks. Her blue eyes appeared cold yet determined, which they had always been, despite her warm heart. Basch was surprised to see a few creases in the skin around her eyes, something rare for a woman her age, but he knew that the hard years of her life were the blame of such blemishes (not that he would call them blemishes; he personally found the trait particularly pleasing).

She reached out with her right hand, palm faced up, and eyed each of them as they eyed her. Their stares did not frighten her, and she was straight to the point. She hadn't uttered a single word to them and already she silently asked for the cures Larsa had given them. Basch obliged to her request, fishing out a thin tube of deep wine colored liquid from the inside of his red vest. He stepped forward and placed the vial into her outstretched hand, and she snatched it away from him quickly. Raising the tube to her face, she eyed it as if she was holding pure gold in her hand. Her grasp on it tightened, and a low sigh escaped her lips.

She spoke, finally, and her familiar voice cut through the silence. "Should this save Dalmasca, I will be forever in your debt. I thank you for risking your lives by coming here."

"It was no problem," Vaan proclaimed, folding his hand behind his head. He looked smug, and Penelo frowned slightly at him.

"Is that all you have brought," Ashe questioned, staring Vaan directly into the eyes. "Just one?"

"Here," Penelo spoke, reaching into her red bag and pulling out her four bottles. Ashe collected them from her, and then took Basch's remaining three. Basch glanced to Vaan, who pulled out three of his four bottles and handed them over. He kept the remaining one on his person, and Basch noticed this but didn't mention Vaan's forgetfulness.

"If you will pardon me for a moment," Ashe told them in her usual regal tone. "I am going to take these to my researchers to study and test on one of our ill. I will be gone just a second; please make yourselves comfortable."

Once she left, Penelo's cheerful expression faded from her pretty face. She dropped her arms down to her sides, looking tearful. "So that's it, isn't it? Our job is done."

"I suppose," Basch confirmed, crossing her arms over his strong chest.

She snapped her head in his direction, raising her hands up before her as if she was praying. "But we could potentially have the plague now, right? I mean, we could be dying right now and not even know about it."

He tilted his head to the side as he regarded her fear. "You mustn't think so negatively. There is always hope."

"Yeah, but," Vaan chimed in, stepping forward. "I don't think we should go back to Archades just yet. If we do have it, I mean, I wouldn't want to spread it to Archadia."

Vaan was right, and Basch had contemplated the scenario long ago. Returning to the Empire could potentially kill thousands, and Basch thought it best to remain in Dalmasca. Besides, it would be a good chance for Vaan and Penelo to see out their friends and ensure their safety. It would also be a good chance for Basch to reconnect to the Queen he had rightfully abandoned years ago.

When Ashe reentered the room, she looked far more cheerful than she had when she first greeted them. Her news was optimistic:

"My researchers tested a few drops of the vaccine on an infected dire rat," she spoke excitedly. "And already has the beast made a significant improvement."

"That's wonderful news!" cried Penelo with glee, clasping her hands tightly and jumping off the ground.

A small smile passed quickly over Ashe's face. "More trials will still need to be conducted before I am publicly announce anything. Tomorrow we will test a vaccine on an infected Hume."

She glanced towards the sole window in the small room and noted the setting sun. "Vaan, Penelo, I assume you wish to meet with old friends while you stay here."

The pair nodded- in union- as they always did.

"Then please go and find them," Ashe commanded. "Should you need to speak with me at any time, please come to the palace. I am always available to see either of you."

Obviously excited to be able to explore their home city, Vaan and Penelo said nothing more and quickly excused themselves from the room. Once they had gone, Ashe turned to face Basch.

"I have made special arrangement and had my servants prepare a room for you should you decide to use it," she explained, her face expressionless. "You, too, are free to go about as you please."

He hesitated, then spoke. "If your Majesty pleases, I wish to remain by your side."

A smirk formed over her otherwise serious face. "And why is hat?"

He frowned lightly, hoping that his words had not come out sounding needy. He simply wanted to talk to her; nothing more. "Because my loyalties are here with you."

"Oh, are they now?" She didn't bother hiding the amusement in her face and voice. "So I see. And what of Lord Larsa?"

"I can have loyalties to both. What I meant was that I have not seen you in six years, Majesty. Much time has passed and we have come estranged. I simply wish to reconnect with my Queen."

Her amusement faded and she bit her lip as if in thought. "And should I claim that I have matters I must attend to that are more important than you?"

He nodded. "Than I shall retire early this evening."

"If that is the case," she said, pausing slightly and glancing towards the door. "Would you be interested in having supper with me? It should be ready about now, and I hate dining alone."

"Nothing would honor me more," Basch informed her, and watched a sly smile grow across her face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Basch reconnects with the estranged Queen and discovers something horrifying. Vaan and Penelo learn of what has happened to their friends, and the discovery sends them seeking each other.

* * *


	3. In Place of Anger

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Basch, Vaan, and Penelo reach Dalmasca and have no trouble escorting the Cure's to the royal palace due to the zombie-like attitudes that most people have. They give up the cure's to Ashe, but Vaan keeps one of the vial's to himself. Vaan and Penelo go to see if their old friends are okay, and Ashe offer's Basch dinner.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Three: **_In Place of Anger_

* * *

He could sense Penelo's timidness and fear as soon as they exited the dark castle. The sun was hot and harsh, making everything in the city seem a bit too exposed. Yet beside the few protestor's that foolishly rioted against the Queen, the pleasant weather had no effect on Rabanastre's civilians. They were like the walking dead, only equipped with tear-streaked faces and glum outlooks. It seemed as if every single person was either suffering and waiting to die, or mourning for those who had passed. The culture shock was strong, and Penelo slipped her arm into Vaan's as they headed down the steep stone stairs.

Most of the worn faces were unrecognizable, and Vaan briefly wondered where all of their friends were. If not friends, than surely they would see some acquaintances. It was eerie to look upon pure strangers and feel such pity for them.

Penelo, whose face was withdrawn and puckered like she had just eaten a sour lemon, kept her body close to her childhood friend, and Vaan felt an urge to protect her from any horror that awaited them. He led her bravely through the familiar yet shockingly different streets, keeping his body out ahead of her yet managing to keep his right arm locked firmly around her waist. He led her towards a set or iron-barred doors and quickly swung them open. They made their way down into the depths of Lowtown.

The under city was still the slums of Rabanastre, but since Ashe had returned to power, she had made sure that the poor lived in much better conditions. Everyone in Lowtown had a comfortable place to call home, and food was no longer a problem. Yet now, since the Varran Plague had begun nearly six months prior, Vaan and Penelo found their former home nearly completely deserted. Vaan sighed as he looked out across the mazes of streets that made up Lowtown, searching again for familiar faces and again finding none. It didn't matter; the duo knew who they were looking for and knew where they would be located.

Yet when they entered the home that was shared by several orphaned children (Kytes and Filo among them), they found only a young blonde-haired girl resting on one of the beds. The girl was six-years-old was named Sagi- a friend of Vaan and Penelo's. She glanced up at them when they arrived, and it was apparent that the girl hadn't eaten in a long time. Her arms were stick thin, her cheeks were hollow, and her eyes had sunken into her head.

Penelo, being the nurturing kind that she was, instantly raced over to Sagi's side. She pulled the girl up from the bed and enveloped her into a tight hug. Sagi hugged weakly back, her big gray eyes open wide as she stared blankly past Penelo and Vaan towards the wall. When Penelo finally released her, the girl glanced up sadly.

Penelo sank down to her knees to become eyelevel with the young girl. She pushed back a few strands of dirty hair from her thin face and stroked her cheek gently. "Sagi? Are you okay? Where is everyone?"

The girl sniffled, and her voice came out so sad and hollow that Vaan almost felt his heart shatter inside of him. "They got sick."

Penelo glanced over her shoulder towards Vaan, and he could clearly see the fear embedded deep in Penelo's eyes. There was a sour recognition on Penelo's face, and Vaan's expression reflected hers. They both knew the truth: Sickness meant death in Dalmasca.

"Filo, Kytes?" Questioned Penelo as she glanced back towards the malnourished girl. The two were the primary caregivers of Sagi.

"Filo got real sick," Sagi mumbled, looking scared and confused. "One day she didn't come home. Kytes was sad and cried and said Filo was gone _forever_."

Penelo inhaled sharply, releasing her tender grip on Sagi's small shoulders. "Where's Kytes?"

Sagi sniffled again and simply shook her head: she didn't know of Kyte's fate. Yet Vaan knew Kytes would never abandon Sagi or any of the other younger children, and that could only mean one thing...

...Kytes was dead, too.

Vaan tried to be strong. He tried to hold back the overwhelming feeling of horror and despair and be a shoulder for Penelo and Sagi. As his throat tightened and he felt the undeniable feeling of tears threatening to fall, he prayed to the Gods that they would give him strength. He swallowed his grief and let it fall into a nauseating ball in his stomach. There would be time to grieve- in private- later. _I gotta be strong for Penelo. If I lose it, who will she be able to cry to?_

He moved forward, glancing down at Penelo who had lowered her head and closed her eyes. Sagi glanced up at him when he approached, her gray eyes widening.

"Sagi," he questioned softly and gently. "Where's Migelo at? I'll ask him to stay with you until all this is over."

Sagi's answer would cause Vaan and Penelo anger for years to come: With a tear and dirt smeared face, she replied, "Kytes said Migelo ab-an-noned us. Kytes said he left so he wouldn't get sick."

_Migelo... left? _The girl's answer shocked Vaan so much that he was forced to sit down on the edge of the bed and ponder her words. _Migelo... he wouldn't just leave them here like that. He would have stayed and protected them, taken care of them, or at least taken them with him when he left!_

"Oh, _Vaan--!_" came Penelo's anguished cry.

Vaan glanced up, saw the tears streaming down Penelo's innocent face and sighed loudly. Penelo was losing it, Vaan could tell, and needed comforted and reassurance immediately. Yet Vaan's own despair had turned into anger and hate. If Migelo really did abandon the children, than Vaan would make him pay for such a cowardly betrayal. He couldn't comfort Penelo now. He needed to scream- to kick- to hit something. He could feel the fury rolling through his entire body, washing away all of his other senses until it pounded his brain so hard he thought he would explode.

His rage had to be released somehow, and so he grabbed a worn pillow from the bed and hurled it as hard as he could at the nearby wall. His throw was strong; the pillow collided with a glass vase on a nightstand, and both crashed to the floor with a loud shattering sound. Penelo and Sagi looked towards Vaan, both completely flabbergasted.

Vaan briefly closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. He opened them, peering apologetically towards the two grief-wrought females. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just--"

"It's okay," Penelo interrupted him, nodding in his direction and she pulled Sagi close to her once more. "I know. It's okay."

As Vaan watched more tears pour from the red rimmed eyes of his childhood friend, a sickening feeling of guilt poured through him. Guilt for having left his friends in Dalmasca, and therefore not being able to take care of them when they died. Guilt for getting angry and upsetting Sagi even further. Guilt for instead of comforting Penelo, simply getting mad instead. With shaking legs, Vaan moved to the two embraced women and dropped to his knees as well. He reached his arms around them and pulled them close into his body. In place of anger, he offered comfort.

Penelo reacted by burying her face deep into Vaan's chest, and Sagi hugged Vaan back. With another sigh, Vaan leaned his head down and kissed the top of Penelo's head. She looked up at him, obviously surprised, and he planted another long kiss onto her forehead.

"Don't worry," he explained to her gently when he pulled his lips away. "I won't let anything happen to you."

A small smile formed over her pretty face, and she nodded and rested her head onto his chest again.

* * *

It felt strange sharing food with a woman who had formally despised him, yet sitting across from her at the table gave him realization of how frail she truly was.

She explained that she had dined alone nearly every night for the last six years, and that sharing her food with another felt foreign to her. As she spoke, Basch could hear the loneliness deep in her voice, but her face would suggest otherwise. She sat rigid in her chair, her posture respectable for that of any Queen, and her expression was hard and determined. She delicately bit into a piece of bread and set the rest back onto the expensive plate before her. For the most part, she was silent. He watched her carefully, taking in every movement she made and every word she spoke. Something seemed amiss about her...

She looked tired; incredibly beautiful, but aged beyond her years.

He felt intense pity for her. Here before him was a woman that had faced more hardships in her twenty-five years than most people experienced in their entire lives. Yet Basch, too, kept his face stern and emotionless, knowing that if she saw the pity on his face, she would be shamed.

The silence between them was almost too difficult for him to bear, and he briefly wondered why she had invited him to dinner if she planned to be distant and say barely anything at all. Yet when she finally broke the silence with a stated confession, he almost choked on his mouthful of food.

"I've become betrothed in these past few months."

He paused to glance up at her. The information startled him, but the dry manner in which she had admitted her engagement was not surprising; Ashe had always spoken formally and without emotion. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't care much for her fiance, but Basch knew well that royalty did not marry for love. To do so would be the most foolish, disrespectful thing to do to a kingdom.

He cleared his throat, "Who, may I ask, is the future King-Consort?"

She coughed; a dry cough that seemed to shake her very bones. She countered her cough by raising her goblet of wine to her mouth, and Basch noticed that the crimson color in her glass matched that of her lips, She spoke quickly as if she was ashamed: "A member of the Margrace Household."

He froze, the food in his mouth suddenly tasting like ashes. Al-Cid's cocky face and flamboyant attire flashed into his mind, and he swallowed his food without bothering to chew. Al-Cid, while good-natured and intelligent, annoyed the living hell out of Basch. He couldn't imagine a strong, independent woman like Ashe marrying such a pompous Prince. Besides that, Basch had a suspicious inkling that the man was actually gay. An image of Ashe having multiple male suitors danced into his mind, and he closed his eyes to rid himself of the strange thought.

Basch did not hide his displeasure very well, and Ashe caught the disgust on his face.

"Do you have objections of my remarrying?"

"Of course not," he responded, and he spoke the absolute truth. He had _no _problem with Ashe being courted- but he did have a problem with Al-Cid courting her. He added carefully, "Which Margrace member?"

"Ayon Margrace; fifth child of his Highness and older brother to Al-Cid," she informed him.

He quickly wracked his mind for a mental image of the man she named, but Basch was not familiar with all the members of the Margrace House, and therefore had no idea as to who this man was. Still, he felt immense relief that he wouldn't have to be bowing to Al-Cid anytime soon. To this he rejoiced by biting hard into some fancy, stuffed meat. The food in Dalmasca was far richer than that in Archadia, and the texture of the meat made him queasy.

A smug look crossed over her pretty features, and she sipped again from her wine. "A good match, you see. Now I may ensure that no harm between Dalmasca and Rozarria will occur."

"I would agree," he responded.

She continued, "I fear, however, that the marriage will be only for convenience. Ayon, I will admit, is quite a few years older than I."

Basch took another large bite of his food. "Oh?"

A thin smile formed over her mouth. Basch glanced up to her and saw a distant look in her eyes. She coughed again; much louder this time than before, and dabbed at her mouth with a cloth napkin. "He is a good bit older than you."

Basch paused, the spoon that he held in his hand frozen near his now open mouth. He stared at Ashe- at her unblinking face- and felt a mild twinge of interest intermixed with his initial shock. Ashe, he knew, would do _anything _for her kingdom. Even if it meant bedding a man thrice her age. He realized his mouth still hung open and he was showing chewed up food to the Queen, and so he quickly shut it and swallowed.

She appeared amused by the look on his face. She glanced down at his plate and noticed that he had finished most of his food. With a small nod, she stood from her chair, gripping the top of the backrest tightly with her ivory colored hands. Another cough, and this time she looked faint. She looked far paler than usual. Concerned, Basch stood as well.

She shook herself and smoothed out her regal, silver dress. She regained her posture, and tried to look strong and capable. Still, she turned to him and spoke with a small amount of fear mixed into her gentle voice: "I fear the stress of the day has gotten the best of me. Would you mind escorting me back to my bedchamber?"

He shook his head slightly and moved around to her side of the table. Reaching out with his hands, he gripped her right arm and helped steady her on her quivering legs. She allowed him to brace her, and then when he was satisfied that she had completely regained balance, he released her arm. Yet when she felt his hand move away from her bare arm, she shot her hands out and latched them tightly on his wrists. He glanced down at the Queen, surprised by her frailness, and she glanced up with an equal amount of shock in her eyes.

"It _is _good to see you again," she breathed out, tightening her grip on his flesh so hard it almost hurt. "I had forgotten how loyal and supportive you always were towards me."

"A Knight's duty, Lady Ashe," he responded, the words pouring from his mouth without him even realizing it. His duty- his explanations for all his actions- were all credited to that of his knightship. Yet the pleasure he felt by being beside the Queen again astounded him- suddenly he didn't want to go back to Archadia, and wanted nothing more than to stay with her and be her loyal Knight once more.

"Indeed," she nodded her acknowledgement. Slowly did her hands slip away from his arm, and he could feel his skin tingle as the circulation spread throughout his hand again. Her expression was cold and hard once more, and she moved past him towards the dining hall doors. "Shall we?"

He followed her in silence to her bedroom, remaining behind her yet at her side. She moved quickly as if she had a purpose, or as if she was late for an important meeting. Ashe, he knew, always seemed like she was in a hurry.

Her bedroom was the same one she had used as a child. Even as a Queen, she had decided not to move into the larger and more prestigious bedrooms that her ancestors had lived in. Basch was not surprised that despite her cold exterior, Ashe clung to small comforts such as a familiar bedroom. He was suddenly reminded of her when she was a child, running about without a care in the world; as if nothing wrong would ever happen to her.

Now, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca looked worn and sad.

_A pity; _he thought, _if only she would smile again... She is so beautiful when she smiles; she completely lights up the room._

She paused outside her door and turned to face him. A few beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and Basch narrowed his eyes as he witnessed her ill symptoms. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as if the strength had suddenly been pulled from her body, and without warning she stumbled towards him.

Basch let out a silent gasp he saw her hazy blue eyes flicker then roll back into her skull. Her head fell lifelessly backwards and her knees gave out beneath her. He dashed forward when her now inactive body began to fall sideways and down to the marble floor.

He landed down hard onto his knees and caught her easily in his arms before she hit the ground. Her arms tumbled lifelessly down onto the floor and her head fell limply against his strong bicep.

"Majesty!" He cried out, giving her a firm yet gentle shake. She didn't respond.

Cradling her limp body in his arms, he swooped his left arm out from beneath her and tenderly brushed her blonde hair from her face. Her mouth hung slightly ajar and her skin was the color of ashen chalk. Her eyes, closed, flickered briefly beneath the lids, and a small whimper was released from her throat.

_By the Gods- Ashelia? Shit!_

Basch glanced away from her and down the dark, long corridor. There was not another soul in sight. Swallowing, he looked down at the unconscious Queen once again. Her body twitched once and then lay completely still.

A single tear rolled out from beneath her right eyelid and ran down her damp cheek.

Through all of this, the word _'Plague' _thundered over and over inside of Basch's head. And, because Basch was suddenly incredibly fearful for her life, he realized he needed to seek help. He climbed to his feet, pulling Ashe up with him, and tightened his grasp on her. Still cradled lifelessly in his arms, Ashe's breathing began to sound more labored. He was running out of time, and so Basch Fon Ronsenburg hurried down the long corridors and towards the castle infirmary.

* * *

**Author's Note:**On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Basch, Vaan, and Penelo fearfully await news of Ashe's condition. Vaan admits to a crime that could be beneficial, Basch has an inner dark realization, and a strange man visits Larsa. 


	4. State of Dreams

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Vaan and Penelo discovered that Migelo fled Rabanastre and that most of their friends died. Vaan erupted into rage before comforting a grief wrought Penelo. Ashe confessed to Basch that she is engaged to Ayon Margrace- Al-Cid's much older brother- and Basch has mixed feelings about it. Ashe then collapsed into Basch's arms when she suddenly became ill.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Four: **_State of Dreams_

* * *

The world was shrouded in darkness. There was no light anywhere, and it was only Ashe- alone amidst the shadows. She walked slowly along the never-ending path, letting her feet drag across the invisible, black ground. She remembered feeling quite sick during dinner, and even worse when walking to her bedroom. She remembered seeing Basch's handsome face etched with worry; she remembered feeling her legs give out from beneath her.

And then she was here, walking through the darkness. And the blackness gave her plenty of time to think. She vaguely understood that she was dreaming- locked deep away in her unconsciousness, but the calmness she felt made her wish that she would never wake. The world of reality was a bit too harsh for her at the time, and even an escape into utter nothingness felt comforting. Briefly, she wondered if she had died. The idea near thrilled her, and the fact that her own demise pleased her made her feel ill. She was depressed and overly angry. _It isn't fair_, she thought bitterly. _I finally reclaim my throne and am able to reunite Dalmasca... Only to have it taken away from me once more._

She sighed and allowed herself to collapse to her knees, suddenly ashamed by her suicidal thoughts. Should she die, the bloodline would be cut, and Dalmasca would once again be thrown into the fires. _No_, she thought, climbing back to her feet. _I must be strong. I must pull through, if not for me then for my people._

She quickened her pace from a slow walk to a jog, dashing through the nothingness as she struggled to find a way out.

A loud, disembodied voice that thundered all around her made her halt in her tracks. She instantly recognized the hazy and echoed voice of that from Basch:

_"Hang on, Lady Ashe..."_

She frantically looked around her, searching for the man that the voice belonged to. It didn't take her long to realize that she was hearing him through her unconsciousness- that he must have been beside her unconscious body.

_But... perhaps if I can hear him, he can hear me._

She dashed forward, spreading her arms as wide as possible as if she wanted to take off and fly away. Tossing her head back and staring straight up above her, she shouted out: "Basch! Can you hear me? Wake me up!"

It was worth a try, but she hadn't expected an answer and did not receive one. With a heavy heart she lowered her arms slowly to her side. _I am... Am I trapped here forever?_

_"But if she dies," _came Penelo's worried, echoed voice. _"What will happen to Dalmasca?"_

_If they survive the plague, than civil war, perhaps, _Ashe thought bitterly, lowering her head down and resting her chin on her chest. _A foreign Emperor may declare yet another Consul. _

_"There's gotta be something we can do," _came Vaan's voice.

_There must be something that __**I**__ can do, _she thought passionately. _No... I refuse to simply lay down and accept my fate. I have beat the odds before and won back my freedom and my crown. I shall accomplish the feat again. I will survive this nightmare. I will continue to reign. I must save my country!_

She crouched down low and thought long and hard. An idea popped into her mind: _Cause yourself pain, and it will instinctively wake you up_. So she gripped at the sides of her head- tugging roughly on her blonde locks. Yet, as is true in dreams, she found that she was completely numb. Frustrated, she punched madly at the invisible, black ground. _I swear I will find whoever claimed that you can hurt yourself and wake up from dreams, and I will murder him!_

Her anxiety and aggravation had swiftly caught up to her, and she tossed her head back and released a bloodcurdling scream. If she could not escape this dream world, she would at least vent her frustration, anger, and anguish through her voice. Yet in reaction to this cry, her unconsciousness released her from her mental prison.

A bright flash; a piercing feeling of pain- and then Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca opened her tired eyes.

* * *

The news given to them by the royal Healers was grim: the Queen of Dalmasca had indeed contracted the Varran Plague. Basch, Vaan, and Penelo waited impatiently in Ashe's bedroom, watching over the Queen's unconscious form while the Healers consorted with the Researchers about Ashe's condition. By now, the potential vaccines had surely been tested, and if results were good, then the Queen would be saved.

However, the results were less than encouraging.

Out of the eleven dire rats that were infected and had been treated, only three of them became fully cured. The remaining eight actually suffered more and had their symptoms quicken, and died in around three hours after receiving the dose. The odds were against Ashe to begin with, but that wasn't the worst part: they had used all eleven vials for testing, and nothing remained to give Ashe.

Ashe's skin was pasty and damp, like chalk that had melted because it had been left out in the rain. Basch frowned when he looked at her, and the worry that he felt in his heart was the worst it had ever been. Nothing- not being accused of being a kingslayer or watching his homeland be destroyed- compared to watching Ashe slowly die. He had made countless promises to her father and to her herself that no matter what happened, he would ensure her safety.

He had _failed _her so many times.

"How long does she have?" Questioned Penelo to one of the elder Healers.

"A week," the man diagnosed as he scratched at his long white beard. "Yet we need to give her the vaccine sometime in the next twenty-four hours. Should we fail to deliver the vaccine in that amount of time, her inner organs will begin to decay and then it will be too late."

_I swear to you, Gods, if you allow her Majesty to live, then I will not leave her side. Gods, allow me to fulfill my promise to the King and watch over her once again. Please... Send Ashelia back to us. Allow me to seek redemption by protecting her._

"Then we must make haste to Archadia," spoke Basch passionately. He stood from his chair which rested by Ashe's bed and moved towards Vaan and Penelo. He crossed his arms firmly over his chest as he spoke directly to them. "Vaan, you _must _take me back to Archades. We _cannot _let her Majesty succumb to the Plague."

Vaan went to respond to Basch's demand, but Penelo's wide eyes and sharp gasp stopped him. Both men turned to look at her, and she shot her arm out and pointed frantically in Ashe's direction. "Oh, look! Ashe!"

Basch whirled around to see what the commotion was about and flashed his gaze to Ashe's face.

Her eyes were open.

_Thank the Gods, she's awake--!_

"Majesty," Basch breathed out heavily, taking quick strides back to his chair by the left side of her bed. He sat down on the edge of it, leaning forward and resting his arms onto his knees. Vaan and Penelo approached and stood just behind him.

Ashe's eyes were clouded with confusion, and she stared blankly out from beneath half-closed lids at the scene before her. She didn't appear to know that her old allies stood beside her large bed.

Vaan leaned forward slightly and spoke gently, "Ashe? Can you hear us?"

Her eyes slowly traveled over and gazed vacantly at the three of them. She swallowed hard, looking as if the action was difficult for her. The look in her eyes as she stared at them was that of unfamiliarity; Basch suddenly doubted that she recognized any of them.

Another hard swallow, and then she raised her left hand out from beneath the layers of blankets and extended it in their general direction. Her hand shook violently in the air.

"Someone," came the choked word from her throat, and her clouded eyes glazed over.

Unsure of what she wanted, Basch too it upon himself to reach out and take her outstretched hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and Ashe relaxed back into her bed. _All she wanted was comfort, _he knew. _She wanted to know someone was here with her._

"Do not fear," he told her softly, slipping his other palm over her hand as he watched her earnestly. "You are going to be fine."

He wasn't sure she heard him, however, for her eyes fluttered closed and she was once again back in an unconscious state of dreams.

* * *

Out in the main hallway, a weary Vaan confronted Basch. He stopped him, calling out his name in a frightened whisper. Basch turned, feeling overly anxious and not appreciating being pulled aside during such a dire situation.

"Vaan," Basch spoke with annoyance, running his gaze down the long corridor and towards the palace's grand entrance. "What you wish to say must wait till _after _we arrive in Archades."

"This is important," Vaan explained loudly, moving past the bewildered looking Penelo and towards Basch. He stopped about a foot away from the older man, leaning in and whispering his words so nobody else could hear: "I've got another vaccine vial on me."

_How did he...? _Basch narrowed his eyes, the realization that Vaan must have kept one knowingly on his person the previous day made his vision blur with anger. _Not only did the bastard deceive his Queen, but he deliberately prevented more research from being conducted! _

_He knowingly had the vaccine, yet he watched for hours while Ashe suffered and drew closer to death. _

Vaan pulled back and away from Basch, peeing up curiously at the older man in order to check his reaction, and a reaction did Basch give. The look that he gave Vaan in that moment was enough to wash away all pride that Vaan ever had. Basch moved in and closed the gap that separated them, keeping his small eyes locked tightly on Vaan's wide blue eyes. Vaan, brave as he was, dared not to back away. Instead he willingly accepted whatever punishment Basch was above to deal out. Yet Basch did nothing. Rather than beating the shit out of Vaan like he wanted to, Basch simply closed his eyes, shook his head slightly, and then walked down the corridor back towards Ashe's bedroom. The act was peaceful yet worse than a beating ever could be: Basch had expressed his severe disappointment in the younger man, and he knew that Basch being _that _disappointed in him was something Vaan could not readily bear.

From behind him, he could hear Penelo call out to her friend, "What was _that _about?"

* * *

There had been a terrible debate between them. The Researchers did not like the idea of giving the Queen a cure that could possibly kill her. The Healers couldn't get the vaccine inside of her fast enough. Penelo observed the matter rather objectively: On one hand, Ashe would succumb to a slow and painful death if she was not given the cure. On the other hand, she had a chance of dying a quick and painful death or be completely revived. Not giving Ashe the cure seemed rather foolish to Penelo, for Ashe would die anyways. She spoke her opinion on the matter, and after a few more minutes of intense arguing, the Researchers finally agreed to try the vial of medicine on the Queen. They, however, would not be the ones to 'murder the Queen', as they so coldly explained, and promptly left the grand bedroom. The Healers were all far too elderly to support the weight of the Queen, and so the unfortunate task was designated to the rather silent Basch.

Penelo glanced towards Vaan, who stood in the far corner with an expression of pure disgrace etched into his attractive face. She didn't blame him for being so upset with himself, but she wished Basch hadn't treated him so callously either. Penelo was one to believe that everything happened for a reason, and the fact that Vaan had kept a vial of medicine had been done in order to save the Queen, even if Vaan himself had not known it. Penelo also knew that he had decided the keep the vial in case she had gotten sick, and the idea that Vaan cared so deeply about her pleased her greatly. But she couldn't dwell on such ideas now, for in five minutes they were about to know if they had made a grave error or not. Penelo watched the situation intensely.

Basch slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside Ashe, resting his back comfortably against the headboard. He glanced down at the sleeping Queen, and hesitated for a long moment before reaching down for her. Gently he pulled her up into his lap, resting her head against his chest and left shoulder. Penelo watched in awe as Basch gazed tenderly down at Ashe's pale face. He cradled her in his arms so soothingly it was as if he believed she could feel his touch. His left hand rested on her left wrist, and Penelo noticed that Basch gently caressed Ashe's skin with his index finger. Penelo raised an eyebrow and moved her gaze back up to Basch's face. Nobody else noticed these small actions, but Penelo had a keen eye and was a natural observer. The way Basch held Ashe- the way he touched her skin- the way he looked down at her face- Penelo seriously doubted that Basch cared for Ashe as a father would for a daughter, or a big brother to a little sister.

There was _far _too much affection towards Ashe in the way Basch went about the process.

One of the Healers moved to the side of the bed and handed Basch the small vial of liquid. With one hand, Basch gently touched Ashe's chin and tilted her head back. Ashe's mouth- and Penelo found herself amazed that her lips somehow remained their beautiful red color despite the rest of her being so pale- naturally parted. Basch poured the liquid into Ashe's mouth. A drop dribbled from the corner of her mouth and slid down her smooth cheek. Basch reached up and sealed her nose airway with one hand and shut her mouth with the other. Instinctively, Ashe's reflexes tried to cough up the liquid, but when her body discovered that the liquid could not be expelled, she swallowed.

"You best move aside," called out the Healer gently. "The beasts who died from the vaccine went into seizures within minutes of being fed the drink."

Basch paused, looking from Ashe to the elderly man. "And those who survived?"

The man nodded softly. "They improved within minutes as well."

Basch glanced once again down at Ashe's peaceful face, and Penelo once again noticed the affectionate vibe that poured from him and down to the Queen. He slid out from beneath her, laying her back down onto the bed before moving away.

A few agonizing minutes past, and not a sound could be heard in the room. Each of them held their breaths as they waited for the Queen to live or die.

Nearly ten minutes after receiving the dose of the vaccine, Ashe stirred. All eyes watched her intensely. She twitched violently, and Penelo felt her heart skip a beat with fear.

Then Ashe opened her eyes. They were no longer clouded and glazed as they had been the last time she woke. Instead, she glanced up towards Basch, who was practically hovering above her bed.

"Basch?" she sounded confused, and she raised a hand to rub at her eyes. "What happened?"

Penelo let her breath out in a low whoosh and heard the sighs of relief from the others in the room_. Thank the Gods_, Penelo thought as she raised her eyes above her. _Thank them for letting Ashe live._

When she glanced back down, she noticed that Basch's expression had returned to it's usual, unemotional self. And at that she chuckled silently to herself.

* * *

While Vaan, Penelo, and Basch breathed happy sighs of relief over the condition of Ashe, Larsa Solidor found himself in a strange predicament. It was in the middle of the night in Archadia, and the eighteen-year-old Emperor had awoken to the sound of heavy footsteps. His eyes were wide as he shot up in his bed and glanced around him. The room was nearly pitch black, and as he waited for his eyes to become adjusted to the light, he heard the footsteps again. Whirling his head in the direction of the sound, he found himself catching a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Who goes there," he demanded, trying to make his voice sound as strong as possible.

A small sigh, and then the figure advanced.

Larsa quickly tossed himself out from his bed and dashed to his nearby nightstand. His hand rolled across the wooden table, wildly searching for the object that he always left there: a small yet deadly dagger. Yet Larsa quickly realized with horror that his cherished weapon was missing- that the intruder in the room must have taken it in realization that Larsa would try to defend himself. Larsa turned towards the bedroom door, but the shadowy figure was now between him and the only escape route. The bedroom balcony was out of the question, unless he wanted to drop eight stories to his death.

"Show yourself," he called out, standing his ground and narrowing his eyes into the darkness.

The figure paused where he stood, a foot away from the light of the moon that shone in through the open balcony doors. Larsa could barely make out that the figure was large- nearly seven feet in stature- and wore a black cloak that reached the ground.

_Damn, damn, damn! One step closer, you bastard, and I shall identify you._

"Sssolidor," came the hiss of the man, and the venom that poured from the voice caused Larsa to jump in his white, long-sleeved nightshirt. "I have come to offer you a prizzze..."

_A prize? _"Speak naught with riddles; I do not have time to listen to them."

The man lifted his head and peered at Larsa, and even though the Emperor could not see the man's face, he could clearly make out the man's eyes: they were glowing, red fires burning with flecks of gold, and they were haunted. Larsa felt his own eyes widen. _He is... not human..._

"I am the caussse of the Dalmascan doom," spoke the man, his voice slow, whispered, and haunting. If a snake could talk, Larsa imagined that this is what the snake would sound like. "Lisssten now, boy king. If you do not wisssh for the demissse of your land, you ssshall follow my ordersss."

"I will not cooperate with a monster," Larsa retorted bravely.

"The Queen did not lisssten," the man confessed, causing Larsa's eyes to widen. "And so I took my revenge on her landsss."

_Is he saying that Lady Ashe had the choice to stop the plague?_

"Yesss, boy king, yesss," the man whispered as if he could hear Larsa's thoughts. He lowered his head again, and Larsa lost sight of his demented eyes. "If you do not want to lossse your landsss, you must bring me a sssacrifice."

Larsa paused. "In what form would this sacrifice be?"

Again, Larsa caught a glimpse of the fire eyes. The man chuckled. "Your own demissse. Your sssoul."

"You expect me to sacrifice my life to you in order to save my kingdom?"

A slow nod. "Yesss."

"Yet then my bloodline will have ended- there will be no Solidor to take the throne."

"As was the Queen's reasssoning," the man lowered his head. "And so her land sssuffered."

"And you expect me to believe this wild tale?"

The man then took a step forward into the light of the moon, and Larsa was able to look fully into the man's face. With a shocked gasp, Larsa stumbled backwards and crashed into his night table.

_That face...!_

The man chuckled once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Ayon Margrace desires to meet with his recovering fiance. A certain Viera and her witty pirating partner seek an audience with the Queen. Larsa requests Basch, Penelo, and Vaan's return. 


	5. Reflection on Inquiries

**Author's Note**:

A big hank you to landis icelilly, Zaz9-zaa0, and Talim-Hime, whom have all reviewed with praise and criticism for every chapter thus far. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it! And thanks to those who review occasionally!

_Oh, and SO SORRY I have not updated in a while. Lots of nasty shit happening in my life right now, and depression reared its ugly head-- which means I really didn't feel like writing. If I did, I'd probably vent my rage thru my writing and murder all the characters:)_

* * *

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Ashe fights against her own inner demons and conquers her fears inside her dreams. She is also diagnosed with the Varran Plague, but all 11 samples of the cure have been tested on dire rats (which gives about a 30 success rate, while the other 80 died much quicker). Basch struggles with feelings of complete failure, and decides that he will stop at nothing to save Ashe's life. Vaan admits he secretly kept a vial of the cure in case he or Penelo contracted the disease, and Basch reacts to the news with pacifistic displeasure. Basch hand feeds the cure to Ashe, and Penelo thinks that Basch is secretly infatuated with the Queen. In Archades, Larsa is greeted by a strange man with glowing eyes, who tells him that unless Larsa kills himself and sacrifices his soul to the man, then Archadia will be hit with the Plague as well. The man also admits that he gave Ashe the same choice, but she kept her life instead.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Five: **_Reflection on Inquiries_

* * *

Two days after Ashe had been fed the vial of liquid, she was finally granted with enough strength to move from her bed and begin to walk around. Penelo found her strength inspiring, but was a bit perplexed as to why Ashe seemed to talk _less _than she did before she got sick. When Penelo, Vaan, or Basch went to visit her, she'd stick to small talk and simply stare off into the distance. Her eyes, wrought with grief, made Penelo believe that Ashe was battling inner demons. When Penelo had asked Vaan and Basch what they thought of Ashe's vacant behavior, they seemed to agree: the Queen was struggling against some _seriously _bad feelings.

The day Ashe was able to dress and walk out from her bedroom was the day that the letter from Archadia had arrived. In fact, the letter was the reason Ashe had gotten out of bed and sought out Vaan, Penelo, and Basch. Ashe made it into the corridor where she asked several guards to retrieve her old allies. The trio at the time had been together in the streets of Rabanastre, trying their best to help those who were either dying or in severe depression. The guards promptly found them and explained that the Queen was up and walking- and that she needed to see them immediately.

She was seated on the edge of her bed, dressed in her silver two-piece royal gown instead of the thin, silk nightgown that she had worn during her illness. Clutched in her hands was a letter, and Penelo instantly recognized the seal on the front as that of Larsa's. She felt her heart skip a beat, insanely curious (and even more curious as to _why_ she was so curious) as to what Larsa wanted. Ashe read the letter out loud to them before they could even exchange greetings:

* * *

_To her Majesty Queen Ashelia,_

_I request the return of one or all of the following: Penelo, Vaan, and Basch. I must know the results of the vaccine's in which I have given. Should the vaccines be successful, I shall ship more to Dalmasca. I also must discuss with them a very important matter that I dare not share in a letter. Lady Ashe, there is much that I must discuss with you, and I am afraid the matter cannot wait. I understand that you cannot leave your lands at this time, and so I shall think of a way for us to meet in person. Until then, I __must__ see at least one of the above names listed._

_Larsa Ferrinas Solidor_

* * *

Penelo was worried, and she quickly replayed the letter in her head: _A matter that can't wait? He has to see us now? Something's wrong... really wrong._

Still, she couldn't help but feel pleased that he felt inclined to involve her in such an important matter. _Maybe he did think of me during all these years, after all._

Vaan placed his hands behind his head and bit down onto his lower lip. "So, whose going?"

"I am," Penelo said quickly before even taking the opportunity to really think it over. All eyes glanced towards her, and she offered a small smile. "And Vaan's coming too, of course. Don't worry, Lady Ashe, whatever this is about, we'll take care of it!"

"I shall accompany you," Basch informed her, stepping forward into her line of vision. "It is my duty to be at his Majesty's side."

Penelo swiftly stole a glance in Ashe's direction. She sat, looking dejected, on the bed. Her eyes were downcast and she fidgeted slightly. Penelo frowned, and glanced back towards Basch. "No, you stay here."

Ashe glanced up, and Basch and Vaan both looked bewildered. Penelo continued, "Someone should stay here and keep an eye on Ashe, you know? Don't worry, Basch, we'll take care of Larsa, but _you_ need to take care of Ashe."

A brief hesitation then a nod from Basch. Behind him, Ashe caught Penelo's eye and nodded as well. She seemed grateful that someone was going to stay behind with her. Ashe, Penelo noticed time and time again, always looked so lonely. _Having Basch here will make her feel a little better, I hope. _

Their goodbyes were short and sweet. A comforting touch on Ashe's shoulder; a brief wave to Basch. Then they were off: out across the desolated Westersands, into the Falcon, and back into the air- making their way to the Imperial capital.

* * *

"Do you ever think of me?"

The question was enough to make Basch sweat. He glanced at her, tilting his head to the side and regarded her with confusion. The question presented to him was loaded: he could tell that she had a certain response in her head that she wanted him to say, but he wasn't sure what it was. As he watched her adjust the bed pillows behind her back, he knew what he wanted to tell her: _Yes, I think of you. I think of you every day. I think of how I abandoned you when I promised I would always remain by your side. I would often wonder how you would change and grow, and you have outdone my expectations of becoming a wonderful woman, and a good Queen to her people. So... yes, I do think of you._

As he played his speech in his mind, she finished making herself comfortable and now rested gently back into her large, plush bed. She eyed him carefully, patiently waiting for his answer.

He hesitated. "...Aye."

She looked fairly annoyed by his unemotional answer. "And what do you think of me?"

He hesitated again, swallowing back his words. "You have become a good Queen."

"Is that all?"

"All I should be inclined to say," he spoke truthfully, catching her tired eyes.

She vaguely understood that he _did _want to speak more, but it would be out of place and improper of him to do so. She nodded, resting her head back on a pillow and letting her eyes flutter shut. "Thank you for staying and not returning immediately to Archadia."

Unsure of how to respond, he chose to say nothing at all. Not that it would have mattered, for she was fast asleep. Deciding it best to let the recovering Queen lie, Basch quickly excused himself from the bedroom with a polite nod to the chambermaid who sat in the corner. Moving into the hallway, he released a low sigh and leaned back against the wall. He repeated her question in his mind: "_What do you think of me_?"

Another sigh. She had grown so, so much; flourished both mentally and physically. No longer did she contain any trace of immaturity. No longer did she treat him like her inferior- she simply treated him as an equal. As strange as it felt, Basch really enjoyed it.

"_What do you think of me_?"

_... That you are perfect, your Majesty._

* * *

From down the corridor came a small group of people all walking in a hurry. The six women in the back moved like an army, each in synchronized step as they followed the large group leader. The man was tall and muscular; physically well-built despite his obvious fifty-plus years of age. As Basch stood, leaning against the wall in the hallway outside Ashe's room and watching as the group of seven drew near, he eyed the older man with great suspicion. The man's long dark hair had thick streaks of white running through its body. His skin was dark and his nose and jaw strong, and Basch knew that in his youth, this man must have been extraordinarily attractive. Yet now, despite his confident walk and arrogant smirk, the man just looked old.

Basch stood straight and folded his arms firmly across his broad chest. He knew instantly who this foreign man was. His purple flamboyant clothes, the six young and pretty servants that followed him, and his elderly appearance led Basch to understand that this man was none other than Ayon Margrace: the elder brother of Al-Cid and Ashe's future husband.

Stepping into the middle of the corridor and keeping a wide stance, he prevented anyone from passing by and therefore causing Ayon to stop in front of him. The man's grin widened as he looked Basch up and down.

"Are you the toll guard?" questioned the man, the sarcasm rich in his heavily accented voice. "Must I pay a toll to pass?"

"State your business," Basch responded, narrowing his eyes. This man clearly wanted to make Basch into the fool, but Basch was no fool. _It is amazing_, he thought. _How easily I have slipped back into the role of the royal bodyguard. _

"I am the Prince Ayon Al-Cion of House Margrace, and I have come to make visit with the Lady Ashe," Ayon stated blankly, obviously annoyed to be explaining himself to a nobody. "I have permission, _child_, so it would be best to remove yourself from my presence."

It had been a long time since anyone had called him a child, but the way Ayon had said it was downright scornful. Yet Basch didn't move or wince; he held his stance and was strong. "Her Majesty is not well."

The man lost his grin. "In this case, I must meet with her immediately."

Basch hesitated. He already didn't like nor trust the foreign Prince, but he knew he had no choice but allow Ayon access to Ashe. Yet the Queen was sleeping- completely worn out from her vivid attempts to recover- and would not appreciate having Ayon see her so weak and vulnerable. Dropping his arms to his side, he game Ayon a short nod. "I will see to it that her Majesty knows of your presence. Please, wait in the meeting parlor behind you at the end of the corridor. She will join you shortly."

Appreciating Basch's obedience to his wishes, Ayon swiveled on his high-heeled boots and walked back down the hall, with his cute little servants following dutifully. When Ayon was out of sight, Basch moved towards Ashe's room and approached the young chambermaid who waited outside of Ashe's room with a bored look on her face. She straightened herself out quickly when she saw Basch approach. The pale, blonde girl had no idea who Basch was- just knew that he was a dear friend of the Queen's, and therefore had to be treated with the utmost respect.

"Wake her Majesty," Basch commanded with a snap, allowing an authoritative tone to enter his voice. Hierarchy wise, he was far higher than the shaky chambermaid, and it was only natural to be strict with her. "Inform her that the Prince Ayon of House Margrace has come to visit with her."

The young girl quickly bowed and dashed quickly into the Queen's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Basch shifted uncomfortably as he waited, alone, in the hall. His encounter with the foolish yet captivating Prince had left Basch feeling almost _small_.

Five minutes into his own unease, the Queen emerged from her room, dressed scantly in a thin, velvety purple robe. Her blonde hair was tousled from her sleep, but she kept her head high and proud.

Casting a quick glance over Ashe's inappropriately dressed body, he frowned slightly. "Majesty, should you not dress more?"

Her eyes were like needles as she flashed him an annoyed glance. "He is my _fiancé_, not a _peasant_."

He swallowed hard, allowing her to pass by him as she hurried down the hall. He wanted to follow her, to protect her against Ayon (for reasons he did not know), but he forced himself to stand in his spot in the hall and simply watch her go. Another hard swallow, and then he headed to his room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

She sat rigid in her chair; tall and straight and unwavering. Her face was a mask of cold steel, and hiding behind it was a mind wrought with fear and a heart scorched with pain. She stared down, blankly, at her desk filled with papers and sighed. She should be working on various business documents, but her work ethic was quite lacking at the moment. Her mind was fixated on Ayon.

He wanted to move their wedding up from months away to next week.

He reasoned that it would give Rozarria incentive to truly help Dalmasca's cause, that with a Rozarrian Prince behind the Dalmascan Queen, they would have no choice but to ensure Dalmasca's survival.

The plan had sounded fair enough; but marrying Ayon so quickly did not thrill Ashe. Sighing loudly, she forced her mind to another topic:

Penelo and Vaan would have arrived at Archades by now, and Larsa would be confiding in them his news. Ashe was dying to know what was so important, but was even more eager for more vaccines to be sent her way.

The lives of her people depended on it.

Another sigh: She picked up her quill pen and then set it down again. _Perhaps_, she thought, _it is better to retire for the evening than to make useless progress on my work. _She stood from her desk, tossing the pen down onto the desk. It rolled lazily off the slanted wood and crashed to the stone floor. Too tired to bother to retrieve it, Ashe simply grabbed the lit lantern from the desk and blew out the flame, thus negating all light from her personal office, save the small amount of moon light coming in from the open balcony doors.

As she moved blindly towards the closed entry doors, she briefly wondered what Basch was doing so late at night. Maybe, if he wasn't sleeping, she'd go and visit him. Her loneliness throughout these last few years was terrible, and that was part of her decision to remarry. Even if she did not like Ayon, he would still be someone to talk to. In the past, when she was younger, Basch has been her 'go-to' person to talk to during the slow evenings. Yet with his travel to Archadia, she had been left alone and therefore lonely. Maybe she _would _go see him tonight.

As her hand reached out for the doorknob, she heard a loud clicking nose from behind her, followed footsteps dashing away. Startled, Ashe whirled around and pressed her slender back up against the door.

"Who goes there," she demanded loudly, her body tensing up with fear.

Six months ago, a visitor had paid her an encounter in the night just like this. Six months ago, he had offered her a proposal which she had rejected. Six months ago, he left, and the Varran Plague began...

The prospect of seeing him again terrified her.

With a burst of fear mixed with adrenaline, she dashed forward towards her desk, where she had heard the clicking. With a quick glance, nothing seemed out of place. Expect, that is, for the quill pen. It was now resting comfortably back on the desk. Ashe slowly raised her azure eyes from the pen to around the room. Someone was playing a prank on her. _Yes, that must be it, _she decided. If something wanted to hurt her, they wouldn't have bothered to pick a pen off the floor.

Movement to her right. She turned and faced her bed. A familiar figure sat upon it, ears tall and regal, the feminine body shrouded in darkness. Ashe could barely believe what she was seeing.

_Could it be? After six years? Is it her?_

Ashe approached slowly and cautiously. She smiled blankly into the darkness. "I thought you above hiding amongst shadows."

Out from the darkness came that soft, exotic voice that Ashe found oddly attractive: "My idea it was not. I will not play along with such silly games."

"Tis a shame!" came a disappointed voice from behind her. Ashe glanced over her shoulder, not surprised to see Balthier emerge from the darkness, as if he had suddenly materialized out of thin air. "I _do _believe we really had her going."

Ashe rolled her eyes at her long lost comrade, and moved back to her desk to relight the lantern. "You still take me for a fool, I see."

The small flicker of light from the lantern cast an eerie shadow across Balthier's handsome face. He grinned wickedly at the Queen, his gray eyes filled with mock pleasure. "I would never think such a thing of your Majesty."

She moved closer to him, curious to see how he had physically changed. It had been, after all, six long years since they had last met. Traveling with him in the past had given her a whole slew of feelings: she had hated him, he had annoyed her, yet she had found herself strangely enamored by him. Balthier had been witty, attractive, and mysterious. He was completely wrong for her and she knew it, but that fact was what attracted her most to him.

Not like any of that mattered now. She had nearly completely forgotten of him.

He tilted his head to the side, running his eyes along the curves of her body as she did the same to him. She almost felt annoyed by the fact that he did not age in the slightest bit. Subconsciously, she raised her pale hands to the creases that sprouted out from her eyes.

"We have come to inquire of the Varran Plague," Fran called out, causing Ashe to tear her eyes away from Balthier and turn back to Fran. The Viera was moving towards her.

"Ah, yes," Balthier chimed in, sticking his index finger upwards into the air. "Have you made any progress on a cure, yet?"

"I am afraid not," Ashe admitted her defeat with a low sigh.

"Then we offer a suggestion," Fran spoke, raising a silver eyebrow. "If you would be inclined to hear of it."

She answered without hesitation. The situation in Dalmasca was dire, after all. "Yes."

Fran smirked gently, folding her arms over her firm chest. "There was a legend of my people of a fallen God from ages past by the name of Loki. This God was cast down by the other worldly rulers for his disloyalty and inability to obey rules. Banished to a forest until he may repent of his mistakes, he was stripped of all power but his ability to sense the future and offer guidance."

She paused, casting Balthier a quick glance before resting her eyes on Ashe. The Queen was puzzled, and frowned slightly. "An intriguing fable to be sure, but what does this have to do with saving Dalmasca?"

"We have discovered that there _is_ proof to this 'fable'," Balthier explained. "And think it would be wise for you to seek out this Loki."

"For what," questioned Ashe with despair. "To hear him tell me that my kingdom is doomed? I think I'll pass."

"To hear his _guidance_, dear Princess," Balthier explained, clearly mocking her authority by his use of her formal title. "Perhaps he could help you end the Plague."

Ashe paused, allowing herself to ponder this idea. _While it does sound ridiculous and stupid, it wouldn't hurt to try the suggestion. Exploring all options may be the only way to find a real cure- and save my people and my land. _She just had one question:

"Why would you help me?"

Fran moved to her partner's side and allowed Balthier to answer this one. His tone was genuine. "Believe it or not, Ashe, but we do care about you. Dalmasca may burn for all we care, but if we can prevent your despair, then we feel inclined to do so."

Ashe liked that answer very much. She nodded towards the sky pirates. "Very well. Tell me where this forest is located."

"Beyond the Salikawood lays a large forest dwelling with an unbreakable barrier," Fran informed her slowly. "The land is called Kru-Borma, and only Viera may break the barrier of this foreign Wood."

"Then you will accompany me?" Ashe questioned hopefully.

"We both will," Balthier nodded towards her. Then with a quick smirk, he added, "And _do_ bring _Gabranth_ along- yes, we _know_ he is here. Strong fiends await us in the Kru-Borma, and his sword arm will be of excellent aid."

Ashe felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of bringing Basch along with them. The chance to reconnect with him- even during a mission- thrilled her to the core. _It is incredibly strange… I never realized how much I missed him until he came back._

"Alright," Ashe said, keeping her voice calm. "I will go wake him; I wish to leave at once. Meet me in the palace's aerodrome in twenty minutes."

A nod from both pirates, and then Ashe wordlessly made her way for the office door. As she entered the hallway, she cast a quick glance over her shoulders toward the room in which Ayon inhabited for the night. Without hesitation, she decided to only leave a brief note in the care of one of her servants. The servant would give the note to Ayon in the morning, and it would tell him that she had to attend an important business arrangement and would be back as soon as possible.

_Never_ would she tell her fiancé where she was going. She simply did not trust him enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Squee, slight BalthierxAshe, as you can see. One of my many hidden surprise pairings in this fiction.Of course, AshexBasch and VaanxPeneloxLarsa are still the priority.

The fallen God- Loki- is actually the Norse God of Mischief! J And, ironically, my six-month-old cat's name. ;)

_On the next episode of_ _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Larsa meets with Vaan and Penelo, and then- without Vaan's knowledge- requests something of Penelo. Balthier and Fran travel with Basch and Ashe to the Kru-Borma and land with a jolt.

* * *


	6. A Far Worse Fate

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Ashe slowly recovers from the Varran Plague and Larsa requests Penelo, Vaan, or Basch's return. Basch stays to protect Ashe while Penelo and Vaan head back to Archadia. Basch finds himself constantly surprised yet pleased by how mature and womanly Ashe has become. Ashe's middle-aged fiance, Ayon Margrace, meets with Ashe and asks her to move their wedding up in date, and also makes an enemy with Basch. Balthier and Fran snuck into Ashe's office, and tell Ashe of the fallen God named Loki who may be able to help Ashe ward off the disease. They agree to accompany Ashe and Basch to the woods in which he lives.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Six: **_A Far Worse Fate_

* * *

At first, Vaan didn't notice the way Larsa looked at Penelo or the way Penelo looked at Larsa. Larsa was overly formal and polite: the smile on his face when he saw them was both forced yet genuine. It was the kind of smile that had been practiced hundreds of times before; presented before kings and queens and nobles, and now to them. Yet the look in his eyes was one of true pleasure. He looked first to Vaan and then to Penelo, and the gaze between them lasted a few seconds longer than it should have. At the time, Vaan thought nothing of the quick interaction. And as Larsa offered Penelo his arm with that small, plastered smile on his handsome face, Vaan still thought nothing. Larsa was, after all, a member of royalty, and therefore was obligated to escort a pretty young guest such as Penelo. And despite Penelo's innocent and nervous giggle, Vaan thought she'd be annoyed by Larsa's formality. 

Larsa ushered the pair through the grand castle and into an empty and ridiculously large Hall where the arched, gold-plated ceiling seemed to stretch up a mile above their heads. The sound of their light footsteps thundered through the open room, echoing off the wooden floors and walls. Larsa led them to the middle of the room, safe away from all wondering ears and eyes of his guards. Vaan gazed up around him, taking in the sights. Scenes of angels and demons fighting in a horrific, bloody battle were etched on the upper parts of the walls.

One particular image captured Vaan's attention: A devilish man with shoulder length, dark brown hair with red and gold skin was being stabbed in the belly. The bare-chested angel that was killing the man had blonde hair and a determined look on her painted face. The two characters resembled Vayne and Ashe so greatly that Vaan felt a shiver run up his spine. All at once, he had flashbacks of that fateful last battle against Vayne, along with the pain, the rage, and the mania that all of them had felt.

Someone asked him something, and Vaan had to rip himself away from the bloody image before him and focus back to Penelo and Larsa. They were staring at him expectantly.

A little embarrassed that he hadn't been listening to them, he ran a hand through his coarse, platinum hair. "Um, what?"

Penelo frowned slightly. "I asked if you were listening."

He fidgeted, now tugging on a clump of hair. He knew how guilty he looked. "I, uh... Yes. Yes, I was."

Vaan had always been bad at lying. Penelo knew it, too, and she huffily placed her hands onto her hips. "Hmm? You were? Then what did Lord Larsa just say?"

He winced; _now _he was doomed. He couldn't even guess as to what the eighteen-year-old boy would have said. Vaan ran his hand through his hair once again. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

With a sigh, she began, "Vaan--"

"You gotta understand," he interrupted, pointing up towards the wall above them. They followed the direction of his outstretched fingers. "That mural up there, it looks like--"

It was _her _turn to do the interrupting. "The _mural_? _That's _why you weren't listening? Vaan, this is really serious here. Pay attention. Please."

He bit down onto his tongue, hard enough to taste the metallic liquid that seeped out. He knew better than to argue with Penelo when _he _had done something wrong. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut and kept his undivided attention onto them.

Larsa gave Vaan the cliff note version of what he had told Penelo: "I'm afraid that Ivalice has been threatened once more. A man- a Hume with extraordinary powers and abilities- has come to me in secret and given me a choice: sacrifice my life and soul to him, or allow the Varran Plague to destroy Archadia as it has Dalmasca."

Vaan blinked hard, feeling taken aback. He had not expected this news. "Who is this guy?"

The Emperor shook his head. "I fear I do not know. But this I know to be the truth: He is not bluffing; I could feel his power radiating from him..." he paused, bowing his head as if in deep thought. "Such power... That glow his eyes held... These traits are that of being completely submerged into mist."

The chill Vaan felt when Larsa mentioned the mist was intense. The word did not exactly instill warm, fuzzy feelings in his heart. Vayne had merged with Venat and the mist and had become a monster. The idea that they could be up against a similar creature frightened him immensely. Still, Vaan kept his composure strong as he listened to Larsa.

"Please know that I would gladly give my life for that of my people," Larsa continued, moving his eyes between each of them. "Yet I have no heir. Should I indeed offer my life, I worry that Archadia would fall to a self-interested tyrant. I do not wish my people to suffer and die, but I _cannot _allow the throne to fall into the wrong hands. It would be a far worse fate for my country then that of disease."

"I understand that you can't die," Penelo agreed, biting down onto her lower lip. "That's just absurd. But please, don't let the plague spread here."

Larsa took a step closer to Penelo, locking his gray eyes on hers. "I may not have a choice."

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, and suddenly her face was filled with anguish. When she opened her eyes, they glistened with unshed tears. "You didn't see Dalmasca. You didn't see the faces of all those who were dying. You didn't see the faces of everyone who had lost their loved ones. You didn't realize you couldn't say goodbye to most of your friends. Larsa, everyone who is still alive in Rabanastre... they're as good as dead inside."

Larsa hesitated, looking wounded. _Wow, Penelo's speech must have really effected him, _Vaan thought. _I can't believe he looks so guilty. I mean, Penelo's pretty convincing and all, but an Emperor effected by her? Wow._

After a moment of silence on his part, Larsa spoke with fierce determination. "I will not allow my people to suffer. You have my word, Penelo, and you know I am a man of my word."

"I do," she breathed, lowering her gaze.

Another moment of silence passed between the three of them. Realizing he hadn't spoken since he had been scolded by his childhood friend, Vaan spoke. "So, why did you tell us? Why not some advisor?"

To this question, Larsa smiled fondly. "You may not know, but I trust you both above all else- even my most reliable advisors. Six years ago, when everyone turned against me and my cause, you stuck by my side. _You_, who hated Archadia and all that was associated with its name, helped _me_. For that you have my eternal gratitude, and all my trust."

Vaan watched with hushed surprise as Penelo's face lit up with pleasure, yet at the same time, tears fell from her shimmering eyes. "Truly?"

Larsa's smile grew slightly larger. "Indeed."

Without warning, Penelo suddenly pushed herself forward and threw her skinny arms around Larsa's midsection and squeezed him tightly. She buried her cheek into his chest, shutting her eyes tightly. Vaan released a startled gasp and Larsa raised an eyebrow, obviously not sure of what to make of the situation. Penelo's impulsivity stunned both Larsa and Vaan; neither of them expected her to hug him so forcefully.

Penelo finally released the young Emperor, a deep flush high on her cheeks. "I'm... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Larsa laughed- a deep, joyous sound that would relax anyone- at her fumbled words. He waved off her humiliation with a gloved hand. "So I see! No matter, at least I know you appreciated my comment."

She covered her mouth with both hands and spoke through her fingers. "Nobody has ever trusted me like that before."

"Hey," Vaan objected defensively. "_I_ trust you like that."

But she hadn't heard him. She was too entranced by her own embarrassment and the warm glow on Larsa's smiling face. But Vaan couldn't blame her, even _he _felt captivated by the very presence of the Emperor. Larsa was a good guy, Vaan knew. Perfect for the job of being ruler of a country. _And he has a killer personality._

Larsa motioned towards the door, which seemed so far away to Vaan in the middle of the grand Hall. "Come. It is nearing nine; I demand you both join me for breakfast."

Vaan hadn't realized how famished he was. They had traveled most of the night, and that combined with no food or sleep had left him feeling a little delirious_. Perhaps that's why Penelo had tears and hugged Larsa, _Vaan concluded to himself. He nodded quickly to Larsa, as did Penelo, and then the three of them made their way from the room.

* * *

It took them a lot longer to travel to the Salikawood than Ashe expected. The weather was turbulent, and Balthier had to pilot them through many paths away from the storms, which extended their travel time. Not that Ashe minded. The lengthy trip gave her plenty of time to reconnect with the feisty and mysterious sky pirates. They had been exploring caves and ruins and everything else that could be considered thrilling. Their adventures almost made Ashe envious of them, and she silently wished she could partake on such experiences once again. But that time was long gone, and she knew she was destined to nothing more but boring social parties and agonizing politics for the remainder of her life. Not that she minded that, either. 

Basch sat silently by her side most of the trip. His eyes were dark and quiet, and Ashe could tell he had something on his mind. She did her best to leave him alone to his thoughts, but it was bothering her. In the past when she was young, he had _always _asked her what was wrong when something was troubling her. She had never returned the favor, and suddenly felt incredibly guilty for it. When Balthier finally quieted about his traveling tales, Ashe turned in Basch's direction.

"Are you alright?"

He looked rather surprised to hear the question. With a small nod of his head, he responded, "Of course, Majesty."

He was lying, trying not to trouble her with his own problems. She didn't like this. While she did know that most people would lie to her in such ways because of her royal title, she didn't want Basch to hide himself like they did. She wanted him to talk to her. She wanted him to be her _friend_. He was, after all, the closest thing to a true friend that she had.

Her sheer loneliness never ceased to amaze her. She had always thought that she was above such petty feelings.

She kept her gaze glued on his face, trying to make him look her square in the eyes. After a long moment of trying to ignore her look, he finally gave in to what she wanted. When his eyes met her, she felt her heart skip a beat.

_What is this? _She thought, taken back by the sudden butterflies in her stomach. _This... radiance I feel between us?_

She ignored her own sudden feelings and tilted her head as she looked at him.

_Tell me what's wrong, _she told him silently through her eyes. _Tell me, damnit. Tell me, tell me._

Another small shake of his head. _Not here, not now, _he seemed to tell her.

Happy that he had at least acknowledged her desire to know his problem, Ashe nodded in return and faced forward in her seat again just in time to hear Balthier announce that they were on the outskirts of the Kru-Borma: the land in which Loki dwelled.

"That is your cue, Fran," Balthier told his partner. "Lead Basch and the Princess out onto the deck. I'll hold the Strahl steady while you work that Vieran charm of yours."

He was referring to the fact that only Viera could unlock the Kru-Borma forest. He continued, "I shall join you once I see that the barrier is down."

Fran stood from her chair, as did Basch and Ashe. As Fran took a step towards the back of the cockpit, the worst possible thing happened:

_Something _struck into the side of the Strahl.

The jolt was slight, but enough to cause the three members of the party who were standing to stumble. With loud gasps, they quickly regained their balance.

"What the _hell _was _that_?" Balthier asked out loud, sounding bewildered as he again steadied his airship.

Fran's eyes were narrowed, and she stared out the front window into the dense mist that surrounded them. She spoke calmly, "There is a fiend guarding the Kru-Borma."

Balthier turned his head sharply in her direction. "A fiend? _Now _you tell us this?"

A low, gut-wrenching growl sounded from outside the ship. It was so low-pitched and loud that the entire airship seemed to quake from the sound tremors. Without meaning to, Ashe released a startled gasp. Her hands found the head rest of her seat, and she clutched onto it tightly.

"A rumor," Fran explained quickly. "I thought it was a lie: A great beast spawned from the mist."

"Do we fight?" Basch questioned menacingly, taking a step into the aisle of the cockpit seats.

Before Fran had the chance to answer, there was another blow to the ship- this time from the front. The four hero's were able to catch a quick glimpse of something through the fog of the mist: a giant wing of the beast as it slammed against the nose of the Strahl.

"Damn!" Balthier cursed, gripping onto the wheel before him and turning it sharply to the right. "That does it. We're leaving!"

As he began to pilot the airship around, another loud growl sounded. This time, the terrible noise was closer. The creature was not happy about them trying to flee, and had decided to chase after them. Balthier frantically dodged the Strahl away from the creature's angry attempts to ram itself into the ship. He swore again as another jolt rang out through the ship.

"Fran!" Balthier called out. "Unlock the barrier to the forest. We will make for safety there."

Fran nodded, throwing herself into concentration as she began to mentally unblock the mystical barrier. Another hit to the front of the ship, and this time a talon crashed down and cracked the glass on the front window.

"Ugh, hurry, Fran!" Balthier pleaded.

Then, when things didn't seem like they could get much worse, the group experienced something terrible. The beast must have rammed the side of the ship head on. The blow was enough not only to cause them to stumble, but to literally _throw _each of them off their feet. Fran was thrown back into her chair, hitting her left side hard against the arm rest. Basch was knocked clean onto his back, where he slid left in between two chairs. Even Balthier was completely thrown from his pilot seat.

Ashe received the worst. She had been in close proximity to the wall, leaning with the direction the ship had been flying. Tossed off her feet, the left side of her head collided with the wall. At first, Ashe heard a loud _thunk _as her head contacted the steel, and the pain she felt ripped through her entire body. As she felt herself collapse to the ground, her vision turned completely white. And then it faded into darkness.

* * *

Basch heard Balthier swear again. The sky pirate struggled back into his pilot chair, gripping the wheel tightly as he quickly regained control of the ship. Feeling a bit disoriented, Basch pulled himself to his knees and then to his feet. Fran was crouched low in the corner, still trying to break the magick barrier. Thankful they were both okay, and so Basch turned his head to check on the Queen. 

But she was gone.

Confused, Basch ignored the loud curses and shouts from Balthier and moved around to the back of the seats. There, lying limply on her side, was Ashe. Her blonde hair covered her face, but Basch could tell that she was clearly unconscious. Her right arm was bent unnaturally beneath her body, and her neck was twisted at _such _an odd angle.

_Oh, by the Gods! Ashelia!_

Alarmed, Basch threw himself across the space that separated them, skidding across the floor on his knees. He reached down and grabbed her by her wrists, pulling her lifeless body up into his arms. Her head rolled lazily from side to side with the bobbing of the ship.

_Please, be alright. Please, Ashe, be alright._

Wiping the hair from her face, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly ajar. Blood trickled down from the side of her head and glazed her left cheek. She looked so lifeless and cold in his arms that he honestly thought that her fall had killed her.

And the thought of her dying broke something in his heart.

Just then, something inside of him hurt. His heart, his chest, his stomach, his guts- they all felt like someone had grabbed a hold of them and were twisting each organ forcefully. He gasped loudly, tightening his grip on the fallen Queen. His breath caught in his throat. _Ashe_, he thought with passion and fear. _Please, wake up_. _Do not die, Ashe_.

_You cannot die. I will not stand for it._

There was a shout from the front: Fran had broken down the barrier. Balthier was now piloting them into the Kru-Borma. Basch didn't care about any of that. He kept his gaze glued on Ashe's face, willing her to wake up.

_If you die, everything I have ever sworn to and promised to your father was for nothing. I will not let that happen, damnit! Wake up!_

Unfortunately for them, the beast gave one last shove to the ship. There was a loud sound of crunching metal, and then Balthier lost all control of the Strahl. Before any of them realized it, the plane was nose diving. As they spiraled downwards, again Basch was thrown forward. Thankfully, the backs of the seats blocked him from completely falling. Yet Ashe began to slide from his grasp, but he kept his right arm locked tightly around her. He held her firmly, keeping his other hand gripped onto the chair. The effort took all his might, and he groaned out loud as he struggled to keep himself from falling and crashing through the front window.

"Hang onto something!" Balthier shouted back to them.

Basch managed to cast a quick glance out of the cracked front window just in time to see them quickly rushing down to meet with several dark trees that made up the forest. _Shit, shit, shit! _He closed his eyes and turned his head.

When they hit, they hit hard, and Ashe was finally forced from his arms and away from him. He heard the sound of glass shattering and the horrific sound of metal tearing. Something from behind him flew out from the hall and struck him hard in the back of the head.

Another groan, and then Basch, too, fell victim to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Can I ask what you guys like better? LarsaxPenelo or VaanxPenelo. For the record, I still haven't decided who she's going to end up with. Input, please:)**

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Fran proves her strength to her friends. Two party members get their fortunes told and one becomes separated from the rest. Larsa gives Vaan a life changing opportunity, and Penelo questions his intentions.

* * *


	7. Devotion and Passion

**Author's Note**:

In the last chapter's NEXT ON, I put down a couple of things that I actually can't cover in this chapter. It was either rush a lot of scenes to fit it in, or put some of it in the next chapter. Sorry!

* * *

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Vaan doesn't notice the attraction that Larsa has towards Penelo. Penelo and Larsa become annoyed with Vaan when he finds a painting more interesting than Larsa's words. Larsa tells them of the mysterious man who threatened to spread the Varran plague if Larsa did not take his life. Larsa DID NOT tell them that Ashe had the same proposal. On the Strahl, a giant creature attacks Basch, Ashe, Fran, and Balthier outside of the Kru-Borma, and the ship ends up crashing into the trees, leaving Basch unconscious and the fates of the others unknown.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Seven: **_Devotion and Passion_

* * *

_**...Two Years Ago...**_

It had been just over a year since he had received her last letter, and still he eagerly awaited for another one. In four years she had managed to send him a total of twelve letters, and each had put a smile onto his face. It didn't matter what news the letters contained, he was still happy to see she had taken the time to write to him. The letters were a symbol of a cherished friendship on her part, but to him they were much more. To the young Emperor, they were his window to the outside world; his only true sense of normalcy. His life was choked with politics, political games and dances, and an overwhelming feeling that all who were around him would lie directly to his face in order to please him. And then he would receive one of her letters, and she would let him know that here was one person out there who _truly cared _for him; that she saw past his crown and his wealth and his power. She saw him for _him_. And to Larsa, this was the greatest treasure in the land.

Yet as the years worse on, Penelo's thrice yearly letters became completely nonexistent. She was growing older, he knew. She was turning twenty-one this year, and he understood that she was experiencing life, and perhaps that meant leaving the memory of him and their short adventure together behind. He understood, but he didn't like it.

Five days ago he celebrated his sixteenth birthday, and this meant that he was expected to lose his virginity. It was a rigid Archadian custom that male nobles and male royals were to have sex around their sixteenth birthday. It was a silly tradition, but for an Emperor to not keep up with it would symbolize his not caring for his countries principles. With the Senate breathing down his neck as they waited for him to consecrate this tradition, Larsa asked Basch to help him find an appropriate woman (who would be older and experienced) to usher him into manhood. To this question, Basch burst into laughter- something he rarely did.

"In my home land of Landis," Basch had explained with a cheerful grin. "One would never go to bed with another unless they were completely ready. We had the choice of abstaining if we so wished."

"And did you choose to abstain, Gabranth?"

Basch laughed again, a deeper laugh somehow, and a slight scarlet spread across his cheeks. As Larsa looked on, and peered into Basch's joyous eyes, he could see the memories of Basch's past years soaring through the Judge's mind. Basch, Larsa concluded, must have been quite rebellious in his youth, and possibly a heart-breaker among many women.

"Twas a long while ago," was Basch's only response.

After the conversation, Basch set out to fetch Archadia's most desirable women. He brought back two dozen, and each were breathtakingly beautiful. Larsa was given his choice, but he found himself unable to choose.

For none of them were her. None of them even _reminded _him of her.

But he was expected to have one of these eager women, and so he picked the shyest looking girl possible. In the bedroom, he quickly explained that he didn't wish to sleep with her- and that they would _not _be doing the deed. He also added that should she tell anyone that they had not done it, she would be in a sore situation. The woman left honestly believing that the Emperor was a homosexual, but Larsa knew his secret was safe.

As he himself emerged from the room and caught Basch's surprised look that he had gone through with it, Larsa vowed something to himself: He would one day reconnect to his long lost childhood crush, and save himself only for her.

* * *

_**...The Present...**_

At first, all Basch knew was pain. His whole head felt like it was being attacked by demons. Through the hot, white throbbing, he heard someone release a loud groan. Keeping his eyes clenched tightly shut, Basch gripped the sides of his head with his hands. Another groan sounded.

_Who... Who is making that sound?_

It took him another disoriented minute to realize that it was _him _making such pain filled noises. He quickly silenced the groans from this throat and forced himself to open his eyes.

He took in the scene slowly. He was laying on his side on top of the backs of the seats in the cockpit. It didn't take him long to understand that the seats had kept him from potentially being ejected from the Strahl. The airship, he realized, had struck head first into the trees. It was currently suspended in the air, completely vertical. The front window was now the floor, and should Basch move into the aisle, he would plummet down twelve or so feet onto the shattered front window. Yet the seats hadn't protected him against the spray of glass and metal. Bits of glass were lodged into the skin on his bare arms. The wounds weren't seriously, and the glass was easily brushed aside. However, he had been struck hard in the head by a stray steel storage bin that had been stored in the cockpit. It now lay far below him, its contents spread out amongst the wreckage.

Basch rolled over across the back of the seats and peered over the edge. Other than his own staggered breathing, he couldn't hear anything else. He moved onto his back again, willing his severe headache to die down.

That's when his mind cleared, and he realized that he hadn't _seen _anyone, either.

_Oh, Gods. The Queen._

He remembered that when they crashed, she had slipped from his arms and disappeared from his sight.

He knew he couldn't stay there forever. He had to find the others, and so he moved to the edge of the seat and again peered down. Branches from abnormally large trees that invaded the Strahl upon impact. He glanced around, searching for a way down and out of the wreckage. And that's when he spotted it: a hand, palm-side up, poking out from beneath a sheet of metal in the front right corner of the ship. Basch knew that hand. It was pale and delicate and he had felt it contact his face six years ago.

_Ashe..._

Determined to reach her as quickly as possible, he grabbed the edge of the seat and swung himself down to the next chair. He did this with all four rows until he reached the bottom, where he dropped down onto the ship's smashed control panel. The sheet metal was thin and easily lifted, revealing a dirt and blood splattered woman underneath. She was half laying on her back, half on her side, and when Basch shoved the metal away from her, she opened her eyes and glanced his way. He hesitated as he stared down at her, unsure of what to do next.

"Majesty, can you hear me?" he gently called out to her.

After a moment, she nodded lightly. He saw her swallow hard. Dropping to his knees beside her, Basch slowly ran his eyes down the length of her body- not to disrespect her, but to view the extend of her wounds. Nothing appeared life threatening, but she did appear to be in quite a bit of pain. Still, he reached for a Hi-Potion from his pocket in order to ease her pain and was sour when he discovered he had none on his person.

_I should have protected her better._

"I am going to move you," he explained softly, glanced over towards a while in the front window that they could escape through. "We need to get out of here. Is that alright?"

Another nod. He leaned over her, sliding his left arm under the middle of her back and his right beneath her legs, between the backs of her knees and thighs. He stood slowly, pulling her up with him, and cradled her in his arms. She was lighter than he imagined, and as he shifted her to get a better hold, she wrapped her right arm around his neck and rested her head weakly against his chest. With that, he moved slowly from where he stood to the hole in the window. Glancing out, he was surprised to see that the Strahl was closer to the ground than he originally thought. With a small jump, he landed seven feet before the ship, staggered, and nearly dropped Ashe. Straightening himself, he glanced around: no sign of Fran or Balthier, and this greatly worried him. He prayed they were alright, but he couldn't stop and search for them now.

For the sun was setting, and who knew what kind of foul beasts would emerge from the darkness in this foreign land.

He had to find somewhere for them to make camp. He quickly explained the situation to her, and she sighed and nodded her consent. The Kru-Borma was a nasty forest of pure gray trees that seemed to stretch on forever, and there seemed to be no fiends in sight. Basch still kept his guard up and alert as they traveled; the complete silence was numbing, and he expected _some_ kind of attack at any moment.

A half mile from the wreckage he found himself exhausted. His head was still killing him, and all his muscles ached. Worse still, Ashe suddenly felt like she weighed a ton, and he had to constantly shift her body in his arms in order to support her. All the shifting, however, presented him with a new problem: Ashe's pink mini skirt had slid its way up the entire length of her thighs. So far up, in fact, that the fabric was nearly completely around her waist. When Basch happened to casually glance down at her, he was not only granted with an eyeful of the smooth skin of her upper thighs, but of the black underwear that lay underneath. His eyes lingered a second too long.

A single, awful thought immediately entered his mind: _I wonder what she looks like beneath the black fabric._

Instantly after this thought, he tossed his head back and exhaled sharply, extremely ashamed of his thoughts and lingering gaze. Even though his thought was random and _completely_ human of him, he mentally kicked himself. _She is your Queen, for Gods sake_, he thought in his self-anger. _She is young and she is royalty; such thoughts will lead you to the gallows. _

Still, something about it attracted him, but it wasn't her helplessness or weakness. It was more that she didn't seem to _care_ that he could see her undergarments- that she trusted him so much that it didn't matter. And the fact that she could potentially trust him gave him the greatest sense of fulfillment. He struggled to stop himself from gaining another visual taste.

He couldn't keep his head back forever, and he certainly couldn't pull her skirt down for her. So he decided it best to pretend nothing had happened. But still, he could see the black silk out of the bottom of his visual field, and it haunted him as well as gripped him.

Luckily for him and his guilty yet human mind, they had reached a hollowed out tree that was large enough inside for them both to rest comfortably. Basch moved inside just as the sun completely set.

He rested Ashe down on the cold ground, and she pulled herself into a sitting position, resting her back against the inside of the tree. Basch plopped down across from her, suddenly feeling exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep, but her pained eyed were watching him.

"Basch," she called out, her eyes burning, unblinking, and staring into his. "Where is Fran and Balthier?"

He wondered the same himself. "I know not."

A small nod, and her eyes fluttered shut. Then she said something that he thought he'd never hear:

"Thank you..."

"Majesty?"

"…for saving my life."

He swallowed. "It was nothing." _I was merely honoring my vows to you and your father._

"It is… nice to know that someone cares enough for me to save my life."

Her comment confused him. _Who would not rescue a Queen in need?_ "You know I would give my life to save yours."

She reopened her eyes and looked upwards. "Why?"

Again, she had confused him. "You are Queen of Dalmasca, and I am sworn to protect you. I am--"

"You are _not_ sworn to me," she interrupted him with a dull shake of her head. "That vow was broken _ages_ ago. Now, you belong to Larsa."

He couldn't argue that. "Aye."

"Yet, then," she snapped her eyes in his direction once more, and he struggled to read the distant emotion in her eyes. She was making him nervous; he didn't enjoy this quizative, sensitive Ashe. _Though, I must admit, she was always the sensitive type- always seeking approval. _Still, he wasn't sure of what she was trying to ask him. That is, until she came out and asked:

"Why do you follow me? If not for ligeance and old promises, then why?"

He hesitated. She wanted an answer he could not give her. He caught her eye and held it firm. "To ensure your safety, Highness."

Her head bobbled forward for a moment, and Basch wondered if the Queen was about to completely pass out. Yet she caught herself, and tossed her head back to rest against the decaying bark of the tree. Her words came out in a breathy exhale of air: "Perhaps you simply miss me."

When he didn't respond, a low bubble of laughter escaped her throat, and Basch realized that the Queen was so weak from injury that she was becoming delirious. He wondered if she even realized that she was talking. She raised a hand up and wiped at the dried blood on the left side of her face.

"You do miss me, right?"

"Majesty, please, it would be in your greatest interest to rest," he begged her. _And in my best interest, as well._

"So you did not miss me during these last years?"

She just wouldn't give up and so he decided to humor her. "Yes, Lady Ashe. I missed you."

And so she continued: "What about me did you miss the most?"

_The act you put on- you pretend to be tough yet you are timid inside. Your independence. Your smile- as rare as it graces your face. Your determination._ _Your love for your country._ "Your devotion and passion," he sighed, exasperated.

"Those Archadian women must be a _terrible_ bore," she snickered, and just as she finished her words, her head rolled down to the side and then slumped against her chest.

Basch sat forward slightly and gently called out her name. Her quiet yet steady breathing was the only reply, and he was greatly relieved that she had finally submitted to her sleep. Sighing, he placed his hand on the sword that rested by his hip and allowed himself to relax. He would sleep, yes, but he would also be ready to kill anything that dared attack them in the night.

He was barely asleep when the sound of footsteps approached their happy little hideout. Instantly, he was on his feet with his sword pointed towards the hole in the tree. It was completely black outside now, and Basch squinted hard into the darkness as he struggled to see. He knew that whatever was out there could see him, and the creature had a direct advantage.

A low growl sounded from outside and Basch felt his heart pump blood quicker through his veins. Another sound of footsteps- quicker this time- and Basch knew that the creature was drawing near. He glanced quickly towards the sleeping Ashe and realized that if the beast entered and attacked her, she would be unable to defend herself. What he did then he did to prove a point to her. He would leap out, he decided, and fight the beast away from the Queen. Maybe this would solidify the fact that he _was _there to protect her- for honor and duty and the like. Or perhaps he was trying to quell his guilt-wrought mind because he _had _checked out her underwear, and killing this beast would take his mind off his error.

A deep breath, and then he leapt out of the hollow of the tree to face his challenger.

* * *

After breakfast in Archades, the young Emperor did something that he knew would surprise both Vaan and Penelo: When he excused himself from their presence, he gracefully plucked Penelo's right hand, caressed it with his gloved fingers momentarily, and then raised it to his lips for a gentle kiss. He watched carefully as Penelo's bright eyes widened in genuine surprise and her mouth fell open. He chuckled as he released her hand, and then chuckled again when she didn't lower it- instead, it remained suspended in air. Larsa flashed his eyes quickly to Vaan, who had lowered his gaze and was now shifting uncomfortably in his shoes. 

"You look a bit left out," Larsa spoke, allowing himself to smile when Vaan glanced towards him. "Would you like the same treatment?"

Larsa had sounded so serious that Vaan actually looked bewildered by the suggestion. To this, Larsa chuckled for the third time. "Vaan, I realize we have not seen each other for six years, but you surely remember that I always joked with you?"

The twenty-three year old man looked relieved. "Oh yeah, of course. You're a strange one, Larsa."

Larsa grinned wickedly and glanced towards Penelo, who had a peaceful gaze on her angelic face. She appeared pleased that the two men were getting along. Still, Larsa found himself struggling to keep his eyes off her. She looked so innocent; so pure. He quickly wondered if she was still as chaste as he. He turned his attention to Vaan.

"Vaan, before I take my leave, may I ask you a favor?"

The look on Vaan's face was one of surprise, as it usually was. "Sure, Larsa."

"If you would join me- alone- before supper this evening, I would be much appreciated."

He kept his eyes locked on Vaan, but from the corner of his eye he saw Penelo draw back with shock. Vaan looked quizative, frowning slightly but then smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Vaan agreed, running his hand through his blonde hair. "What's this about?"

Larsa smiled faintly. "I have an offer I would like to give you." He quickly turned to look at Penelo. "I am sorry, Penelo, but the offer would not concern you and therefore I would appreciate you sending Vaan alone."

She blinked, and Larsa thought he saw a flash of hurt wash through her pale blue eyes. "Of course."

He felt terrible for making her feel bad, but it couldn't be helped. What he was going to offer Vaan, he did not want her to influence his decision. Vaan, Larsa knew, would do anything for his childhood friend, and Larsa did not want this at the moment.

Larsa nodded, and then moved away from them down the hall towards his bedroom. He had something to offer Penelo as well, but it would have to wait. For now, he had to contemplate how to win Penelo's heart.

He wondered if she had already given it to Vaan. Should that be the case, Larsa knew it would be too late, and that he was doomed to watch the only person who ever truly care for him disappear forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

LOL I loved the first part where Larsa and Basch are discussing sex.

P.S. Come on, don't be hatin on Basch cause he checked out Ashe's panties. He's a male, for godsake, and probably isn't getting much action as an Archadian Judge. You know he'd totally look- (hell, I'D look)- but then be pissed at himself after.P.P.S. Check out the polls in my info... they change weekly! So come back often and participate!

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Fran proves her strength to her friends. Two party members get their fortunes told. Larsa gives Vaan a life changing opportunity, and Penelo questions his intentions.

* * *


	8. Beyond Dangerous

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ A flashback reveals Larsa's 16th birthday, where he is told that he must follow Archadian tradition by having an experienced woman 'usher him into manhood.' Larsa also finds that Penelo has stopped writing him letters, and he is very troubled by this. He pretends to lose his virginity, but swears that he will save himself for Penelo- the only person who ever truly cared for him- when the time is right. He also learns that Basch was a ladies man in his youth. Back to the present, Basch wakes in a ruined Strahl, where he cannot see Ashe, Fran, or Balthier. He shortly finds Ashe buried beneath some scrap metal, and she is too weak to walk on her own. He carries her out of the wreckage to find shelter for the night. He accidentally catches a glimpse of her black underwear, and finds himself oddly turned on by it (which he scolds himself for). As they find shelter, Ashe passes out, and Basch is attacked by an unknown beast during the night. Meanwhile, Larsa invites Vaan to meet with him alone, which greatly confuses both him and Penelo.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Eight: **_Beyond Dangerous_

* * *

She woke up quickly, snapping her head up and hitting the back of it hard against the inside of the tree. At first, she was confused as to where she was, but a moment later she remembered that Basch had carried her there from the ruined Strahl. She was disoriented, and her head hurt worse than it ever had before. Yet she was feeling a little better than she was earlier. Still, she turned to look around through the darkness for Basch, yet he wasn't present with her inside the tree. She called out gently to him, and was confused as to why she couldn't hear herself speak. Startled, her hands flew up to her throat, and she quickly wondered if she had lost her voice.

She cleared her throat, than realized the problem wasn't her voice: it was her ears. There was a dull roaring noise, and everything else seemed muffled. Coughing, Ashe crawled onto her knees and glanced toward the opening of the tree. Outside, she barely managed to see a flash of fur as it dashed by the hole. Gasping sharply, Ashe fell back, and her hands went to the blade on her hips… except the blade wasn't there_. It must have been lost when the Strahl crashed_, she thought in horror. _I am defenseless, deaf, and alone_.

She wondered where Basch was, and first her thoughts were filled with fear than with anger. _If he simply ducked out for a midnight walk, I shall murder him in cold blood for leaving me here_... _Yet, perhaps_, _if I only wait here, he'll return to me._

But she knew she couldn't stay inside the tree. If the beast had spotted her, it would come inside and she would be unable to get out from the tree, let alone run to safety. She struggled to see if she could hear footsteps approaching, but all she could hear was her own heartbeat thudding against her seemingly broken eardrums.

She crouched down onto her feet, and she could feel her legs trembling beneath her. Scooting to the entrance of the tree silently, she peered out. Yet the darkness and her own half-closed eyes allowed her to see nothing except for the moonlight sky above her. She knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath and holding it tightly inside her lungs, she lunged out from the tree.

Not bothering to look back to see if the beast followed her, Ashe pushed herself forward as quickly as she could manage on her wobbling legs. The movement forced more pressure to her head, and she felt as if her brain would explode if she took another step, but she kept moving. She had to- her life depended on it.

She ran until her lungs were ready to burst and her legs had gone completely numb beneath her. They continued to carry her forward- that is until someone tackled her hard from behind.

_Basch...?_

The collision hurt, and both she and the stranger were tossed to the ground. Ashe's head struck the earth hard, and she momentarily saw stars. She groaned, and despite not being able to hear it, imagined it was quite loud. She rolled over onto her back, breathing heavily as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position. Her body ached too much, and so she remained laying on the cold ground.

The stranger had stood and was now standing above her, blocking her view of the night sky. He said something and she heard the muffled words, but could not understand. Thankfully, at this point her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out Balthier's slender shape.

"Balthier," she moaned out, raising her hands to head pounding head and covering her eyes. "W-where...?" _...Is Fran? ...Is Basch? _

She must have concerned him, for when she uncovered her eyes she found that he had dropped to his knees beside her. The fingers on his right hand were gently probing at the wound on the left side of her head, and she winced in pain. He turned his head quickly and mumbled something to someone to his left. A moment later, Fran moved into Ashe's line of vision. The Viera handed something to Balthier- a hi-potion, from the looks of it- and he popped the cork out of the small bottle. Placing one hand beneath her head, he raised her head and neck up and placed the bottle to her lips.

She swallowed the sweet tasting potion down hurriedly, desperate for any kind of pain relief. Within seconds, she felt the pounding on her head begin to diminish, and the muffled world she heard began to fade. In a minute after taking the potion, she was able to fully climb to her feet. She still ached something terrible, but she was able to function perfectly fine now. She eyed both of the sky pirates carefully. Neither appeared significantly hurt, but Balthier did have an angry bruise that stretched from one cheek to the other.

"I am glad to see both of you are alright," she offered them her sincerity. "Have you seen Basch?"

Balthier snorted, swinging his gun up onto his right shoulder. "Not only did we see him, Princess, but he ordered us to hunt you down when you raced like a bat out of hell from that tree."

She was surprised. "You were outside with the fiend?"

"We happened to hear Basch fighting a _nasty _wolf beastie and joined in on the fun," Balthier smugly said with a nod. "He was putting the final blows on the creature when you took off."

Again, Ashe winced- yet this time it was from her own stupidity rather than pain. She should have looked back when she first dashed away. _Well, it's too late now. No sense being cross over it_. "Should we not go back and check on him?"

"You mean him?" questioned Balthier with an amused gleam in his eye. He motioned to Ashe's left, and she turned her head and saw Basch jogging quickly over to them.

When he was close enough, she took a step towards him. "Basch!" _Thank the Gods you're safe_!

The knight was breathing hard when he came to a stop before the three of them, and even in the darkness Ashe could see the sweat on his skin from his exertions from battle and the Strahl's crash. He nodded to Fran and Balthier, and then turned his gaze sharply onto the Queen. "Majesty, you are unharmed?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, so used to hearing that question from him that she didn't even think about her answer. She turned and peered curiously at the sky pirates. "I'm afraid we may be trapped in the Kru-Borma. I doubt the Strahl flyable after her crash."

"Indeed," sniffed Balthier, folding his arms over his chest. "Not to worry though, Princess. Before we found you, we tracked back to the Strahl and radioed Archades from the cockpit. The boy Emperor is sending an airship our way as we speak."

Basch took a step forward. "Is that wise? What of the winged fiend that attacked us at the Kru-Borma barrier?"

"Do not fear," chimed in Fran in her soft yet throaty voice. "I will travel to the barrier and destroy the fiend."

Ashe frowned. "I hardly think it possible for you to destroy that beast on your own."

The smirk on Fran's face was evident to them all, and Ashe was given the impression that Fran was somehow mocking her. "The fiend was born of the Mist barrier, and the Mist barrier was formed by we Viera. Should I bring down the barrier and the life source of the beast, I can vanquish the fiend."

Ashe went to object again, but then thought better of it. Fran was set in her ways, even if the path before her was beyond dangerous. Even Balthier looked utterly convinced that his partner could handle the situation on her own. _Besides_, she thought. _I came here in order to speak with the God Loki; I cannot turn back now_.

"Balthier," questioned Basch with a narrow of his blue eyes. "Should you not accompany Fran, in case her plan fails?"

Fran spoke for Balthier with a shake of her head, tossing her long silver locks over her shoulder. "He must lead you to the fallen God; I have told him the way. Do not worry for me. I am capable of defending myself, as you should well know."

"We know," Ashe agreed, but she still could not get over the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She added with emotion, "But that will not stop me from worrying."

Her selfless comment made a small smile form on Fran's thin, red lips. The smile was genuine, and Ashe wondered why her comment had affected the Viera in such a way. She turned away slowly, toying with her long bow in her hands. As she began to walk away and towards the ruined Strahl, she called out over her shoulder, "Head for the horizon once you have completed your task."

And then she was gone: having completely been swallowed by the mist-choked darkness.

* * *

Night was beginning to lift when Balthier announced they were nearing Loki's dwelling. Ashe glanced towards the sky just as the sun pierced the horizon above the tops of the dense, dead trees and found herself shiver. _How long has it been since I have slept_, she wondered with a sigh loud enough to make Basch glance her way. _Two days, three days? I am not yet fully recovered from the Varran Plague, let alone my injury from just a few hours ago. This voyage is not only ridiculous, but foolish. I may die of exhaustion before this is over_.

And Basch, her protector since childhood, easily recognized her signs of weariness. One glance in her direction allowed him to realize how much it hurt her to continue to walk, even though she tried her hardest to look strong. As he verbally requested that they stop and take a break, Ashe found herself surprised that Basch could tell her feelings just by looking at her. Her cold exterior seemed to fool everyone but him; he knew her so well, even despite the fact that they had spent the fact six years apart.

"No," she told him, denying his request for them to rest. "We are almost there. We can rest once we return to Dalmasca."

"Lady Ashe," Basch simply stated, and there was a note of caution in his voice.

"I am fine."

"…Very well," he reluctantly agreed.

"Glad to hear it," Balthier spoke, pausing before them in their path. "I do believe we are here."

Before them rested a large, circular clearing in the middle of the forest that was made up of nothing but lush green grass. The green was a welcome sight to the three travelers, for it was the only color they had seen since they had landed in the dead forest. Awed by the life presented before them, Ashe pushed past the two older men and took a step into the clearing. Instantly she was greeted by the feeling of the warm sun on her chilled skin as well as a gentle breeze. The air caressed every inch of her, and she felt all her weariness, aches, and pains blow away with the wind. Ashe turned back to face her comrades, whom were still enclosed in the eerie forest, and gave them a timid smile. To her amazement, they were both watching her in complete astonishment.

"Her wounds are gone," came Basch's surprised voice.

She reached up and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and pushed them behind her ear. Not that it did her much good, for the wind blew it right into her eyes again. She spoke to them, "What are you waiting for? This air… it feels _wonderful_."

Yet neither of them moved. They only continued to watch her with a look of pure awe on their faces. Ashe noticed this but did not care. She felt wonderful; she felt better than she had ever felt in her entire life. The feeling was nearly too much for her to handle, and she dropped to her knees. The soft grass cushioned her fall, and the tips of it were long enough to reach her stomach. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she let herself fall from her knees onto her back, where she disappeared from the watching eyes of Balthier and Basch.

"A healing cove," she heard Balthier explain to Basch. "An area that when entered, all your wounds are cleansed and your health is made better than before. The Princess was injured quite badly and so the cove's effects have overwhelmed her."

She heard the sound of rustling grass, and realized that the men had made their way into the clearing as well. She heard each of them sigh, and she knew they felt the same feeling that she was experiencing. She glanced upwards to see Balthier hovering above her, a delightful smirk on his handsome face. She noticed quickly that he had lost the bruises that had darkened the cheeks on his face. As he reached his hand down to her in an offer to help her stand, she felt the intense 'healing' feeling begin to quickly fade.

Feeling strong again, she ignored his hand and stood on her own, and Balthier chuckled at her action. She glanced towards Basch and saw that he was completely cured as well. While she did feel a bit embarrassed that she had reacted as she did (with falling and all), she thought it best to ignore the scenario and ask a question instead:

"So where is this fallen God?"

Balthier glanced towards her from the corner of his eye. "Have you not yet looked around? He is over there, Ashe."

Startled, Ashe turned towards the direction in which Balthier looked and let out a surprised gasp. There, a mere thirty paces or so away, stood a short, beast-like man. Has Ashe not been expecting to see Loki, she would have been terrified of this hellish looking Hume. His reddish skin was covered in a pale brown fur, and he was nude with the exception of a torn loincloth that covered his lower regions. His large, solid black eyes seemed to bore directly into Ashe's soul. Two great horns that looked sharp enough to kill spiraled straight up from his skull. He stood in a section of the cove that contained no grass- he stood on solid dirt- and Ashe could clearly see cloven hooves for feet.

She hesitated for a long moment, and for good reason. _Cloven hooves? Black eyes? This is… a God of the Underworld? _

"This cannot be what I have come for," she whispered out loud, more to herself than to her companions. "I came for help, not for a devilish creature."

"Do not run away just yet," Balthier cautioned her. "Perhaps he has more to offer you than you realize."

Basch approached her side, folding his arms securely over his chest. "He can speak of our futures, yes? Should you give him a scenario involving Dalmasca, perhaps he may give you a favorable outcome."

_They think I will just leave based on sight alone,_ Ashe thought in frustration. _Do they take me for an ignorant fool? I will not run away now; I have come too far to leave before talking to him._

Without bothering to look at or answer the men, Ashe began to walk forward towards the hoofed man. Loki stood motionless, simply watching her move. When she had closed half the distance between them, Ashe glanced backwards to make sure her friends followed. Basch was at her heels, but Balthier hadn't moved an inch.

She called back to him, "Are you coming?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "Loki speaks of the future. I have no interest in seeing where my life will lead me. Where is the fun if the mystery is removed from life?"

She agreed with him, but unfortunately she had no choice. If she wished to save Dalmasca, she needed to explore all options presented before her. She continued to walk until she was two feet away from him. All wind died away near him, and the ground beneath him was void of all life. It was as if he had sucked the life out of the planet itself. She stood on the outskirt of the dead land, with Basch standing directly at her side.

Loki opened his mouth to speak and revealed several rows of razor sharp teeth. "I have been waiting for you, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca."

_So I figured_. "Then you can tell me what fate awaits my country and me."

He nodded particularly slowly but did not hesitate in answering her question. "It will grow worse before it becomes better."

She ignored the depressing first part of his statement and chose to focus on the second. "You are saying my country will overcome this plague?"

Another nod. "Indeed. Yet with it comes a terrible price."

"What price?"

"The dark lord," Loki spoke. "The one who requested your soul for your country--" at this, Basch snapped his head up with intent concentration. "—He will offer you yet another choice. One option leads to your land's survival. The other…"

She knew the answer, and so she whispered, "My demise." Then louder, "Tell me, does this 'Dark Lord' have a weakness? A way I can destroy him?"

"I know not the ways of others," Loki told her. "Only that of those who approach me."

"And what of me," Ashe asked passionately, taking a step closer to him. "Will I survive and live to produce an heir?"

"You will die, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, but not from the dark lord. You perish many years from now in battle. The world of Ivalice will forever be wrought by the wars of Hume's, and one will claim your life one day. But worry not, child, for your bloodline will continue past you and Dalmasca will live on."

Her life didn't matter; what mattered was the future of her country. She had come to Loki to find out if Dalmasca would survive, and she had received the answer she was hoping for. While she didn't particularly enjoy hearing about how she would die, she took comfort in knowing that she would have heirs to her throne, even if the father would most certainty be Ayon Margrace.

_Ayon… It has been a day since I snuck from the palace. I wonder if he is searching for me and wanting to know the answer to his proposal to marry sooner._

With a sigh, Ashe nodded respectfully to Loki and turned to face Basch. Her ex-knight stood motionless, watching the fallen God with intense interest.

"Basch," she called out, and he instantly turned his head in her direction. "Is there anything you wished to know?" _About your future, about yourself_?

He visually hesitated, and Ashe knew that there was _something_ that he wanted to ask. But he wasn't going to, and the look on his face told Ashe why: he didn't want her to hear what he wished to know. While she did find herself extremely curious as to what he wanted to ask, she respected his privacy and turned to leave him alone.

But before she could do so, Loki shook his head at Basch. "You need not ask out loud, Basch fon Ronsenburg. The answer to your inquiry is 'no'."

_I wonder what the question was?_ Her curiosity amazed her. He didn't want to ask in front of her, and so she wondered, _Could it have pertained to me?_ The selfishness behind her thought meant nothing to her, but the idea that he could have potentially asked Loki something about _her_ excited her.

Basch, while at first looking surprised that his mind had been read, looked fairly relieved by Loki's response. "I thank you for your time."

Their goodbyes said, Basch and Ashe turned together and began to make their way back to Balthier, who stood close enough to hear Loki's words but far enough away to make it clear he wanted to know nothing of his own destiny. Yet before the two could greet Balthier, Loki spoke out once more:

"Beware, Ashelia, for your future is not set in stone. You have the power to manipulate your destiny. Should you do so, it could be fatal to your country and yourself."

At this, the Queen whirled around to face him. "What way should I go, then, to ensure Dalmasca's survival?"

Loki shook his head- he either didn't know of refused to say. Instead, he granted her with a riddle: "Beware the gauntlet. And should it come to it, destroy the Black Knight, or he will destroy you."

_Gauntlet? Black Knight?_ Ashe glanced to Basch and Balthier, who exchanged confused looks with each other. As she turned to face Loki and question what he meant, she found that he had completely vanished from sight. The dead earth that he had stood on had returned to normal and was covered in green grass once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Blaaahhh I know there was nothing on Vaan, Larsa, or Penelo this chapter… which sucks. But that's okay- there will be chapters in the future that are only about those three and don't include Basch and Ashe! Sorry LarsaxPenelo and VaanxPenelo fans!

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Basch questions Ashe on the Dark Lord's offer to her. Larsa gives Vaan a life changing opportunity, and Penelo questions his intentions. 


	9. Comforting Silence

**Author's Note**:

This chapter makes up a bit for not having Larsa, Vaan, and Penelo in the last!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys. Much love to you all, and I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Ashe wakes up alone in the tree and flees from the wolf creature, unaware that Basch, Fran, and Balthier are fighting it. Balthier hand feeds her a Hi-Potion to get rid of some of her pain. Once they are all reunited, Fran heads off alone to bring down the flying Barrier Guardian so a rescue ship from Archadia can arrive. Balthier, Basch, and Ashe enter a Healing Cove where all their wounds are healed. They meet Loki, and Balthier refuses to approach the God. Loki informs Ashe that the odds of her surviving the 'Dark Lords' attack are good, but if she doesn't "beware the gauntlet and kill the Black Knight" than Dalmasca will be lost. Loki then reads Basch's mind and tells him "no," and Ashe is insanely curious to know what Basch asked, assuming it was about her.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Nine:** _Comforting Silence_

* * *

…**.Three Years Ago….**

"It's been a while since I last wrote a letter to Lord Larsa. Do you think I should send him a letter and let him know how we're doing?"

To this, a twenty-year-old Vaan chuckled loudly. Penelo cast him a sharp glance when she heard him laugh, but said nothing. Vaan lifted the spoon filled with cold soup to his lips and noisily slurped the liquid down as he contemplated what Penelo had said. He had always found Penelo's letter's to Larsa rather silly and was glad when she had stopped sending them not too long ago.

"Do you even think he reads them," inquired Vaan, watching Penelo fidget in her chair and run her spoon against the rim of her soup bowl. "I mean, maybe he doesn't even get the letters. He's never replied to them, at least."

"That's because we have no formal address," the girl objected, her voice high and defensive. "He has no way of reaching me. Of course he reads them. Why wouldn't he?"

_Because he's an Emperor and you're a peasant girl_. "Maybe he doesn't have time."

She frowned, something she rarely if ever did. "He'd make time. We were a big influence on his life, remember?"

"Yeah, we probably corrupted him," Vaan joked, poking her shoulder gently in an effort to make her smile.

"Oh, you!" she cried out, dropping her spoon into her empty soup dish. She lunged across the small table, grabbed him by both shoulders, and threw herself into him.

Penelo had been quick and Vaan had no time to defend himself. The force from Penelo into him caused his chair to tip backwards, and the two of them crashed hard into the floor. The tumbled away from the chair, rolling over on top of each other, and play fighting the entire way. Vaan was determined to show his dominance- to pin her and win- but failed to do so. Penelo, much to his embarrassment, had always been the stronger one. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back and she was resting lazily on top of him.

"You know better than that," she teased, her eyes glittering with joy. "I _always_ win."

With nothing to say in response to her statement, Vaan decided to shut her up by thrusting his head upwards and plant his lips directly onto hers. The kiss was short and brief, but it was their _first_ kiss. He pulled back quickly, resting his head back on the ground as Penelo stared down at him in awe.

_Why… why did I just do that?_

"Vaan?" she questioned in a whisper, drawing her body away from his and scooting herself to her feet. He stood with her, keeping his eyes locked on hers and saying nothing. Instead, to his amazement, her pretty eyes filled with tears.

He took a timid step closer to her. "Penelo, I--"

"It's just that, well," she interrupted him, quickly blinking the tears away. "That made me so…"

_Happy? Sad? Confused? I know the feeling… _

He didn't wait for her to finish. Without thinking, he opened with mouth and said, "I don't know what that was. Just playing around, you know."

She paused and immediately averted her eyes from his. Her voice came out in a whisper, "So I see."

_But… I don't see…_

Not knowing what else to do to alleviate the awkward situation, Vaan simply picked up his chair from the ground, sat back down, and finished eating his soup.

* * *

…**.The Present….**

Vaan tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for Larsa. The guards of the castle had ushered him into a small meeting parlor on the fifth floor and told him that Larsa would meet him soon. _Soon_, Vaan thought with a scoff. _I've been waiting here for a half hour._

The young Emperor had promised him some kind of offer, and the blonde was eager to know what on Ivalice it could be. In his mind he had visions of piles of gil and treasure laid out before him, an offering for his valiant efforts in the battle against Vayne. _It would be about damn time they compensated me_, the young man thought greedily_. Six years and Penelo and I have gotten nothing. Not one piece of gil and not a single mention of our names to the people of Ivalice. Ashe or Larsa could have easily made me a Lord of something. But no, I got nothing. _

_It's about damn time I get something._

The hostility that Vaan felt came from something else, and he knew it. He wasn't particularly mad that Larsa was late or never thanked him for his help against Vayne. He was more upset by the way that Larsa was eyeing Penelo. Penelo was _his_ girl, after all, and Larsa had no business looking at her in such ways. And she was his girl, no matter what anyone else said. It didn't matter to him that they had never been intimate or anything like that- he was the only man in her life, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Sure, they had kissed once or twice. Penelo's big, beautiful eyes had welled up with tears of joy each time. Vaan loved her eyes when she cried. The gray shades turned into a dazzling blue when she cried. But he had to break her heart each time they kissed. He didn't want to take a chance in ruining their friendship.

But now, not even he could defend this logic. The way that Larsa looked at Penelo- no, that wasn't it. The thought that another man desired his Penelo drove him absolutely insane. In the past, whenever she mentioned another man Vaan would become defensive and would verbally insult the other person. At the time he thought nothing of his ill manner, but now he was slowly beginning to understand that it was his own feelings for Penelo that caused his irrational behavior.

_I don't think I want her, but I don't want anyone else to have her. It's an awful fucking mess_.

But he knew one thing for sure: his feelings for his childhood friend were increasing and changing. Kisses shared between them before had been tossed about in a friendly way, but now the idea of her lips on his excited him to a whole new level.

His confused thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the heavy doors to the parlor room being swung open. Vaan stood abruptly, whirling around just in time to see the eighteen-year-old Emperor stroll swiftly into the room. There was a determined look on Larsa's young face, but all Vaan could think about was her. His Penelo. His Penelo being eyed up by an old friend and good ally.

"Vaan," Larsa spoke quickly, folding his hands neatly before him. "I know I have promised you a lengthy conversation and perhaps a good supper, but unfortunately I received important news. It appears as though the Lady Ashe, the Judge Gabranth, and their companions are on their way here as we speak. I must greet them, so I fear our supper will have to wait."

"Oh," was all Vaan could think of to say.

Larsa heard the disappointment in his friends' voice. He visually shook himself and then smiled thinly. "I shall give you my offer now: I wish to make you a duke; the Duke of Iocar, one of the most prestigious lands in my kingdom. The title will make you a profitable landowner; perhaps one of the wealthiest men in all of Archadia. You are a dear friend to me, Vaan, and deserve some recognition and wealth from your help in saving Ivalice."

_A duke? Me?_ "I am… really honored, Larsa."

Larsa brushed off his compliment. "There is one exception. If you are to become Duke of Iocar, you must accept a number of wards."

Now Vaan was confused. "Wards?"

"You would become foster parent to orphaned children, to speak frankly," Larsa explained. "I understand that in Rabanastre, you helped shelter a number of orphans."

Instantly did Vaan have images of the orphan girl Sagi, whom Vaan and Penelo had helped raise. She alone had managed to survive the Varran Plague. The others, Filo… Kytes…

…Helping out orphans would give Vaan a sense of purpose, something he desperately needed: especially since he had failed the children a first time.

He raised his eyes and met Larsa's gaze. He swallowed hard and nodded without giving it further thought. "I'll do it."

The smile on Larsa's face was genuine. "Thank you, Vaan, I greatly appreciate you accepting my offer. I have a similar offer for Penelo."

Now, Vaan was alert. "What? I thought Penelo would be coming with me."

It was Larsa's turn to look confused. "I never said--"

He was interrupted by the sound of a servant entering the parlor.

"Excuse me, your Highness?"

They both turned to see a young messenger boy- no more than the age of sixteen- stand timidly in the great doorway. The boy hesitated, obviously nervous by Larsa, and didn't speak until Larsa nodded his acknowledgment.

"The airship you sent to retrieve the Dalmascan Queen has arrived, my Lord. Landing dock seven, sir."

A quick nod from Larsa, and then the boy hurriedly vanished from the room. The attractive Emperor turned to address Vaan once again, and his face was apologetic. "And so I must take my leave. If you would escort Penelo back to this room, I would be grateful. I will bring the Lady Ashe and her companions here, and we shall see what she has to say."

Before Vaan could respond or protest, Larsa excused himself from the room to go and greet Ashe.

* * *

Basch found himself surprised when Larsa lifted Ashe's hand into his and brought it to his lips. In his six years since he had taken over his brothers' life, he had never seen Larsa kiss a woman's hand. In fact, he had never seen him touch a woman, period. Larsa was one who enjoyed his solitude, without the company of women. The boy met her eyes when he kissed her pale skin- something Al-Cid had done- and Basch briefly wondered if Larsa had learned the trait from the Rozarrian Prince.

"Lady Ashe," Larsa said smoothly, releasing her hand. "You and I have much to discuss."

"Indeed," she responded, standing straight and proud, looking to be a true Dalmascan Queen.

Basch found himself watching her in awe, finding himself amazed by how she could be injured and weak and in need of his support one minute, but when it counted she could stand tall. _At least she trusts you enough to show her weakness around you. _Her trust was something he never thought he'd receive again. _And yet every moment now, she shows me that I have her faith._

Larsa mentioned something about going to the meeting parlor to talk, and Ashe agreed. She twisted her head in Basch's direction just before they moved off, her blonde hair falling carelessly over her shoulders, and gave him a warm smile that lit up her entire face. He felt his heart lurch unexpectedly inside his chest. _That smile... _He believed it to be the most sincere, caring, and tender smile she had ever given him. He froze instantly, his breath catching in his throat.

It was then that he truly understood why people referred to her as the 'most beautiful Queen ever to grace Ivalice.'

He realized he was gawking at her, and he feared she realized it too. _Smile back; say something, you fool, _he scolded himself. _Let her know she has your support._

Instead, all he could manage to do was shift his weight from one foot to the other and advert his eyes towards Fran (who has managed to quiet the Mist Beast long enough for them to be rescued) and Balthier, who stood back and away from the three of them. Balthier met his eyes and grinned wickedly, his smile holding a knowing look. If Ashe failed to observe Basch's stare, Balthier _had_ noticed.

When he glanced back towards Ashe, she was following Larsa down the airship docking corridor. He hurried after them- his former Queen and his current Emperor- like the obedient puppy he had always been.

Larsa led them speedily to the meeting parlor on the fifth floor. The two guards waiting outside granted them access, and they nodded respectfully to Basch as he passed. He felt naked without his Judge armor, and despite the fact that he was dressed in his old 'Basch' attire, the guards in the castle recognized his face as Gabranth. He grunted out his acknowledgment and followed the royals into the room.

There, resting on a comfortable looking chair, sat a concerned-looking Penelo. By her side stood Vaan, who was biting his lip as if he was deeply troubled. The rest of the them piled into the small room, and for a moment they shared a period of silence. It was the first time since Vayne's defeat that they all occupied the same room, and Basch supposed it was, in a way, a happy reunion of hero's.

Except the air held a noticeable feeling of discomfort, not one of joy.

Larsa spoke first, choosing not to sit as Penelo had but stand by himself near the wall. "Lady Ashe, we received a call from the Prince Ayon of House Margrace. He is most distressed over your disappearance. Did you not tell him you were leaving?"

Ashe didn't look surprised to hear that Ayon was looking for her. "I did not. What did you tell him?"

Larsa smiled merrily, like a child with a secret, and Basch could tell that Larsa did not particularly like Ayon either. "I plainly told him you had an urgent manner you had to attend to immediately."

"Thank you."

"Now I must ask," Larsa continued, losing his smile and looking gravely serious. "I recently had a visitor... One shrouded in dark robes... One who made his facial appearance unknown... One who made me an offer..."

_What? When did this occur? _

Ashe, Vaan, and Penelo seemed to know what he was talking about. All three of them tensed, and Ashe stepped forward. "Him... The Dark Lord... So you must know he visited me, too."

"He informed me you failed to accept his offer," Larsa explained, locking his eyes tightly onto hers. "Six months ago, and then..."

_Six months ago? That is when the plague began. _

Ashe's strong-willed, unyielding, Queen-like posture began to crumble. She slumped over slightly. "Did he make you the same offer?"

_Dark robes, made her an offer, obviously terrifying- judging by their reaction to talking about him... The Dark Lord. The one in which Loki mentioned? The offer... something about Ashe sacrificing her soul to him in order to save her country?_

"He did," Larsa continued. "Tell me, Lady Ashe, why did you chose instead for your people to suffer for you to live?"

All eyes snapped in her direction. She paused, lowering her eyes and sighing loudly. Her posture worsened, and she began to tremble. Basch watched her with concern. Ashe, after all, would never allow herself to show weakness, especially around everyone she counted on. Yet this topic, this 'Dark Lord,' had broken her so much that she was now visibly trembling before them.

Basch wanted nothing more than to reach out and place his hand on her shoulder, to let her know he was there for her. Yet he couldn't. Not here, at least. It wasn't the time.

"I... I had to," she whispered, finally looking back up towards Larsa. She then turned to address them all, understanding that they all were deeply curious. When she faced Basch, he saw that her eyes were clouded. "Please believe that I would gladly give my life for that of my country. The Dark Lord asked for my soul, and I would give it in a heartbeat and suffer eternal torture if it meant saving my people. But I could not do it. And because of my decision, thousands of my people have perished."

"What changed your mind," Balthier questioned, asking out loud the thing everyone had on their mind.

She blinked in his direction. "I have no heir. Without a child- without a continuation of the Dynast-King's blood- I would have destroyed everything. Who would govern Dalmasca? An appointed tyrant? I could not allow such a thing."

"And so you chose death for your country instead." There was noticeable scorn in Balthier's voice, and Basch narrowed his eyes in anger. The Queen was obviously frazzled as it was, and the sky pirates' disdain did not help her depression.

Basch went to speak up and defend Ashe, but she beat him to it; she could fight her own battles. A sneer formed over her face, and she said with muted anger, "If my people had to choose, they would choose disease over war."

"Being one of her 'people'," Vaan jumped in. "I would _definitely_ pick death from plague than death from war. I think she made a good choice. If we were to die anyway, it's better we still have a Queen."

Vaan appeared like he was expecting a 'thank you' from Ashe, but he received nothing for his efforts. Ashe instead spun around, reached out, and gripped Larsa's hands tightly in her own.

"I see you have made the same decision as I have," she breathed. "Then you must understand my reasoning."

He squeezed her hands in return. "I do, Lady Ashe. We must defeat this Dark Lord. Together, we can defeat him, as we vanquished Vayne before."

She smiled wearily. "We can and we will. But... for the time being I must return to my land. They need me. I have business I must attend to."

"I understand," Larsa told her. "I will work here with the help of Vaan and Penelo in an effort to discover the Dark Lord's weakness. Basch, Balthier, and Fran will escort you to Dalmasca and will see what they can uncover."

"Alright," she agreed. She released his hands and dropped her own to her sides. "I will take my leave, then. It is a long ride to Dalmasca, and so I must leave right away."

Larsa promised he would give her the use of his fastest airship, and then led them back to the docking bay.

* * *

She gripped the railing on the airship's deck so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was a mess of nerves and thoughts, but the air on the deck felt good against her flushed skin.

_So now they all know, _she thought with bitter relief. _They know why the Varran Plague occurred. They know that I doomed my country. _

_I have caused so many deaths. I am the reason for so much grief. _

Behind her, she heard the door of the airship open, followed by heavy footsteps as they approached her. She knew who was coming, and therefore didn't bother to turn and greet him. Those heavy footsteps belonged to Basch.

He stood by her side, leaning his arms onto the railing as they both peered out into the clouds. They said nothing to each other for a long time, neither knowing what to say. Ashe knew he was offering her his support if she needed it, yet she wasn't sure if she was ready to confide in him.

_What harm would it cause to talk to him,_ she wondered silently. _He is indeed the closest thing to a friend that you have. When you were younger, you had no trouble confiding in him._

"Basch," she breathed out. He turned his head to look at her, and she did the same. His eyes were soft and filled with concern. "The reason I am to marry Ayon is not for Dalmasca-Rozarria relations alone."

He already knew, bless his heart. "You need an heir."

She smiled thinly. It almost hurt to hear the words out loud, but she needed his opinion of her choice. "Indeed. What else could I do?"

His brow furrowed, and a slight blush formed over his cheeks. He hesitated in his answer. "You could conceive without marrying, Majesty."

To this she scoffed. "How would I go about doing that? Ask a stranger? Beg a friend? And what friend would be available at my disposal? Vaan? Hardly!"

He drew back slightly, obviously at a loss for words.

She sighed and quieted herself. She turned and faced the view of the clouds once again. "Besides, even if a friend were at my disposal, who would say they would partake in such a task? Who is to say that they would even be _attracted_ enough to me in order to..."

Again, he didn't respond. She closed her eyes in silent humiliation, suddenly wishing she had never said anything at all. This was not a topic she should be discussing with anyone, especially an ex-knight.

But then at that moment, she didn't care. She was too sad and lonely to care.

She was tired of rules and regulations that came with her being royalty. She was tired of keeping potential friends at a distance. She was tired of the unspoken barrier between her and her most trusted companion- Basch.

"Tell me what you are thinking," she whispered.

He then did something that shocked her completely. After a moment's hesitation, he reached out and placed his left hand over her right hand where it was gripped on the rail. He squeezed it gently, saying nothing to her question. Not that she minded; just having his hand on hers gave her a complete sense of comfort.

She vaguely understood that they had just broken the Knight-Queen barrier, and it felt more comfortable and wonderful than she had ever imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Ayon again asks Ashe to move up their wedding. Larsa takes Penelo out for an unforgettable night.


	10. Rose Without Thorns

**Author's Note**:

Yay, quick update this time!! And probably a quick update for the next chapter, seeing that I'm sooo excited to write it:)

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Vaan slowly begins to realize that he has more than friendly feelings towards Penelo and now views Larsa as competition. Larsa recognizes that Vaan misses taking care of orphans (since most of the kids died in the plague) and grants Vaan an opportunity to be Duke of Iocar- a very prosperous position- if he agrees to take care of several Archadian orphans. Vaan accepts before he realizes Penelo won't be with him. Also, Ashe and Basch arrive safely at Archades, with a distant but unharmed Balthier and Fran in tow. The entire gang is FINALLY reunited, but it is more awkward than joyous. Larsa confronts Ashe on her visit with the "Dark Lord". Ashe finds herself being scorned by Balthier (yet defended by Vaan) for not giving up her life for her kingdom, but claims that if she had an heir, she would have. On her way back to Dalmasca with Fran, Balthier, and Basch, she pities herself for not having close friendships (due to her royal status). Basch explains to her that she can have an heir without marrying Ayon, and offers his support by placing his hand on hers. The Knight-Queen relationship between them is beginning to dissolve.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Ten: **_Rose Without Thorns_

* * *

Ayon Al-Cion Margrace, third born son to Rozarria's King and older brother to Al-Cid, appeared ecstatic to see Ashe safe and physically unharmed. He greeted his future bride with a loud sigh of relief and an overly dramatic gesture with his hand. Ashe quickly wondered if he had practiced his initial reaction before she had gotten there. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case: the Rozarrians were masters of amplifying their behaviors, sometimes to the point where it was comical. But Ashe didn't laugh at Ayon's efforts. She smiled warmly instead, reaching her arms outward and walking briskly towards him. She clasped her hands tightly around his, stood on the tips of her toes, and granted him a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Forgive my sudden leave," she said, smartly greeting him with an apology, drawing away from him as she released his cold hands. "There was important business that could not wait."

He bent over slightly in order to place his head at her level. "All is forgiven, my Queen. Have you reached a decision on my proposal?"

_Damnit, I forgot_, Ashe swore to herself. _He asked to move our wedding up to next week. Wait, he asked three days ago. Has it been so long already?_

Still, she knew his offer was a good one, and she would be wise to accept it. While she wasn't particularly ecstatic to marry the fifty-six year old (a man who was thirty-one years her senior), she was in a hurry to produce an heir, particularly a son, as quick as possible. The Dynast-King's blood needed to survive. The wedding could also give her people a light in the dark. Yet despite the happiness that could occur because of the marriage, her thoughts were plagued with gloom.

_Perhaps after I have born an heir, I can offer the Dark Lord my soul. Perhaps I can save my country and put a son on the throne in one swift movement._

She was taking too long in answering. Ayon shifted in his high, wine-colored boots but didn't lose his confident look. Instead of becoming nervous on her hesitation, he glanced past her to her group of unlikely friends that stood huddled in the doorway to the grand Hall and instantly turned his nose up at them.

"Lady Ashe, perhaps you should have the Judge dismiss the band of riffraff," he spoke cruelly.

Ashe was at first infuriated by his coldness, but quickly reminded herself that it was a custom of Rozarrian royals to ignore anyone below their own social status. Al-Cid had been the same way, only thinking to communicate with her and Larsa during their quest six years ago. So she instantly forgave Ayon as she had Al-Cid.

She glanced sideways towards her companions. She had departed from airship before any of them, and therefore was surprised to see that Basch had slipped into his Judge armor after she had gone. She bit her lip sharply. She despised the outfit, often associating it with the murder of her father. She also was unhappy to see Basch back into his pretend identity because it felt as if all progress she had made with him on the airship less than four hours ago had been destroyed.

She ignored her allies and turned her attention back to her fiancé. "I accept your proposal. I will inform the council of my decision immediately."

He grinned widely, showing off a large set of remarkably white teeth. In his thick accent, he said, "I expected as such. While you went on your little disappearing act, I took the liberty to create immediate wedding plans. Tomorrow evening, my dearest Lady, we join hands in marriage."

She was made alert by this. "Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"Do not worry, Lady," he said with a chuckle. "It will be a small ceremony. I have only sent for my noble Court to come to your lands, that is but twenty gentlemen, my darling. Of course, you may invite whomever you wish."

At this, Ashe turned again to her three companions. "Then I desire to extend my invitation to the 'riffraff' in the corner. Fran, I wish for you and Balthier to attend. Will you grant me this honor?"

"Indeed," was the Viera's short yet coyly pleasant reply. The twenty-eight year old dashing sky pirate nodded and grinned playfully at Fran.

Ashe turned her gaze to the man dressed as a Judge, and she wished at once she could see his face. Those dark, lifeless eyes in the helmet seemed completely and utterly cold. She had to remember not to call Basch by his name. "Judge Gabranth, you will be the only Judge Magister present."

He bowed forward slightly. Out came the muffled voice in agreement, "Majesty."

Ashe turned back to Ayon. "There is no time for me to send invitations outside of Dalmascan lands, but I will have several maids-in-waiting attend as well."

"Good," Ayon said loudly. "The gentlemen in my Court will have someone to dance with, then."

_Dance?_ Ashe didn't like that idea. She was never fond of Balls or other party-like events, let alone dancing. "There is to be dancing?"

He chuckled at her anxiety. "It is Rozarrian tradition to celebrate after the ceremony! Certainly you will accept this?"

She offered him a small, sheepish smile. "Perhaps if there is a great deal of alcohol present."

He leaned forward towards her and wiggled his graying eyebrows. "Ah, yet another Rozarrian tradition!"

She laughed openly at his comment, and found herself surprised by how joyous she was over the coming event. She had been weary over Ayon at first, but he was too delightful and humorous for her to be sour over their marriage. He had a good heart and a good soul. If anything, he would put the cheer back into her now lackluster castle.

Ashe turned around to look for her friends, and found that Balthier and Fran had silently slipped quietly from the Hall and left. Basch still remained, however, standing tall with his heavy armored arms crossed over his chest. She could feel his eyes burning into her despite the fact that she couldn't see them. She paused, losing her smile and choosing instead to stare back at the cold Judge exterior.

"_You could conceive without marrying, Majesty."_

There was something about the way he had spoken a few hours ago that had given her the impression that he did not like Ayon, and this troubled Ashe. Basch had always been remarkably correct when it came to judging people, and if found Ayon to be a bad character, then maybe she was making a terrible mistake…

…_Or maybe he is simply jealous._

The thoughts bombarded her mind, and she mentally gasped from her sudden feelings. Basch had never given her a reason to believe that he would be jealous of her being wed, nor a hint that he ever wanted her. Still, her thoughts plagued her: _He placed his hand on yours; such contact is strictly forbidden. Instead of immediately returning to Larsa, he chose to stay with you. He nursed you back to health- twice- when someone else could have easily (and probably should have!) done it._

Realizing she was staring, she turned away from him and back to her fiancé. _Do not be so silly, Ashelia. He did all of those things out of respect for you; out of respect for his old knightly honor. He is not jealous of Ayon. He does not want you._

Still, the idea of him wanting her and being jealous sent a shiver down her spine, and she realized at once she _enjoyed_ the idea of him wanting her. It had been a long time since she had actually _wanted_ someone to need her, and suddenly she felt like a thirteen-year-old girl again, playing make-believe that a handsome man truly wanted her and would stop at nothing to have her. She had often pretended such fantasies when she was a little girl, _and here I am again, completely grown yet willing to play pretend once again._

She giggled lightly at her childish, crazy thoughts, and received strange glances from Ayon from her efforts.

* * *

Penelo made her way through the palace gardens, her feet trudging lightly against the cobblestone path. She glanced up towards the sky as she walked. It was ten o'clock in the evening, and the large, white moon hugged the star-laced sky. It was a cool night in Archades, and the young woman shivered as she moved towards her goal. She wished she had thought to grab a sweater before she left her guest room in the palace. It was too little too late now, for she was already late.

Larsa Solidor had requested to meet with her at the far end of the enormous palace gardens, and maneuvering through the various flowers and shrubs had taken Penelo longer than she expected.

When she finally spotted him, he was standing in a section of the garden that was hidden from the eyes of the castle. A true sight for sore eyes, he was dressed in black but was surrounded by what seemed to be a field of red roses. He smiled fondly when he saw her approach, and raised a white-gloved hand up and brushed his bangs away from his face.

"I was beginning to think you were not coming," he said quietly when she finally stood before him.

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your gardens were a complete maze."

There was a cheerful twinkle in his gray eyes. "Would you have them changed?"

"Oh, gosh, no!" she breathed out. "They are _beautiful_ the way they are. Really, if I lived here I would walk through them every day."

He gestured to the acres of garden. "Then they are yours, Penelo."

"Your Grace?" she wasn't sure if she understood.

Larsa bent down and plucked a single, long stemmed rose by his feet. He stood slowly and proceeded to remove the few prickly thorns that protruded from the stem. "If you find them so captivating, then they are yours, and you are free to do with them what you wish."

Startled by his gift, Penelo raised her hands up and clasped them over her gaping mouth. He was giving her the gardens of House Solidor, gardens that were known to be the most gorgeous and scenic in all of Ivalice. He was giving her the very _beauty_ of Archadia.

She forced herself to lower her hands to her side. "Lord Larsa…I don't know what to say."

"Say you will accept my gift," he told her, twirling the perfect red rose in his hand. "I shall announce it tomorrow: the famous Archadian gardens are to be known henceforth as the Gardens of Penelo, and governed by a true Lady. It may sound silly to you, but it is quite the honor, Penelo."

She nodded silently. She knew what an honor it was to receive such a present. She imagined Larsa making such an announcement to his people. _Gosh, what would everyone think? I'm not rich or famous; they'd all wonder why I got such a gift. Actually, it's something a smitten Emperor would give to his Empress. The townspeople would think that…_

"An announcement like _that_ would make people think you were in love with me," Penelo admitted with a nervous thrill of laughter.

She waited for him to object to the statement- to laugh along with her by the utter silliness of it. But instead, Larsa smiled a sad smile and stepped towards her. She froze instantly, unsure of why he was moving so close. Her nerves relaxed, however, when he thrust his arm forward and held the rose out to her.

"Will you accept?"

"Yes," she responded breathlessly, taking the rose from his outstretched hand.

Larsa smiled, and it lit up his handsome face. Again, he brushed hair from his eyes. "A thornless rose for a rose without thorns."

_Is he calling me a rose without thorns?_ "Lord Larsa…"

"No," he corrected her with a shake of his head. "Not 'Lord Larsa.' Not 'Emperor.' To you, Penelo, I am simply Larsa."

She inhaled sharply, looking up from the flawlessly shaped flower in her hands and into his charming eyes. Nobody had ever said such a sweet thing to her before, or been so kind. Nobody had ever given her a present before. Tears welled up into her eyes. The man before her was, without words, admitting to her how much he cared for her. And Penelo had never been so happy before in her entire life. _Gods, I'm turning into such a romantic sap!_

And now he was admitting to her using words. Reaching out, he grasped her chilled hands into his, pulling her body closer to his. "Promise me that you will stay with me, Penelo."

"Larsa?" _What is he suggesting?_

"In Archades," he finished. His eyes held a slightly frantic, nervous look. He was spilling his heart to her, she knew. And he was deathly afraid of how she was going to react. "I will give you anything you desire."

"But I… we don't even really know each other."

"Those letters you sent me," he explained, squeezing her hands gently. "You have no idea how dear to my heart I hold them. Stay, Penelo. We will defeat this 'Dark Lord' together, and then we shall take the time to get to know each other."

She hesitated, keeping her eyes locked onto his. Here was the most handsome, brave, and intelligent man in Archadia- the Emperor _himself_- and he was confessing his love for _her_, a street rat. She was in complete shock and awe, and yet at the same time, she could feel her heart beating wildly with excitement inside her chest.

"Take the time to get to know each other, yes," she decided, unable to contain the excitement from her pretty face. "Let's do that, Lord--… Larsa."

He pulled her hands up to his face and kissed each one gently. His lips were warm and smooth, and she shivered again despite herself. He noticed her shiver and smiled as if he knew he had been the one to cause her reaction. "Come, Lady Penelo. I shall escort you back inside where it is warm."

She agreed and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, careful not to let go of her thornless rose. The flower signified his love for her. And even if she did not yet love him in return, the fact that he cared so greatly for her meant more to her than anyone would ever know.

* * *

Vaan was sorely disappointed to learn that Penelo was not in her room in the guest wing of the castle. He wanted nothing more than to tell her of Larsa's offer to him to become the Duke of Iocar. He wanted her opinion. He wanted her to beg him not to go, for Larsa had made it clear to him that she was not to go with him. He wanted her to tell him she wanted to take to the skies again and go pirating, and get away from the Dark Lord and all the royal politics that they had recently been surrounded with.

Above all, he wanted to look her in the eyes and try to sort out his new feelings for her. He wanted to know if he could still honestly call her 'just a friend,' or if he would be lying if he said so.

But he could do none of this; it was nearing eleven at night and she was still not in her room. He was curious as to where she was: Penelo was not the kind of girl to go out at night. He could always find her laying about right where he left her.

Disappointed, Vaan made his way to the public balcony at the end of the hallway which overlooked the castle's famously beautiful gardens. The cool air felt pleasant, but the scene three stories below him was not:

For he could clearly see Penelo and Larsa, there arms locked together, strolling lazily towards the castle. She was giggling in that beautiful voice of hers, her cheeks the color of the red rose she held in her hand.

It was then that Vaan felt his first _real_ pang of pure jealousy. It hit him hard in the pit of his stomach, and like a wounded animal, he turned away from the sight below him and sulked back into the doors of the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Make sure you check out the little contest thing I have in my profile!

I have two different oneshot song fic's I'm currently writing, if you're interested. One is about Gabranth. The other is a VaanxAshe story. They're both kinda dark, and the latter will most likely be rated Mature. ;)

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Wedding bells are ringing and all of Dalmasca is rejoicing over the coming wedding between Ashe and Ayon. Balthier admits something very private to Fran, and Basch secretly meets with Ashe in her dressing room.

* * *


	11. The Wedding, Part I: To Look Pretty

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Ayon asks Ashe to move up their wedding to the following night, and she reluctantly agrees. Ayon promises a small ceremony, with a small reception afterwards with plenty of dancing and alcohol (a Rozarrian tradition!). Ashe, while she doesn't find herself attracted to Ayon, finds him pleasant enough to be around and believes he will make her people happy. Ashe is overly happy by the coming wedding, and decides to play make-believe with herself (like she did as a child) by pretending Basch is madly in love with her and will stop at nothing to have her. Meanwhile in Archades, Larsa invites Penelo out with him at night to the palace's royal gardens (which are said to be the most beautiful thing in all Ivalice). He then gives her the gardens, names them after her, and plans to announce to his country his decision. He then asks Penelo to stay with him and says he will give her whatever she wishes. She agrees, extremely shocked yet happy by Larsa's love for her, but only if they take their friendship slow. Vaan sees Penelo and Larsa from the palace's balcony, and finds himself nearly mad with jealousy.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Eleven: **_The Wedding, __Part I: To Look Pretty_

* * *

…**Eight Years Ago…**

Basch waited impatiently as Vossler finished snapping the buckles onto his heavy, steel-toed boots. His slightly younger comrade was taking far too long in dressing for the ceremony. As Vossler hummed the Dalmascan fanfare quietly to himself, Basch tapped his foot in aggravation.

"We do not have time for this," he growled. "They will not wait for us. If we are not set on the chocobo's before the parade, his Majesty will have our heads. It begins in ten minutes, Vossler. You _must_ hurry."

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. "We could be ten minutes _late_ and the Lady Ashe would still not be present. You know she is not the most punctual person in Ivalice."

"It does not matter if she is prompt or not," Basch explained with a shake of his head. "We are expected at the front."

Vossler finished his boots and stood, shifting uncomfortably in his weighty armor. He went to reply, perhaps to say something snappy to Basch, but was interrupted by the sound of a light knock on their sleeping corridor's door.

"You may enter," came Vossler's gruff voice.

In stepped a timid girl, no more than the age of twenty. Basch instantly recognized her as Ramla, Ashe's favorite maid-in-waiting. Ramla had a head full of fiery red hair that was envied greatly by Ashe, and would be considered beautiful if she didn't have such a dull personality. She bowed hastily before the two men, keeping her shy eyes to the dusty ground.

"T-the Lady Ashe asks to see one of you," Ramla mumbled, stuttering over her words.

"Oh?" questioned Vossler with a raise of an eyebrow. "What for?"

"She did not say," Ramla explained, finally raising her head to look at them. "She just asked me to fetch either Vossler or Basch."

Vossler sighed heavily and turned to Basch, who shrugged in return. "Basch, you go. The Princess favors you more, anyways."

Vossler spoke the truth. While both of the men were personally in charge of Ashe's safety and wellbeing (they actually spent more time with her than her own family), Ashe tended to ignore Vossler and speak only to Basch. While he would never say so openly, Basch knew quite well that he was Ashe's best friend. The thought made him smile, which caused Vossler to scowl at him. Vossler was always trying to win over the Princess' friendship, but he always failed.

Basch nodded to Vossler then followed Ramla from their four-person bedroom. Basch instantly tried to make for the castle entrance, but Ramla quickly stopped him.

"Oh, no," she quipped. "The Lady Ashe is still in her bedchamber."

"Is she not supposed to have met Lord Rasler by now," Basch asked. "And be sitting on the parade platform?"

"I suppose, yes, but she refused to go unless she saw you or Vossler first."

_Gods, Vossler, damn him. He was right after all. Ashelia will be late for her own wedding._

"Then we best hurry," Basch told Ramla. The girl nodded and led him speedily through the castle towards Ashe's wing of the palace.

When they entered Ashe's dressing room, they found the Princess leaning onto her vanity desk and staring at herself in the large oval mirror. She jumped slightly when she heard them enter and spun around to face them.

Her face was red with nervousness and she began to pull at her perfectly placed hair ornament. With one hand, she pointed towards the door that they had just entered.

"Ramla," she said sharply. Then she called out to her other maids-in-waiting, "Leave us immediately."

The maids instantly dropped what they were doing and bowed before their princess before hurrying from the room. When they were gone, Basch began to move slowly towards Ashe, and she stood up proud and tall.

"Highness," Basch began. "What is this about? You are already late."

Her face reddened even further (if possible) from embarrassment. "I needed a male's opinion."

"On?"

She smoothed out her long, silver and gold wedding gown, running her hands sheepishly across her exposed stomach. "Me."

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the seventeen-year-old girl.

She continued, "It may sound _terribly_ silly, but I wish to look my absolute best for Rasler. I want him to look at me and remember how beautiful I look for the rest of his days."

"I'm sure the Prince finds you beautiful no matter how you look," Basch tried to calm her.

To this she beamed with pleasure. "Oh, he does! That is why I said that this may sound silly. But I need to know: do I look pretty?"

Basch frowned openly, not knowing how to respond. Did she look pretty? Of course she looked pretty- she was a princess entering her prime and dressed in the finest clothes and jewelry that gil could offer. But he couldn't say anything. It was a horribly improper question for she to ask him and for him to answer. Their knightly and princess 'rules' spoke against such communication.

"Please answer," she begged, brushing aside a few stray hairs from her girlish face. "I ask you because I know you will give me an honest answer. Anyone else would lie because I am royalty, but you _always_ give me full honesty."

"Rasler will certainly find you beautiful," Basch said shortly, almost positive she would not be satisfied with his answer.

But it was enough, for Ashe sighed with relief and smiled innocently at him. "Thank you, Captain fon Ronsenburg."

And with that, she rushed by him, her skirts rustling as she went, and giggling to herself like the naïve and eager girl that she was.

* * *

…**The Present…**

"So, I am planning on becoming quite intoxicated tonight."

Basch looked up sharply towards the male sky pirate. The younger man grinned wickedly back at the Judge, his eyes flashing with pleasure. Fran smirked as well, obviously enjoying the almost annoyed glance on Basch's face.

"You heard the Prince," Balthier explained in a pleased tone. "It is Rozarrian tradition! And, I must say that if I must be bored out of my wits during the '_romantic'_ wedding ceremony, I may as well take my pleasures in drink afterwards."

"Come now, Balthier," Fran teased gently. She moved forward a few steps, her long-fingered hands brushing against the fabrics of her black dress (which had been made for her to wear to the wedding). "You cannot call him 'the Prince' to his face. You would do well to remember his name for the wedding tonight."

Balthier rolled his eyes. "Why should I?"

"For _her_ sake," Fran said as she referred to Ashe, her crimson eyes burning harshly into his.

"Alright," Balthier reluctantly agreed, tossing his hands up into the air to signal his defeat. "But I am afraid I cannot remember his name. For some reason, the words 'Rozarrian Swine' seem to be embedded in my brain."

"Ayon," Basch told him bluntly. "Ayon Margrace."

Balthier snapped his fingers and grinned once again. "Ah-ha! Now I know why all I could think of was 'swine.' He is brother to Al-Cid."

To this his Viera partner sighed loudly and shook her head, seemingly embarrassed by Balthier's sudden immaturity. Even though Basch didn't particularly like Ayon either, he still knew better than to insult the man. Balthier seemed to realize this as well, for he quickly changed the subject:

"So where is our little Queen? If she doesn't hurry, she'll be late for her own wedding."

It was true. The three of them stood in the small guest parlor just outside of the castle's sanctuary where the wedding was to take place, waiting for word to arrive that Ashe was ready to be made bride to Ayon. However, the set time of sunset was quickly approaching, and Ashe was nowhere to be found.

Basch suddenly had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. After all, this wasn't the first wedding she was late for. Yet a knock on the parlor door led Basch to believe that it was a servant there to announce her Majesty's arrival. However, the young woman who entered was one of Ashe's maids-in-waiting. And, for a moment, he half expected to see Ramla enter the room.

Yet Ramla had perished in the war. The maid who entered was a new servant to Ashe.

The girl looked toward the three individuals in the room, and then frowned slightly. "Oh, sorry. I was told the Judge Magister Gabranth would be in here."

Basch quickly stepped forward. "I am him."

The young girl looked started. "You? Aren't you supposed to be wearing that _dreadful_ looking armor?"

"Nay," Basch explained, amused at the young girl's pep. "The Prince Ayon refused to have a blatant Archadian symbol at his wedding, but still wishes for a trained Judge to be present."

It was better that way. The armor was, as the girl put it, quite dreadful. When he was dressed as Judge Gabranth, people tended to treat him far differently than when he was dressed as Basch, and it would be nice not to be treated differently for the wedding. For the night, people would assume he was a noble of Dalmasca, and he would be able to act more like himself.

For the ceremony, he was given a specific outfit to wear by the Dalmascan servants. In fact, Balthier and the men in Ayon's noble Court were all told to wear similar outfits. He dressed as if he was a rich and powerful noble, with the exception of his pants, which looked remarkably similar to the ones he wore six years ago when he was helping the Princess defeat Vayne. A thick black belt hung around his waist. He wore a white blouse, and the sleeves reached down to his elbows. Across his chest was brown leather armor, molded to look like a chest with hard muscles. Two thick straps curved over his shoulder and were fastened to the plate armor just below his collar bones. These straps held a black cape, which flowed smoothly down his back and touched the ground. The outfit made Basch look as if he weighted fifty pounds of solid muscle more than he really did. He felt a bit ridiculous in the outfit, but after seeing how hilarious Balthier and Ayon's men looked, he knew he was the best looking of them all.

"So I see," the girl went on. "Anyways, the Queen wants to see you."

_Déjà vu, indeed,_ Basch thought. _I'll even bet she asks the same question: 'do I look pretty?'_

This time, however, there was no need to argue with Vossler over who got to go. It was only him. And, like he had done nearly a decade earlier, he followed the maid up and into Ashe's dressing room. And, as she had been years ago, Ashe was leaning over her vanity desk and looking at herself in the mirror. However, he could not see her or her reflection from where he stood.

"Leave us," she told her maids, and the girls scurried from the room, leaving Basch alone with Ashe.

"I thought we could make a tradition out of this," she told him, still not turning to face him. There was amusement in her voice. "You reassure me before _all_ my marriages."

"Are you planning on having more," he teased.

While he couldn't see her face, he imagined she was smiling. "Dozens."

Finally, his Queen turned to face him and greeted him with an affectionate smile, and he was able to get a good look at her. He did a double-take, an obvious one, and knew at once that she had noticed his action. He couldn't help it, however, for what he saw stunned him to the core.

He supposed he had been expecting to see a young seventeen-year-old girl again, blushing like the innocent princess she had been. Yet now she looked fully mature- a true Queen- and no longer did he see a child before him.

Ashe was a woman grown. And what a woman she had become.

She stood proud and tall, resting her hands down by her sides. She wore a formfitting golden dress that hugged her curves from chest to feet. Attached to the thin golden straps that went over her shoulders was a silk, dark bronze cape, and it flowed smoothly from her bare shoulders and down to the floor. The smooth cloth that made up her wedding dress clung tightly to her breasts yet dipped down between her cleavage, low enough to almost reach her naval. Her breasts looked large- larger than he ever realized they had ever been. His eyes traveled lower, down to her waist. A thick, metallic gold rope-belt hung loosely over her hips, and it accentuated the perfect curves that made up the lower half of her body. If he was asked to describe how that gown made her look, he would be at a complete loss for words.

_Gods, how have I never realized until now how truly beautiful she is?_

He raised his eyes up her body, suddenly aware of how obvious he was that he was checking her out. His mouth was hanging open. He met her eyes; saw the confidence that laid in the depths of the blue, and swallowed hard.

_Ashe, beautiful? I should not be looking at her like this. _

Ashe, however, misunderstood his look. A small frown covered her face, and she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "That bad?"

"Come again?" He wasn't sure he understood.

"You look nearly disgusted."

_How could I possibly look disgusted?_ "Are you so worried over impressing the Prince Ayon?"

She chuckled, raising her right hand up to tug on a section of her slightly wavy, shoulder length blonde hair. "Of course not, but it is still pleasant to look pretty for once."

"So I see." _If 'pretty' is what you were trying to achieve, than you far surpassed your goal._

"Tell me," she beckoned, mocking herself from eight years ago. "Do I look pretty?"

He had to pause, for he was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions. He had come into the room expecting to see the little girl he had always known, yet had entered and looked upon the most ravishingly gorgeous woman in all of Dalmasca. He was completely floored- completely speechless and left stunned and frozen to the spot where he stood near the doorway.

Never before had he looked at Ashe in such a way. And he knew at that moment that he would never look at her in the same way ever again.

Her perfect body, her confident eyes, her smooth and pale skin, her determined attitude: it was all suddenly too much for Basch. He had experienced plenty of women in his time, but none had ever made him as weak in the knees as he was in that moment.

"Basch," she stated, raising an eyebrow. She was waiting for his answer, and clearly assumed he would give the same one he gave her before her first wedding: that her husband would find her pretty.

He glanced up to her. He tried to look as if he _didn't_ want to shove her against the wall, kiss her, and touch her face and body.

He tried to sound bored; however, when the words forced their way from his throat, he sounded _anything but_ indifferent. "You look _perfect_, Lady Ashe."

She flinched slightly, and instantly did he realize that he had made a terrible mistake. He had sounded like a loyal puppy, knowing nothing but its love for its owner. And, much to Basch's horror, Ashe had heard it too. She eyed him carefully, and then took a step back and away from him.

"Thank you," she said in a faint whisper. "That will be all. I will see you after the ceremony."

He bowed slightly then turned to leave her alone. _Terrible; unspeakable. What is wrong with you, Basch?_ He opened the door and flung himself from the room, past the curious maids, and down the hall. _You absolutely cannot think of her in such a shameful, dishonorable way._

_She is the Queen of Dalmasca- not a fucking woman you may lust over._

Still, all he could picture in his mind was the way she looked, the caring smile on her face when she had turned to greet him; a smile so rare that he felt completely honored that she had showed it to him.

He ground his teeth together at the mere thought of her, completely enthralled by her but enraged with himself. _Get over this 'feeling' now, or you will be doomed for sure._

With that last thought, he banished her from his mind. Little did he know, his 'feeling' would only grow over time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aaah this chapter ended up being so long that I decided to split it into two shorter ones. The first (before the wedding) was this one, and part two comes next!

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Balthier admits something very private to Fran. Ashe gets a dance with two of her favorite men, and continues to play pretend.


	12. The Wedding, Part II: Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Eight years ago and the day of Ashe's wedding to Rasler, Basch and Vossler are bickering innocently back and forth. Ramla, Ashe's maid-in-waiting, asks for either Vossler or Basch to go visit the Princess before she is wed. Since it is well known that Basch is basically the 17-year-old girl's best friend, he goes. Ashe asks him to reassure her that she is pretty, and he says so in the most innocent way. The present finds Balthier making fun of Ayon to Basch and Fran. Basch is again asked to visit with Ashe before she marries Ayon, and she again asks him if she looks pretty enough (laughing that they will make it a tradition for all her weddings). Basch, however, suddenly finds himself insanely attracted to her and makes the mistake of telling her she looks 'perfect.' Ashe hears the longing in his voice and sends him away. Meanwhile, Basch curses himself for his ridiculous feelings.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Eleven: **_The Wedding,__Part II: Amor Vincit Omnia_

* * *

Balthier took another long swig from his glass of wine, swallowing down the bitter taste and wishing that the Queen and new Prince Consort had decided to serve something rather than wine for the opening drink. It was no matter, however, for after poking fun at Ashe for the terrible beverage, she explained that plenty of ale and hard liquor was on the way. 

The young maid-in-waiting that Balthier was talking to was completely enamored by him. She was perhaps twenty-years-old, probably younger, and far too young for his twenty-eight years. Yet she was ecstatic to be communicating with the infamous Balthier, legendary pirate of the skies, as she put it. She was a cute girl with long, dark hair that spun in waves down to her waist. Her white skin was like porcelain, and there was a rosy glow in her cheeks. She even had the cutest name, _oh, what was it?_ Balthier couldn't remember. Sae-something. Saenia? Saethra?

The girl was excitedly gushing about how beautiful the ceremony part of the wedding had been, and even Balthier agreed with her. He had been to weddings before. Hell, he had even been to royal weddings when he still went as Ffamran Mid Bunansa and was living under the care of his father. They were all so tragically long and dull. A prayer here, a chant there, a song every other sentence; royal wedding ceremonies usually took a good seven or eight hours. However, Ayon had been true to his word when he said it would be short, for it was Rozarrian custom. Suddenly, Balthier liked Rozarrians a bit more. The ceremony had lasted a mere thirty minutes.

And now they all waited in the grand Ballroom in Dalmasca's palace. It was richly decorated for the reception, and Balthier knew it must have cost a fortune. At least the party was small enough: Ayon had brought about forty of his own people, and most of them were men that served in his noble Court. Only two of Ayon's siblings traveled to see his wedding, his older sister the Princess Aenga, and his far younger brother the Prince Alun. Balthier was pleased to see that Al-Cid had not shown his face.

All of Ashe's fifteen maids-in-waiting had joined them, along with several members of the Dalmascan Council. Still, not more than a hundred people filled the room, and for this Balthier was glad.

The guests had been waiting in the Ballroom for twenty minutes, slowly sipping their wine, as they waited for the newlyweds to show. Balthier briefly wondered what was taking them so long,_ perhaps they decided to consummate their marriage before joining us, _he thought with silent laughter.

Just as the thought ran through his head, a trumpet sounded and the twelve-foot long doors to the Ballroom opened. An elderly servant by the door announced the arrival of Ashe and Ayon, and together the two stepped into the room. Balthier turned to face them, as did all the other guests.

Ashe, still wearing the stunning wedding gown that made her look like a knock-out, had her hand placed tenderly in the crook of Ayon's heavily clothed arm. They both smiled- an obviously practiced smile- out to the guests who erupted into applause when they entered. Balthier too clapped and cheered, as did the bubbly little Sae girl beside him.

The two royals moved to the front of the room and up onto a slightly raised platform. Resting on the platform sat two handsomely decorated thrones, with Ashe's being slightly larger than Ayons. They finally broke contact in order to sit down. Everyone continued to watch them, silent as they waited for them to speak.

"I bring with me the Rozarrian tradition of drink and dance," Ayon explained, his voice loud with pleasure. "Not a soul will emerge from this chamber before they are silly from ale and their feet aching from dance."

There were more cheers from this; after all, the Dalmascan guests were in great need of a good party after the plague hell they had been suffering through. Ayon clapped his hands in the direction of the orchestra band, and instantly did they begin to play a lively song in which Ayon commanded everyone to dance.

At once did people begin to pair up, with blushing maids being courted by Ayon's young men. Balthier felt a cool hand on his arm, and he turned to see Sae smiling prettily at him. She wanted to dance, and so he decided to humor her for a time being. He knows all the dances and all the steps, as do most of the people present for the reception. Sae looked down at the ground for a good part of the dance, but when the dance brought them together, she looked up at him with absolute longing.

When the dance ended, Balthier excused himself from the maid in order to head to the table where the drinks are sitting. Lowering his head, he planted a kiss onto the girl's trembling hands.

"Thank you for the loveliest dance, Saethra."

Her face fell immediately. "It's Saerie."

He wanted his drink and was tried of humoring the girl. Turning, he moved away without bothering to apologize for forgetting her name.

The servant behind the drink table poured Balthier a few shots of hard liquor. Balthier quickly slugged down two of the drinks and reached for his third when someone approached his side.

He knew who it was before he even looked. Her long Viera claws snatch his third shot away from him before he can drink it. Now, he looks towards her. She places the glass to her thin lips and drains the liquid into her mouth.

"Ah, so my drinking partner has decided to join me," he said sweetly, nodding to the servant to pour another round.

"Drinking partner," she questioned in a mocking tone. "I still must find one that can match my pace."

Balthier grinned and nodded. It was the truth. Fran could put down at least fifteen more drinks than him, damn her Viera blood. Still, it was always fun to try and beat her, and slowly he was building up a tolerance. He took another shot, and now he had three shots and two glasses of wine in his system in less than thirty minutes. Already he could feel his world begin to slow and tremble slightly.

Fran sensed that he was tipsy. Her eyes were filled with joy. "Surely you are not failing already?"

"Well, I can always hope that you will take advantage of me in my drunken state," Balthier told her, casting a look in her direction in order to give her a slow wink.

From behind the table, the servant shifted uncomfortably and tried his best to pretend as if he did not hear Balthier's words. Fran grinned wickedly, her smile matching Balthier's perfectly, and played along with her partner's game to make the servant uncomfortable.

"There is a coat room just outside the Ballroom," she explained, taking another drink.

The servant began to pour another round.

He _loved_ her dirty mind. "We can use the coats of the Rozarrian's for padding."

At this, the servant spilled the drink he was pouring and then quickly turned red from embarrassment. Balthier struggled not to laugh, he loved this game, and instead shook his hand in mock anger at the servant.

"Spill my drink, will you!?"

"N-no, sir," cried out the servant. "An accident, sir."

Balthier nodded and took the entire bottle of dark liquor from the servants' hand. Leaning over the table, Balthier put on his best intimidating face. "Best not let it happen again."

The poor man didn't know what to do, and busied himself by cleaning up the mess on the table. Satisfied, Balthier turned away and ushered Fran to come with him. Together they move to the side of the dance floor, where couples were stiffly dancing to another song. They split the remainder of the liquor bottle, and already Balthier can feel that he is so intoxicated that he cannot feel the burning taste of the liquid. It doesn't matter to him- he is in good company.

He was happy, Fran looked happy, and hell, even Ashe looked happy. The Queen was dancing with one of Ayon's men, and laughed when the handsome stranger spun her around into his arms. Ayon remained sitting on his new throne, enjoying the sight of his pretty new bride being twirled by his friend. Ashe was quite aware of her husband's eyes on her, and every so often she would twist her head in his direction and give him a kind smile.

Balthier took another drink and found himself amused by their attitudes toward each other. To the outside eye, Ashe and Ayon appeared like they were in love. But it was all an act- a game- to make the people believe that their Queen had found true love once again, therefore making the people pleased.

"Amor Vincit Omnia," Fran whispered into his ear.

Balthier jumped slightly. "What?"

She pointed with one of her long claw-like fingers to the phrase engraved in the platform that housed the two thrones.

'Amor Vincit Omnia'._ Love conquers all._

Balthier had no idea that Ayon wanted so badly to sell the idea that the two were in love. _Must be another Rozarrian tradition_, he thought with a snicker, watching Ashe smile again towards her husband.

But Ashe wasn't aware of another set of eyes that were on her. Balthier lazily scanned the floor of dancers, and finally rested his gaze on Basch, who stood alone only about twenty feet away from Balthier and Fran. His hand was gripped tightly around a glass of some kind of ale. His expression was blank, but his eyes were burning wildly in the Queen's direction.

Balthier watched with keen interest. He had noticed Basch's stare earlier, when Ashe and Ayon were exchanging vows in marriage. Basch had been standing next to Balthier, and had kept swallowing and shifting in his boots. The man's eyes had never once left Ashe, and now they were doing the same thing.

Whistling sharply, Balthier beckoned him to approach them when Basch looked over. Basch obliged, finally tearing his eyes away from Ashe. The Judge finished his drink as he walked, handing the empty glass to a servant who happened to be walking by him. His eyes fell onto the nearly empty bottle that was held in Fran's hands, and he smiled faintly.

"You are willing to share, I hope," Basch said quietly.

Fran handed him the bottle. "Ah, finally, a true match. Balthier, I do believe Basch could out drink you."

"Nonsense," Balthier quipped, nearly slurring his word. He turned to Basch and grinned fiercely. Usually, he would let sleeping dogs lie, but his intoxication led him to ask Basch a very open question: "Do you fancy the Queen, dear Knight?

To this, Basch's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

If possible, Balthier's grin widened. "You were giving her smitten glances."

"I harbor no feelings for the Lady Ashe," Basch snapped quickly, and then hurriedly brought the bottle to his lips and took an extraordinarily long chug. When he finished, he added grimly, "And I would watch your words, Balthier."

"Then why the stares in her direction, good Knight?" He wouldn't give up.

"Leave him be," came Fran's annoyed voice. "Basch is not one for lies. Should he say the Queen means nothing, than I believe him."

Basch nodded towards her. "Thank you."

Fran, however, does not hear him. She has turned her head and her eyes are fixated on someone behind them. Balthier and Basch turn to look- with Balthier more sluggishly. Ayon is moving in their direction, and behind him walks a regal looking Ashe.

When he is before them, he reached out and wrapped an arm around Ashe's shoulder. It is clear that the two have had a bit to drink as well.

"Judge Gabranth," Ayon hollered in his thick accent. "I wish you to dance with my darling wife."

Basch froze, the bottle of drink still tight in his grasp.

"I think it should be quite humorous," Ayon continued, releasing his hold on Ashe in order to fold his arms over his large chest. "A Dalmascan Queen and an Archadian Judge. Who would think such a pair would be dance partners?"

"If your Majesty insists," Basch agreed, sounding horribly bored. So bored, in fact, that Balthier wondered if it was an act.

Ashe looked perplexed. "All these dances with others," she said delicately. "Yet not one with you, Ayon."

"I take pleasure in seeing watching a woman of great beauty dance," the elderly man explained with a quirky wink. "Should I be your partner, I would not be able to observe from afar."

She curtsied before Ayon, keeping her head up as she lowered herself, which gave every one a delightful view of her perky breasts. "Very well."

_Basch seems hesitant; I would not pass up the chance to put my hands on Ashe._

Ashe smiled faintly and moved away and towards the dance floor. She appeared nervous; _perhaps it is from her intoxication_, Balthier thought. Yet when Basch handed Balthier the now empty bottle, Balthier found himself watching with amazement.

The orchestra band was told by Ayon to play a new song.

Basch moved toward the waiting Queen like a man living a dream. Stretching his hand out to her, she accepted it and pulled him towards her. For some reason, Basch refused to look at her face. As the dance brought them together and the steps called for them to be hand clasped, they both looked away as if they are extremely indifferent to each other; as if Basch was not tempted by her warm mouth and her slight smile.

The end of each dance called for the same thing: the male partner must kiss the female's hand. Basch, delaying at first, finally bowed slowly before Ashe. Lifting her hand into his, he lowered his face to her hand. However, instead of touching his mouth to her fingers, he exhaled a breath onto them instead. It is a slight movement, and Ayon has already turned away to talk to someone else and therefore does not see the deed. Balthier raised his eyes to Ashe's face in order to see her reaction.

Her face was pulled back in wonderment, and Balthier honestly couldn't tell whether the air-kiss had made her disgusted or pleased. Either way, she was obviously taken aback. Still refusing to meet his dance partner's eyes, Basch dropped her hand, stood, and turned his back to Ashe. Slowly, he made his way back over to Balthier and Fran. Ashe remained on the dance floor, looking a bit flustered.

His expression was empty, but Balthier was brilliant when it came to reading people. Basch's eyes were filled with an equal mixture of frustration and longing. The ex-Knight glanced toward the sky pirate, and Balthier gave him a knowing wink. The response obviously made poor Basch uncomfortable, and he quickly excused himself and left in a hurry from the Ballroom.

The rest of the evening past rather uneventfully, and Basch never did return to the party. When the great clocks in the Ballroom chimed four o'clock in the morning, Ayon requested two more dances from his drunken guests. As the first of these two lengthy dances began, Ayon took Ashe's hand and they left the Ballroom.

"I wonder what _they_ are going to do," Balthier questioned to Fran sarcastically.

Fran raised an eyebrow. "The same as we are going to do. Come, let us dirty the coats and cloaks of those idiotic Rozarrians."

"_That's_ my girl," Balthier cheered, his grin reaching ear to ear. He then repeated the saying on the throne platform, "Amor Vincit Omnia?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you wish to believe."

As they made their way to the coat room, Balthier felt more than content. He was wildly attracted to Fran, and any chance he had to have sex with her he took without a moment's thought. She offered herself up fairly frequently, but not for love. Instead, she offered herself to him in an act of friendship. _Damn these crazy Viera's_, Balthier thought. _Not believing in love._

Still, as he hurriedly locked the closet door from the inside and made a bed for them out of Rozarrian coats, he found himself not caring whether or not he had her love. He had her trust, friendship, and undying loyalty, and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

She sighed as she stepped out from her dressing room and into her bedroom. The new Prince Consort was waiting for her, standing next to her bed. Ayon wore a brown nightshirt that traveled down to his knees and had a fur-lined cloak that hung loosely over his shoulders. He eyed Ashe with hunger in his eyes as she stepped forward, clad in her floor length and formfitting white nightgown. 

This isn't at all like her first wedding night. Rasler wasn't waiting by her bed, holding a bouquet of pretty flowers in his hand as he had done when they wed. She wasn't ripe with desire, impatient and ready to have him touch her. This was an old man before her. Yes, he was attractive for his age, but the idea of him touching her made her shiver from nauseation.

From behind her, she hears her maid-in-waiting, Saerie, close the door that leads to her other rooms in order to give them privacy.

Swallowing, Ashe left her face blank as she headed towards him and the bed. Away from the public eye, there is no need for them to act as if they are in love. Still, there is only one way to receive an heir, and Ashe is determined to get one.

_This is the nature of royal marriage,_ she informed herself. _That, and marrying a foreigner old enough to be my father; a man whom I hardly know._

When she reached him, he pulled her into his larger body and bought his lips onto hers. They were surprising warm yet dry, and Ashe felt fortunate that the amount of alcohol she had consumed would make the night a bit more pleasant. She allowed him to kiss her and permitted him to run his hands over her barely covered body. He moaned softly, his hand now cupping and caressing her right breast. Ayon, Ashe knew, found himself extremely lucky to be fondling a beautiful and powerful Queen, not to mention young, fertile, and intelligent.

His hands roamed lower, found the hem of her nightgown, and pulled it up over her thighs. She forced herself to relax and commanded herself to at least try to enjoy the feeling of being held, caressed, and physically loved. She closed her eyes tightly, felt his hands squeeze her bare butt, and decided to pretend that Ayon was someone else: someone she trusted.

_Vaan_, she first thought_. No, his hands would not be as skilled as Ayon's._

_Balthier_, she wondered with lustful curiosity. _Nay, his hands are softer than that of a woman, not rough like Ayon's._

_Basch_, she wondered and felt a peculiar twitch in her heart. _Well, perhaps. He is most likely skilled as Ayon, his hands are rough, and they are the closest in age._

Ayon now had her on the bed, and she lifted her arms up in order for him to pull the nightgown over her head. Left completely naked, she kept her eyes closed as she heard him unbuckle the many buttons on his bizarre wedding outfit.

_I trust Basch more than anyone. And that hand 'kiss' he gave me… it really was quite divine. And he did call me 'perfect.' _

Ayon spread her legs open and lowered himself onto her body.

Then, with a curious realization, she questioned, _Wait; does Basch want me?_

There was no time for her to contemplate Basch's words, actions, or potential feelings. Ayon had slid himself inside of her and sighed dreamily. It was the first time she had been with a man since Rasler, it was time for her to play pretend and enjoy it.

_Basch… be Basch… He is Basch…_

In her head, she imagined Basch's breath warm on her fingers, his handsomely chiseled physique, and that perfectly placed scar on his forehead. In her mind, she head him call out her name.

Sighing passionately, Ashe reached up and dug her fingernails into Ayon's back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry if my verb tenses seem off. I had my wisdom teeth out yesterday, and I wrote 90 percent of the chapter with pain killers in my system… So it was a little harder to concentrate.

Chee chee! I can't wait to kill off a couple of characters. (laughs sadistically) Seriously, though, tragedy makes for a good read, ja? Why else would Romeo and Juliet be so popular?

_P.S. Congrats to Earisu for winning Contest #2! Go check out her fic, Locked in my Heart, immediately! _

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Vaan grows hopeless as he silently watches Penelo and Larsa together. The Dark Lord ambushes Larsa. Ashe asks Basch about the question he silently asked Loki. 


	13. Need for Courage

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_At the wedding reception, Ayon insists that Ashe dance with most of the male guests, claiming that he enjoys 'seeing his beautiful woman dance.' He requests that she dance with Basch- whom he believes is the Judge Gabranth- for it would be funny to see such an unlikely duo together. Balthier, who is quite intoxicated, takes note that Basch is completely smitten with the Queen. Ayon also wants the whole kingdom to believe that he and Ashe are totally in love. At the end of the night, Balthier and Fran end the party by having sex in the coat closet. The act is purely physical for Fran, while it is more emotional for Balthier.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Need for Courage_

_

* * *

_

The night was growing late, and Vaan could clearly see the guards in the ballroom beginning to shift under the weight of their heavy armor. He, too, was tired, but was not about to call it quits for the night and go to his room. He wouldn't dare leave Penelo and Larsa alone. Especially not since they looked like they were having such a good time together.

In Dalmasca, Ashe and Ayon were celebrating their union as husband and wife. Since Larsa, Penelo, and Vaan were unable to attend, they decided to celebrate from the ballroom in Archadia's grand castle. It was just the three of them, and Vaan felt like the third wheel: the friend brought along on a date because the couple feels bad for him. The music was lively, and Penelo was being her usual cheerful self. She had put down a few drinks and was laughing loudly, dancing to a slow beat that the Emperor's band was playing, while Larsa cheered her on.

She moved like a sensual woman, preforming a dance that could be considered too risque for anyone under the age of thirteen to view. The dance was slow, and Penelo moved with her hips swaying as she bent her knees. But Larsa and Vaan weren't interested in her body alone, and soon they both found that their eyes were drawn up to her face. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, and there was a gentle smile across her innocent face.

Vaan glanced toward Larsa and quickly took note of the fixated look on Larsa's face. He felt another pang of jealousy, and couldn't understand what Penelo saw in the thoughtful, scholarly boy. He was devastatingly handsome, sure, but looks and intelligence alone did not make a man a good friend or lover.

Larsa didn't know Penelo's past. He didn't know her little quirks, like how her lower lip trembled gently right before she coughed, or how she released a strange giggle whenever she was feeling anxious. Larsa couldn't know any of those things, but Vaan did, and therefore he felt entitled to her.

But his thoughts had prevented him from acting. Before Vaan knew it, Larsa had moved to Penelo's side and had placed his gloved hand on her hip while the other clutched her hand tightly. Together, the two twirled about in a happy, energetic dance, and Vaan could only watch in horror as they laughed in union.

_This is wrong, it's so wrong. _

Vaan decided that he had to pry Penelo's unwavering attention away from the suave Emperor. He had to get it back on himself. With determination in his stride, he stepped toward the joyous couple and faced them squarely.

"Penelo," he said quickly, and she paused mid laugh in order to twist her head in his direction. "Larsa is making me the Duke of Iocar."

His words made her completely stop dancing. With her hand still clasped in his, she turned to Larsa to give him a startled look.

Vaan continued, "I am to govern a bunch of orphans, just like in Rabanastre. To be honest, I'm excited. It'll give me some kind of purpose, you know?"

"Iocar?" Penelo questioned, finally releasing Larsa's hand and pulling her body away from his. "Isn't that a little far away?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the thing. Iocar is out in some pretty distant Archadian lands, so if I take the dukeship, I won't get to see you too much."

"But, I don't want to go without you," she told him, her smooth voice coming out in a whisper. "I don't think we've been apart for more than three days at a time."

From the corner of his eye, Vaan watched Larsa intensely in order to see his reaction. The Emperor made no movement. Larsa was rigid and appeared almost bored. Vaan wasn't surprised; he figured that any person of royal blood was trained to hide their emotions.

Vaan decided to be bold. _It's now or never_, he thought. _Find out if she cares for you_. "Just say the word, Penelo, and I won't take the title of duke. I won't take the pay or the job. I'll stay with you. We can go home to Rabanastre, or better yet, we can take to the skies."

"Sky pirating," she announced, and to Vaan's horror he saw her eyes glaze over with tears. "Like we used to do. Like we said we'd do _forever_." What she added then nearly broke Vaan's heart: "Gods, we were _such_ kids back then, weren't we?"

_She always wanted to grow up so fast._ "What are you saying?"

She latched her teeth over her bottom lip and chewed it hard. "Vaan, I... I already made a commitment."

Images of a grand wedding featuring Penelo and Larsa flashed bitterly through his mind. "What commitment?"

"I'm going to stay here, in Archades," she explained gently, her blue eyes on his face. "And I think you should be Duke of Iocar."

Her immediate decision shocked Vaan to his core. His best friend- his only family- his better half- She was throwing out all they had for some '_commitment_.' At first, he thought he had heard her incorrectly.

"Well, if you need to be in Archadia, can't you come live with me in Iocar?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, I mean in _the_ _city_ of Archades. I'm sorry, Vaan." She added with strange excitement, "But if we're both in Archadian lands, I'm sure we can visit each other over holidays!"

He had heard her correctly, all right. She was abandoning him. He didn't bother to hide the resentment from his voice. "Oh, _holidays_. I'm sure seeing you a few times a year will be _awesome_ after spending my whole lifetime with you."

She pulled back with a small gasp, obviously stung by the anger in his voice. He, too, was surprised. He _never_ got angry at Penelo.

"If it means that much to you," she told him softly. "I'll go with you to Iocar."

To this, Larsa finally intervened. With nothing more than a snap from his wrist, the lively band stopped playing. Picking up their instruments, they quickly bowed then hurried from the ballroom, leaving the three of them alone. He said, "Forgive me for being blunt, but you cannot accompany Vaan to Iocar."

Her eyebrows rose upwards. "Why not?"

"It is an offer for one, I am afraid."

"I'm sure you can make room for one more."

Larsa hesitated, his perfect poise beginning to falter by the idea of Penelo leaving to live with Vaan. After a moment of silence, the young Emperor opened his mouth to speak.

Yet he wasn't given a chance to reply. Suddenly, a low, dry chuckle sounded from behind the three of them. At first, Vaan foolishly thought that one of the band members had stayed behind in order to eavesdrop. Yet once he turned to see who the guilty man was, he let out a startled gasp.

A man over seven feet tall stood a mere two yards away from them. A thick, black cloak hung over his body and concealed his appearance. That is, with the exception of his eyes: they were glowing, red fires burning with flecks of gold, and they were haunted. They seemed to shine out from the darkness of his face.

At once, Vaan knew that this was the Dark Lord that Larsa and Ashe feared. This was the creature that somehow started the Varran Plague which had killed so many of his friends. This evil entity wanted to suck Ashe's and Larsa's souls from their bodies.

A wave of fear swept over Vaan, and he was in awe of how menacing the Dark Lord's presence was. Yet the hunched over man was not looking at Vaan- he was staring directly in Larsa's direction. Shifting his eyes to his left, he saw that Larsa was visually trembling. Already the boy had begun to sweat, obviously in tremendous terror.

"Have you reached a decisssion," the creature like man hissed out with such toxicity in his voice that Vaan heard Penelo gasp quietly beside him.

Larsa shook himself. With anger, he said, "You will not have my soul, foul creature, nor shall you destroy my country."

Out came another dry chuckle. "You think you can defeat me?"

"I _know_ I can," Larsa snapped in return, his eyes like daggers as he hid his fear.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord snapped his piercing gaze in Penelo's direction. He raised his right arm straight out towards her. Slowly, his hand curled and he pointed his abnormally long index finger at her. His nail, Vaan couldn't help but notice, was pure yellow, long, and jagged enough to kill.

Immediately, Penelo took a step backwards, drawling her arms up to her chest in a protective manner.

"I will take her life and sssoul, inssstead," he rasped in his whispered voice. "She, who means much to you."

To this, Larsa showed his fear. With a wild look on his face, he said with conviction, "No."

If possible, the Dark Lord's eyes brightened, and the fires in their pits glowed viciously. He began to walk forward. The smoothness of his movement led Vaan to believe that the manlike creature was floating. _What's this? He's not walking, he's... gliding?_

"I shall take her now," he cackled, keeping his finger pointed accusingly at the frightened girl as her glided towards her.

From beside him, Penelo began to breath heavily as she continued to slowly move backwards. "Vaan, _stop_ him!"

The horror in her voice threw Vaan into action. In a panic, he threw himself in the path between the man and Penelo, drawing out his sword from its sheath on his hip as he did so. Raising his blade before him, Vaan narrowed his eyes as he sized up his large enemy.

"You want her," Vaan taunted, his voice high and tight. "You come through me first, you ugly bastard."

"Vaan, no!" came Larsa's frightened plea.

The creature's eyes were on him, and Vaan felt their piercing gaze hard. Instantly, he began to sweat as Larsa and Penelo were. _Those eyes... They have a power over me_.

He fought the effects hard, struggling to keep his blade raised when he felt like dropping to his knees in sheer disbelief and terror. _I'm stronger than this. Don't let him do this to you, Vaan! Fight his magicks! Stand up straight, damnit! I need courage!_

His enemy was curious. "You wisssh to die, child?"

"I would die to protect her," Vaan gasped out, feeling a bit of sweat roll down his forehead. "And I'd die to protect Larsa, too, you fucker, so _don't_ _even_ try it."

"So be it," came his hellish hiss.

The man raised his cloaked arms high above his head and clasped his dark, thick skinned hands together. A ball of blue light which flickered with electricity began to appear between his palms, and Vaan understood that the conjured spell was about to be thrown in his direction.

But he couldn't run. Not now, when Penelo was in danger. And so he kept his sword before him and awaited the blow.

* * *

It was cold outside, a common thing during a Dalmascan night. But the cool air gave Ashe a sense of relief after having slaved away for the past hour in her bedroom with a man old enough to be her father. Ayon had taken her twice that night, quite determined to receive an heir as quickly as possible. Ashe had let herself be taken, equally as desperate to have a child in her womb. After all, her country depended on it.

Still, it didn't mean that she had enjoyed it. Her legs trembled even now, at a quarter till six in the morning. She had not felt the touch of a man in nearly eight years, but she had remembered it more fondly than what she had just experienced.

As she walked slowly through the peaceful palace gardens, she ran her fingers through the tall grasses that lined the cobblestoned pathway, something she used to do quite often as a child. Indeed, during her first wedding night, she and Rasler had gone to the Gardens just before dawn and walked just as she did now.

She missed him greatly at that moment.

Before her in the morning darkness, Ashe could make out the outline of a man knelt before the marble winged statue of Týr, the God of courage and war. Immediately, Ashe knew who it was that knelt on the ground.

Before battles, the then Captains Basch and Vossler would come pray to Týr for the safety of their men.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the stranger before her was Basch and not someone she didn't want to see, Ashe quickened her pace towards him. Upon hearing footsteps, Basch stood and turned sharply, his posture tense as if he had expected a dagger in his back. When he recognized her, he exhaled loudly and relaxed.

When she was close, she said, "How strange indeed for us to both be in the Gardens before dawn."

His eyes left her face to glance down at her body and then back up again. The gaze jump had lasted only a split second, but Ashe noticed it and felt self-conscious in her nightgown and heavy robe. Basch had been acting strangely around her since he had come to her dressing room before the wedding. His eyes now held a look of longing.

When he didn't answer her, she tried again in a more playful manner. "Are you going to a battle I do not know about?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the statue, then looked back at her with a sheepish smile. "I come here every morning, Majesty, to pray for success against the Dark Lord."

"Perhaps I should come here, too," she told him as she looked away. "And pray for courage so that I may be married to Ayon."

Her words were laced with sadness, and Basch instantly took a step towards her. "Are you alright?"

She looked back to him. "Basch? What did you inquire to Loki? He responded 'no,' what did you ask him?"

If he was startled by her question, he did not show it. Instead, he moved to her side and turned to face the sunrise. "...I asked whether or not a child of Ayon's would be born."

"What," Ashe gasped out, still watching him. "Loki answered 'no.' Does this mean I will not have an heir?"

Basch still did not look at her. "If you remember, Loki said your bloodline would continue on."

_But if the child is not Ayon's, then..._ "Then whose...?"

"I know not."

Ashe turned her head to watch the sun slowly rise over the horizon, thinking the situation over in her head. With a sigh, she said bitterly, "If this is true, then I suffered this night for _nothing_."

He said nothing. He simply stood at her side, a friend wishing to be there for her and offer her silent support during her sorrow.

She didn't want to speak anymore, but her self-pity somehow forced itself from her throat. _I feel more lonely now than ever before._ "It was horrid; I had to get through it, somehow," she admitted quietly, raising her eyes towards the sky. "And so I imagined him to be someone I trusted, someone I knew could never hurt me. I pretended he was _you_."

From the corner of her eye she saw him tear his head in her direction. His blue eyes were wide and he was obviously shocked by her words. She refused to look at him, choosing to keep her eyes glued towards the sky.

"It helped," she breathed out her confession. "And if I do it again, I _will_ pretend he is you. I am indeed sorry if the idea makes you uncomfortable, but it will not stop me from my thoughts."

"Lady Ashe, I..." his voice trailed off.

She chuckled at herself, understanding that what she had just told him would forever change their relationship. She had told him that while having sex with another man, she pictured the man to be him. Suddenly, Ashe felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Oh, Gods, why did I say anything? I will only regret it with every breath I take. Why, Gods? It must be my lack of sleep. Yes, that must be why I am behaving like a fool._

"I've said too much," she said quickly. Adding with a whisper, "Forget I have said anything at all."

With lowered eyes, she cast a quick glance at his face. The glance was a mere second long, but in that second she exposed to him all her embarrassment and fear. That, and she saw the wistful look on his face. Basch quickly composed himself, erasing the anxiously excited look from his face and replacing it with apathy.

_That look... did my confession please him?_ Still horribly humiliated, she dared not look at him again.

"Excuse me," she managed to say in a mumbled whisper. With those words, she turned her back to him and hurried off down the path and back to the palace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi. Remember to vote in my weekly polls (in my profile) :)

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_The attack on Vaan, Larsa, and Penelo continues. Ashe finds herself being watched from afar. 


	14. The New Hope of Dawn

**Author's Note**:

**WARNING:** _**There is some violence as well as sexual situations in this chapter!! Please do not read if those things make you uncomfortable!!**_

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Vaan, Larsa, and Penelo celebrate Ashe's wedding alone in Archadia. Vaan watches helplessly as Penelo and Larsa dance together (obviously having a good time). He tells Penelo of Larsa's intentions to send him away, and she is torn between going with him and staying with Larsa. Then, the Dark Lord appears. Larsa says he will not give up his life, and the DL decides to kill Penelo as punishment. Vaan challenges the DL and claims he will die defending both Penelo and Larsa (setting aside his jealousy). The dawn finds Ashe wondering through her palace gardens and reminiscing of her wedding night with Rasler. Basch is praying before the statue of the god of war and courage, and Ashe says she needs courage after her night with Ayon. She then admits she imagined Ayon to be Basch, and then hurries away in order to conceal her humiliation of her confession.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_The New Hope of Dawn_

* * *

The scream that forced its way from Penelo's throat was brutally animalistic. She had never heard such a sound come from her mouth before, and she instantly wished she would never hear it again. It was a sound of pure anguish and raw terror. Yet even as her wail continued, her eyes were drawn to the floor: where Vaan laid, convulsing as bits of electricity flickered from his body and to the ground.

_No, no, no. Vaan, oh gods, please, no._

The Dark Lord released the spell, and Vaan's body relaxed. He rested on his back, his arms curled up on his chest like a mouses legs would when it died. His eyes were closed, and Penelo saw a small bit of smoke leave his mouth when he exhaled.

_Not Vaan, please! Not Vaan, anybody but Vaan! _

Fearful for her friend's life, Penelo dashed forward, desperate to reach his side. Yet before she could reach him, she felt Larsa's arm wrap firmly around her waist and yank her backwards. He said something to her, but she couldn't hear him. She could only hear herself screaming.

And those eyes- the Dark Lord's eyes. His gaze seemed to burn right through her and render her completely vulnerable.

The guards waiting outside the ballroom had heard her cries. Before Penelo knew it, Larsa was dragging her away and three heavily armored men were aiming their swords at the cloaked villain. The fiend had his arms raised above his head again as he conjured up a new spell.

Penelo quickly realized she was by the entrance way to the room. She was almost safe, but Vaan still laid alone and injured- perhaps dead- on the floor.

"W-wait," she heard herself whimper, gripping Larsa's arms tightly as she found her footing. "We can't leave Vaan."

"Penelo," Larsa shouted out, spinning her around in his arms in order to look into her frightened eyes. "That _beast_ wants to _kill_ you. You _must_ reach safety."

There was a flash of light from the room, and she heard the screams of the three Archadian guards.

Ignoring the guards, she felt herself tremble in his strong hold. "Please, please."

He hesitated briefly, and then released a frustrated cry. Turning, he shoved her hard out into the hallway, where she stumbled into the arms of a nameless Judge who had come to offer aid. Penelo gasped out, instantly turning to see where Larsa had gone.

He had pulled out a set of daggers which had been fastened to his hip and gripped them tightly in his palms. Penelo glanced up to his face and choked on her breath. His face was one of complete determination. He met her eyes and nodded slightly.

_He's going back in there!_

With this realization, Penelo released a frightened wail. "_Larsa, no_!"

"Get her to safety," Larsa screamed out to the Judge. And then his eyes met hers once again, and he smiled softly. With valor, he said, "I shall retrieve him for you, my Lady."

Before she had the chance to protest, she felt herself lifted into the strong, cold arms of the Judge. As the man carried her away, she craned her head and looked over her shoulder to see him one last time. But Larsa had already vanished into the battle.

Already, she felt as if she had lost both of them.

* * *

The hallway was long and dark, but Basch knew his prize waited at the end. Indeed, the golden door at the end of the hall seemed to pulse and glow, and he felt his heart lurch inside of his chest from curiosity of what rested beyond. 

She was sprawled out on a bed of silk, naked as the day she was born. Laying on her stomach, his eyes were drawn to the porcelain white skin of her back, the length of her firm legs, and the curve of her hips and butt. She raised her head sharply from a pillow when he entered her room, and her blonde hair slipped down over her shoulders and hung loosely over her face.

He realized he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He felt frozen to where he stood, his eyes permanently glued on Ashe's gorgeous body.

She tossed her hair aside. Her lips formed a small pout as her brilliant blue eyes met his own. They were filled with a powerful desire- a yearning for _him_.

Basch swallowed hard, feeling his lust rise inside of him.

Painfully slow, she seductively raised herself up onto her hands and knees, stretching as a cat would. He dared to look, and was disappointed to see that her arms covered her nude breasts. She kept her eyes, which seemed to glow, locked onto his. Her mouth trembled slightly, and the words "_come to me_" fell silently from her velvety lips.

He approached and dropped down to his knees beside her bed of silk. He was close enough to reach out and touch her face- her soft, smooth skin- her ashen hair. He was close enough to do what she begged him to do: to take her.

With a shaking arm, he moved his hand out to touch her skin.

* * *

Just before his hand made contact, he awoke from his dream. His head shot up from where it had been resting on the table, and he almost fell from his chair. 

_Where am I...?_

Groggy and a bit delirious, Basch squinted into the bright of day. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and then looked before him.

Ashe sat across the table from him. Startled to see her, Basch let out a strangled gasp and jerked upright. This seemed to amuse the Queen, for a thin smile formed over her pretty face. She leaned forward onto her elbows, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Good morning," she said in a sly tone.

He cleared his throat, looking at her and remembering his less than appropriate dream. "Majesty, where are we?"

"In the gardens, where else," she questioned, her smile and amusement growing.

Now, he remembered.

After she had dashed away from him that morning, he had chased after her. She had obviously been humiliated by her confession to him, and he did not want her acting differently around him. She had been on the verge of tears, the poor girl, and so Basch asked her to sit at one of the tables and benches present in the front of the gardens until she was able to calm down. He sat across from her, keeping completely silent as she hung her head in shame.

_I must have fallen asleep, _Basch now realized. _Which is no surprise, for I spent the whole of the night pacing about in these gardens, worrying about her Majesty (and perhaps being a bit jealous?)._

The palace gardens were silent with the exception of the sound of a few birds singing. Nobody walked amongst the rows of flowers: most everyone was still locked inside their homes in fear of the Varran plague. It was only him and her.

She was still watching him, and he shifted uncomfortably in his heavy armor. _At least, _he thought, _she appears to be in a better mood._

"You were snoring," she told him, a hint of tease in her voice.

_How humiliating_. "I am glad I have amused your Majesty," he spoke dryly.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Basch, you sound _terribly_ angry. There is no need for hostility: I was only teasing you."

"It is not that," he objected, having not meant to sound mad. "I am groggy, is all." _That, and I cannot remove the image of you beckoning me to your nude side. It may forever be burned into my mind. _He rubbed his eyes hard, trying to erase the dream from his brain.

She leaned back in her chair, resting her hands across her stomach. Her eyes glittered with amusement. Her smile remained on her face, and it looked as if she tried hard to keep it from developing into a full blown grin. Basch wondered why she was working so hard to conceal her pure joy; why she couldn't show her true self around him.

"How long was I sleeping," he questioned, relaxing a bit into his chair.

"An hour," she answered with a shrug. "Perhaps a bit more."

He frowned. "Why did you not wake me?"

"You look _quite_ adorable when you are sleeping," she responded quietly. Then her cheeks turned a bit pink. Tossing her head back, she laughed loudly at her own comment. The sound was like music to his ears: it was a rare thing to hear Ashe laugh. He felt pleased that he was allowed to hear it.

He thought about her comment for a moment, then bit down onto his lower lip. _Adorable? What is this? Is she... flirting with me? _Quickly, he banished the thought. The idea of a young and pretty Queen flirting with _him_- an old, worn man- was completely absurd.

"I see you are feeling better," he said, quickly changing the subject.

Ashe looked down and nodded. "I suppose," she answered seriously. She raised her head up and looked at the rising sun. "Each day brings new hope. I cast aside any ill feeling and darkness that I experience when a new day is born."

Her philosophy intrigued him. Strangely, he lived by the same motto. He gave her a long, surprised look. "I, too, banish old thoughts with the rising sun."

Her heavy eyes drifted away from the sky and locked tightly onto his. He didn't look away. She said softly, "Basch, it's nice to talk to someone about topics other than politics and war."

"Aye," he agreed, her comment making a warm smile appear on his face. "These small talks of ours are occurring more and more frequency."

"Which pleases me," she said with a comfortable sigh. "It feels nice to just be _me_ around you."

Still, he felt as though she was holding back from him. Yet her words meant a lot to him. She had forgiven him for failing her all those years ago, even if she never said it. She enjoyed being around _him_.

He sighed, all these confessions she was making to him had begun to make his heart hurt, and he didn't understand why. Or, Basch admitted to himself, he_ didn't want_ to understand why. He refused to admit his growing feelings for her, even to himself. "Majesty, I--"

"Oh, stop that," Ashe interrupted him with a soft grin. "We are beyond such formalities."

"Right," Basch corrected himself.

She glanced again to the sky and then quickly stood from her chair. Raising her arms high above her head, she stretched out her body. The image of a nude Ashe stretching on her bed of silk reentered Basch's mind. He shook his head forcefully and stood along with her.

"If you'll excuse me," she apologized in a friendly tone. "I must take breakfast with my husband."

_'Husband,' that old bastard. At least he will never get a child off her. _"Indeed. Good day, Ashe."

She nodded her goodbye, and then turned to leave. Almost instantly she spun back around, releasing a small _'oh!' _from her mouth. She reached out and placed her hand onto the crook of his arm, and he immediately wished he could feel the warmth of her touch through his heavy armor.

"Will you grant me a favor?"

_Anything_, he thought, remaining silent and only nodding to her.

Ashe met his eyes again. They were filled with fondness for him. "Will you meet with me- _alone_- around midnight tonight?"

"Alright," Basch agreed, feeling confused by her request. _Meet with her alone? Why? _"Where?"

The Queen thought for a long moment, then nodded. "Where I found you this morning: the Statue of Týr. It remains hidden from the eyes of the palace and everyone in it." Her eyes met his one last time. "It could be our spot."

_Our spot? Alone, and away from the prying eyes of others? What does she want, what could she mean?_ "Alright."

Without saying another word, Ashe pulled her hand away from his arm. Turning, she swiftly made her way back to her castle. Basch watched her go, frozen to where he stood. His head hurt from his lack of sleep, not to mention his utter confusion. He decided it best to return to his bedroom and take a long nap. Perhaps in that time he would be able to shake off his dream.

Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed and glanced up at the grand castle. The rising sun cast a gorgeous golden hue over the stone walls, and the scene helped ease Basch's mind a little. However, soon his eyes drifted over to the private balcony of Ayon Margrace's bedroom. There, standing alone with his hands pressed firmly against the railing, stood the new Prince-Consort. Even from several stories below, Basch could feel the coldness from Ayon's dark eyes as he stared down directly at Basch.

He knew that Ayon had watched them the entire time, and Ayon did not seem pleased.

Not that Basch cared one way or the other. Lowering his head, Basch made his way back for the castle.

* * *

The world around him felt numb. 

His vision was blurred, and all he could hear was a strange ringing noise. Everything was wrong. There was a man lying next to him who had blood spurting out from a gigantic wound in his leg. The man's face was beat red and his eyes were clutched tightly closed. _He's screaming,_ Vaan knew as he stared groggily into the man's face. _This is one of Larsa's guards and he's screaming and dying. But... how? Why?_

_The Dark Lord._

Vaan vaguely remembered dodging in front of the lightening spell which had been meant for Penelo. There had been a blinding light and seering pain. And now he was laying on the ground next to a dying man who was bleeding out from his leg.

_He's killed this guy and now he's gonna finish me off._

He forced himself onto his knees as his hearing slowly began to return. The screaming stopped, and Vaan glanced down to see that the guard had come to his final rest. Vaan stared at the man's unmoving face and accusing eyes until someone grabbed his shoulders hard from behind. Grunting, Vaan allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

_This is it: the Dark Lord, here to end my life._

He tensed, waiting for the pain which would lead to his death. Instead, he felt his left arm lifted up and placed over someone's shoulders, giving him enough support to stand. Vaan's head rolled to the left to see who was aiding him.

"Larsa," Vaan's voice gurgled out from his throat. "W-what..."

"Be quiet," Larsa snapped, his blood-speckled face a picture of determination. "Walk, Vaan, I am going to get you out of here."

Vaan forced his shaky legs to cooperate with Larsa's command. They began to move toward the open ballroom doors, stepping around the slain guard who rested on the marble floor. From behind them, Vaan heard the sound of tearing flesh, followed by the agonizing cry of another guard.

Vaan struggled to turn his head and look back. "We... gotta help..."

"_No_," Larsa said firmly, yanking Vaan hard as they stumbled to the door. "They die so we can live. And we _will_ live, Vaan."

"Penelo..."

"Is safe," Larsa snapped again, and together the two rounded the corner.

Larsa released Vaan, who slumped weakly against the wall in the hallway. Larsa pivoted quickly to the heavy doors. It took all his might to push them closed, but he managed to do so, and threw a heavy bar lock into place. The steel doors shut out all sound of the dying men inside. Larsa returned to Vaan and helped him back to his wobbly feet.

"He won't be held long," Larsa said quickly. "We _must_ reach safety."

"Are you hurt," Vaan questioned, his mind finally beginning to clear.

"No," Larsa said in a monotone voice as they made their way down the hall. "It is the blood of another."

"I'm sorry."

"It was not your fault. Indeed, you showed great courage by taking the first blow."

"I mean," Vaan corrected himself. "I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. It's just... you... Penelo..."

Larsa understood. "You felt as though I was your rival. I must admit, I feel the same. The love of a lady makes Hume's do bizarre things."

It felt strange to Vaan, being able to cast aside all differences and jealousies between them. It felt like before, six years ago when they were children and just innocent friends. Vaan had missed it, and he didn't want to forget that feeling again.

"We are going to Dalmasca," Larsa said abruptly to him once they reached the end of the hallway where several Judges stood waiting. "The Dark Lord will stop at nothing to kill Penelo and have my soul. We will travel in secret to the Lady Ashe, and seek sanctuary in Dalmasca."

"It won't be safe there," Vaan mumbled miserably, keeping his eyes on the look out for Penelo. "He'll be after Ashe, too."

The young Emperor nodded. "But he needs our souls, and requires us to volunteer them to him. Apart, Ashe and I are as nothing. Yet together, perhaps we can make a stand."

It was worth a try, Vaan decided. After all, they had nothing else to lose.

* * *

Basch had all day to ponder what in the Hell Ashe wanted to talk to him about, and as midnight came, he had no idea. He was already a good ten minutes late as he hurried through the palace gardens, which bothered him. Ashe was not a fan of tardiness. 

She stood where she promised she'd be, by the statue of Týr. She wore a silver gown that seemed to glow softly under the light of the stars. Her back was to him, but as she heard his heavy footsteps, she turned to look over her shoulder. Even in the moonlight, he could see the pleased smile on her pale face.

"You're late," she said in a strict tone when he stood beside her.

"My apologies," he responded quickly, taking note of the bundle of books that she held in her arms. "I lost track of time."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

She set the books down on the grassy ground and then sat down beside them, smoothing out her gown over her long legs. With her hand, she motioned for him to join her. He did so, leaning his back against the legs of Týr. Ashe shuffled through her books before selecting one. Pulling it into her lap, she opened it to a page that had been bookmarked. Without a word, she handed Basch the open book.

Upon first glance down at the pages, Basch instantly frowned.

There was a picture of a horrific scene. On the left page, there was a cloaked man with glowing eyes surrounded by many men who had raised their swords to him. Beside the cloaked man, a woman with long, dark hair pleaded for her life. The woman was dressed richly, and on her head rested a shining crown, leading Basch to understand that this dark haired beauty was a Queen of some foreign land. Below the picture rested a caption: "_The Dark Lord Voli takes Queen Pfaneous' soul_."

Basch swallowed. _Is this the creature that threatened both Ashe and Larsa?_

He moved his eyes to the right page. The scene changed significantly: The Dark Lord had thrown down his cloak, revealing his true self. The picture depicted him as a muscular figure of complete darkness, with six-inch long claws as fingers and toes. On his head rested two red horns that seemed to drip with blood, and his mouth was open in a wild scream, revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth. Queen Pfaneous had changed drastically, as well. Her long hair blew wildly around her body, and her eyes were black pits. Her arms were stretched low to her sides, and two great white balls of light had been shot out from her hands. The men that had been defending the Queen in the first picture were now torn apart, and body parts were strewn everywhere. The caption below this grim picture read: "_The Dark Lord Voli turns Queen Pfaneous into his demon slave_."

Basch glanced over to Ashe. She nodded quickly and said, "That is him. He is the one who wants my soul and Larsa's soul. The Dark Lord. At least we know his name now: Voli."

He didn't respond, instead he glanced back down at the book in his hands.

"_That_ is what he wants my soul for," Ashe said venomously. "He wishes to turn me into _that_. I thought he simply wished to kill me." She scoffed, "What a fool I was. He wants to make me his own personal warrior of destruction."

_I will not let this happen to you, Ashelia._

"Where did you find this," Basch questioned, glancing at her again.

She reached down for another book. "I've been researching, desperate to find a weakness of this Voli." She flipped through the second book to a marked page, and then placed it into his hands.

"Here," she spoke, scooting over to him until their legs and arms touched. She leaned over so she could see over his shoulder, and he could clearly smell the fresh scent of her clean hair. He felt his heart lurch in his chest, but he forced himself to ignore it and her sensuality and focus at the situation at hand.

Ashe pointed to a circled section of the page and read the text out loud. "Voli was created from the abyss, a creature made for the purpose of causing war and vast destruction onto the world of Hume's. When peace finds its way into the hearts of the Kings of Ivalice, Voli shall appear and twist these great men into his servants of death. Once this occurs, and when Ivalice is again thrust into war, Voli shall be satisfied and return to the abyss in which he was made."

"Created only for war," Basch repeated, feeling chilled by the text. He glanced over to her, and she to him. She remained pressed at his side. "When was this written?"

"Nearly six hundred years ago," she answered quickly. "Pfaneous was an ancestor of Ayon- a Rozarrian Queen. After seeing this book, I researched Pfaneous, too. She was crowned Queen at the age of sixteen, and was known to be a peace-loving Queen. At the age of twenty-two, she suddenly transformed into a war Queen. She not only declared war on neighboring kingdoms, but became a tyrant to her own people." Ashe met his eyes, and she looked anguished. "Basch, I thought that if I had an heir, I could give my soul to Voli. Yet now I know that I cannot. Should I do so, I would only be the cause of Ivalice's destruction."

Gently, Basch reached over and placed hand onto her arm, offering comfort to her. She looked down at his hand, and then bit her lower lip hard. She shook her head slowly, letting her pale blonde hair fall into her face. He knew that she was struggling not to cry.

Her head dipped lower. "I… I don't know what to do."

"Do not fear, Ashe," he reassured her. "You will survive this."

She sniffled. "You don't know that."

He wanted to reach over and grasp her chin lightly in his fingers. To bring her face up to his, to wipe away the tears, and to pull her close for a reassuring hug. But he couldn't; he wouldn't. The act was too taboo.

"We must warn the Emperor," Basch mumbled out, struggling through his own emotion-laced feelings for the Queen and forcing himself to think logically.

She raised her head at this, brushing her hair behind her ears. "I have already done so. No less than an hour ago did I send a messenger out for Archades."

He cleared his throat. "Why did you need to speak to me alone? Should you not have brought Ayon with you for this?"

"I do not want many to know of this dire situation," she explained, turning her watery eyes to him once again. "Only those I trust may know."

_And it is I that she trusts_, Basch knew as he inhaled slowly. If possible, Ashe pressed herself closer to him, as if she was desperate to be as close to him as she could get. She turned her face to look at him fully. Her eyes watched his for a moment, and then flickered down towards his lips. Basch felt a yearning in him to reach out and pull her mouth towards his, and his sudden lust for her startled him.

_First, I willingly look towards her lower extremities in the Kru-Borma_, he thinks with self-disgust. _Next, I have dreams of her seducing me. Now, I want nothing more than to kiss her. Her- Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca- a child I helped raise; a Queen when I am but a servant. This is utterly wrong._

Yet somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, another thought crept into his skull: _She is twenty-six years old and a grown woman. She is beautiful and strong and can be yours for the taking if you so wish it._

_Gods, what is wrong with me? Why this? Why her?_

"I must go," Basch suddenly said, hurrying to his feet. He heard Ashe release a cry of protest and surprise. He turned to glance down at her. "Forgive me, Lady Ashe, but I must go and research this as well."

She began to stand. "Then I shall accompany you."

"No," he rejected her quickly and loudly. She paused, her eyes flashing with hurt. "I feel I must do this alone."

She relaxed slightly. "If you so wish."

With a nod and slight bow, he turned to leave her. He had to get away from her and sort out all of his feelings: he had to make his feelings for her stop.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

New poll up. :) Okay, guys, the plot's gonna start thickening from here on out. Lot's of fun (and sad!) stuff ahead... hope you enjoy. ;)

_On the next episode of_ _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Ayon confronts Basch and Ashe and makes a false accusation. Larsa, Penelo, and Vaan seek solace in Dalmasca.

* * *


	15. Behind Dying Eyes

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Penelo panics as she watches Vaan get hurt because of her. She tries to help him, but Larsa send her to safety with a Judge. When Vaan wakes from unconsciousness, Larsa helps him to his feet and they flee the ballroom where the Dark Lord is killing Larsa's guards. Larsa and Vaan then admit to each other that they feel a rivalry towards each other, and then Larsa says the three of them should seek help in Dalmasca. Meanwhile, Basch has caught up to Ashe as she fled him in embarrassment. He sits with her silently, but then falls asleep (for he hasn't sleep in days). He then dreams of her naked, beckoning him to touch her. When he wakes, Ashe teases him of snoring (and flirts a little bit, as well). She leaves him for the day, but quickly asks him to meet with her at midnight, alone, at the Statue of Týr (because it is away from the eyes of nosy castle dwellers). Midnight comes and he meets her, and throughout their meeting he fights his growing intense feelings for Ashe. She shows him some research she's been doing on The Dark Lord (whose name is Voli). Basch learns:

That Voli takes the souls of the rulers of Ivalice and turns them into murderous tyrants. That Voli only appears when Ivalice is filled with peace. Voli is created to keep war alive. And an Queen of Rozarria by the name of Pfaneous was a victim to Voli almost six hundred years ago.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Behind Dying Eyes _

* * *

Ashe watched as Penelo stared blankly at the floor. The younger woman's eyes were downcast, and the slightest sound or movement would make the poor thing jump with fright. Penelo was terrified for her life, knowing very well that the Dark Lord could crush it at any moment.

Vaan, Larsa, and Penelo had arrived secretly in Dalmasca two days ago. Ashe had given each of them their own luxurious rooms, and told nobody that the Emperor of Archadia and his friends had arrived. After all, Voli would be looking for them.

Penelo had reacted to the threat worse than Ashe would have thought. She was withdrawn from them all, choosing to keep to herself during most of her waking hours. Vaan and Larsa, Ashe had noticed, were constantly on the look out. Strangely, Ashe found herself more relaxed than her three visitors. Perhaps it was because she was used to others trying to murder her. Or perhaps it was because she knew that Voli would not kill her until she agreed to let him take her soul.

When they had arrived in Dalmasca, Ashe had told them of all her research. Larsa did not look happy to learn that Voli was a creature made for nothing but to create war. There would be no bargaining with him, Larsa had said in a flat tone. And Ashe knew he was right.

The night was growing late and both Vaan and Larsa had excused themselves to their rooms. Penelo sat erect on her chair across from Basch while Ashe paced the parlor. She looked tired, and Ashe decided that she should have Basch escort her back to her guest room. She called out Penelo's name, but when she did not answer, Ashe walked over to her. She placed her hand warmly on Penelo's shoulder, and the girl flinched slightly.

_She has no idea what it means to be afraid,_ Ashe thought nastily. _I have seen it all, and here I am, standing stronger than ever._ Yet she knew better than to say such a thought out loud. Instead, she bit her lip to keep from being rude.

"You need your rest," Ashe told her gently, giving her shoulder a tender squeeze.

Penelo smiled up at her in response. "I guess so." Then, with a bit of fear in her voice, she added, "Lady Ashe, will you take me to my room?"

Ashe did her best to remain her composure; Penelo was really irritating her. It was alright for her to be afraid, but the idea that she wouldn't walk down the hall by herself drove Ashe insane. The Queen did not like weakness, and Penelo was being weak.

"Basch," Ashe snapped hurriedly. "You will escort Penelo to her bedchamber."

Basch heard the irritation in her voice and quickly rose to his feet, like the obedient man he was. He walked over to Penelo and offered her his gloved hand, which she gratefully accepted. He helped her to her feet, and Ashe watched as Penelo clung to him. Together, the duo moved to the open parlor door.

Just before they were out of her view, Ashe called out, "Basch?"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder towards her. "Majesty?" He could tell she was in a poor mood, and didn't want to anger the beast.

"Týr," she responded. "Midnight."

He frowned slightly. "If you so wish, yet why not now? Midnight comes in an hour."

_Because I have a husband to please. _"The duties of a wife."

She checked Basch's reaction, and was disappointed to see his face emotionless.

But Penelo found a certain joy in her answer, as she suddenly became more animated. She turned to face Ashe full on, her suddenly bright eyes filled with curiosity. "Does he treat you good?"

"He does," Ashe responded honestly, feeling a bit more relaxed by Penelo's sudden change of mood. And Ayon was treating her good. That very afternoon, he had informed her that because of their marriage, Ayon was able to convince the Rozarrian council to send aid to Dalmasca during the plague. He had held Ashe's hand while telling her, promising her that he would stop at nothing to ensure Dalmasca's safety and survival. His loyalty and sincerity meant a great deal to Ashe. She decided once and for all that he would be a good Prince for her people. To Penelo, she added: "He understands me."

Now _that_ got a rise out of Basch, and Ashe hadn't expected him to care about Ayon understanding her. Basch quite noticeably shuddered, and then quickly tried to recompose himself. But Ashe had seen it, and met his eyes with a quizzical gaze.

He looked away. "Right. Týr. Now if your Majesty will excuse me, I have to escort Penelo to her bedchamber."

Penelo rolled her eyes at Basch's seriousness, but with a quick wave to Ashe, allowed him to lead her away and down the hall. At least she seemed happier than she was before.

With a deep breath, Ashe left the parlor and headed through the large castle until she made it to her floor and wing. There was two of Ayon's men waiting outside the door to her rooms, and they dipped into a bow when she moved past them and inside.

Her own ladies were waiting in the parlor that was attached to her bedroom. They were busy knitting small clothing, and when Ashe questioned them what they were for, one answered: "For the future heir of you and the Prince Ayon, my Lady."

_Not according to Basch and Loki, _Ashe thought darkly. _If they were correct, then what I do now is useless._

Still, she couldn't simply _not_ try. She nodded to her maids-in-waiting, and they began to scurry about to begin her nighttime routine: fill a basin with warm water for her to wash her face, and retrieve her silk and formfitting nightgown. The water felt good on her face, as did the soft fabric of her freshly cleaned gown. Ashe whispered a quick goodnight to her maids when she was finished, and then headed through the door to her bedroom.

Ayon sat upright in her bed, warm beneath her heavy covers, and reading a book. When she entered, he quickly set the book aside before she could catch it's title. He smiled fondly at her, removing the thin glasses from his face and setting them on the night table. His smile brought her renewed strength, and she moved to her side of the bed and slid herself under the covers. _At least,_ she knew,_ he likes me. At least I have a husband who cares for me. It could have been much worse._

He reached for immediately, and Ashe gave into his desires. His touch was soft yet his hands rough, and his lips felt warm against the skin on her neck. When his fingers expertly found the crevice between her legs, she sighed and rested her head back onto her pillow. And then she thought of _him_: Basch, her only true friend. The only person she allowed her mind to think of during this intimate situation. The only person she'd ever trust to touch her in such a way. The only person she'd ever _want_ to touch her.

Ashe's eyes flew open. Ayon was on her, and his weight felt crushing on top of her. But she didn't even realize that he was there. Her mind, she realized, had betrayed her.

She had promised herself, when Rasler died, that she would never love again. Sure, she had crushes on certain gentlemen, namely Balthier, but her feelings were nothing serious. But to imagine that Basch was the one inside of her- to actually pray so hard for Ayon to turn into Basch that she thought she'd cry- terrified her.

But Basch listened to her. He had always been there for her, even when she hadn't been there for him. He had nursed her back to health when she was sick with the plague. He knew her past, her present, and she wanted him to know her future.

_What is this? Could it be that I am actually falling for Basch? _

Her thoughts made her moan out with frustration, "Oh, Gods..."

Ayon heard her cry, and took her words for meaning that she was enjoying herself. It encouraged him, and he pushed himself harder into her.

_No, I refuse. I refuse! I am stronger than such petty feelings. I have a husband now, for Gods sake! ...An infatuation. Yes, that must be it. That is all that I feel for him: just an infatuation._

She forced herself to look at Ayon and to keep her mind away from Basch as they continued in their love making.

* * *

She had waited until Ayon was sound asleep in bed bed before she snuck out from her room. She was as quiet as a mouse; after all, she had grown up as a princess under constant guard watch: she was used to sneaking around.

It was colder outside than Ashe had thought it would be, and she felt chilled in her thin nightgown. While didn't have time to change, she had managed to grab a heavy robe. However, despite the robe's thick fabric, it was sleeveless. It was more of a throw than a robe, leaving Ashe's exposed skin covered in goosebumps from the cold.

Basch was not late this time. Instead, he was early and had beaten her there. Ashe was disappointed to see that he was decked out in his late brother's armor, except for the intricate helmet.

He was obviously trying hard to keep his face blank when he saw her, but failed. A small, fond smile crept over his handsome face, and Ashe found herself returning the gesture. She stood before him with her hands clasped behind her back, leaving her throw-like robe open. Ashe knew she was subtly flaunting her sex appeal, and she knew it was wrong, but deep down she enjoyed seeing Basch look uncomfortable by her scantly clad body.

"Hello, Basch," she said in an unexpectedly throaty tone.

"Majesty," was his plain answer.

She wasn't hurt by his near coldness, for she understood why he was doing it. She wasn't stupid- she knew he found her at least modestly attractive. She had first heard it in his voice when he had called her "_perfect_" the night of her second wedding. She had seen it in his face when they danced that night, as he tried to hide his bashful eyes from hers. She had felt it when she confessed to him she imagined him instead of Ayon in bed.

Then, she wondered to herself: _If I believe he may have feelings toward me, perhaps that is all my infatuation is... Just an enjoyment of someone wanting me._

"Have you information on Voli?" He was straight to business, breaking Ashe away from her thoughts and back to reality.

She froze momentarily. She hadn't found new information. In fact, she wasn't even sure why she had asked him to meet with her. She had nothing to say or tell him. When she had asked him to meet her, she had been in a foul mood, and wanted some kind of pleasantry to look forward to.

She couldn't lie. She had to be truthful with him. "No, I am afraid not."

He raised a golden eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You see," she admitted with a sigh, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. "I had a terribly long and dull day. It may sound strange, but I enjoy our 'normal' conversations of every day life. Even if it may be for a moment, I look forward to being with you and being myself. It gives me a sense of normalcy, you see. You give me a sense of peace."

A look passed over Basch's face that Ashe couldn't read. "It does not sound strange, Ashe. Quite the contrary, I understand what you mean."

_He is the only person who understands me. It is no wonder I am infatuated. _

She sighed again, allowing herself to relax. Turning, she faced the moon and stars on the horizon. "May I ask you a question, and will you give me an honest answer?"

He moved to her side, facing the same stars that she faced. "Aye."

"What do you think of my husband?"

She could feel his body stiffen beside her. He didn't like the question. "He will be a good leader for your people."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "But what do _you_ think of him? You have always had a good judgment of people. Do _you_ trust him?"

Again, he hesitated. "I doubt he will do anything to harm you or your country."

"But you don't like him?" She could hear the subtle bitterness in his voice.

Basch didn't answer, and Ashe smirked.

"What's wrong," she teased gently, turning her head to look at him. Excitement danced within her blue eyes. "Are you _jealous_ of Ayon?"

_My God! Now I am flirting with him! What kind of woman have I turned into?_

She felt like she did when Rasler was courting her. Those small, innocent comments. The hidden gazes; the sultry eyes. She smiled to herself. Unfortunately, Basch did not have the same reaction as she did.

He glanced back at her, his eyes filled with panic. Ashe instantly felt that her question had backfired on her. She had meant to tease him, and perhaps flirt, but she had expected him to chuckle and say _no_ to her inquiry. Yet Basch had never lied to her in the past, and he obviously would not do so now. Still, he couldn't admit any feeling for her either.

Yet his silence said more than words ever could.

She had trapped him, making him uncomfortable and nervous. Ashe looked away quickly, not sure what to say in order to make the situation right. She figured she should try to change the subject, but all she could think was: _He wants you, he wants you, Gods, a man actually wants you for __**you**__ and not your power or crown._

A wave of wind passed over them, and Ashe pulled her arms close to her chest to keep herself warm. She shivered, and instantly wanted Basch to draw her into his arms in an effort to keep her warm. Yet he simply watched her shiver, _the bastard,_ and Ashe realized he'd forever be rigid and unmoving unless she took it upon herself to take initiative.

She decided then and there that if a man lusted for her, and she a bit for him, that she would have fun with it while it lasted. She was tired of never having fun. She missed the playful days of flirtations. And the idea of a possible affair thrilled her to the core.

Ashe turned and faced him fully. Reaching out, she pulled his arms away from his chest. Basch allowed her to move him as she pleased, all the while a confused look on his face. She slid herself against him, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her back as she laid her right cheek against his chest plate.

"I'm cold," she informed him with a whisper. "Keep me warm."

She wanted his comfort. She wanted his touch. She just wanted to be loved by someone. No, she _needed_ it. She deserved to be loved, after all her hardships and pain. She deserved to have what everyone else had.

She heard him swallow hard, and then he voluntarily tightened his hold on her. His one arm slid down her back slowly, finally coming to a rest on the crevice just above her butt. The other remained at her shoulder blades.

"Is this too much," she questioned softly, resting her own hands against the cold plate on his back. "Is this too close?"

She felt Basch's warm breath on the top of her head, and the feeling sent shivers down her spine. "Yes," he said weakly, but his grasp on her tightened as he spoke the word.

"I can go," she offered.

"If you wish."

"Do you want me to go?"

"It matters not," he mumbled, but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "If you are so cold, perhaps you _should_ go in."

She pulled back away from him, just enough so that she could gaze up into his anguished face. "Then you don't understand, Basch. I don't think you realize how much I enjoy your companionship."

Basch looked rattled. Dropping his arms away from her, he gently moved her aside. "Of course, Ashe. I have always been your friend, and I shall always be your friend."

"But not a knight, nor a protector," she reminded him as he turned to walk away from her and back to the palace. "You belong to Larsa in those aspects. Now, to me, you are simply a friend."

"That is where you are wrong, Majesty," he retorted coolly. "Like it or not, I will always be your protector. A friend to you, yes, but the oath I made to your father that I would watch over you will never die. And I expect you to respect this."

She sighed as she began to follow him, thinking herself to be such a fool. She had been wrong, she realized, to think that he wanted her. He didn't want her: he only wanted to protect her, as he always had. _I have completely misinterpreted his feelings for me because of some silly crush I have on him. Gods, Ashelia, could you have humiliated yourself any more?_

Ashe suddenly felt very, very dumb.

Unfortunately for her, she was about to become even more humiliated.

Basch and Ashe didn't speak to each other any more until they reached the palace, both feeling awkward. Yet right before they reached the end of the gardens by the palace's back entrance, a tall man stepped out from behind some bushes, blocking their path.

"Good evening, _wife_," came Ayon's heavily accented voice.

"Ayon?" Ashe called out, startled to see him awake and in the gardens. "What are you doing out here?"

He stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the moon. He was fully dressed and looked extremely pissed off. "I woke to find you were no longer at my side. Your silly maids said you had come out here, so I came to find you."

"Well, now I am going back inside," Ashe announced, stepping past Basch. Yet Ayon stopped her, pinning her between him and Basch.

"I saw you," Ayon remarked. "You and this _Judge_, embracing in secret where you thought nobody could see you."

Ashe rolled her eyes. "It was a hug, Ayon. Now if you _will_ excuse me, I must go--"

"_Listen to me,_" Ayon interrupted her so loudly that Ashe instantly pulled back. "You may be Queen, but I am your husband and therefore I demand your respect."

Through ground teeth, Ashe said with hostility, "You may have my respect when you return me the same courtesy. Now move out of my way."

"You may have whatever affairs you so wish," Ayon explained, and Ashe instantly reeled back in surprise. "This Judge can bed you every night if he so pleases--" to this comment, Ashe bit her lip in embarrassment "--But only after I have secured a child in your womb."

"You cannot possibly think that her Majesty and I--" Basch began, sounding horrified.

"Silence," Ayon interrupted him. "This does not concern you, Archadian scum."

Ashe gasped at his hate filled words. She wasn't angered by Ayon's rudeness to her, but she would _not_ tolerate his cruel words to her best friend. She moved forward quickly, poking him hard in the center of his chest.

"Do not presume what you do not know for fact," she said quietly yet nastily, with the instinctive arrogance of a girl born to one of the greatest kingdoms of Ivalice. "Continue this and I swear that you will _never_ have a child in my womb."

To add fuel to Ashe's anger, Ayon laughed at her words. Leaning to the side so he could look around her, he said to Basch with amusement, "It's fun. Ashelia is just as feisty in bed as she is now. Then again, I am sure _you_ _know_ that."

_Oh, Gods, I may die from mortification. _Still, she refused to hang her head. Instead, she shoved past Ayon with all her might and headed up the ivory colored stairs to the palace doors. She didn't bother to glance back at the two men. She just wanted to get away from the situation.

* * *

Basch didn't think that Ayon's confrontation could have gone any worse. He had been called far worse names than 'Archadian scum' in the past, and he had seen Ashe insulted worse during their travels together six years ago. Yet he had never seen her so mortified, and he didn't know _why_ she was so affected now.

He walked through the palace, heading quickly to her rooms. He wanted to see her one last time for the night and make sure that she was okay. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that she probably wanted to be alone, but he _had_ to see her. Oh, there was that stupid feeling in his heart again, like it was being twisted inside his chest. And with each step he took closer to her rooms, his heart jumped harder.

When he rounded the corner to her rooms, he froze in his tracks. There were no guards stationed outside her door. At first, Basch was angry that there was nobody there, but then he grew worried. To leave the Queen's room unwatched at night was a mortal error.

Then he saw a man walking down the hall. Immediately, Basch's hand went to his hip for his sword. However, he quickly realized that the man was Al-Cid Margrace, Ayon's far younger brother. Al-Cid moved quickly to Ashe's bedroom door, opened it without so much as a knock, and went inside.

As the door closed quietly behind the foreign prince, Basch felt his jaw drop slightly.

_Could Ayon have been right? Could Al-Cid be Ashe's lover, and Ayon just assumed it was me?_

Basch felt a layer of anger and hurt boil up above his initial feeling of surprise. _Al-Cid! Of all people, why Al-Cid? Could she have not chosen someone better? Could she have __not chosen...--_

He refused to let his mind fill in the word '_me_' at the end of his thought. Instead, he stared blankly at the door for a good two minutes, wondering why Ashe had taken Al-Cid as a lover.

That's when he heard something crash and shatter to the floor inside Ashe's room. A woman cried out in fear.

Basch didn't bother to wonder about what had happened. He dashed towards the door as fast as his legs could take him. Throwing the door open with his shoulder, he stumbled in and pulled out his sharp sword. He choked on his breath as he gazed out at the scene before him: a scene of violence, carnage, and death.

* * *

Penelo woke to the sound of someone breathing. At first groggy, she ignored the sound and rolled over in her plush bed, determined to go back to sleep. Yet after a moment's realization, she understood that she was not alone in her bedchamber.

She sat straight up in bed with a loud gasp, her eyes wide as she stared out around her in the darkness. The hoarse breathing stopped suddenly, and Penelo could not see anyone in her large room. She briefly wondered if she had imagined the entire thing. After all, she was more than a little paranoid these days.

With an annoyed sigh, she rested herself gently back onto the bed, letting herself sink into the feathered mattress. Her eyes fluttered closed.

And then the breathing began again.

Penelo's eyes shot open, and her whole body tensed up with fear. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking that it maybe she didn't move or breathe, then the person in her room wouldn't see her.

But her childlike attitude got her nowhere.

In a flash, someone grabbed her neck from behind and yanked her hard from her bed. She let out a terrified screech, and when her body hit the wooden floor she began to claw at the hands on her neck. Her fingernails tore at the flesh on the hands, and she felt a dribble of blood splash across her chin as the person forced her to her feet.

She gagged, unable to breath as the hands tightened on her. The intruder was behind her, and she desperately wanted to see who it was that was squeezing her life away from her. Dropping her hands, Penelo raised her right elbow and slammed it backwards hard into her enemy's gut. The person let out a low-pitched grunt, and Penelo realized that her captor was a male.

Yet instead of releasing her because of the pain she had caused him, he simply tightened his hold on her throat. Penelo tried again to slam her elbow into him, but he didn't care. Besides, her efforts were weakening. Her vision had become darker, and she could hear her heart pumping weakly in her ears. She choked, her movements now desperate as her survival instinct kicked in. She thrashed about, tugging wildly at his hands.

Behind her dying eyes, she saw flashes of Vaan and Larsa. She knew she was dying, and her mind desperately struggled to pick one of the two men and latch onto the image.

But soon her vision darkened completely, and the lack of oxygen took its toll on her. Penelo's arms fell weakly to her side, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

As she collapsed, the intruder gently pulled her body up into his arms. Reaching out, he stroked away a lock of blonde hair away from her sleeping face. And then he carried her out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry. Had to make Ashe a little bitchy at the beginning of the chapter because, well, if you hadn't noticed, Ashe was kinda bitchy and irritable at points during the game. :)

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Voli finds his prey, and discovers a way to torture Larsa and Ashe.


	16. The Live One Wins

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Ashe finds herself annoyed by Penelo's weakness, and takes pride in being strong herself. She commands that Basch keep an eye on Penelo, and then requests him to meet her at 'their spot' at midnight. She then goes to Ayon and tries to conceive a child, and realizes her feelings for Basch are more than just friendly. She thinks of Basch as her best friend, and loves the idea of him maybe becoming a lover (she believes he wants her, too). Basch is all business when they meet, but Ashe makes sure they have normal conversations. She asks him what he thinks of Ayon, and then flirts and asks if he is jealous. When he doesn't respond, she becomes embarrassed yet thrilled by his unspoken confession. She then hugs him (claiming she's cold) and he holds her for a few minutes. He coldly tells her that he cannot be a friend to her and will always be her protector, and she believes that this means he doesn't want her at all. Ayon finds them together and accuses them of being lovers, and makes references to how Ashe behaves in bed. Ashe warns him that if he keeps up his dominate attitude, she'll stop trying to conceive with him. Later, Basch heads to Ashe's bedroom to make sure she's okay. Yet he sees Al-Cid let himself into Ashe's bedroom, and is hurt and thinks Al-Cid is Ashe's lover. When he hears a woman scream in fear, he runs into the room. Meanwhile, Penelo awakes to find an intruder in her room. The man strangles her from behind, and her mind can't decide whether to focus on Vaan or Larsa during her last moments of life.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Sixteen: **_The Live One Wins_

* * *

When Basch threw open the door to Ashe's rooms and dashed inside, he was greeted with a scene of absolute horror. On the wooden floor of the beautiful parlor lay six of Ashe's maids-in-waiting. At least three of them were dead, their eyes staring accusingly up at the ceiling. Each of the young women had lethal slash wounds to their chests and stomachs. Two other women had the same wounds, yet they still lived. One was sobbing and clinging pitifully to a blood soaked chair. The other was thrashing about on the floor, her large blue eyes wide with horror. 

Basch, still frozen where he stood just inside the room, slowly raised his eyes. In the corner of the room, a young girl was huddled up in wailing in fear. Basch instantly recognized her as the maid who had taken Basch to see Ashe just before her wedding. Basch raced over to her, stepping over the girls who would surely die whether he attended to them or not. She appeared unharmed, only terrified out of her wits. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, Basch pulled her to her feet and forced her to look at him.

"Where is the Queen," Basch demanded, loud enough to be heard over her cries.

The poor girl didn't answer him; Basch wasn't sure if she even saw him. After all, she had just seen all of her friends murdered.

_Where is Ashe? Where is Al-Cid? _

Basch shook her hard enough to cause her head to jerk back and forth. The action was cruel, but Basch had no choice. He needed to know where the Queen was. Yet the girl's mind was completely torn, and shaking her did nothing. He released her gently and moved away, scanning his eyes until he saw the door to Ashe's bedroom.

It was open.

Without hesitation, Basch raced to the open doorway. Inside, next to her bed, was Ashe and Al-Cid. Ashe was pinned hard against the wall, and Al-Cid's left hand was gripped hard against her pale throat. His other hand clutched a blood caked dagger, and the tip of it was pressed dangerously close to the side of Ashe's neck. Ashe wasn't struggling- she knew that if she did, it meant death. Instead, her hands were on Al-Cid's hands, and her eyes were as round as overripe strawberries.

Al-Cid had taken her by surprise.

Al-Cid knew that Basch was in there, but Basch wasn't surprised. He had shouted quite loudly at the girl in the other room. The murderous Prince said smoothly, "Put away your blade, Judge, or I shall cut her from ear to ear."

Ashe's terrified gaze met his own, and he reluctantly laid down his sword.

"Al-Cid," Basch began slowly, his expression emotionless. "Do not do this. The Lady Ashe is your friend and ally."

Violently, Al-Cid yanked Ashe away from the wall and pulled her in front of him, keeping his hand tight on her throat and his dagger pressed against her flesh. Ashe kept her eyes glued on Basch's face, her expression strong yet she was silently begging him to save her.

"The Dark Lord wants her," Al-Cid rasped. "I am to bring her to him."

Basch finally got a good look at Al-Cid's face. His eyes- Basch nearly gasped out- were so dark they were almost black pits, just as Queen Pfaneous' eyes were in the drawing that Ashe had shown him. Pfaneous had given her soul to Voli and he had turned her into his war slave. It appeared as though Al-Cid had chosen the same option. There would be no bargaining or reasoning with him. Al-Cid was lost- there was no soul left in him.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Basch questioned, keeping his body square with Al-Cid's.

Al-Cid appeared amused by his question. "Where? Why, he is waiting outside the palace, by the field in which Dalmasca holds jousting tournaments."

_Why would he be there?_

"You know I cannot allow you to take her to him," Basch said coldly.

To this, Al-Cid jerked Ashe hard, and the Queen released a wince. Basch watched as a thin line of blood trickled down her neck where the blade was placed. He swallowed hard, feeling his rage boil up inside of him. The man had hurt his Queen, and Basch suddenly wanted to kill him. But he couldn't, not yet, not with Al-Cid holding Ashe's life in his hands.

Al-Cid chuckled, "Do not worry, Judge. You are to come with us."

Basch didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like a trap. But he understood he had no choice, and so with a narrow of his eyes, he stepped away from the door. Al-Cid moved past him, dragging a bleeding Ashe with him. Basch followed close behind, wishing he still had his sword with him.

Still, he vowed that he would somehow kill Al-Cid as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

Ashe watched Al-Cid with a sullen expression. It was a sad moment for her. Here was a man that she respected- a man who desired peace as she did- a man who showed an interest in her. And now he was nothing but a murderous demon. She would have mourned for the loss of him if he wasn't shoving her through the open fields in the back of her castle. She decided that when this was all over, she would take some time to pray for his soul. That is, it she managed to survive this nightmare. 

Al-Cid, Ashe, and Basch were met by several dark skinned men once they were outside. They each had eyes as dark as Al-Cid, and Ashe knew that they were some of Al-Cid's servants. They ignored Ashe and grabbed at Basch when he was near.

"No," Ashe cried out, turning to move after the soulless servants. "Leave him be!"

Al-Cid grabbed her roughly around the waist and yanked her in front of him. Basch shook his head at Ashe, silently telling her not to make a fuss. The knight allowed the servants to take his arms and shove him along the path behind Al-Cid and Ashe.

With a sigh, Ashe continued on their route. Ahead of them lay the Dalmascan jousting arena. The site usually filled Ashe with a sense of excitement, as well as memories of her childhood and seeing knights joust on top of chocobos. Yet now, the arena filled her with dread. She couldn't imagine that they were going there now for fun and games.

Ashe and Basch were marched into the arena, and then instantly up into the stands that surrounded the battle field. Ashe stumbled up the stairs, her bare feet catching on the bottom of her nightgown. Al-Cid hadn't even allowed her to put on shoes before he hauled her out of her bedroom. She quickly caught her balance and looked around her, and instantly saw two familiar faces:

Vaan and Larsa were seated beside each other, their faces sunken. Around them stood even more of Al-Cid's soulless servants, guarding them so that they did not try to escape.

Ashe was forced to their sides, where Al-Cid finally released her and commanded her to sit. She followed his orders and sat between her two allies, keeping her eyes locked onto Larsa's face. He watched her carefully.

"Forgive me," Ashe said, her voice breaking in fear. "I should have hidden you better."

Larsa shook his head, looking rather calm and collected. Ashe wished she could appear as brave as he did. "Do not worry, Lady Ashe. He cannot hurt us."

"But..." Ashe began, her voice trailing off. She turned and glanced toward Basch, who hadn't been allowed to sit but was forced to stand before the three of them.

_But they can harm the ones we care about._

Larsa nodded, he knew what she meant. With rich confidence, he said, "We will find a way out of this."

"Are you so sure of this, my little Emperor," Al-Cid jumped into the conversation, grinning wickedly at Larsa.

Ashe shivered by Al-Cid's words. _Little Emperor... That's what he called Larsa six years ago. There is part of the old Al-Cid still living inside of his shell._

"What are you gonna do with us," Vaan asked, his eyes wide with fear. "Let Penelo go. Please, take me instead, but let her go!"

_Penelo? _Ashe turned her head in order to scan the area, and then released a gasp. Sure enough, a very unconscious Penelo rested directly in the middle of the arena. She lay on her side, her wrists bound together behind her back.

The Queen was instantly angry. "What is this? Release her!"

"On the contrary," came Al-Cid's amused voice. "We are going to play a little game with her. Is that not what you do here, play games and watch people get injured?"

Ashe kept her mouth shut.

Al-Cid continued, "I have been commanded by my Lord to break you and the little Emperor."

_Voli? Where is he?_

"How," Larsa questioned, his eyes dark.

Al-Cid's hideous smile grew as he regarded Larsa's question. "This girl is _very_ important to you, little Emperor. In a moment I will release many of my servants into the arena. As you can see, the girl's wrists are bound, and she will be murdered. You must sacrifice your soul to my Lord or watch her die."

Larsa didn't flinch. "You know I cannot do as your Lord wishes."

"To make things a bit interesting," Al-Cid continued, ignoring Larsa's words. "We will add another person to the arena: this Judge, whom the Queen seems to be quite fond of."

Ashe winced, glancing away from Al-Cid and to Basch. He turned his eyes to her for a moment without moving his head, and then looked back to Al-Cid.

"He will be given a sword," Al-Cid said. "And he will be in charge of protecting the girl's life and his own, or they will both die." To Ashe, he said: "Should you wish to save the Judge's life, you must give up your soul."

Ashe's heart pounded in her chest, and she bit her lower lip. Before she could say anything, Al-Cid's minions grabbed Basch roughly and began to force him down to the battle field.

Ashe jumped to her feet, her fear breaking through. "No, Basch!"

But he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes were on Larsa. He nodded in the Emperor's direction. "Do not worry, my Lord. I shall protect her for you."

In any other situation, Ashe would have been hurt that he had ignored her. Yet it wasn't the time to be jealous. Instead, she was terrified. Terrified for herself and Larsa, terrified for Basch and Penelo. She slumped back into her seat as several of the soulless servants threatened her with their blades.

A servant threw down a sword about five feet away from Penelo, and Basch was shoved hard into the battle field. The minions all retreated back, preparing themselves for battle. Slowly, Basch began to make his way over to Penelo and the blade. It was a big field, and it would take him some time to get to the middle.

All Ashe could do was sit in her seat and watch Basch go to what she felt would be his doom. Next to her, Larsa sat rigidly. She knew he was a wreck inside, but he did well at keeping a strong outer appearance.

Ashe gripped the sides of her chair, nearly ready to cry out. _This cannot be real,_ she thought desperately. _No, I will not let this happen. Basch just reentered my life, he cannot leave so soon. I refuse to lose him. I refuse to lose my best friend!_

She had lost Rasler to battle before. She would not lose another cherished friend.

With a determined cry, Ashe threw herself from her seat. Al-Cid reached out to grab her, but she quickly evaded him and jumped down the stairs. From behind her, she heard Al-Cid yell for his servants to stop her. She reached the stairwell that led down to the battle field, but two servants waited for her at the bottom. Instead of trying to dash through them, she made the decision to jump over the wall that led to the field. It was a good ten foot drop, and her bare feet stung when she landed in the dirt, but she quickly forced herself to keep moving. They would be after her soon.

She ran full speed toward him, and his back was to her. When she realized he didn't know she was in the field with him, she cried out his name.

He spun around when he heard her voice, his eyes wide with surprise. When she was close enough, Ashe threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly as she buried her face into his chest armor. He hugged her back, reluctantly at first but then as tightly as she held him.

_This may be the last time I will ever be allowed to touch him._

She heard the servants enter the battle arena. She didn't have a lot of time. Pulling back, she reached up with her hands and grasped the sides of his face tightly in her hands. Without thinking, she yanked his head down and forced her mouth onto his. The kiss was brief, and he was so startled that he didn't have time to respond. She pulled her head away from his slightly, breathing heavily. Her heart felt as though it would burst through her chest.

_This may be my chance chance to look into his handsome face._

"I need you to promise me something," she spoke rapidly as she heard the footsteps begin to close in on them.

"Ashe, I--"

_This may the last time I may talk to him._

"Listen to me!" she hissed, clutching his head and blonde hair roughly in her hands. "Promise me you won't die. I cannot lose you now, Basch. I cannot. _Please_, promise me you _will_ come back to me alive."

_This may be my last chance to taste his lips._

Before he could speak, Ashe drew his face to hers and kissed him again. She kissed him more softly this time, and then she felt his lips push back against hers.

Before she had the opportunity to enjoy the sensation of her kiss being returned by the man she adored, she felt a pair of hands grip her neck roughly from behind. Before she knew it, their short kiss was broken, and she was yanked out of his arms.

Ashe was pulled back a few feet away from Basch, and two servants held her, pulling her arms tightly behind her back. She turned her head to look back at Basch, who was frozen to where he stood. He couldn't help her, she knew. They would only kill him if he tried. Still, two other minions moved over to him, each holding their blades out against him, as if they dared him to move.

Al-Cid approached her slowly, an annoyed glance on his handsome face. He stood before her, then shook his head in disgust.

"Foolish girl," he said angrily. "Just for that, I will send even more of my servants into the field, and tell them to hurt the Judge a _great deal more._"

The anger that filled Ashe's body burst. She spit directly into Al-Cid's face. He pulled back, completely shocked by her _very_ unladylike and unqueenly gesture. His hand shot up to his face and he wiped away the spit. Then, before Ashe even realized what he was doing, his hand formed a fist. He smacked her violently across the face with the back of his hand, so hard that Ashe thought her head would be ripped off from her body.

She cried out on impact, instantly seeing stars. She felt tears form in her eyes.

At that moment, she remembered the time, six years ago, when she had slapped Basch. She had expected him to show pain. But he didn't. Instead, he had looked at her like the action hadn't hurt in the slightest bit. He had looked brave.

_I must prove my valor. I must be as he was, and be strong._

She led by his example. Instead of crying out, she simply raised her head looked the devil square in the eyes. Her mouth formed a tight line and she swallowed back her tears.

Al-Cid did _not_ like that she didn't seem bothered by his hit. In a rage, he grabbed his dagger from its sheath and pressed the blade firmly against the top of her right breast. She forced herself not to flinch- it was a hard thing not to do.

"Listen here, bitch," Al-Cid rasped out, his eyes looking darker than before. "My Lord may not be able to hurt you, but _I can_. I can _gut_ you as long as I leave you alive long enough for you to grant him your soul. Do you understand me?"

_How dare he say such things to me, Queen of Dalmasca._

"Oh, be quiet," Ashe dared to defy him. "Your face turns an _ugly_ shade of purple when you are mad. It's _most_ unpleasant to view."

He didn't like this comment. With an angry snarl, he slashed the blade horizontally across the top of her chest.

The pain was searing, and Ashe gasped loudly. She felt a wave of blood trickle down her chest and stain her nightgown. _Oh, Gods, that hurts..._ She desperately wanted to place her hands across the wound, but her arms were held firmly behind her back. So instead, she ground her teeth together hard, forcing herself not to cry out in pain.

She heard Basch grunt with anger, and she quickly turned her head to him. He had taken a few steps forward, and his face was a mask of pure hatred. The look that Basch gave Al-Cid was filled with such ferocity that Ashe nearly gasped. She had never seen him look so utterly pissed off before.

"Basch," she managed to whimper. His eyes turned to hers, and she could clearly see the pain in them. She shook her head slightly. _Don't try to defend me. It is not worth it._

He understood her silent gesture. His expression melted from anger to sadness. He looked guilty that he could not protect her. He nodded to her, then took a step backward. His eyes never once left hers.

"I promise," he told her softly.

She had almost completely forgotten about her request: she had been so caught up in the moment. His words brought a relieved smile to her frightened face, and she nodded back to him. He had made her a promise, and she expected him to keep it. _I will see him again. He will live to hold me in his arms again._

Ashe threw aside the arms that held her and turned quickly away from Basch and Al-Cid. On her own, she ignored the pain in her chest and walked back to the seats where Larsa and Vaan sat. She didn't dare look back, afraid she'd try to run after him again if she did. Instead, she took her seat between Larsa and Vaan, ignoring their bewildered looks.

Finally, she allowed herself to look out at the battle field. Basch had retrieved the sword, and was now knelt beside the unconscious Penelo. His right hand was on the poor girl's shoulder, and he was shaking her gently, trying to bring her to consciousness. Yet Penelo was out cold, and before long, Al-Cid commanded his men to make their attack.

A total of ten men dashed onto the field, each with swords of their own. Having seen their approach, Basch quickly cut the rope that bound Penelo's wrists together. Standing quickly, Basch gripped his blade tightly as he prepared for battle.

"No matter the cost," Larsa told Ashe quietly, his eyes glazed over with pain and fear. "We cannot allow Voli to turn us into that of Al-Cid."

Ashe swallowed. "I know; even if it means the death of our friends."

The first servant was foolish enough to rush out ahead of the others. Basch quickly ducked under the man's swing and then thrusted his blade deeply into the man's stomach. Removing his blade from the dying servant, Basch turned to face his second enemy. This man wanted to dance with Basch, taunting the Judge with his sword. But Basch had no time- and was not in the mood- to play such games. He moved in quickly, bringing the second man down with only a few dodges and stabs.

Yet now Basch found himself in a predicament: Two more men were closing in on him and needed to be battled off. However, the remaining six men had found the sleeping Penelo, and were eying her with death-filled eyes. Basch glanced over his shoulder at her, and cursed loud enough for his viewers to hear him.

From beside her, Ashe heard Vaan release a low whimper of fear for his friends' life. Without moving her eyes away from Penelo and Basch, Ashe reached out and found Vaan's hand. She took it and squeezed it tightly, and he squeezed her hand in return. With her left hand, she took Larsa's. The three of them, rigid with anxiety, took comfort in each other's misery. Ashe's chest hurt quite badly, and she glanced down to see that the majority of the front of her gown had been stained with her blood. She was growing weaker.

One of the two men that had advanced on Basch. He brought the blade down on Basch's head, but Basch was quick, and jerked his sword up to meet his enemies. It was now a battle of strength between them, but Basch was clearly the stronger man. A second later found the man bleeding on the ground.

Before Basch could catch his breath, the other man lunged at him. But Basch didn't have time to fight him: Penelo was clearly in danger. She had finally woken, and just in time to see six soulless men leering down at her with black eyes.

She released a terrified wail, and Basch jerked his head in her direction, losing his concentration on the lunging man. The brief second of distraction was enough; the man had spotted a weak point in Basch's Judge armor. He struck, and Ashe watched in horror as the servant thrust his blade into Basch's side.

_No, no, no!_

Basch tossed his head back in a loud cry of pain, and Ashe found herself gasping at the same moment. Her absolute fears were coming true, and she felt as if she was about to watch her best friend die a horrible death.

From beside her, Larsa tightened his hold on her hand, trying to lend her his strength.

"You see," Al-Cid said coyly to Ashe from behind her. "You may end his pain. Simply release your soul to my Lord, and your Judge shall live."

Yet Basch was stronger than all of them combined. Despite his terrible wound, he managed to slay his enemy and turn to face the remaining five servants. Two of them had yanked Penelo to her feet by her long blonde hair, and another was preparing to deal her a deadly blow. Basch saw her grave situation, saw the fear in her wide blue eyes, and hauled himself over to her aid.

"Only the live one may live," Al-Cid said, sounding nearly amused by the situation. "You can end this, little Emperor and Queen."

Ashe saw Basch's lips move- he said something to Penelo- but Ashe couldn't hear him. Penelo nodded in return, her face relaxing a bit. The two men who weren't bothering themselves with Penelo turned to face Basch. He was clearly weakened, slouched slightly, and was breathing hard as blood dripped from his side. The two men advanced on him, and he looked doomed.

_Please, Gods, let him live and come back to me. _It was strange to realize how much she truly cared for him during the worst circumstances. _I need to tell him how I feel. Give me that chance. Please, Gods, let him come back to me alive._

Ashe looked away; she couldn't bear to watch him die. She turned her head and buried her face into Vaan's shoulder. To comfort her, Vaan reached out with his free hand and placed it tenderly on the back of her head. A long moment passed.

That's when she heard the roar of the plane engines.

She yanked her head up to look around, and was bewildered to see a small airship- more of an escape craft, really- landing in the field. The minions were making quite a fuss, and they even released Penelo. Yet much to Ashe's horror, she saw that Basch was laying face down on the ground.

The ship had barely landed when the door opened. Ashe and Vaan leapt to their feet at once when they saw who exited: Fran and Balthier. Balthier had his gun poised and ready for action, and Fran was busy casting a variety of fire spells on any who dared to approach them.

_How did they know we were here? _Not that it mattered; she was glad to see them.

Ashe felt her heart jerk excitedly inside of her chest. She had never been more excited to see them before in her life. The men- including Al-Cid- who had been guarding Vaan, Larsa, and Ashe had dashed down the stairs in an attempt to stop the cunning sky pirates.

At the moment of their freedom, Vaan, Larsa, and Ashe dashed into the battle field. By the time they had reached the airship, Fran and Balthier were escorting Penelo back to the ship. Balthier shoved the girl in Larsa's direction as Fran cast Fira on a man foolish enough to approach her.

Penelo raced forward and collided hard into Larsa's arms, and he wrapped his arms so tightly around her that he actually lifted her off her feet and into the air, and Ashe actually felt a bit jealous. Her jealously was nothing compared to Vaan's, however, for she noticed the look of disappointment on the boy's face. Yet the reunion of Larsa and Penelo was cut short. More of Al-Cid's allies were charging them.

Larsa, Penelo, and Vaan dashed into the aircraft, and Ashe turned to find Basch. He was awake now, and was being supported by Balthier. Together, the two men moved slowly towards the airship. Basch's head was down, and he struggled to keep his feet moving.

Fran followed behind them, casting magick spells as needed. Ashe began to move for the safety of the airship, but then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye: a man had snuck up on Fran, and before the Viera had realized it, there was a sword lodged deep in her chest.

_Oh Gods! Fran!_

Balthier hadn't noticed his partner's dire situation, and Basch was so injured that he looked ready to faint. With a low cry, Ashe raced over to Fran. The Viera had managed to fight back, knocking the man away with a powerful spell. Yet now she was bleeding badly and slumped down to her knees. But in an instant, Ashe had slipped Fran's arms over her shoulders, and pulled her weakly to her feet.

Her chest throbbed, but she imagined Fran hurt even more. Still, there was no time to think of the pain. She had to reach safety. Luckily for them, Vaan and Larsa had retrieved weapons from inside the airship and had exited in order to help their allies. Anyone who tried to attack Ashe and Fran met an unfortunate end.

As Ashe reached the airship, Penelo helped pull Fran inside. Ashe looked back one last time, and saw that Al-Cid had vanished. She searched desperately to see if she could spot Voli, but Larsa and Vaan pushed her inside and yanked the door shut.

Once they had all managed to make it inside, Balthier dashed for the pilot's seat and quickly maneuvered them off the ground and into the air. Ashe, completely exhausted, collapsed to her knees, and Fran toppled over to the ground.

Larsa was by her side in an instant, checking on her before Fran.

"W-where... is Basch," Ashe managed to stammer out. It was the only thing on her mind: his safety.

Larsa glanced to her as he checked her cut on her chest, then nodded to his left. Ashe turned to look. Basch rested on the ground, his eyes shut as he breathed steadily. He had passed out again. Penelo sat near him, uninjured, and she placed a cool hand on Basch's forehead. She gazed down at him, obviously thankful he had risked his life for hers.

But Fran was not alright. Indeed, her wound was worse than Ashe originally thought. And as Larsa checked on her, he turned grimly to Ashe.

"We had best tell Balthier to get us to safety, and quickly," Larsa spoke bluntly. "Fran will perish without proper aid."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Phew, that was a long chapter! **

**By the way, I'm uping the rating of this story from T to M for Mature. So from now on, make sure you look for this story under the M category! Thank you!**

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_The group tends to the injured: Ashe, Basch, and Fran. They debate what must be done next, and one of the injured three has their wounds worsen.

* * *


	17. How Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

_Previously on__** Calamity of the Serene**_: Basch finds Ashe's maids murdered, and Al-Cid pinning Ashe to the wall with a dagger. Al-Cid has sacrificed his soul to Voli and is told to make Larsa and Ashe do the same. He takes Ashe to the jousting field where she must sit with Vaan and Larsa and watch Basch and Penelo fight Al-Cid's minions or die. Before the fight begins, Ashe makes Basch promise her to survive, and then she kisses him. Al-Cid punishes Ashe by cutting her chest. During the battle, Basch is stabbed in the side, but Penelo is unharmed. Luckily, Fran and Balthier show up in a tiny airship and rescue everyone. However, Fran is also injured in the rescue. As Balthier pilots them into the sky, Basch passes out from blood loss, Ashe becomes faint, and Fran falls into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Seventeen:** _How Little Too Late_

* * *

The small airship had landed in a secluded section of the Dalmasca Estersand. The ship had barely been secured on the ground when Balthier lunged from his pilot seat and into the main corridor where everyone else sat. He was at Fran's side in an instant, pulling her up into his arms. He nodded in the direction of the cabin section of the ship. With a grim face, Balthier moved down the hallway. Ashe, who was on her knees, allowed Larsa to help her to her feet. As the Emperor began to walk her down the hall after Balthier, she glanced back to Basch. Vaan and Penelo were crouched down beside him, trying to gently revive him.

The ship had a total of three cabin rooms. The one on the left side of the hall was already occupied by Fran and Balthier. He had laid her on the only bed in the room, and was peeling off her clothing in order to inspect her injury. Larsa led Ashe to the room on the right and threw open the door.

This room had two beds, and Larsa had Ashe sit on the nearest one. She winced she sat, feeling dizzy from blood loss. Larsa moved before her and reached out to touch her chest where the cut was, then paused. It wasn't right for him to treat her when there was another woman could was capable of doing it.

"Penelo," Ashe mumbled, swaying slightly. "Help Vaan with Basch. Send Penelo to me."

He nodded to her, and then hurriedly left the room. Ashe grabbed the edge of the bed, fighting off her dizziness. Her own pain didn't matter- she only wondered how Fran and Basch were doing.

Penelo dashed into the room and quickly shut the door behind her. In her hands she carried several wet cloths as well as dry ones. Wordlessly, she set them down on the table beside the bed and began to help Ashe out of her blood soaked night gown. When she was naked, with the exception of her black underwear, Penelo took a wet cloth and began to dab the blood off of Ashe's midsection.

The wound was deep, but not life threatening. The slash Al-Cid had given her resided four inches below her collarbones, and Penelo placed a bit of curing ointment on the wound. When this was done, the younger woman grabbed the dry bandages and began to wrap them around Ashe's upper torso, staring just below her armpits. The wrap covered her breasts, and Penelo tied off the thick fabric just above her bellybutton. The wrapping was tight, and Ashe's breasts felt squished and her breathing constricted. But at least, now she was modestly covered and her wound cleansed.

"Is Basch alright," Ashe questioned weakly as Penelo fished about in her pockets for something.

"Yeah," Penelo responded quickly, avoiding Ashe's eyes. She pulled a bottle with blue liquid from her pocket. "Okay, Lady Ashe, I'm going to give you this. It'll help stop your bleeding, and it'll help you sleep."

Ashe accepted the bottle and drank the shot sized amount of liquid quickly. Its effects kicked in less than thirty seconds later, and Ashe suddenly became so exhausted that she was forced to lie down onto the bed. Penelo could have left at that moment, but she was a motherly woman. She squeezed Ashe's arm sympathetically, and then pulled a thin, cotton sheet over Ashe's body.

Ashe went to thank Penelo, but she was too tired to even open her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she was asleep before Penelo left the room.

* * *

He stroked her face gently, and her breathing suddenly grew softer. It was as if she knew he was there with her, and that the action had relaxed her.

Or perhaps, he thought with great fear. It was because she was dying.

The blade that had struck her in the chest had left a black, gooey tar on her Vieran skin. Balthier had recognized the smell of it instantly: a painful, deadly poison. It had invaded her flesh- it swam through her strong blood. There was no cure for the foul toxin, and Balthier knew that Fran's time was limited.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned sharply to see Penelo enter the room with her arms full of bandages and potions. The girl looked determined, and the sight made Balthier almost laugh.

_How ironic,_ he thought with despair. _The little nursemaid. How little too late._

"What is it," he grunted out to her.

His cold words made her stop dead in her tracks. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I thought you'd need some help."

"She is fine," Balthier snapped. "Leave us alone."

A look of hurt flashed through Penelo's eyes, and she nodded her acceptance of his cruelty. Slowly, she set the bandages and potions onto the ground and backed out from the small room, closing the door behind her.

Balthier turned back around to face his beautiful partner. She shivered, and a soft whimper escaped her throat. With a sigh, Balthier pulled the blanket up over her nude body and tucked it neatly around her form. The gesture seemed to relax her a bit, and she sighed warmly. A small smile crept across her pale face.

"Balthier," she said in a breathy tone.

"I'm here," he told her, leaning over to once again touch her face.

Her smile faded into nothingness. But at least now, he thought, she was sleeping more peacefully.

* * *

Ashe regained consciousness nearly a full day later. Instantly, she felt better, as if her wound had been a mere scratch instead of a violent slash. She sat up in her bed, pushed aside her blanket, looked down, and touched the bandages that were wrapped tightly across her chest. She sighed, mentally thanking Penelo for all her help.

It was dark outside, and the only light in the cabin was two lit candles. Ashe yawned and stretched her bare arms over her head, wondering how long she had been asleep for, and where everyone else was. Turning, she dropped her feet to the floor and stood up from the bed.

That's when she saw Basch laying motionless in the other bed across the tiny room.

He wore only a pair of shorts, and his stomach had been bandaged like Ashe's chest was. Ashe noticed that his Judge's armor lay on the floor near his bed, and she stepped over it in order to reach him. She was aware that she was clad in her underwear and bandage wrap, but at that moment she didn't care. She had to make sure he was alright.

Leaning over, she reached out with a shaking hand and touched his cheek with her fingertips. Instantly, Basch's eyes flew open. His hand, which had been resting at his side, snapped up in a flash and snatched her wrist. Ashe gasped and tried to pull back, and Basch turned his icy gaze on her.

"Majesty!" he cried out, shocked to see it was her. He immediately released her, looking quite embarrassed to have treated her in such a way. He went to sit up in bed. Yet he was in pain, and he winced loudly, allowing himself to slide down onto his elbows. "What are you doing out of your bed?"

"I had to see if you were well," she explained, her voice sounding frailer than she had expected.

"I am," he reassured her, his eyes briefly scanning over her clad body. "Better than you, I am told. My wound is healing well, do not be concerned."

She glanced to the closed door. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Nearly a full day," he told her, and she winced as she looked back at him.

"A full day! What of Fran? Is she doing well?"

A look of sadness passed over Basch's handsome face. He lowered his eyes. "I fear Fran was struck with a poisoned blade. She will... not survive."

Ashe recoiled in horror from his words, stepping away from his bed. She raised a hand up to her mouth. "What? That's impossible."

He watched her carefully. "We each had the same reaction. It is true. Penelo claims she will not survive the night. If you wish to say your goodbye, you had best do so now."

_No, this isn't right. Fran mustn't die. I cannot bear to lose a friend._

"Alright," Ashe nodded. "I will do so now." Turning, she began to head to the cabin door.

Yet Basch stopped her by telling her to wait. She turned back to him and watched him again attempt to sit up. This time he was successful, although he winced in pain during his effort. He stood quickly, his right hand holding the wound on his side. Reaching out, he grabbed a blanket off the foot of his bed and approached Ashe. She waited, confused for a moment. Standing before her, he swung the blanket around her shoulders.

_Oh, he's covering me up._

"Thank you," Ashe whispered, gazing up into his eyes. She held them for a long moment, refusing to be the one to break their gaze.

He did so. Turning on his heels, he moved back to his bed. He said over his shoulder, "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

_I still cannot believe it._ Without saying a word in response, Ashe headed out of the little cabin.

Once in the hallway, she vaguely remembered seeing Fran and Balthier in the room across from hers. Yet the door to that cabin was open, and there was nobody inside. Ashe took this to mean that Fran was up and walking- _perhaps her condition has improved_- and so she headed out into the main corridor.

Penelo and Vaan were the only ones present in the corridor. They were huddled together, and Vaan's arm was hung over Penelo's shoulders. Both of them looked bleak, and they glanced up at her when she approached.

"Lady Ashe," Penelo said, stepping out from under Vaan's arm and towards the wounded Queen. Even from ten feet away, Ashe could see that the girl had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," she responded honestly, wrapping the blanket tightly around her body. "Basch tells me Fran is gravely ill. Is this true?"

Penelo hesitated, and her face drew back. She looked ready to cry again, and she bit her lip and turned to face Vaan, begging him to answer the question for her.

Vaan took a step towards Ashe, and said grimly, "Fran... well, uh... Fran died, Ashe. She died about a half hour ago."

_Oh, Gods. No, no._

No wonder Penelo looked like she had been crying.

Ashe didn't flinch at the news. Somehow, it had made her feel completely numb. She looked into Vaan's eyes and saw his pain and horror. She glanced toward Penelo and saw the girl struggling to hold back her tears of sadness.

Vaan said something to Penelo, and the girl nodded and moved down the hall to the cabin area. Ashe hadn't heard what was said, and she didn't care.

Fran was dead.

_I feel as if it is my fault._

Vaan had asked her something, but Ashe had not heard it. Instead, she questioned, "Where is she?"

"Larsa and Balthier took her body outside," Vaan explained, his voice beginning to waver. "Larsa thinks we should bury her here. Balthier wants to take her body somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Vaan answered honestly. "Somewhere special, he said. And he doesn't want any of us to go. He wants the funeral to be just him and her."

Ashe heard noises from behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, Ashe saw Penelo leading Basch into the hall. Basch had managed to throw on a white, button-down shirt over his chest. His face was gloomy- Penelo had told him the news. The two moved in and stood near Ashe, and the Queen turned her head back to Vaan.

"That is absurd," she said, anger rising in her voice. "How _dare_ he refuse us to attend her funeral?"

Vaan took a step back, looking defensive. "I don't know, Ashe. That's why Larsa's outside with him, trying to convince him to let us say our goodbyes."

"Wait," Ashe paused. "He is leaving with her _now_?"

Vaan nodded, and Ashe released a disgusted cry as she said, "How dare he."

Angrily, Ashe pushed past Vaan and headed for the entrance doors to the airship. She heard Vaan call out for her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She was completely irate by the idea that Balthier wouldn't let Fran's friends say goodbye to her.

She stumbled outside, nearly falling to the sandy ground. Her chest was beginning to hurt her again, and every breath she took felt like needles in her flesh. Still, she ignored her pain and rounded the corner of the airship. There, arguing face to face was Larsa and Balthier. In Balthier's arms, he cradled a lifeless Fran. She was wrapped head to toe in a blanket, with the exception of her beautiful, long ears, which protruded out. Ashe inhaled a ragged breath, and the sound caused the two men to stop talking and turn to face her.

Larsa instantly took a step forward, looking pleasantly surprised. "Lady Ashe, you are awake."

She ignored the Emperor and glared spitefully at Balthier. "What on Ivalice are you doing?"

He stared back; he wasn't afraid of her. "Taking her to a special place."

"Are you _mad_," Ashe asked loudly, reaching out and gripping the side of the airship for support. She was feeling dizzy, and her legs trembled beneath her. From behind her, she heard Basch, Penelo, and Vaan approach.

"Mad?" Balthier questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. "Fran is _dead_, Ashe. Of course I am mad!"

_I must look like the mad one... Draped in a blanket, pale as a ghost, and barely able to stand- all while arguing with a man who lost his best friend._

But her thoughts wouldn't reason with her heart. She pushed away from the airship and took a daring step towards him. "She was our friend, Balthier. At least let us say our goodbyes!"

From just behind her, she heard Vaan call out, "Ashe, let it go."

"Leave me be, Vaan," Ashe snapped back, not even bothering to look over her shoulder to him. To Balthier, she swore, "You selfish bastard. We lost her, too."

Balthier began to turn his back to her. "You had your chance to say goodbye."

"I was unconscious," Ashe objected, her voice high and shrill with sorrow. "Stop this foolishness and allow us to give her a proper burial."

Balthier paused, turning back to look at her. Ashe staggered forward, closing the gap between them. Larsa took a step closer to her, reaching out to pull her back, but she shrugged him off. She was determined. And when Ashe had her mind set on something, there was no arguing with her.

"You call me selfish," Balthier said through ground teeth. His eyes were like daggers, but up close Ashe could see the tears in his eyes. He was trying so hard to be brave, but she knew he was one step away from completely breaking down. He continued, "Yet _you_ are the selfish one, Ashe."

She scoffed. "How am I being the selfish one?"

He took a step closer to her, drawing Fran tighter into his arms. His voice came out like poison. "If you had not been so selfish- so self-serving for yourself and your stupid kingdom... If you had just allowed that monster Dark Lord to kill you, then Fran would still be alive. Fran would be alive, your people would not be dying in the streets, and our lives would not be threatened."

Ashe gasped sharply and pulled back, and she heard Penelo gasp out as well. His words cut right into her heart. They were words that she had thought throughout this entire nightmare, but which nobody had dared to say to her. She had hoped they were not true. She had hoped she had chosen the right path, and made the right decisions. Yet Balthier's words oozed with honesty and malice, and Ashe suddenly questioned every move she had ever made in her life.

She realized that she must have looked beyond hurt by his words, for Balthier's expression suddenly softened, and he looked apologetic. He shifted uncomfortably, and then looked down at the peaceful face of Fran. "I must go."

With that, he turned and hurried off into the Estersand. Nobody dared follow him- not after what he had just said. After all, they all somehow understood. He was a man grieving, and he needed to be left alone.

Still, Vaan called out, "Maybe we should go after him?"

"No," Larsa objected. "He needs to be left alone."

But Ashe was a complete wreck. Her heart ached inside her chest, and she wished for nothing more than to cut it out. Her knees buckled, and she almost collapsed to the ground.

_Oh, Gods, it's true, isn't it? I have killed Fran. I have killed my people. I have destroyed everything, all because I did not wish to die and see my throne replaced. Oh, Gods, please, make this pain in my heart stop. Please! Gods!_

_I would do anything to go back in time and give my soul to Voli from the start._

Someone had approached her. Turning, she saw Basch moving slowly towards her. His face was etched with dire concern. In fact, as Ashe looked upon all her allies, she saw they all looked worried for her. She raised a hand to her face, and her cheek felt hot and wet. She realized then that she had been crying.

_I must look quite the fool._

None of them had seen her cry before. None of them had seen her act in such an angered grief before. She had never felt so humiliated before in her entire life. She felt as if her entire life was one big embarrassment, and everyone had realized it all along but her.

"Ashe," Basch called out softly. He reached his hand out to her.

She looked at it for a moment, almost puzzled by his gesture. _I am a complete imbecile, and everyone must know it. Why is he trying to help me now? Out of pity? Or to mock me?_

Her lower lip trembled, and she felt a loud sob ready to burst from her throat. She held it in- she refused to let them see her cry any more. Basch took another step closer to her.

But Ashe wouldn't have it. Despite her physical and mental torment, she released a low sob, turned, and raced away as fast as she could go. Her bare feet sank hard into the sand, and it hurt, but she pushed through her pain as she had always done. She heard someone cry out her name, but she ignored it.

She had to get away. She had to get away from their pity filled faces.

_Gods, save me. Please, end this pain._

She ran until her legs literally gave out from beneath her, and she sank down to her knees. She cried out as she hit, her heart pounding in her chest. Raising her hands to her face, she buried her eyes into her palms and let out a mournful wail. A weep for the death of Fran, and for the death of herself.

How long she stayed that way, she wasn't sure. She cried loudly, on her knees, until her throat hurt from her sobs. Her blanket had fallen from her shoulders and onto the ground, but the chill of the night air didn't bother her. And then she heard someone behind her.

Gasping, she removed her head from her hands and turned to look. In the moonlight, she could see that it was Basch.

Quickly, she wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

He didn't answer. _'A long time'_, his expression told her. She sniffled, climbing to her aching feet. She kept her back to him. The last thing she wanted to do was have him see her puffy eyes, even if he had just heard her screaming out her sobs.

He moved to her side, and before she could react, he reached out and placed his right hand onto her shoulder. His action confused her- she truly believed that he was sickened by her selfishness- and so she tore away from him. She stumbled a few feet away, feeling tears fill her eyes again.

_Stop crying, you fool. Stop it!_

"Ashe," he began, his voice filled with worry.

She sniffled again. "Oh, do not even bother, Basch. I already know how you feel about me."

He moved towards her again. "Then how do I feel?"

She spun around to look at him, suddenly not caring about how pitiful she looked. "Disgusted. Disgusted that I could be so selfish and uncaring for everyone but myself. You must have really _despised_ having to pretend to be my friend, hm?"

"You believe this?" His voice was filled with surprise. He almost looked hurt by her words, and his eyes flashed with pain.

"If only I had given my soul to Voli," Ashe spoke her thoughts out loud. "If only I had died in the war eight years ago, Fran would still live. My people would still live. I am so foolish."

He reached out for her again, and she felt quite surprised by his desperate attempts to pull her close to him. "Stop this nonsense."

"But it is not too late," she said loudly, pulling away from him once more. Her eyes were wide with realization. "I can still give my soul to Voli."

Basch frowned, but Ashe didn't care. She threw her arms out horizontally and tossed her head back. Taking a deep breath, she shouted out to the sky as loud as she could, "_Voli_! I am ready to give my soul to you! Voli, _can you hear me_? I am ready to sacrifice myself!"

With a low growl, Basch grabbed her roughly around her waist with his right arm, pulling her close to his body. With his left hand, he clamped it tightly over her mouth in order to silence her. After all, if Voli heard her confession, he was free to destroy her and turn her into what Al-Cid had become.

But Ashe wasn't in the mood to be held down. She fought against him, raising her hands up in an effort to push him away. In her pure grief and determination, she tried to bite his hand. It only made him hold onto her tighter, all the while he told her to _stop_.

She knew his weakness. Dropping her hand, she poked him as hard as she could where he had been stabbed. He released a loud cry of pain and released her. He bent over, gripping at his side. She pulled away from him, and went to cry out for Voli again, but then paused.

_Why am I behaving like this? I must be completely insane with grief and guilt._

Basch glanced up at her, his eyes suddenly angry. "If you _truly_ wish to die, then by all means, _please_ continue to call out to him."

"It is what everyone wishes me to do," she explained to him, her voice softer. Her arms hung pitifully at her sides, and she finally allowed herself to cry openly before him.

He was finally able to stand up straight again. He looked at her with exasperation. "You think I want to see you die?"

"Do you not," she challenged him, meeting his eyes and blinking past her tears.

He took a step towards her, and then hesitated, biting his lower lip.

_Tell me, please, tell me. I need to know._

Another step to her, and he was close enough to lean in and kiss her. Instead, he reached out with his left hand. Tenderly, as if he was afraid he might hurt her, he wiped a fallen tear away from her cheek. Ashe quickly reached up and placed her hand over his, holding it firmly to her face. His cool hand felt good on her hot, moist skin. She lowered her gaze, sniffled, and felt a few more tears slip down from her eyes.

Basch relaxed his hand and moved it slightly, cupping her chin. Gently, he raised her head up so she could meet his eyes once more.

"Please believe," he began, his voice a mere whisper. He held her eyes with his, and she saw the longing and hurt that resided deep in their blue depths. "That you are the only person I truly care for in this entire world."

_How_ _could I behave like this before him? How could I have put him through this?_

His words were sincere, and they only caused her to break into loud sobs. "I am so sorry."

A look of anguish crossed over his face and he dropped his hand away from her chin. Reaching out, he grabbed her and pulled her across the few inches that separated them and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as well, and buried her face into his chest, letting her tears soak his shirt and skin. Soothingly, he stroked her hair as he clung tightly to her.

A thought occurred to her. She paused her crying in order to pull her head back and gaze up at him, yet didn't dare release him from her arms.

"This is the first time in a long while where I've hugged a man, and not the cold metal of his armor," she said with a small, innocent smile.

He gazed back down at her with so much affection that she felt her heart freeze inside her chest for a moment. He moved one hand up, from her back to her face. Again, he wiped away her tears.

"Aye," he replied softly, brushing some blonde hair off of her forehead with his thumb. She felt herself shiver under his touch, and enjoyed it greatly.

_Gods, I am completely smitten with him. When did this happen?_

Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek against his chest again. Ashe could hear his heart beating rhythmically, and she loved the sensation._ If only his heart beat for me._

She had finally finished crying, and allowed herself to relax into his embrace. "I feel safe," she whispered.

"You are," he agreed, tightening his hold on her. "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Fear not, VaanxPeneloxLarsa fans! Your time is coming!**

To the idea of me making Balthier a pissy loner, and Ashe an emotional time bomb in this chapter: Hey, grief affects us in weird, fucked up ways. If you haven't lost someone you care deeply about, you probably will sometime soon. Some of the most calm and collected people I know have turned into raving idiots when they grieve. I wanted to add a little depth to Bal and Ashe by showing that Bal isn't always suave, and Ashe isn't always strong and brave. kthnxbi.

* * *

_On the next episode of __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Larsa expresses his desire, Balthier reminisces, and Ashe can't control herself. 


	18. The Bad Puppy

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Penelo plays nursemaid to Ashe, and Balthier watches in horror as his sky partner dies from poisoning. When Ashe wakes a day later, she finds a wounded yet recovering Basch in the bed across the room. Ashe discovers quickly that Fran has died, and that Balthier wants to take her body somewhere private. In their intense grief, Ashe and Balthier get into a heated argument, and Balthier storms off with Fran after blaming every problem in Ivalice on Ashe. Ashe, who agrees with Balthier, runs off into the Estersands so that she may cry in peace. Basch follows her, and Ashe begs Voli to take her soul so that she may quit being a burden on everyone. Basch and Ashe argue momentarily, and he ends up holding her in his arms while comforting her tears away.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Eighteen: **_The Bad Puppy_

* * *

Balfonheim Port had welcomed Vaan and Penelo with open arms, and Basch briefly wondered how the young duo had become so popular in the last six years. He decided that the little details weren't important; what was important was the fact that the five of them had been given a wonderful place to stay inside the town. The apartment given to them, which was right across from the town's tavern, had a cozy little eating area and two small bedrooms. Vaan had insisted that Penelo room with him- '_It's custom!_' he had said- and Larsa had grudgingly decided to room with Basch and Ashe. Basch had watched his Emperor carefully. Larsa had his eyes on Penelo at all times.

As night began to set in on their first evening at Balfonheim, Ashe asked if Penelo would mind helping her bathe. Ashe was used to the eyes of her maids-in-waiting, and had no shame when it came to other women. Besides, the Queen had added, she was injured and unable to wash her back. The idea of Penelo washing Ashe had made Vaan's face turn rigid with risque images, and Penelo had laughed at him for it. Basch had managed to keep a straight face, all the while wondering if it would be _completely_ wrong for him to offer to bathe Ashe in Penelo's stead.

The girls had been gone for a good hour when Basch and Larsa began to worry. After all, they _did_ have a murderous creature after them, and an hour was an awful long time to bathe. Basch offered to go and look for them, and Larsa agreed to wait with Vaan in case they returned.

Balfonheim had over two dozen bathing houses, and there was a secluded one that was two doors down from their temporary home. He assumed the girls would go to that one. Basch moved to the doorway and then hesitated. He didn't necessarily want to walk in on a nude Ashe and Penelo. Instead, he moved to the side of the building and found a slightly steamed window. He figured there was no harm in taking a quick peek inside- _just_ to make sure that they were safe- before heading back.

Leaning forward, he look a glance into the bathroom, and what he saw startled him:

Penelo was nowhere in sight. However, Ashe was rested in a large tub filled with steaming water. The water had red rose petals floating on the surface. She rested up to her neck in the water, leaving Basch unable to see any of her exposed skin. Her head was tilted back as it rested on the side of the marble tub, and her wet blonde hair clung to the sides of her face and neck. Her eyes were closed, and she looked at peace. A young servant girl waddled into the room, carrying a large bucket of water. She tilted the bucket onto Ashe's tub, and Basch watched as the steaming water raised the tub's water temperature.

The curious thing was that he found himself unable to look away, as he had originally planned. He was drawn to her face, the slight pout of her lips, the way the water trickled down her little nose.

With her eyes still closed, she allowed herself to sink under the water. Submerged for a few seconds, she raised her head back above the water, and then slicked her hair back with her hands.

_Look away, idiot. Look away._

But he could not.

Penelo came back into the room with several clean, dry towels in her delicate hands. She said something inaudible to Ashe, and the Queen's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over onto her stomach and climbed up to her knees in the water. The water came up to just above her butt, protecting her from prying eyes. Yet Basch was still given a view of the porcelain, smooth skin on her naked back. He watched in awe, finding himself strangely turned on by the crevices on her, and the way the water seemed to slide of her skin as if it was oil. She turned slightly. Her right arm was draped protectively across her chest, but Basch could still see the side of her right breast.

"Did you find them?"

The sound of Larsa's voice startled him. Basch, frightened by the idea of being caught spying on the nude Ashe, jerked away from the window with such haste that he tripped over his own feet and fell flat onto his back. He groaned when he hit, and the healing wound on his side instantly began to hurt again.

Larsa knew that Basch had been looking at something he didn't want anyone to know about. The young man dashed hurriedly over to the window and took a second long gaze inside. He pulled back at once, and then turned to look at the injured man on the ground. Larsa moved forward and stood directly above Basch. The grin on his face was so wicked that Basch groaned again.

"See anything enjoyable," Larsa teased, a twinkle in his eyes.

"No," Basch protested immediately. "No, my Lord. I happened to see Penelo and knew they were safe. Truly, I saw nothing more."

At once, he realized he had denied too much. Larsa tossed his head back and laughed heartily as Basch scrambled up to his feet.

Larsa wiped a joyous tear away from his eye. "Fancy the Queen, Basch?"

"Of course not," Basch retorted quickly, stumbling over his words. "The Lady Ashe is--"

"Quite beautiful," Larsa finished his sentence for him. "Any fool can notice the way you look at her. Indeed, last evening when she dashed off, you followed her like a lovesick puppy."

He was horrified by the comparison of him to a pathetic puppy. "Emperor, please..."

"Looking through a window to see her bathe? Bad puppy, bad."

"I swear I did not intend to..."

"Ah, but you did," Larsa quipped, snapping his fingers and grinning again. "And I am afraid that I must tell the Lady Ashe of your spying."

If possible, Basch grew more horrified. His eyes widened at the thought of Ashe learning that she had been watched. "Lord Larsa, I _beg_ of you!"

Larsa burst into laughter again, and held his sides because he laughed so hard. He patted Basch firmly on the shoulder and then turned to begin his way to the front of the building. "I was teasing, Basch."

_Of course, he was. You are a fool, Basch._

Still, he felt sick to his stomach that he had spied on Ashe. With a heavy heart, he moved from the building to the street. Across the way was the tavern, and he decided he needed a good, stiff drink to make him feel better about his actions.

* * *

Penelo left the bathhouse before Ashe, and this was exactly what Larsa wanted. She was alone, looking brave yet nervous of being on her own. Larsa waited on the side of the bathhouse, hiding in the shadows, planning his surprise.

As she hurried by him, he reached out and grabbed her elbow with his strong hands. She released a startled gasp, terrified by the thought of a stranger grabbing her. He yanked her into the shadows with him and away from the eyes of all.

Before she realized it was him, she slapped him hard across the face. He gasped, seeing stars momentarily, and released her. She yanked free and then turned to face her enemy. Her eyes widened when she recognized him, and her hands instantly flew up to touch the spot where she had hit him.

"Larsa! Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry!"

He rubbed at his cheek. "I never realized you had such a powerful strike."

"I didn't know it was you," she gushed, her face as red as he'd ever seen. "I thought you were some thief. Oh! Are you okay?"

He smiled at her embarrassed concern, and then decided to play the injured role. He held his cheek with his hands. "I do not know, I feel rather faint."

She gasped again, looking so upset she seemed ready to cry. "What can I do to make this up to you?"

_She is very gullible, isn't she? _ "Perhaps a kiss from a lovely maiden will do the trick."

She finally caught notice of the amusement in his eyes, and huffed. Leaning over, she playfully shoved him. "Oh, you! You _actually_ had me concerned, you know that?"

"But I failed," he said with a low laugh. "I did not receive my kiss."

"From a 'lovely maiden'," she reminded him with a shy smile. "I'm afraid there are none of those in this alleyway right now."

He shrugged off her self-conscious comment. "You know you are beautiful."

"I'm _not_."

She was serious, and he frowned, wondering how this girl could possibly think she was anything but perfect. He then wondered if Vaan had ever told her she was beautiful. Well, he would have to make her understand how wonderful she truly was.

He looked at her, his face suddenly an expression of seriousness. "You do recall that you are my rose without thorns?"

"Yeah," Penelo said, flushing a darker shade of red. She obviously wasn't used to having such attention on her. "I thought you were joking."

_Joking? She cannot be serious._

Larsa reached out and took her by the hands and drew her close to him. He wasn't like Basch: He wasn't going to wait and hide and pretend that he didn't have feelings for the woman he adored. Larsa understood that life was too short not to have exactly what he wanted.

He reached up and cupped her face in his large hands, stroking the side of her jaw with his thumb. He met her eyes- those beautiful blue orbs of honesty- and found himself swallowing hard.

"Penelo," he whispered to her softly, refusing to let her look away. "You _must_ know that I desire you with all my heart."

Her expression softened, and her eyes grew watery. She was a romantic at heart, a sappy and silly woman, but he had meant his words and didn't mind her bit of tears. Leaning forward, he laid a tender kiss on each of her eyelids.

"Larsa," she began, her voice choked. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you will be mine," he told her, his lips finding her cheeks and her tiny, button-like nose. Her eyes remained closed, and she didn't dare pull away. "Say you desire me, too."

As his lips tried to find hers, she turned her head to the side and his mouth grazed her cheek. "This is so wrong."

"Why," he questioned in a breathy tone, searching for her mouth again. Hiding in the shadows on an alleyway like a commoner thrilled him to the bone. It was so very different than what he was used to.

She pulled her head back in order to look him square in the eye. "Fran just died. Don't you think it's kinda wrong for us to act like this when we should be mourning?"

He looked at her, completely dumbstruck. Larsa vaguely recalled his mother's death. He had been so young, and didn't know how the world could exist without her. He remembered crying, and then he remembered his father spanking him hard on his ass.

"_We Archadians do not show our sorrow, Larsa," his father had told him. _

"_For doing so would give us claim to weakness, and that we do not want- it is a woman's trait. We men must always be strong."_

Larsa remembered looking to his brother's for example. They each had hard, stern faces and never once stopped for a moment to show their sadness. Larsa had found it inspiring, and after that moment he never again shed a tear for a loved one's passing.

So for him to take time away from life in order to mourn for the death of a Viera he barely knew seemed completely foreign to him. But if Penelo- if his Rose- needed space, then he would give it to her.

He would give her anything she wanted.

"If you wish to go, then please do," he informed her, releasing her from his arms.

She hesitated, looking surprised that he had given up so easily. Then, with a tired sigh, she slumped forward and back into his arms. "Not just yet."

She was about as confusing as they came. But her mixed signals turned him on, and made him want to try harder to win her heart.

He decided to lighten their conversation. "Penelo, you will not _believe_ who I caught spying tonight!"

* * *

There was a pretty girl sitting at the bar in the tavern, and she was making eyes at Basch. Every time he glanced her way, she'd bat her long, dark eyelashes and scan her bright blue eyes up and down his body. She was a pretty thing, maybe about thirty-five years old, with a body that made her look like she was twenty.

Basch saw the resemblance she had with Ashe almost immediately. They both had the same voluptuous curves and the same narrow nose. They both had similar eyes and skin tones. Yet where Ashe had ashy hair, this woman had hair as dark as midnight.

She seemed to grow tired of their exchange of looks, and left her bar chair and approached him. He wondered briefly if it would be so bad if he called her 'Ashe.'

"You're new," she said shortly, looking at the drink in his hand. "But you know your drink. Good choice, darling."

She was anything but ladylike, and she snatched his drink right from his hand and took a long sip from it. When she handed it back to him, he downed it before she could steal anymore. It had been his seventh drink, and already he was feeling a _whole_ lot better that he had spied on Ashe.

"What is your name," he asked blankly, not really caring.

She shrugged, and looked as if she was waiting for him to buy her a drink. "Sorry, darling, but I really don't give out my name. Have some enemies, you know, can't let them find me." Seductively, she added, "But you can call me _whatever_ you want."

"Amalia," he whispered to her, dizzy with intoxication and stupidity. Seeing Ashe at the bathhouse had left him overly aroused, and he needed to find some kind of release. Not to mention the fact that he was well on his way to being drunk, and had no sense of judgment at the moment.

"Pretty name," she cooed back to him. "What's it mean?"

He smiled. He knew that pretending this woman was Ashe was completely out of line, but in that moment he didn't care. "It matters not."

'Amalia' grinned slyly at him, folding her arms over her chest. "Darling, I think I have some competition for you tonight."

He glanced at her, completely confused. "Competition for me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She pointed to Basch's left. "That girl over there has been watching you for the last five minutes."

Basch turned quickly, nearly falling from his chair in order to see who 'Amalia' was referring to. It didn't take him long to see her freshly washed hair and glowy pale skin.

Ashe.

She was standing next to a handsome man, and she was laughing at something he had said. _ Laughing? Why can I not make her laugh so easily?_ She had clearly been drinking, and 'Amalia' had been right: every so often she did glance his way. This time, however, when she saw that he saw her, she gave him a small smile.

Ashe quickly excused herself from her male companion and made her way through the crowd of people and over to Basch. The smile on her face was lively, and it made her look that much prettier.

Before she could speak, 'Amalia' decided to defend her newly found turf. "Excuse me, darling, but this man is taken for the evening."

"Taken?" Ashe raised an eyebrow and scanned the older woman over before turning back to Basch. She paused, as if to think about what she had just heard, and then laughed loudly.

Basch was surprised by her laugh- she didn't do it often- and frowned at her.

"He cannot be '_taken_'," Ashe continued, stifling back her laugh. She was _definitely_ drunk. "He does not even know sex is. I am afraid you have picked the wrong man to be your night companion."

Well, Basch was _very_ unhappy over _that_ comment.

Annoyed, he roughly grabbed Ashe by the arm and began to pull her towards the tavern exit. He didn't bother to look back for Amalia- he knew she'd find someone else soon enough. Ashe protested weakly at first, but then allowed herself to be pulled out from the tavern.

He pulled her to the middle of the public square. As he released his hold on her, she began to sway from side to side. Worried that she'd fall, he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders in order to steady her.

He had seen her intoxicated only once before: at her wedding to Ayon. Yet during that time, she had held her grace and dignity and didn't let anyone know how much she had drank. She had been shy and reserved- she had played her part well. Yet now there was no eyes on her, and she didn't have to hold back. Now, she had a fiery look in her eyes, and the grin on her lips was wild. He had never before seen her look so mischievous.

"How long have you been in there," he asked.

"An hour or so," she replied, still grinning. He had been inside for about two hours. "There was a kind gentleman who insisted he purchase all my drinks."

Basch winced, instantly wanting to find the man and kill him. His guardian side kicked in. It was utterly wrong for such a lowlife to try and seduce a woman of royal blood. But Ashe didn't seem to mind; she had enjoyed her free drinks and welcomed her intoxication.

"Come," he told her, nudging her in the direction of their temporary apartment. "I shall escort you home."

She pushed him away, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "Do not treat me as if I am a child!"

He drew back instantly, quickly remembering his place. "Forgive me."

"I am of royal blood," she reminded him- like he'd _ever_ forget- with the appropriate arrogance of _any_ Queen. "I will decide when I shall return- not _you_."

"Of course," he agreed quickly. "My apologies, your Majesty."

She frowned at him. "I asked you before _not_ to call me 'Majesty.' Have you forgotten? We are too good of friends for such formalities."

"Aye, Ashe."

She looked at him, and then began to sway again. "Friends? _Friends_. I do not wish to be _friends_."

She had greatly confused him now, and so he said nothing.

"Can we cast aside the title," Ashe asked him, locking her eyes onto his. "We are _not_ friends, nor are we Queen and Knight."

Basch was so perplexed by this new side of Ashe. He had never imagined her to be so fierce and bold in such matters. Still, he enjoyed seeing all sides of her. "If not these, then what are we?"

She paused for a lengthy amount of time. Her eyes were half closed, and she seductively looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. He felt his heart leap into his throat. She then leaned heavily onto him, placing the palms of her hands against his chest. Tilting her head up as far as she could, she stood on the tips of her toes and rested her eyes onto his lips.

"Kiss me," she suddenly commanded in a soft, velvety tone.

His heart nearly jumped into his throat. "_What_?"

"You want to, do you not?"

His head buzzed from his alcohol, and suddenly he couldn't think clearly. _Oh, Gods, yes. More than anything._

While his heart screamed at him to listen to her, he found that his hands had moved up and latched onto her wrists. Gently, he pushed her away from him. Yet once he released her, she was back on him again, and this time her pale hands were touching his arms.

"I order you to kiss me," she told him, her eyes beckoning him.

_She must be extremely drunk to say such things._

"I thought we were not 'Queen and Knight'," he reminded her in a shaky voice. "If that is true, than you cannot command me."

She pulled herself away this time, looking more hurt than embarrassed. "I thought that you wanted me."

_This is turning out to be quite an interesting evening._ "I never gave you a reason to believe such a thing."

"_Oh_," was all she could say. She turned her head away from him, and he could see the red begin to color her cheeks.

He felt terrible. He did want her- he wanted her more than _anything-_ and he could no longer deny it to himself. Still, he knew he couldn't have her. Doing so would make him lower than the man who had bought Ashe her drinks, for Basch _knew_ how wrong it was.

Thankfully, the awkward moment was ended by the approach of Larsa and Penelo. The pair walked quickly towards them, and Penelo's hand rested comfortably in the crook of Larsa's arm. They both had small, pleased smiles on their faces, and Basch admired how regal they looked together- like an Emperor and an Empress.

However, when they were near, Penelo's face went solemn. "Lady Ashe? Are you okay?"

Ashe looked up, startled to see her friends. "Yes. I am... just tired."

"Penelo," Basch jumped in quickly. "Will you escort her Majesty home for the night?"

"I don't wish to go home," Ashe interrupted, flashing Basch another annoyed glance.

A thin smile crossed over Penelo's young face. "No problem, bad puppy."

Instantly alert, Basch's eyes darted over to Larsa. There was no way that he being called 'puppy' by Penelo was a mere coincidence. Larsa kept his face completely emotionless.

"Why can't you take her," Penelo continued, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Have some windows to look into?"

_Larsa! By the Gods! I cannot believe her told her!_

"I don't know what you mean," Basch firmly stated, refusing to give in.

"Whatever you say," Penelo giggled, leaving Larsa's side in order to beckon to Ashe. "Come on, Lady Ashe. I'll take you home."

Finally, Ashe gave in. Without so much as a look in Basch's direction, she followed Penelo back to their apartment, leaving Basch and Larsa alone in the public square. Basch turned to frown at the Emperor.

Larsa shrugged. "I do not know how she knew. _Truly_! She must have seen you at the window."

Basch sighed and shook his head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter seemed a bit lighter and happier than the last few:) **

Poor Vaan got left home alone all night. :( He always gets shafted, doesn't he?

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Balthier reminisces, Ashe confesses, and Vaan has a heart-to-heart with Penelo.


	19. The Serenity in Words and Actions

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_Vaan,Larsa, Ashe, Penelo, and Basch seek sanctuary in Balfonheim Port. They rent out a little apartment, and Vaan and Penelo share one room while Basch, Larsa, and Ashe share the other. Ashe and Penelo go to the bathhouse, and Basch spies through a window where he sees a naked Ashe (however, he cannot see any of her private areas) and finds himself overwhelmingly attracted to her. Larsa catches him spying, and teases him for it. Then Larsa waits outside the bathhouse for Penelo to emerge and pulls her into a dark alleyway. She ends up slapping him in self-defense before she realizes its him. Larsa learns how self-conscious Penelo is, and mentally blames Vaan. He then tells Penelo that he desires her immensely (he won't hide his feelings like Basch does). He tries to kiss her but Penelo asks him to stop, in respect for Fran's recent death. However, Archadian men do not show sorrow, but he respects Penelo's decision. Later, Basch meets a woman at the bar and nicknames her 'Amalia' after his Queenly crush. He is drunk, and Ashe is drunk when she finds him. She insults him to the other woman and they go outside. Ashe tries to get Basch to kiss her, but he denies her, and she is obviously humiliated ("I thought you wanted me, Basch"). Penelo and Larsa show up, and Penelo hints to Basch that she knows he spied on them through the window. Larsa denies telling her.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Nineteen: **_The Serenity in Words and Actions_

* * *

_**- One Week Later -**_

Basch wasn't surprised to find that Ashe pretended their intoxicated night never happened. She never spoke of it- not even after a full, uneventful week of living in Balfonheim Port. Yet she did act a bit different around him. Before, she'd talk to him, and if they were still in Dalmasca, she'd ask him to meet her by their secret spot. Now, however, she almost completely ignored him. And this upset him a great deal. He missed talking to her- he missed having her share with him. He missed seeing her beautiful smile that she seemed to only release for him.

Penelo had been rather quiet during the week, too. Larsa had explained to Basch and Vaan that she wanted to mourn quietly. Vaan, upon hearing this, looked quite disheartened, and Basch assumed it was because Penelo was sharing more with the Emperor than she was her childhood friend.

Yet as the week came to an end, Penelo slowly began to cheer up- much at the request of Vaan. She still mourned for Fran, they all did, but not in such lengthy periods of time.

Each of them mostly kept to themselves. They were either too sad, or maybe they were too afraid to do much else. A week of quiet had always sounded pleasant to Basch, but it was finally starting to unnerve him, especially since he couldn't look forward to talking to Ashe at the end of each day. Finally, a week and a day after they had fled to Balfonheim, Basch decided to head back to the tavern for another drink.

He was curious to see if the woman- the one he had named Amalia- would be there again. She had seemed like a frequent visitor to the tavern, and Basch found himself interested in her: if for nothing else, a simple and carefree conversation would be nice.

He left their apartment around eleven at night. Penelo was in her room, and Vaan and Larsa were in the eating area playing a game of cards. Ashe had gone outside for a breath of fresh air. Basch was hoping he could leave before she came back; he didn't want to answer any questions.

But his plan failed him. Half way to the tavern, she had caught up to him.

"Where are you going at such an hour," came her almost annoyed sounding voice.

He turned to face her, almost surprised to find her talking to him. He tilted his head sideways, regarding her as coldly as she had treated him. "The tavern for a drink."

She raised an eyebrow then took a step towards him, folding her hands neatly behind her back. "Again? I have never seen you touch a drop of alcohol before, and now you drink twice in one week?"

"There is not much else to do," Basch explained with a lazy shrug. With a polite nod to her, he moved to turn away and head in the direction of the pub.

She followed him. "You are looking for that woman, aren't you?"

"Nay," he disagreed when she was at his side and matching his strides.

She reached across the length of her body and caught his arm with her hand, pulling him to a stop alongside her. "Do you want her?"

Basch found himself surprised by her forwardness. Sex had been a topic never before discussed between them, and it was almost shocking to have Ashe break the barrier. "Ashe?"

She hesitated, biting down hard onto her lower lip. "I am indeed sorry for how I behaved at our last encounter. I was quite drunk, I will admit, and my emotions were higher than normal. The day before had been rough, as you'll recall."

"Indeed," he agreed, his face instantly softening. He couldn't believe she was actually apologizing. She had grown up, and it only made him want her that much more. He paused, looking past her and towards the cheerful tavern. "Would you like to accompany me for a drink?"

If she was stunned by his offer, she hid it well. Instead, she nodded and offered him a small smile. "Why not?"

It was as if nothing awkward had never happened- they were back to being friends- and Basch let himself relax. He returned her smile, and then escorted her to the tavern.

* * *

"Do you think Prince Ayon has a search party out for Lady Ashe," Penelo questioned Vaan as she drew up the blankets around her chilled body.

Vaan slipped into his own bed, yawning fiercely as replied. "Probably. I mean, she did disappear in the middle of the night and all."

"I hope Voli didn't hurt the Prince," Penelo said in a weary tone.

Vaan felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought about it. "Or that bastard Al-Cid. I mean, Al-Cid is Ayon's kid brother, ya know? Ayon would probably be all excited to see him, and then _**bam**_-" Vaan clapped his hands together for the dramatic effect, and Penelo jumped slightly. "-Ayon's at the mercy of a murderous brother and his war-bent master."

Penelo turned to him with wide, fearful eyes. "You don't think that Lord Ayon is in trouble, do you?"

"I don't know," Vaan responded with a shrug. "I mean, if he did, that would have been a week ago. It's too late to worry about it now. Besides, if he was all soulless now, I think we'd know about it."

"True," Penelo said, but she didn't sound convinced. She rolled onto her side and placed her hands underneath her head. "Goodnight, Vaan."

"Night, Penelo," Vaan returned the goodbye, and then forced himself into a comfortable sleeping position.

Vaan laid in his bed for a good twenty minutes, desperately seeking the sleep that refused to come to him. He focused on Penelo's rhythmic, heavy breathing in a hope that it would lull him to sleep. But his mind refused to shut down, and his brain kept concocting strange thoughts.

If he didn't bring them up with Penelo, he knew he would never sleep, and so he gently called out her name a few times until she mumbled a reply.

"Can I ask you something," he questioned when he was sure she was coherent.

"Yeah."

"Why did you run to Larsa?" he asked softly.

She rubbed at her tired eyes. "Huh?"

"Last week," he clarified. "When Balthier and Fran saved us all. Larsa and I both ran for you, but you leapt into his arms instead of mine."

She rolled over to face him, her eyes dark. "He was the closest person, and I was scared."

Her answer hurt him. "You were scared? I thought you'd run to me if you were scared."

"Vaan, I really think you're looking into this too much."

Vaan swallowed hard, recalling he brief yet important conversation he had shared with Larsa when they fled Archadia:

"_I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. It's just... you... Penelo..."_

_Larsa understood. "You felt as though I was your rival. I must admit, I feel the same. The love of a lady makes Hume's do bizarre things."_

The love of a lady. The love of Penelo? Penelo might love Larsa? It was too much for Vaan to bear, and so he had to know the truth.

His voice was choked. "Penelo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Do you love Larsa?"

His question made her sit up onto her elbows. She shook her blonde hair from her sleepy face, and then frowned in his direction. "What? Where is this coming from?"

"Do you?" He pried.

Penelo hesitated, and the hesitation nearly broke Vaan's heart. "Well, I... No, I don't. Not yet, at least."

_Not yet? So, she will? _ "What do you mean, 'Not yet'?"

She looked sad as she answered, as if being truthful was hard for her. "I mean that I _could_ love him eventually. He's a really sweet guy, and he loves me so much."

"He told you he loves you," Vaan spoke flatly, feeling his heart begin to crack inside his chest.

"No," Penelo instantly corrected herself, obviously seeing the hurt on Vaan's innocent face. "He hasn't said the words 'I love you,' but he might as well have. I can tell he does, and he told me that he 'desires me with all his heart.' I mean, doesn't that mean the same thing?"

_I hate my life. _ "I don't know, Pen."

"You're not... upset, are you?"

"I, _uh_, yeah." _How can she think I'm not?_

She frowned, sitting straight up in her bed. "Why?"

Vaan looked at her like she was an idiot. "What do you mean, _why_? Because I want you to look at _me_ the same way you look at _him_!"

She didn't answer, but her expression of puzzlement slowly transformed into resentment. Vaan had no idea what he said to make her look so angry. "What?"

"Vaan," she began slowly. "I looked at you like that since we were kids."

"You did?" he was surprised.

She almost sounded bitter. "You have a thick head, you know that? Of _course_ I did. I've loved you forever, Vaan."

_She loves me!_ "You love me?"

She hesitated again, completely obvious to the serenity in Vaan's voice, and Vaan felt his joy fade immediately. "Yes. But how long should I have to wait for you, Vaan? We're turning twenty-four soon. I can't wait forever, you know? So when Larsa came back into our lives, I decided to give you up."

Something hurt inside his chest so badly that he wanted to fold himself into the fetal position and never move again. Vaan wondered if it was possible to hear the sound of a heart breaking. He certainly could feel it, like a small demon had been inside of his heart and chewed its way out. His lungs felt tight, and he wondered if fragments of his splintered heart had lodged into his lungs.

_She made her choice. She picked him. I lost the woman I love. I'm doomed._

Penelo must have caught the pained look on Vaan's face, for she immediately jumped from her bed and crossed the room to him. She sat beside him, and reached out and took her hand into his.

"You're my best friend, Vaan," she said in a sincere voice. "_Always_. Larsa can never take that away."

A small comfort, but he forced himself to smile for her sake. "I know, Pen."

She seemed relieved, and he knew he had fooled her. After all, whatever choice she made, he wanted her to be happy.

"This may cheer you up," she said with a rather spooky grin. "We have a new nickname for Basch, and you won't _believe_ the story behind it!"

* * *

They were both drunk. She upheld her dignity far greater this time than the last. She was calmer- cool and collected- despite having large amounts of alcohol in her system. She sat up straight in her chair, her pale eyes dancing with joy as she and Basch reminisced on stories of her youth.

"I don't believe you," Ashe gasped out, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I never would have done such a thing."

"You did," Basch informed her, pausing momentarily to sip his ale. "You ran through the meeting Hall as nude as the day you were born, before your father, all of his knights- myself included- and the King of Nabradia and his men."

"Where were my ladies," Ashe demanded, lowering her hands to reveal a pink face. "Why were they not watching me?"

Basch laughed at her humiliation. "I know not. It was a strange thing to see a five-year-old royal princess running nude through the meeting Hall."

"I pray that was the only time."

He hesitated, and Ashe immediately understood that this meant it was _not_ the only time. She recoiled in horror.

"You had quite a fascination with your body," he explained with a wide smile, enjoying seeing her so utterly uncomfortable. "You would remove your clothes as often as you could."

"Oh, Gods," she swore, lowering her head. A chuckle escaped her lips, and he was glad to see that she could laugh at herself. "How do you remember this?"

"I was more or less your personal protector, so naturally I witnessed it often."

Ashe put on a serious expression and lowered her voice in order to imitate him. "You mean, 'I remember it well for I was a bit of a pervert and enjoyed seeing a nude royal Princess'."

He stared at her, his mouth falling open a bit. He knew that she expected him to protest her comment, but he did not give her that satisfaction. Instead, he drunkenly agreed with her. "That _is_ true, Ashe."

A look of surprise passed over her face. "Is is?"

"Of course not," he said quickly, and then laughed at her overly relieved face. She glanced away.

When she glanced back up at him, her eyes were glittering. "Alright, now that I have been _thoroughly_ humiliated, I _demand_ that you share a story that will make _me_ laugh at _you_."

Basch could think of countless stories that he could tell, most when he was around the age of fourteen and going through puberty. But he wouldn't dare tell a Queen these tales. "I'm afraid I cannot remember any."

"You're lying," she grinned, seeing through his straight face. "I know you too well, Basch, and I can tell that you are lying."

He shrugged slightly, and then finished his drink. "Perhaps another time."

"Another time? I demand that you promise me you will tell me a story in the near future."

"Alright."

She glared at him. "Promise me, Basch."

He smiled foolishly into her determined face. "Alright, I promise that I will humiliate myself with a story soon. But for now, the hour grows late, and I think we should return and get some rest."

A week ago, she had pouted and nearly thrown a fit at the idea of going home. Yet now she simply nodded and rose from her seat. "Fair enough."

_I cannot believe how amazingly well we get along with each other. _

After he paid the tab, Basch escorted Ashe from the busy tavern and out onto the street. It was an abnormally cold night at the Port, and most people were inside keeping warm. Ashe shivered as they walked, and clung to Basch's side for warmth as well as stability. He enjoyed the feeling of her pressed against him; it gave him a sense of purpose.

Everyone was already asleep by the time they got back to their tiny apartment. Silently, the pair moved to the bedroom that they occupied with Larsa. The young Emperor was in bed, curled into a ball with his blanket pulled above his head- as if he was pretending nothing could see him. Basch nudged Ashe in the direction of her bed, and then wearily made his way to his own. He was exhausted, and sleep sounded amazing to him.

He slid into his bed, drawing the blankets up to his chest, and shut his eyes with a quiet sigh. Yet before he could drift off into slumber, he felt someone climb into his small bed with him.

There was no reason for him to turn to see who his new bedmate was, for the scent of roses filled his nostrils within the second: the intruder was Ashe. She pressed herself up against his back, resting her forehead on his shoulder blades. Basch raised his head off the pillow slightly, silently questioning what the hell she thought she was doing.

"I'm cold," she explained in a soft whisper.

This was too close for just friends, and he felt his body stiffen from her contact. It was wrong, but he didn't know how to act. He couldn't just climb over her and move to the free bed; doing so would only further insult her honor. He decided that he would accept her decision, and perhaps try to enjoy it, too.

The warmth of her body, the feeling of having her so close, and the smell of her hair and skin sent him into sleep faster than he thought possible.

* * *

He rolled over in his sleep, and the presence of her beside him gently nudged him awake. Face to face with her, he opened his eyes briefly to look upon her sleeping face. Ashe's mouth hung open slightly, and she was breathing heavily. Groggy, he reached up with his hand and pushed aside a few stray hairs that had fallen across her face. The action caused her to stir, and her tired eyes fluttered open and quickly locked onto his.

_I am dreaming._

Still completely disoriented from sleep, Basch didn't bother to pull away from her as she leaned her face towards his. Before he realized it, her eyes were closed again, and her soft mouth was pressed against his. The heat of her lips on his sent a warm feeling through the length of his body, and it gave him a complete sense of peace. He had never felt so complete before.

_I must be dreaming._

Painfully slow, Ashe drew her mouth away from his and rested back down onto their shared pillow. At once, his body felt cold again. He needed to feel the warmth again- he _needed_ to feel complete. His body responded before his brain could think, and he pushed his face towards hers.

_This is all a dream- and there is no harm in dreaming._

She accepted his kiss, and then reached her hand up in order to stroke his cheek. They were both completely relaxed and sleepy, and each kiss was slow and lingering. Indeed, their kisses were almost innocent in nature, and nothing was done to make the situation more than it already was. Basch laid his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, and Ashe gently interlocked her legs with his. Nothing was said between them.

_How can a dream feel so real?_

Slowly, his grogginess faded and he began to realize that it _wasn't_ a dream. But he was too tired to pull away from her and curse himself for kissing her. Too tired, as well as too comfortable. He honestly believed that he had never felt so serene before in his entire life. Everything just seemed perfect, and he didn't want the moment to end.

After another blissful moment, Ashe pulled her lips from his and rested her forehead down against his chest. She sighed dreamily, and then was instantly asleep. Basch wondered if she even realized she had kissed him, but at that moment he didn't care. Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, gosh, chapter 19 already!! Is it getting boring? I've noticed I've lost several reviewers, so I'm worried.

Oh, and BY THE WAY!!! Some of the Basch/Ashe content in this chapter was inspired by the help of the lovely Amy, aka **BaschAshe**. Please make sure you visit her profile and read her amazing stories. You won't be disappointed!

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_When news of Dalmasca reaches the Port, everything changes.


	20. Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_A week passes since Fran's tragic death and the group has fled Dalmasca. Penelo and Ashe keep to themselves, choosing to mourn privately. However, they slowly begin to return to normal. Basch went to the tavern for a drink, and Ashe goes along with him after apologizing for behaving badly. They return to their old, friendly selves, and flirt relentlessly. Basch tells Ashe stories of her youth, and she is embarrassed. She makes him promise to tell her a humiliating story about him to her soon. They go back to the apartment, both drunk, and she climbs into his bed with him, saying she's cold. Basch wakes in the middle of the night, as does Ashe. They begin to share slow, innocent kisses, and Basch thinks he's dreaming. Meanwhile, Vaan and Penelo are in their beds discussing Voli, Al-Cid, and the unknown fate of Ayon. Vaan then asks Penelo if she loves Larsa. She says no- but adds that she could- and says she believes he loves her. Vaan confesses he loves Penelo, and she angrily tells him that he missed his chance (she has loved him too long and is tried of waiting). She then adds that they do have a bond that Larsa will never take away.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty: **_Heat of the Moment_

* * *

Basch's head ached terribly when he woke in the morning, as he expected it would. He had consumed a good bit of alcohol, and was now paying the price. He yawned loudly, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

That's when he remembered Ashe climbing into his bed with him the night before.

Startled, he sat straight up in bed and glanced to his side. The bed was empty. Raising his eyes, he noticed that her bed was empty also, as was Larsa's. He glanced down at himself, and realized that he had somehow managed to strip off his shirt before he went to bed. Climbing to his feet, he reached for his white shirt and red vest which had been tossed lazily to the floor. As he pulled them on, he suddenly remembered the feeling of Ashe's lips on his own.

His fingers shot up to his mouth, and he froze where he stood. Still, he had been drunk, and the memory was hazed. It was very possible that he had dreamed the entire thing. Yet Basch could vividly recall the warmth of her lips and the almost innocent nature of their kisses. And as he drew his lower lip into his mouth, he swore he could still taste her.

_It had to have been a dream- there is no way the Lady Ashe would behave in such a way with me._

Still, he would welcome such a dream again.

Shaking his thoughts away, he exited the small bedroom. In the main room, he found Larsa, Vaan, and Ashe seated around the eating table. Vaan and Larsa sat facing Basch, and gave him a kind nod in hello.

"Morning, Basch," Vaan said cheerfully.

Ashe turned her head over her shoulder to glance at him. She gave him a long, slow look from head to toe and back again. Her mouth was drawn tight, yet the corners inched upwards to form a small smirk. Her hair was still messy from sleep, but the unkept look gave her a sexual appearance. There was a sensual look in her eyes so powerful that Basch almost became weak in the knees. Her very glance made him ripple with longing.

_I just woke and already she has driven me wild. This is not good._

"Where is Penelo," Basch questioned, having to swallow down his lust for Ashe and focus on something else.

Vaan lifted a spoonful of porridge to his mouth, and didn't notice as some of it slipped from his spoon and onto his lap. "Outside gathering the daily news. Why, did you need her for something?"

He shook his head. "Merely curious." _And trying to keep my thoughts away from your Queen._

But she was still looking at him, damn her. Those eyes- filled with more passion and thirst than he had ever seen- made him wonder if their kisses had not been a dream after all.

He realized he was staring back at her, and shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Thankfully, at that very moment Penelo reentered their little apartment, and both Ashe and Basch turned to face her. Vaan and Larsa both lit up when she entered, but Penelo's face looked much more grave.

"Penelo," Vaan asked, immediately standing from where he sat. The dab of porridge still clung to the crotch of his pants. "Are you okay?"

She ignored him, and instantly raced to Ashe's side. Ashe stood and stepped away from the table, and looked surprised when Penelo placed herself on her knees before her.

"My Queen," Penelo said, strangely formal. "I'm sorry, but I have bad news."

Ashe visibly tensed. "What is it?"

Penelo glanced up at her from her knees. "Allegedly, Lord Ayon has announced your disappearance. Because of this, he has also taken over your throne and is the absolute ruler of Dalmasca." She paused, watching Ashe's face grow stern. She then released a sob. "Lady Ashe, I'm so sorry. He... he has Al-Cid by his side at all times, apparently. And people say he's already executed numerous 'traitors' of Dalmasca. And then, people say that his eyes seem strangely black..."

Basch glanced sharply up from Penelo to Ashe; they all did. They all knew what it meant: Voli had gotten a hold of Ayon and had somehow gotten Ayon to confess his soul. He was now completely evil and twisted, capable of a good deal of horror. Yet Ashe didn't look alarmed or upset. Her face grew dark, almost angry. With a cold voice, she told Penelo to stand.

"I need to return to Dalmasca," Ashe said blankly, addressing them all.

Larsa eyed her in disapproval. "You cannot."

"I _cannot_ allow a murderous tyrant to rule my country," she snapped passionately. "Not again, not after it happened once before."

Vaan took a step toward her. "Larsa's right, Ashe. Voli wants you to go back, don't you see that? He's using Ayon as a ploy to get you back. If you go back, you'll die."

Ashe was exasperated. "I cannot just sit here and do nothing!"

"You must," Basch joined in, and Ashe quickly turned to listen to him. "You must bear this treachery and wait for the time being. We will wait here and think of a plan, Lady Ashe."

She regarded him sadly, which was warmer than they way she looked at the other three. "And if we do not come up with an idea? You do not expect me to wait here forever."

"Nay," he responded with a shake of his head. "We cannot simply wait around, either. If by tomorrow morn we have not yet decided a plan, then I shall accompany you back to your kingdom."

She nodded at him, seeming to like the idea. "Alright."

_And if it comes to us returning to Dalmasca, I swear I will murder those cowardly Rozarrian Princes._

The Gods bless her, Ashe had the same idea as he did- it was as if they were one and the same. "I _will_ make Ayon and Al-Cid pay for their treason."

"But, Ashe--" Penelo began, sounding concerned.

"No," she said forcefully. "My only regret is that I married a man who I thought would be strong for Dalmasca. Instead, he was weak and may have doomed my country."

To that, not a word was said. Even if one of them was to object, they couldn't change her mind. Ashe was set in her ways, and there was no stopping her.

* * *

It was nearing dusk, and still a plan had not been decided on. What was there to do? They couldn't hide forever, nor could they flee to another region. Archadia was out of the question, for Voli was after Larsa, too. And they certainly couldn't march into Rabanastre; it would be certain doom. Yet with the sun setting in the Port, it looked as though Basch and Ashe would be heading to Dalmasca after all. 

Just in case that they would be going, Basch decided they should travel on the backs of chocobos. Flying would be too risky, and they would be spotted from afar. Yet on chocobos, they could avoid the populated roads.

Basch and Ashe made their way to the chocobo stables at the back end of the Port, determined to rent out the best conditioned birds. As Basch moved about, inspecting bird from bird, Ashe watched him with interest.

"What of this one," Ashe asked, patting the neck of a large, healthy looking chocobo.

Basch glanced her way then shook his head. "Nay, I already inspected him. He does not like to be commanded- not very good. He could be trained, I suppose."

"Doesn't like to be commanded? This bird sounds like me. If you are so wise with such dumb creatures, then let us hope you don't try to train me," she said provocatively, an amused look gleaming across her face.

He clenched his teeth at her seductive comment, choosing to say nothing in fear that if he did, he would confess all his feelings for her.

She paused briefly, biting down onto her lower lip as she gently pet the neck of the peaceful chocobo. She watched Basch tenderly, her eyes suddenly sad.

"I don't want you coming with me," she suddenly stated.

He looked up sharply from the chocobo he was inspecting. "I am not letting you go alone."

"Voli cannot hurt me," she explained. "But he _can_ hurt you."

His look was grim. "You recall that Al-Cid, and now Ayon, _can_ hurt you."

"I do," she admitted, her hand unconsciously moving up to the spot where Al-Cid had cut her.

"Then you must realize that they will torture you until you give them your soul."

Ashe looked at him, her face deadly serious yet her eyes were warm. "Did your captors not torture you after your brother killed my father?"

The memory was not pleasant. "They did."

She moved toward him swiftly. "And that torture lasted for nearly two years."

He nodded, swallowing hard as he gazed down into her face. Without hesitation, Ashe reached out and took his left hand into hers. Squeezing it tightly, she gave him a timid smile.

"You showed such bravery," she whispered to him softly. "I look to it as an example."

Her words touched him deeply. "Still, I cannot let you go into such a nightmare alone."

"But they _can_ kill _you_," she explained, her tone still soft. "They must keep me alive, but they can kill you." She locked her eyes onto his, and her voice was full of passion. "And I _could not_ bear to see you die. _You_ are the one thing that would make me give in to Voli."

She was being serious, he knew, and his eyes widened slightly. She completely idolized him. _She would rather become a monster than see me hurt._

He lowered his head and glanced away, but her free hand was on his cheek in an instant, pushing his face gently back so he was forced to look at her. He did, and was amazed to see her eyes glittering with tears.

"Don't you understand, Basch," she breathed, her face filled with incredible fondness for him. "I cannot _bear_ even the _thought_ of losing you." She inhaled heavily. "If you die, than _I_ die."

There was powerful conviction in her voice, and Basch was shaken to his core, nearly blind with a sudden burst of passion for her. Without even realizing it, he let his head drop down towards hers. She brought her face up to meets his, and within the second their lips were locked in an embrace.

He expected his mind to scream at him to pull back, but instead it told him to kiss her more. The Queen/Knight bond had been broken for some time, and it no longer felt strange or unacceptable to him. It felt _right_, as if he had been born just to be with her.

He released his hold on the chocobo and placed his hand on the crevice on her lower back. He wanted to reach up with his other hand and touch her face and hair, but she still held it in her hand. Instead, she tightened her grasp on his hand as her eyes fluttered shut. Her other hand caressed its way from his cheek to the back of his neck, where she latched on gently as she pulled his face tighter against hers. As their kiss deepened, she slid herself closer to his body.

He had lost all track of reality. There was no other sounds or sights or people. It was just him and her, wrapped up in each other's warmth, devotion, and acceptance.

"Hey, you, kupo!"

At the sound of the moogle stable master's voice, Basch slowly pried his lips away from Ashe's. Her blue eyes flickered open and instantly met his. She looked dazed, and certainly hadn't heard the stable master, leaving Basch pleased that she had been wrapped in the moment as much as he had been. He turned his head to glance at the moogle, and his lips brushed against Ashe's nose as he turned.

The grumpy moogle looked irritated. "Are you going to rent a chocobo or not, kupo?"

It took Basch a minute to find his voice. "Aye."

He forced himself to pull away from his Queen and moved toward the flustered moogle. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out the appropriate gil for two chocobo's. "This is for the two that are closest to the Lady. We will return for them tomorrow morn at dawn."

The moogle counted the money and then nodded. Basch glanced over his shoulder at Ashe, who stood where he had left her. He beckoned her over, and together the pair moved down the streets towards their apartment. Neither of them spoke, both still flushed from their embrace. Basch was prepared to go back into the apartment, relax with his allies, and pretend like nothing had ever happened, as they had done in the past. Once they were inside, Basch scanned his eyes warily across the small apartment. There was nobody in the main area, nor was there anyone in the two bedrooms. Ashe and Basch were totally alone.

He could clearly feel the electricity between them that had been left over from their moment in the chocobo stables. Yet it was time to let it go, he knew. Surely, they couldn't give in to the heat of the moment _again_.

He turned to her in order to say something, but he didn't have the chance: she was on him before he knew what hit him. Her arms circled his neck; her hands were tangled in his hair. Her lips were desperately pressed against his. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body close to him.

She pulled back after a moment, and grinned wickedly at him. "I thought you didn't want me."

She was referring to their first drunken night, and he cringed slightly. "I..."

"Oh, shut up," she instructed, before crushing her mouth against his again.

The sound of a key entering the lock on the door startled both Ashe and Basch. They tore away from each other quickly, as if being caught together would be the death of them. Within a second, the door opened and Larsa, Vaan, and Penelo filed into the room. They all carried various grocery food in their arms.

They each paused as they saw Basch and Ashe.

"Are you okay," Penelo asked quickly, setting her food down onto the nearby table. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

The duo exchanged quick, embarrassed looks before approaching the table to see what food had been bought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"I _will_ make Ayon and Al-Cid pay for their treason." -Ashe was always the vengeful little sprite, wasn't she? I hope I kept her in-character with her vengeful in-game personality.

P.S. There WILL be a point in the story where the LarsaxPeneloxVaan plot overshadows BaschxAshe, so do not fear, LxP and VxP fans!

I realize this chapter was a tad short, but, I really wanted to end it there. XD

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene: **_Vaan gives Penelo a gift that Larsa cannot compete with. A fearful Ashe seeks safety in Basch, and then a trip to Dalmasca awaits them. 


	21. The Torturous Decision

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Basch cannot remember whether the night before was a dream or not. Either way, he is becoming wildly attracted to Ashe. Penelo tells the group she heard news that Ayon has declared himself absolute ruler in Ashe's absence, that Al-Cid is by his side, and had black eyes. Fearful that Ayon is now soulless, Ashe wishes to return to Dalmasca and stop him. Everyone objects, but nobody can think of another plan. It is decided that in the morning, Basch and Ashe will travel to Dalmasca. While selecting chocobo's for their journey, they flirt relentlessly, and Ashe tells Basch that if he dies, than she will die. They end up kissing, and find themselves completely enamored with each other.

**FOR THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE GO BACK AND REFER TO THE LAST SECTION OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN, WHERE ASHE AND BASCH DISCOVER VOLI'S PURPOSE (IF YOU CANNOT REMEMBER).**

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_The Torturous Decision_

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?"

Vaan turned his head sharply at Penelo's question and frowned deeply. It had been almost three full days since Basch and Ashe had made the journey to Dalmascan lands, and there was still no word of them. Penelo was obviously worried sick; it was all she talked about the entire time they were gone.

"I'm sure they're fine," Vaan tried to reassure her as he took a spoonful of his soup and put it into his mouth.

Penelo had not yet touched her dinner. "But then why haven't they written to us?"

Larsa raised an eyebrow in her direction. "We have been over this before, Penelo. It will take them at least three days for travel alone. Do not expect to hear from them for another three days."

Like a stubborn child, she folded her arms across her chest and frowned down at her plate. "I don't want to wait that long. I think I'll go mad."

With a sweet smile, Larsa rested his elbows on the table. "Why don't I take your mind off it?"

She glanced up at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

_Yeah_, Vaan thought, casting an annoyed glare towards the suave younger man. _What the hell do you have up your sleeve now?_

"Tomorrow night," Larsa said smoothly. "I wish to take you to dine at Balfonheim's most lovely restaurant. I promise that I will make you forget all these hardships."

She looked pleasantly surprised by his generous offer. "That is very sweet of you, Larsa."

_What? No!_

Larsa's eyes flickered momentarily to Vaan, and Vaan bit his tongue firmly. _Is he challenging me? _

"Um," Vaan began, and both Penelo and Larsa turned to look at him. "Can that dinner wait another night? I had something planned for Penelo tomorrow."

Penelo raised an eyebrow, and looked greatly suspicious. Vaan was not usually the romantic type that liked to plan surprises. "You do?"

"Yeah," he continued. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess this'll _have_ to do." He rolled his eyes as if Larsa had ruined everything. "I talked to the owner of the theater down the street. He's looking for a dancer for tomorrow night's show. I told him you were a _wonderful_ dancer, and he wants you to be the star dancer for tomorrow."

She released a surprised, little gasp. "You did _no_ such thing!"

His heart skipped a beat. "Oh, I thought it would make you happy?"

From across the small table, he saw Larsa trying to suppress his smirk.

Without warning, a wide grin formed over her pretty face, and she clapped her hands together. "Vaan! That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me!"

"It is?"

"Oh, yes!" She released an excited giggle. "It shows that you really _do_ care about me."

Vaan saw his chance, and he took it. "Well, yeah, of course. I mean, _anybody_ can buy you expensive things-" he flickered his eyes toward Larsa, just as the other man had done to him just minutes ago. "-But it takes a _real_ _friend_ to give you something that they know you'd actually _care_ about."

_Take that, Larsa! I bet you didn't even know she likes to dance, did you? _

Penelo hesitated. She had obviously caught the sound of triumph in Vaan's voice. Vaan forced himself to push his excitement down. _You gotta be more careful, or else Penelo will think that this is a pissing contest between you and Larsa._

To prove to her that he wasn't just trying to 'one-up' Larsa, Vaan made a self-sacrifice on his part. "You know what? Larsa, why don't you take Penelo out to an early dinner? That way your plans aren't ruined, you know, but she still can dance at the theater."

"That's a _great_ idea," Penelo gushed immediately. "Gods, Vaan, I never thought you could be so thoughtful."

_Neither did I, _Vaan thought to himself. _But, you know, if it makes Penelo happy to spend some quality time with Larsa, than who am I to stand in her way?_

Larsa was watching him carefully, and then a small smile formed across his lips. Vaan returned the smile easily- it was not a dangerous smile that was passed between them. They both recognized their situation as one of a friendly rivalry. There was nothing ill between them.

Except, however, that they were both in love with the same woman.

* * *

She pulled the hood of the cloak over her head, shielding her face from the world. She and her companion had just crossed through the fiend-filled sewers beneath Rabanastre, and Ashe frowned slightly as they made their way up the broken stairs for the secret entrance to her castle.

"So this is how Vaan could thieve my palace so easily," she said, almost bitterly.

Basch openly frowned before he pulled his own cloak over his head. "If it was not for his 'thieving,' you would not even know of this path."

She didn't bother to answer, and before they knew it, they were inside the grand Dalmascan castle. They both knew their way around, and so navigation was simple. Strangely, few guards patrolled the large halls, and this upset Ashe greatly. She decided that when she got herself back in charge, she'd have to fire a number of her men and hire better ones.

Their journey to Dalmasca had taken a long three days. The hours had passed slowly, uneventfully, and strangely calm. Basch and Ashe had talked a great deal, but there was no romance. It was like all the other times: they pretended that nothing had happened between them.

By the time they had made it to the upper section of the castle, it was nearly two in the morning. By most standards, Al-Cid and Ayon would have retired for the night, and so Basch and Ashe decided to check Ayon's rooms for him.

They weren't disappointed.

There were two sleepy looking guards outside Ayon's door, and as Basch and Ashe approached, they raised their blades immediately. However, once Ashe pulled down her hood to announce her presence, they backed down. They looked relieved to see her, though neither dared question of where she had disappeared to for the last week and a half. Naturally, they let her into her husband's rooms, and Ashe was instantly surprised to see not a single servant sat in the parlor area. Then again, she wouldn't expect to see any in her rooms either, since Al-Cid had murdered half of them. The very thought made her grind her teeth in anger.

Before Basch could stop her (she knew he'd try), she dashed for the door that led to the bedroom and threw it open.

Ayon, who had been resting in his bed, sat up with a start when she entered. Even though the room was dark, she could see the black emptiness in his eyes.

"Husband," she said coldly in greeting.

A wicked grin spread across his face and he scrambled out from his bed within a moment. His eyes flickered in the direction of his daggers, which rested on a chair across the room. He shrugged slightly, pretending as if he hadn't seen his weapons. "My dearest wife and love! Where have you been?"

His tone was sickeningly sweet, and Ashe shuddered. "Where is your brother?"

"Al-Cid? He resides in one of the guest chambers," Ayon stated kindly, and Ashe watched warily as he began to inch his way over to the chair. "Please, come to me, my love. I have missed you dearly."

As Basch moved into the room and beside her, Ayon made a disgusted face. "The Judge? Why is _he_ here?"

_Even without his soul, he cannot hide his dislike for Basch, _Ashe realized slowly. _He is like Al-Cid, who still called Larsa a 'little Emperor' despite his missing soul._

Basch tossed his cloak to the floor, and quickly drew his sword from its sheath. "As Judge Magister, I hereby place you under arrest."

Ashe's mind reeled. _ If Ayon and Al-Cid behave in such ways... by the Gods, that means..._

"You have no authority here, Judge," Ayon snarled coldly, edging closer to his blades.

_...That means they are not completely destroyed. Part of their old selves still reside inside their bodies._

"I would stop if I were you, Lord Ayon," Basch said slowly, moving quickly to intercept Ayon's progress to the daggers.

Yet Ayon was quicker than Basch, seeming to have gained speed and agility since his fateful encounter with Voli. He managed to grab his daggers and dance away from a lunge made by Basch. His dark eyes were fixated on Ashe, and quickly the Queen yanked out her own sword and prepared herself for whatever attack that was coming for her.

He lowered his shoulder as he lunged toward her, as if he wished to push her down. Ashe quickly spun out of the way, and swung her blade down at him in the process. The blade slashed his back as she evaded him, and he let out a frustrated groan as his aging skin was pierced.

He faced her quickly, and Ashe swore that the blackness of his eyes darkened even more. He spoke with such malice that Ashe winced. "You know you cannot escape my Lord, my _wonderful_ Queen."

"I can," she retorted, readying her sword once more. "And I _will_."

Ayon's eyes flickered towards Basch, who was slowly approaching the Rozarrian. He realized that he would not survive against the two skilled warriors, yet still did not yet back down. "Do you not understand, my lady Ashe? You will be given more power than you will ever know. You can lead your country into glorious battle- you can destroy all other lands and make Dalmasca the ruling kingdom of all Ivalice!"

_The historical books were right_, Ashe thought darkly. _Voli __**did**__ come to instill violence on Ivalice. _

"Join me, my dearest love," Ayon finished. "Together, we can toast to our fallen enemies and rule for all eternity."

"You are a fool," Ashe snapped grimly, her fingers tightening on her sword. "Voli is using you. Drop your weapons, Ayon. You are outnumbered and _will_ die at _my_ hands _unless_ you surrender."

A look crossed over his face, as if he realized that she was right. Ayon pulled back slightly, and then pushed his hands out before him. His eyes flickered closed, and a ball of white light began to encircle his body. Ashe and Basch froze, confused by this strange spell. Neither of them knew whether or not to attack.

"_I will return for you, my Lady Love,_" Ayon whispered, his voice seeming to echo off the walls of the large bedroom and rattle Ashe's brain. "_When our numbers are greater, I will make you mine once again._"

With that, the ball of energy brightened so vividly that Ashe was forced to clench her eyes tightly closed. There was a loud banging noise that seemed to come from all directions, and then an intense squeezing sensation that covered her entire body. Indeed, it felt as if four people had taken a running start and slammed into her all at the same time, and she released a pained groan and slumped down to the floor.

The light faded quickly, and Ashe slowly opened her eyes with another groan. Her whole body ached violently, and she rolled pitifully over onto her back. Glancing over, she saw Basch still standing yet slumped against the nearby wall. He was breathing heavily but looked unharmed. He lifted his head to look at her, then instantly moved in her direction.

"Majesty," he called out. "Are you alright?"

He reached his hand down toward her, she accepted it and was pulled to her feet. She rubbed at her head. "What the hell _was_ that?"

"I know not," Basch shook his head, quickly sheathing his sword. "But he is gone. We should attempt to find him."

Ashe bent down to retrieve her sword, which had fallen from her hands during Ayon's strange magick spell. "He may have gone for Al-Cid."

Basch nodded and moved from the bedroom and into the parlor. "Then we must make haste to the guest chambers."

As the pair exited out into the hallway, Basch hurried down the hall, but Ashe stopped to speak to the guards waiting outside Ayon's door. "Did my husband emerge?"

"No, your Majesty," one of the guards responded, looking bewildered. Ashe realized she must look quite the fright: she was breathing hard, and she knew her hair was messy and her face red.

Ashe pushed her hair back with her sweaty hands. "Go immediately and send out the word: Ayon Margrace is a traitor of Dalmasca and he is to be seized on sight and imprisoned."

The two men knew better than to ask questions. With serious faces, they quickly excused themselves from her presence and dashed down the hall in the opposite direction that Basch went. Spinning on her heels, Ashe jogged speedily down the hallway after Basch.

He had been a great deal faster than her. By the time she managed to arrive at the guest chambers, she found the door to the occupied room kicked open. Moving inside, she was greeted with the image of Al-Cid on his knees, and a very stern Basch hovered above him. Basch's sword was stretched out in his strong hands, and the sharp tip was pressed dangerously close to Al-Cid's exposed throat.

As Ashe entered the room, Basch kept his eyes locked on Al-Cid, but the soulless prince glanced casually towards Ashe.

"Ah, the Lady Ashe," Al-Cid spoke cheerfully. "How good it is to see you again."

"Quiet," Ashe immediately snapped, taking a few steps towards the two men. "Or I will command him to cut your throat."

Al-Cid smiled fondly. "Now, Ashelia, is that any way to speak to your brother-in-law?"

"You are no brother of mine," she sneered. "Not after your attempt to murder my friends."

Al-Cid's smile grew larger. "And after I tried to slice you open like the fat, worthless pig that you are."

At Al-Cid's less than friendly words, Basch inhaled sharply and pressed the tip of his blade harder against Al-Cid's smooth neck. In any other situation, Ashe would have been pleased by Basch's anger of Al-Cid's insult, but it was too dark of a time for any romantic glee. She had to remain level headed.

"Basch," she said smoothly. "It is okay."

Basch's upper lip twitched, and Ashe could tell he was trying to push down his anger.

"Basch," Al-Cid tried, turning his blackened eyes from Ashe to the Judge. "Let me stand, old friend. We can join forces. We can stop the Queen's rude remarks. Join me, and we can _share_ her; take turns, even. Do you not want to get back at her for all the wrongs she has ever caused you?"

_The fucking bastard, how dare he suggest to do such things to me!_

"That is enough," Basch said through clenched teeth.

But Al-Cid didn't stop. "It would be fun. My brother would tell me that Ashelia is quite the _savage_ in bed, that she apparently does this _wonderfully_ delicious thing with her--"

Before Al-Cid could finish his words, Basch mentally lost it. His eyes narrowed into hard slits, and Ashe saw him pull the blade away from Al-Cid's throat a few inches. His sword arm tightened, and Ashe knew he was about to stab Al-Cid directly in the neck.

"Basch, no!" Ashe gasped out quickly, taking hurried steps toward him.

He paused moments before shoving the blade forward. "You would _allow_ such slander against you, Majesty? You _know_ he is a man of Voli. You _know_ that if I do not kill him, than he will come after us. He will not stop until I am dead and you like him. _Why_ would you ask me to _stop_?"

_Because I heard him and Ayon and I know that there is still a part of them alive somewhere inside their shells. Because they were both my friends once, and I wish to save them if I can._

Despite her thoughts, Ashe doubted that there was a way to save them. Of the research she had done on Voli and the Queens and Kings he had tortured, none of them had regained their souls. They had all been nightmarish monsters to all of Ivalice until they died. And because of this, Ashe didn't dare say what was on her mind. She couldn't beg Basch to let Al-Cid go so that she could try and save him. Even if she wanted to, she knew that doing so would mean the death of her and Basch.

It was one of the hardest decision she had ever had to make.

There was no time to try and cure Al-Cid or Ayon. She had to accept the worst possible scenario: Al-Cid had to be destroyed.

_This is what he would want, s_he tried to reassure herself. _If he knew he had turned into such a hellish beast, he'd want you to kill him and put him from his misery._

"Ashelia," Basch called out, sounding exasperated. He was waiting on her; loyal to the core, he would do nothing without her approval. He would let Al-Cid go, and die at that moment, if she so wished.

Ashe snapped herself from her thoughts, and she gazed down at Al-Cid's cold and emotionless face. Them, agonizingly slowly, she turned her eyes to Basch.

"Do it," she whispered, her voice breaking. _But I cannot watch it._

Barely after she finished her command, she turned and ran from the room. She stumbled into the hallway and sprinted down the hall, around the corner, and towards her own private rooms. She burst through the main door and into her parlor, where the floor had been freshly cleaned, and her maids' blood completely washed away. Al-Cid had killed those girls- he had shown them no mercy or compassion- and now he was paying the price.

Ashe was sobbing loudly as she forced her way into her bedroom. With shaking arms, she pulled herself onto her large bed, where she promptly collapsed into a pile of trembles and tears. She curled herself up into the fetal position, and released a small whimper. She told herself to breathe slowly and deeply, and within a minute she had managed to relax and stop crying.

Another long few minutes passed, and then Ashe heard a soft knock on her door. Praying it was Basch, Ashe wiped at her tear streaked face and climbed off of her bed. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the somber face of Basch.

"Ashe," he began, his voice monotoned. "We must decide what to do next."

He was referring to Al-Cid, she knew. Or what was left of him, that is. With a silent nod, Ashe followed her knight out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ A fearful Ashe seeks safety in Basch. A letter arrives in Balfonheim, and Larsa escorts Penelo to dinner.


	22. Punishment from the Gods

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Penelo worries excessively about Basch and Ashe, and Larsa decides to take her mind off the subject by inviting her to an expensive dinner. Feeling competitive, Vaan tells Penelo that while he cannot afford to buy her expensive things, he can give her presents from the heart (such as a chance to dance at the local theater). Penelo obviously favors Vaan's gift, but Vaan selflessly tells Larsa to take her to dinner. Meanwhile, Ashe and Basch sneak undetected into the Dalmascan castle (Ashe is angered by how easy it is). They fight a soulless Ayon, who tells Ashe he loves her and will come for her soon before escaping. They then fight Al-Cid, who taunts Ashe to the point where Basch nearly kills him out of pure anger. Ashe wants to try and save Al-Cid, but knows she cannot unless she wants to risk dying herself, and allows Basch to kill the prince.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Punishment from the Gods_

* * *

She made a formal announcement to the Dalmascan people the very next morning. With a heavy heart, she explained to them that their new king and his brother had made an assassination attempt against her: their one true Queen. Because she didn't dare say that Al-Cid had been executed in his room (and in reality, he had received a proper yet extremely private funeral), she explained that he had been promptly arrested. As for Ayon, she said, he was not to be harmed, but detained on sight. 

At first, Ashe was worried that her announcement would isolate not only her people but would create enemies with Rozarria as well. But she had to remind herself that if Al-Cid had been changed by Voli, there was a good chance that all Rozarria's leaders had been too. As for her people, most were just happy to see Ashe's return. In the few days that Ayon had ruled, he had been a complete tyrant. He had even stopped all work being done to find a cure for the Varran plague, and the people were left feeling abandoned.

As for her, Ashe would not hide in fear and shame. While she did hire more guards to constantly keep an eye out for her and Basch, she refused to change her daily life. She wanted to show Voli that she wouldn't just lay down and give up: she wanted him to know that she wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

Penelo, Larsa knew, had thought he hadn't bothered to come and watch her dance at the theater. She had looked for him, scanning the vast audience with her big, bright eyes, and then looked greatly disappointed when she didn't spot him. But he had been there, hiding in the back, and watching her from afar. 

He had never seen her dance before, and was amazed. She was completely captivating: full of grace and beauty, with a confident smile on her lips.

Larsa admired Vaan's efforts to get her onto the stage of the theater. It really had been a kind gesture, and Larsa had never thought that Penelo might want such a thing. He had been sadly mistaken, and mentally kicked himself for assuming that she would want nothing but fabulous riches.

But now, as she sat across from him at the little table and ate her seared fish dinner, he couldn't help but smile at her. Vaan may have been clever when it came to presents, but Larsa was far more suave. He could hold Penelo's attention far better than Vaan could.

"You should have seen it," she gushed, setting down her fork in order to savor the memory. "Me, of all people, on a stage before a crowd of people!"

"I'm sure you were wonderful," Larsa said timidly.

Her smile lessened. "Why didn't you come?"

"Who says I didn't come?"

"I didn't see you," she began, suddenly looking unsure.

He smiled softly. "I was there," he confirmed. "In the back."

"Why didn't you sit in the front with Vaan?"

_Because I did not want to see him glowing over the wonderful gift he gave you. _"I could not find him."

She picked her fork up again and glanced sheepishly down at her plate. "This really has been a wonderful night."

"Has it?"

"I got to dance," she said. Then she added with a deep blush, "and now I get to eat dinner with a cute boy."

"Cute?" The word was almost foreign to him.

She raised her eyes but kept her head down. "Did I say something wrong?"

He grinned at her nervousness. "You did nothing of the sort."

Without warning, he climbed to his feet. Moving around the table, he stood before her and stretched his hand down to her. She looked at it, her face a mix of confusion.

"Are we leaving?" she questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"No," he confirmed. "You are going to teach me how to dance."

Penelo looked mildly surprised, but accepted his hand anyway. He pulled her to her feet. Squeezing her hand tenderly, he lead her to the center of the restaurant and smiled softly at her. He placed his left hand on her hip and kept the right locked tightly on her hand. He met her eyes, and saw her flush red once again. She was the timid kind, and he found her shyness adorable.

"What are the steps," he asked as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

She grinned so wide that he drew back in shock. "Larsa, I'm not stupid."

That caught him by surprise. "What?"

"You can dance just fine," she admitted with a sly giggle. "Remember? When Lady Ashe got married and we celebrated at your castle? We danced for _hours_."

He frowned, having completely forgotten. "Ah, yes."

She allowed him to twirl her across the floor. "So why would you pretend like you couldn't dance?"

He shrugged slightly. "I wished a way for you to command me."

His rather risque words made her eyes widen, but she didn't dare reply to his comment. She was too quiet and shy. Instead, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, drawing her body up against his. He felt his heart skip a beat when she sighed into his chest, and then he grinned foolishly.

"If you wish to continue this 'wonderful night'," he said, playing on her words. "You can grant me the honor of your kiss."

Penelo pulled her head back in order to peer up at him. "Oh. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. I mean, Fran died just about two weeks ago, and..."

"Fran would not want you in mourning for the rest of your life," Larsa told her firmly. "You know that she would not wish you to feel bad about her death at all."

Penelo stopped dancing, pulling him to a stop along with her. "I know she'd act like that. But, Larsa, I don't think you understand."

Why she didn't come right out and say it was beyond him, and it annoyed him a bit to see her holding back her words around him. "I cannot understand what you do not tell me, Penelo."

"It's just that, well," she bit her lip. "If it wasn't for her and Balthier, I'd be dead right now. She saved my life, Larsa. And she _died_ doing so. I feel like I've killed her."

There was tears in her eyes, and Larsa suddenly felt like an insensitive jerk. He sighed deeply. "Penelo, I'm so very sorry."

She sniffled back her tears. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I have been such a pompous ass," he explained with a frown. "Here I am, nearly at arms against Vaan for the prospect of you, and not even stopping to think of how you might feel."

He had said the wrong thing, and he realized his error immediately. His careless choice of words darkened her face.

"At arms against Vaan," she repeated, sounding put off. "For _me_."

At once he tried to correct his mistake. "Penelo, please understand..."

"You even admitted it yourself," she said despairingly. "You never stopped to think about how _I-_ the girl you're trying to woo- may feel."

He tried to interrupt her, but she continued in her anger. "What the hell do you want from me, Larsa? Do you even _like_ me, or am I just some stupid prize for a pissing contest?"

"Of course I like you," he hurriedly explained. "It was a poor choice of words, which I now regret fully."

"That doesn't change the fact that you won't give me time to grieve," she cried out, her voice increasing several pitches. Other diners in the restaurant turned to see what the commotion was about. "I told you I wanted to take it slow, why wouldn't you listen to me?"

_Oh, Gods. I have fucked this up. __The Gods are punishing me. _"I have, I--"

"Oh, stop it," she said, and then instantly turned and began to walk speedily for the entrance.

Larsa went after her, ignoring the watchful eyes around him. "Penelo, stop!"

She turned back for a second, and spoke in a quiet voice. Her face was a whisper of what it was only ten minutes prior. "Larsa, please. I just want to be left alone for a little bit. Is that okay? Can I just talk to you in the morning?"

_At least she is being fairly reasonable._ "I understand."

With a hesitant nod, she turned and made her way away from him and the restaurant. Larsa frowned as he watched her go, and knew she'd go right home and cry in the arms of Vaan.

* * *

Ashe's heart pounded wildly inside her chest as Ayon grinned ferociously down at her. She was on her knees before him, and his hands were wrapped tightly around her throat. 

_Oh Gods, no. Please, no. I cannot die like this!_

As he squeezed the oxygen from her dying lungs, she met his black, soulless eyes. They hungered for her death; they hungered to be the one to kill her. Her nails clawed furiously at the skin on the back of his hands, but the pain didn't stop him from tightening his hold.

"_Goodbye, my sweet love_," he rasped coldly into her ear.

And then she felt her strength give out completely.

------------

Ashe woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed with a soft cry. Almost instantly, her shaking hands flew up to her throat. Her neck was unharmed. Upon realizing that she had been dreaming, Ashe released a bubble of laughter that gurgled out from her throat. She had a feeling that she would have such nightmares for a long time.

With a exhausted sigh, she threw herself back down onto her luxurious bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Just as she began to relax, she caught movement from the corner of her eye.

Another gasp, and she sat up once more. Her eyes wildly scanned the room, searching for the thing that dared to move. She saw nothing. Still, she trembled with fear. Perhaps someone- perhaps Ayon- had managed to sneak inside her bedroom. Perhaps he was behind her, ready to close his hands around her throat...

Her groggy fear was enough to cause her to scramble madly from her bed. Without hesitation, she threw open her bedroom door and raced through her parlor. As she stumbled out into the dimly lit hallway, the two guards outside her door jumped back in surprise.

She inhaled sharply. "I think someone may be in there."

The guards exchanged looks before doing their duty by hurrying into her bedroom with their blades unsheathed. Ashe was left alone in the hallway, dizzy from exhaustion and terror, her dream still very fresh on her mind. She backed away from her bedroom, and realized that if Ayon or Voli was indeed inside her room, she'd have to seek safety immediately.

_Safety? Safety where?_

_Basch._

As his handsome face flashed through her mind, she turned on her heels and dashed down the corridor for his room.

* * *

Basch set his pen aside and raised the freshly written letter before him. It would be given to one of Ashe's trustworthy spies, who would promptly deliver it to Balfonheim Port: 

_Lamont,_

_We have made it home, and all is well. Amalia says that she room in her house, and we would love for you to join us. She says your journey to her home will be easier if you take the low road; our little thief will know the way. We look forward to seeing you._

_Puppy_

He cringed at his signing as 'Puppy,' but he could not think of a better nickname. Voli would not expect Basch to have such a name. He also hoped that Vaan would understand that he was 'the little thief,' and that the 'low road' was the sewers. Basch worried, however, that Vaan would be too naive to remember.

Still, he thought it safer for them all to be together. That way, they at least knew where everyone was at during all times.

Basch glanced around, searching for an envelope to seal the letter into. He spotted one on the lonely table across his bedroom, and he rose from the chair in order to retrieve it. Just as he stood, his bedroom door banged open without so much as a knock.

Basch jumped back in surprise, instantly drawing his sword from his belt as he prepared for what surely must be Ayon or Voli.

Yet it was Ashe, as white as a ghost, who threw herself into Basch's room. She slammed the door closed behind her and quickly locked it. Basch stared at her, completely taken by surprise. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He dropped his sword when she crashed into him, and he heard it clatter to the floor.

"Safety," she cried out as she struggled to catch her breath.

He forced her back slightly in order to look at her. "Majesty? What happened?"

"He was in my room," she managed to breathe.

"Who?"

"Ayon!" she snapped, as if she expected him to know the answer.

Basch froze, his own breath catching in his throat. "He was in your bedchamber?"

The Queen nodded, and was shaking almost uncontrollably; he had never seen her so terrified before in his entire life. Ashe had finally learned that she didn't have to hide any emotion from him. Basch pried her off of his neck, and then took her clammy hand and lead her to his bed. She sat down, smoothing out her sensual black-laced nightgown, and he stood before her.

"Tell me what happened."

"I..." she began, looking up at him. "I awoke from a terrible nightmare, and I saw something move from the corner of my eye. It was... It was..."

"Ashe?"

She suddenly froze, and her mouth formed the shape of a circle and she released a gasp. Without warning, she buried her face into the palms of her hands. "Oh, Gods, I am a fool."

He didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"My dream was of Ayon attempting to murder me," she admitted, pulling her face away from her hands. She grinned sheepishly up at him, obviously embarrassed. "I woke and was disoriented, and obviously terrified. I saw something move, but I looked and there was nothing there. Perhaps it was the light of the moon playing tricks on my eyes. I was being foolish."

He smiled at her confession. "It is better to be foolish and flee than to stay, be wrong, and die."

She chuckled at herself. "True, but I still sent my guards into my room and they probably think I have gone mad."

"If you sent in your guards," he mentioned with a furrow of his brow. "Why did you come here?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. "I ran for the only safe place that I know."

He nearly sighed at her words; being a protector was all he had ever known, and she had stroked his ego in exactly the right place. He sat beside her on the bed. Turning his head, he warmly met her eyes.

"You are _always_ safe with me," he told her in a low, steady tone, refusing to be the one to break their tender gaze. "I will never let anyone harm you."

Despite the fact that Ashe pretended to be strong and brave around everyone, she had shown her weak side to Basch. She _wanted_ to be protected, and she wanted _him_ to be the one to protect her. She was weak deep down; she wasn't as perfect as she led everyone to believe. And Basch thought that her flaw convinced him that she was indeed perfect; the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She tilted her head at him, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile. "You mean it?"

"Of course, Ashelia."

The idea that she had been in distress, and that he had protected her created a electric spark between them. And suddenly it was like the moment by the chocobo stables: they couldn't resist each other.

Basch wasn't sure who kissed who. Yet there he was, on his bed and lip locked with Ashe, and he refused to pull away. This kiss wasn't innocent like the others had been: it was full of passion, nearly toxic to them both. Within seconds, her hands were on his neck, his face, his shoulders- her nails digging into his skin. Her teeth found his lower lip, and she bit down onto it hungrily. His breath caught tightly in his throat. He felt his intense desire for her take over, and so he reached out and grabbed her roughly by her arms.

With a slight growl, he pushed her roughly onto her back on the bed, and then climbed on top of her in one swift movement. Completely in charge, Basch pressed his mouth against hers and let her taste his desire for her. His lips went from her mouth to her pale neck, and then to the crevice between her neck and shoulder. He latched his mouth down, biting and sucking at her skin, and then moved his mouth down to the top of her black-lace nightgown, where her breasts were pressed tightly against the fabric. His right hand gripped at her right breast through the gown, and he nibbled the top of it gently.

She moaned softly, an erotically animalistic sound, and arched her body up into him. No woman had ever desired him like she did, and her moans only turned him on that much more. His thigh was pushing up between her legs, and his hands were pulling up on her black nightgown so that he could touch her. His hand gripped the upper portion of her right thigh urgently, and they both groaned with pure desire.

"Get this off of me," Ashe moaned out in a desperate hiss, her hands releasing his back in order to tug at her defiant nightgown.

He was _all_ too happy to follow her command. Drawing back onto his knees, he grabbed her forearms and yanked her up towards him into a sitting position. She pressed her chest against his, her mouth crashing against his neck desperately. He reached for the bottom of her nightgown, which was now bundled up at her hips.

There was a frantic knock against his bedroom door.

Completely caught off guard by the noise, Basch ripped himself away from Ashe so fast that he nearly tumbled backwards off the bed. He caught himself on the bedpost, and quickly turned his head to the door.

"Who goes there," he managed to call out gruffly.

"Is the Queen Majesty in there?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. It was one of Ashe's guards.

Ashe, who was panting heavily, scurried off the bed and quickly fixed her nightgown. Her face was flushed from intense excitement and arousal. As she hurried to the door, she smoothed down her tousled hair.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the concerned faces of several of her men.

"Was there an intruder," she demanded quickly, regally hiding the fact that she had just been on the bed with a judge.

"No, your Majesty," came the uneasy reply from the closet guard.

She regarded them suspiciously, playing the part of a true Queen. "You are sure?"

"Quite sure," he replied. "Yet for safe measures, we have men searching the castle grounds."

She looked pleased. "Good. And I expect you to be on extra careful watch of my door for the rest of this night."

The guard wisely nodded, and then cast a quick glance into the room at Basch before looking back at his Queen. "Do you wish us to escort you back to your bedchamber?"

Ashe's eyes flickered briefly in Basch's direction, and he saw her hesitate. She obviously didn't want to leave, and he certainly didn't want her to go either. Yet he knew that the moment was all but ruined; it would just be awkward now. He also knew that they would go back to pretending like nothing had ever happened. He was getting used to such things.

Basch nodded at her. _Go. If you stay, it could create quite the scandal. A Dalmascan __Queen and an Archadian Judge is almost as bad as a Queen and an Ex-Traitor. _

She nodded her goodbye, and then without another word she waltzed into the hallway. Her guards quickly escorted her down the long corridor and away from him.

Turning, he moved back to his small desk and sat down in the rather uncomfortable chair. The letter to Larsa still sat where he had left it, and he knew he should get back to finding an envelope. Yet instead, he leaned onto the table with his elbows, and placed his aching head into the palms of his hands.

_Now what are you to do_, he wondered miserably to himself. _Two minutes ago, you had the woman of your dreams on your bed, and now you are left alone and knowing that tomorrow she'll pretend nothing occurred. _

_The Gods are punishing me: They give me something so wondrous and then snatch it away just when I think that I shall have it._

With a small, annoyed chuckle, Basch lifted the letter into his hands. Standing, he forced Ashe from his mind and set out to find the damned envelope.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bad Basch and Ashe! Bad bad!

Okay, a couple of people have asked about Balthier. Originally, I was going to have him pop up in a few chapters, but I decided to hold off that story arc until later on. But you WILL SEE HIM AGAIN, for he has an important rule later. :)

Also, just to remind people: In the first chapter I stated that this story would focus more on BaschxAshe than it did on LarsaxPeneloxVaan, so that's why it may feel a bit lopsided. But, as I said a few chapters ago, at one point BxA will be overshadowed by LxPxV. :)

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ The letter arrives in Balfonheim, and Vaan, Larsa, and Penelo make a plan. Basch becomes greatly frustrated. 


	23. To Become Relaxed

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Ashe reclaims her throne and has all of Dalmasca on the lookout for the traitor Ayon. Penelo and Larsa go to dinner, but his moves frighten her. She accuses him and Vaan of thinking of her as a "prize" to a "pissing contest" and leaves him alone in the fancy restaurant. Later that night, Ashe dreams that Ayon is trying to kill her. She wakes and in her grogginess, thinks she sees someone in her room. She alerts her guards and then runs to Basch's room (who is writing a letter to Larsa). After some words, Ashe and Basch embrace. Just as things are really heating up between them, some guards knock on his door to inform Ashe that everything is alright, and Ashe leaves for her room, leaving Basch frustrated.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_To Become Relaxed_

* * *

Vaan stared at Larsa, looking completely dumbfounded. "I have no idea what he's taking about." 

Larsa nearly bit his lip in frustration, but instead handed Basch's newly arrived letter to the slightly older man. "Read it again. Think _hard_ this time."

Vaan took a minute to read over the short letter, yet he still obviously hadn't a clue. "What makes you think I'm the 'little thief?' I mean, it _could_ be Penelo."

"I _highly_ doubt Basch would refer to Penelo as a 'little thief'," Larsa pointed out, glancing at the amused looking Penelo. "Now _think_, Vaan. What low road have you traveled in order to reach Dalmasca in secret?"

Vaan lowered his head, and Larsa could practically see the gears slowly turning inside his brain. Then, as if a light switch had been turned on, Vaan suddenly jerked his head upright.

"Oh! The sewers beneath the city and castle!"

Larsa wanted nothing more than to dramatically slap his own forehead. _It is a blessing of the Gods,_ he thought cruelly. _That Vaan was born a dimwitted commoner instead of a __dimwitted king._

"Then we will make haste to Rabanastre," Larsa commanded, rising from his seat in their apartment's eating area. "We will leave at dusk."

Penelo frowned. "Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, all of us at the palace together. It would be really easy for Voli to find us."

"No easier than him to find us here," Larsa smoothly replied, confident in his decision. "No matter where we go, we will not be hidden. Yet there is a ring of truth to the saying, 'There is safety in numbers'."

Penelo bowed her head. "Okay, we'll go at dusk, then."

Larsa smiled dimly at their expected obedience, and then glanced out the sole window in the room towards the setting sun. "Gather your belongings. We leave in one hour."

Trusting in Larsa's intelligence and experience, the two Rabanastre natives rose from their chairs and headed into their bedroom.

* * *

Basch hadn't seen Ashe in almost three full days: the last time they had seen each other was when she had come fearfully into his room at night. She had been absurdly busy, but Basch still wished that she would offer to take a meal with him. He worried that she didn't miss him at all. He missed her more than he missed anyone or anything in his entire life, and the very thought made his stomach churn. 

_If you cannot handle two days without her, what will you do when this Voli crisis has settled and you depart back for Archadia?_

His surprise was great when he returned to his bedroom after lunch and found a handwritten note on his bed. He snatched it into his grasp immediately, and instantly recognized the graceful handwriting as hers:

_**Meet me at two-thirty on this day. You know where. **_

His heart skipped a beat. Finally, he would be able to see her beautiful face again. _You know where._ He indeed knew where: the statue of Týr in the back gardens of the palace; their secret meeting spot. Quickly, Basch glanced out the window towards the sky and noticed the placement of the sun. It was almost two-thirty in the afternoon, and if he didn't hurry, he'd be late. Crumpling the letter in his hand and tossing it aside, he hurried from his room to meet her.

* * *

The guards inside the palace's grand entryway instantaneously recognized Larsa as the Emperor of Archadia. He had been traveling to Dalmasca enough for the guards to know him on sight. They began to make a fuss, excusing their sloppy appearance, that they hadn't been informed he was coming. Larsa quickly quieted them down, explaining that he was there in secret. 

The guards led him, Vaan, and Penelo to a very private meeting parlor on the third floor. The guard then ordered a servant to bring the trio various refreshments, and then told them that he would be back shortly once he announced their arrival to the Queen.

The trio didn't say much to each other during the wait. All three of them were completely exhausted from their night-long travel, and the only thing any of them wished to do was sleep. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long for the guard to return.

He shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his armor. "Emperor, forgive me, but I am afraid the Queen is unable to see you now."

Larsa raised an eyebrow to symbolize that the answer was unacceptable. "Why not?"

"Her maid's have informed me that her Majesty has gone for a walk in her garden," the guard continued. "And that she is not to be disturbed."

"She will want to know that we are here."

The poor guard looked nervous. "I am sorry, my Lord, but it cannot be helped. In the meantime, I will escort you to prepared bed chambers that I am sure you will find to your liking."

Larsa frowned openly and glanced toward Vaan and Penelo. They looked nearly relieved to hear that they were going to their rooms. It had been, after all, a long trek to the castle. Larsa nodded to them, deciding that it would be good to fit in a short nap before Ashe returned.

Without a word of acknowledgment to the guard, Larsa and the two others filed out from the parlor.

* * *

Ashe looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a two-piece silver dress that sparkled lively in the sunlight. She turned her head toward him as she heard him approach, and instantly did a smile dance across her lips. His heart leapt to his throat when she smiled at him. 

"You're late," she told him in a lustful tone. "I thought you were not coming."

"I only now received your note," he explained, trying not to look down at her body but failing.

She noted the direction of his eyes and her smile widened into a teasing grin. Reaching out, she slipped his hand into hers and began to tug him along side her. "Come. I have guards on the lookout, and I do not want them watching."

_Watching what?_ "Alright."

He allowed her to pull him through the back of the garden and toward a small sanctuary home. It was a tiny building that had been used by the kings of the past to pray privately to the Gods. Only those of the royal family were allowed into the sanctuary, and Basch felt confused as Ashe pulled him inside. It was very small- no more than five people at a time could come in to pray. It was also fairly bright inside: there were three windows that allowed a decent amount of light in. Yet the room was cold; everything was made of highly decorated marble. Still, it was a beautiful room.

Basch didn't have time to enjoy the sight, for as soon as the door swung shut behind him, Ashe had her arms around his neck and was kissing him fiercely. At first, he allowed her to kiss him, and even returned the kiss. Yet after a moment, he pushed her away. Startled, she stumbled back and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong," she demanded, breathing heavily, obviously already aroused by him.

_I cannot believe I just pushed her away, but it has to be done. I cannot keep on doing this._

He took a sharp breath. "What is this?"

The question caught her off guard, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What is what?"

"This. Us."

"Do we have to talk about it?" she questioned, annoyance filling her voice. Then she added seductively, "It takes the fun out of it."

He wanted to pull her back into his arms, but he strongly held his ground. "Ashe, this is wrong."

She met his eyes and her gaze was like an unkempt fire. "How is it? I am wife no more. I am alone. I am afraid. You are my most dearest friend and trusted confident."

"You are afraid?" he repeated, frowning slightly. He had never heard her say that before.

Her face grew somber. "I can hide my fears and doubts away from everyone... but you. With you, I can be myself." She approached him slowly, and placed her right palm onto his bare arm. "Do you not understand? I _need_ you, Basch, more than anyone or anything. And I _must_ have you."

Her hand on his skin sent a wave of desire through his body. Her eyes burned into his, and he could see the painful desire deep within her gaze. Then he lost his own awareness to the rise of his feelings.

"Finish what you started the other night," she commanded in a gentle tone.

Instinctively, he dipped his face down to meet hers, and she gave him her mouth. Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of her hair, while the other found her waist blindly. Pulling her close, they embraced as if they had been waiting for months to touch in such a way.

With a sigh, Ashe dropped her head back, completely resistless, as Basch slid his hand down the throat of her regal, silver gown. She sighed again when he found her breast, and let him caress her for a moment before pulling his face down to her neck. The taste of a sweet, nervous sweat lingered on her neck, and Basch bit her gently. Her own hands found their way to the ribbons and buttons on the top of her gown, and she pulled at them until the upper part of her gown was loose, and then Basch slid the top down from her arms and tossed it aside.

Completely helpless in his lust for her, he grabbed her roughly and lifted her up into his arms. Instantly, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms gripped his neck. He pushed her hard into the nearby wall in order to support them, and Ashe instantly attacked his vest, never once breaking their heartfelt, passionate kiss. He shrugged off his vest and white undershirt as quickly as he could, both of them now topless in the royal sanctuary. Basch thrusted himself against her, completely desperate to have her, and she him. He pulled his head away from her. Her eyes were half closed; her mouth open as she breathed heavily.

"I want you," he mumbled stupidly, his face an inch from hers. _There, I finally said it. I finally admitted to it out loud._

"Than take me," she replied in a feverish whisper. A small whimper sounded from her throat; she was _begging_ him for it.

With an intense growl, Basch yanked her away from the wall. The two collapsed onto the cold, marble floor. He suddenly wanted to touch every inch of her skin, to kiss and taste every crevice. He reached up her skirt and quickly rid of her underwear, and she stretched like a cat under his skilled hands as he moved himself in between her legs. He could feel her tugging at his shorts, and so he pulled them down quickly, and then pushed himself inside of her. He watched her face as he did so, and when her eyes flickered shut and as a thin smile passed over her lips, he drove himself harder.

And it was amazing. He hadn't had sex in so long that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. And since it was with her- _his_ Ashe- _his_ Queen- it made it that much better.

She pushed him hard, and he followed her lead. Rolling onto his back, she laid on top of him and kissed him hard before sitting up in order to take control. Finally, he could clearly see her body, and was amazed to find that she was more beautiful than he imagined. He sat up with her and together they rocked in union, both moaning loudly. She tossed her head back, her eyes clenched tightly closed. His mouth was on her neck, her breasts, and his hands were all over her body.

They were completely lost in each other, and if the guards dared to knock on the door this time, they wouldn't dare answer, for they were tied to each other, and could not break free.

He was back on top of her again, and didn't even remember switching. Not that he cared, for her cries were growing louder, and her pleasure drove him to work harder. Yet as the time came to grant him his release, he went to pull out and away from her- in order to save her from such shame. But Ashe seemed to sense this, for her hands were on his butt, and she forced him to stay inside of her. His mind went completely blank, and he didn't try to pull away again.

For a long time afterward, the pair simply rested on the cold ground, completely numb to everything around them. Then, finally, Ashe let out a murmur and stirred. Despite not wanting to, Basch released his hold on his lover. She stood slowly, dropping down the hem of her silver skirt. She glanced quickly around for the top to her outfit, and then spotted it where it laid crumpled in the corner. She retrieved it and hastily pulled it on, her back facing Basch.

Basch stood, pulling up his shorts and buttoning them in the process. He watched her dress quietly, feeling relaxed yet confused.

_Why did she not allow me to pull away? I was trying not to shame her any further. _And then it hit him:_ She needs a child._

His fear left him chilled despite the warmth of his body. _Was this all it was for? She seduced me in order to receive an heir, and not just to have me? Was I fooled?_

He wouldn't put it past her.

She finished dressing and turned around to face him. A warm, pleasant smile spread across her face. But then she caught sight of the nervous look on him. Instantly, her happy look vanished.

"What's wrong?"

"It is nothing," he lied, forcing himself to look more upbeat. "I do not know where my shirt is."

"Behind you," she pointed out, suddenly looking embarrassed to be mentioning anything that was related to their love making. It made him wonder if she'd pretend nothing happened again.

She waited patiently while he finished dressing, averting her gaze away from. Then, when he was ready, she smiled once more.

"How do I look?" Ashe asked, smoothing out her now highly wrinkled gown.

"Irresistible," he responded without even thinking.

She glanced up at him, her eyes surprised at his words. She grinned widely, having enjoyed his complement. "I mean, will others know what we have done?"

"Most likely."

Basch expected her to become upset by this, but instead she chuckled. "Good. Let's make them jealous."

With that, she pulled open the sanctuary door and walked out into the afternoon sun. And, like the obedient dog he was, he followed her immediately.

* * *

Penelo covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned. She was exhausted, even after her hour long nap, but there was no time to sleep any longer. The guards had announced that the Queen had come back from her walk through the garden. 

Penelo, Larsa, and Vaan waited patiently in the parlor, none of them talking except for small chitchat. When the doors to the parlor opened and Ashe and Basch stepped inside, the three of them rose from their comfortable seats.

Ashe positively glowed. Her skin shone brightly, and there was a pleased smile set firmly on her lips. Penelo found herself surprised that Ashe looked _so incredibly_ relaxed and happy, seeing that she had just lost her husband to Voli.

"I am glad to see you have made it here safely," came Ashe's rich, smooth greeting.

Basch moved to her side, and Penelo took quick note of the Judge's rather messy hair. _I wonder if he just woke from a nap, too, 'cause he has some serious bed head going on._

"What is our next move," Larsa questioned, straight to the point as he always was.

Ashe shook her head, looking lazy. "Why don't we discuss it over a bit of food? I am positively _starving_, and I need my fill."

An amused gleam sparked across Basch's face; and Penelo wondered if she had ever seen him look so happy before. "I would think, Lady Ashe, that you have had your _fill_ already."

Ashe snapped her head in Basch's direction, and she glared at him as if he had said something far too bold. He met her glare, smirking faintly, and refused to look away. Ashe opened her mouth to say something, but then obviously thought better of it and closed her mouth again. She then bit down onto her lower lip, as if she was struggling not to laugh.

_What the hell was **that** about?_

Penelo glanced towards Vaan, who met her gaze and shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea, either. But Larsa, who was obviously the brightest of the three, seemed to understand. He rolled his eyes, and then moved toward Basch and Ashe.

"Indeed, food sounds lovely," he said, getting them all back on track. "Shall we go?"

Ashe nodded, completely ignoring Basch, and turned to leave the parlor. Penelo followed behind, suddenly very interested in whatever had just occurred between Basch and Ashe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OH, SEX.  
Uhhhh this is the first sex scene that I've ever written... and it terrified me. XD How did I do? I hope it wasn't too graphic. :(

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Things heat up, and then the group makes decides to do something that nobody is happy with. 


	24. Until Then

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Vaan, Larsa, and Penelo receive Basch's letter and decide to leave at nightfall for Rabanastre. Basch, who hasn't seen Ashe in three days, is insanely lonely without her. He receives a note on his bed telling him to meet her by the statue of Týr. Meanwhile, the trio arrives in Dalmasca only to be told that Ashe is not around to greet them. To pass time, and because they are so exhausted, they go and take naps in their rooms. During this time, Ashe and Basch meet up, talk, and finally give into their desires. Afterward, Basch wonders if Ashe truly likes him or if she tricked him into thinking she did in order to have an heir. Finally, the group meets up again, Basch makes a risque comment to Ashe, and they all decide to talk over an early dinner.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_Until Then_

* * *

Only when the food had been cleared away from the table did the group of old friends begin to discuss strategy. It was thought that despite it seeming better for them all to stick together, perhaps they should split up. And the suggestion pleased nobody. 

"We know that Voli cannot kill Ashe nor myself," Larsa explained calmly. "But he _can_ harm the three of you. Therefore, the three of you must go away from us and into hiding."

Penelo was not happy by this suggestion. "But where can we go? Voli probably has men everywhere."

"If he captures you," Larsa answered smoothly. "We will just send Balthier in to rescue you, as he has done before."

Larsa had obviously expected them to smile at his words, but instead a feeling of unease passed amongst them.

Vaan frowned. "Where do you suppose Balthier is? Do you think he's okay?"

"I am sure he is fine," Larsa quickly stated. "But back to our original problem: I believe that you should seek refuge at the Phon Coast. The people there have numerous camps, do they not? Find a small, private one to reside at until this mess has been averted."

From across the table, Ashe cast a withdrawn look toward Basch.

"And what'll you two do?" Vaan suddenly questioned.

Larsa smiled thinly at the question. "We cannot wait for Voli to come to us. We shall form an army and destroy Voli once and for all."

There were no disagreements among them, for there was no other plan. What more could they do but have the two immune members of the party fight back?

"So should we go now?" Penelo asked.

"Not now," Larsa corrected her. "You have already had one sleepless night; another would surely destroy you."

Basch confirmed, "Tomorrow, then."

"Yes," Larsa nodded. "Tomorrow, you make for safety."

* * *

After their discussion, Larsa left the dining room. Close behind him followed Vaan and then Penelo. Basch was more hesitant to leave, but after seeing the blank, indifferent look on Ashe's face, he decided it best to leave her alone. As he rose from his seat and attempted to follow his comrades out the door, his Queen called out to him: 

"Wait."

He paused, and then glanced over his shoulder at her. She slowly stood from her chair.

"Close the doors."

He did as she commanded, ignoring the wary looks on the guards faces who stood in the hallway. When he turned, he found her walking towards him at a brisk pace, her silver gown swishing as she moved. He thought she was going to embrace him, and so his surprise was great when she leaned forward and poked him hard in the chest.

"The nerve!" She said heatedly. "That comment you made."

He knew exactly what she was referring to, but he thoroughly enjoyed seeing her so flustered, and so he feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you are referring to, Ashe."

Her pretty blue eyes darkened, and a small smirk crept onto the corners of her mouth. She knew he was pretending. "Basch fon Ronsenburg, you know very well of what I am speaking about!" She lowered her voice in order to sound like and mock him. "You said, 'I would think, Lady Ashe, that you have had your _fill_ already.' Oh, the nerve!"

Basch could hardly suppress his laughter, but somehow managed to keep a stoic face. "I was referencing the large breakfast and lunch I assumed you had."

"I _demand_ that you stop these silly games," she commanded, playfully pushing him. She, too, tried to keep a straight face. "Tell me why you said it."

He shrugged. "You did tell me you wished to make everyone jealous."

Her mouth fell open: he had caught her there. "Well, I, um... Do you think they understood what you were referring to?"

"Of course."

She was unable to keep up her 'anger,' and an excited grin passed over her face. "For shame!"

Once Ashe allowed herself to show her glee, Basch did as well. He smiled foolishly at her, and at once he felt like a young boy again, courting his first crush. "Perhaps not Vaan. The poor boy _does_ seem to let everything go past him."

She finally released a giggle. The sound was airy and high-pitched, and it almost seemed like she was _trying_ to sound more flirtatious and feminine. "Basch, play nice."

"You would have me lie?"

"No, I like you like this," she said seriously despite her large smile and sparkling eyes. "You are _much_ more fun when you are truly yourself."

"You mean that everyone finds me dull?"

"I never said that."

He smirked, enjoying the tease. "You stated that I am '_much_ more fun' when I am truly myself. And, as you know, I am not my 'true self' around anyone but you. So inadvertently, you said that everyone finds me dull."

She quieted down. "You really are only yourself around me?"

"Aye," he stated. He then reached out and grabbed her in an attempt to pull her close to him. "And perhaps you should give me a reward for my bravery."

Ashe slapped his arm playfully and wriggled free from his grasp. She danced away from him, and then turned back to face him. Her hair was across her face, but he could still see her wild eyes from beneath the shiny gold strands. _Those eyes are wild for you, _he reminded himself, and then he felt his heart swell at the thought. _You have never seen them so fiery in the past, and she only looks like this while she is with you._

He lowered his head, but his eyes were fixated, unwavering, on her. Quietly, as if he didn't have any alternative notions, he called out, "Come to me."

She folded her arms across her chest, smiled lewdly, and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because," he began, and then hesitated. It felt weird to express his true desires for her out loud. _For Gods sake,_ Basch had to mentally kick himself. _You have already lain with her; there is nothing left to hide. The least you can do is let her know she is on your mind. _

"Because why?"

_It feels so strange to say such words to a woman I have protected for her entire life. _

"I need you in my arms," he answered so seriously that he _knew_ he sounded like a complete idiot. He wanted to slap himself in the face.

Even Ashe looked amused by his words. "You do, do you?"

_I cannot take it back now. _"Aye."

It was her turn to toy with him. "And if I do not wish to be in your arms?"

"Then I shall stand here alone and suffer."

"You make it sound like it is such a torture," Ashe quipped, giggling into her hand.

Basch looked at her very sincerely. "That it is, for tomorrow I leave and who knows when I can see you again."

That quieted her. Her smile vanished, and she looked away from him. Basch frowned as well; he hadn't meant to destroy her good mood. Ashe was unhappy and serious very often, so to kill her happiness made him feel simply awful. With a low sigh, he took it upon himself to approach her, and Ashe allowed herself to be pulled into his strong arms. He held her close, his one hand firmly on her back while the other reached up and stroked her smooth hair. Ashe sighed and pressed herself against him, burying her face into his chest.

"What if you go away, and Voli finds you, and you die?" Ashe asked in a mournful voice, wrapping her own arms around him.

"That will never happen," he reassured her. "Do you not remember, Ashe? That terrible night on the jousting court, I promised you that I wouldn't die."

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. Her eyes, which had been wild and passionate only ten minutes ago, were now filled with gloom. "I was so frightened; I could not bear the thought of losing you."

"But I am not going into battle this time," he reminded her, gazing tenderly down at her face. "I am going into hiding."

She sighed again. "I do not want you away from me."

"Why?"

"Why do you think," she asked, biting her lower lip. "I leave your side for a _moment_ and already do I yearn for the next time we can meet. Already it feels as though I cannot even _breathe_ without you, and now you must _go_ _away_."

Basch realized at that moment that she hadn't been simply using him to produce an heir: Ashe had genuine feelings for him. Without responding, he raised his hands and placed them gently onto the sides of her face. Leaning down, he placed a long and tender kiss onto her forehead, and he heard her sigh as she relaxed slightly.

When he pulled back, he stroked the sides of her face gently. "There is nothing to worry about, Ashe. This I promise you."

She allowed herself to smile faintly up at him. "I trust you."

He released her face, and she moved away from him and to the doors. As she placed her hand on the door handle, she called out over her shoulder, "I have some politics that I must attend to right now. But tonight, will you come to my rooms?"

"I will," he agreed.

She nodded, and then pulled open the heavy doors. As she walked out, he heard her whisper, "Until then, I bid you farewell."

_Tonight cannot come soon enough._

* * *

As soon as they exited the dining hall, Penelo turned to speak quickly to her two male companions. 

"I suppose we should all hang out for the night," she rushed. "Since tomorrow, Vaan and me will be gone."

Larsa nodded his approval, but Vaan appeared fidgety. He glanced down at her feet, and Penelo frowned. "Vaan? What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, and she could instantly tell that he wanted to say something but at the same time, he didn't. Larsa and Penelo both watched and waited until he found his courage.

He began slowly. "Well, uh, since you and I are gonna be together in hiding, you know, I thought that... well..."

"Well what?" Penelo questioned, gently coaxing him into explaining further.

"I thought that maybe, you know, you'd guys would want to hang out alone," Vaan looked terribly dejected as he spoke, and so Penelo smiled warmly at him.

"That's not necessary, Vaan."

"No," Vaan finished, his face suddenly a mask of determination. "I _want_ you guys to be alone. It's what I would want if I was Larsa."

Penelo felt deeply touched by his generosity. "Really?"

"Yeah."

_That was hard for him to do, _Penelo knew. _He and Larsa both want me, and so it would be really difficult for him to just step back and give his competition a good shot at my heart. Vaan does truly love me- he'd do anything to make me happy, even if it means delivering me into the hands of Larsa._

Then she thought darkly:_ I doubt Larsa would do the same for Vaan._

"Thank you," Penelo said, touching her fingertips against her heart. "That's really sweet of you, Vaan."

"Don't mention it. Just go and have fun, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, Vaan gave Penelo a long, thoughtful glance and then moved off down the hallway by himself. Penelo and Larsa were left alone in the corridor.

"Do not fear," Larsa quickly stated. "I will not try anything on you."

She was confused. "What do you mean?

"The last few times we met alone," Larsa explained with a serious face. "You made it perfectly clear that I was not to touch you. I will honor your wishes. Today, I wish to only be your friend."

The poor boy had been crushed by her previous anger towards him, and this hurt Penelo. She hadn't meant to upset him, or even discourage him. But the idea that he would only be her friend made her smile. Like Vaan, Larsa respected her as well.

"No," she said firmly, and quickly reached out to take his hands into hers. She squeezed them firmly. "I think we should make today our first _real_ date. How's that sound?"

He beamed pleasantly at her. "It sounds grand. And what shall we do?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. I didn't even think about that."

Larsa reverted back to his expensive, romantic self. "Will you meet me at midnight in the back gardens of the palace?"

"Midnight," Penelo whined, letting go of his hands. "That's such a long time from now!"

"I know," Larsa agreed with a sly grin. "But I have a surprise planned for you, and it shall take me time to complete it. Surely you understand, my thornless rose?"

Penelo quite enjoyed surprises, and loved how Larsa wished to spend the rest of the day planning one out for her. "That's fine. I guess I'll try and sleep a bit till then. I'm still pretty exhausted from our travels last night."

He bowed before her, and then lifted one of her hands up and kissed the back of it gently. "Until then."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I realize how short this chapter is, but I wanted to put the "night before morning" all in one chapter. Voli and his minions will be returning soon, so be prepared!

OH, and if you're wondering why Basch and Ashe seemed VERY GIDDY in this chapter... Well, guys, have you ever been in love? You act DIFFERENT, and very silly at first. XDDD

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Things heat up, and then one person becomes extremely angry. And farewells, the group learns, can be nearly impossible. 


	25. The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ It is decided that the group should split up. Larsa and Ashe are to remain in Dalmasca and form an army. Basch, Penelo, and Vaan are to hide in the Phon Coast. The trio will leave the following day. Basch and Ashe flirt giddily for a good amount of time, and then she requests he comes to her room that night. Meanwhile, Vaan selfishly tells Penelo to hang out with Larsa alone, for it may be her last chance. Larsa tells her to meet him at midnight in the gardens, for he has a surprise planned out for her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

_So, I listen to very specific music while writing. I always thought it would be fun to place such music into my writing so you guys can listen to it, but then I thought it would be stupid. Recently, the talented and lovely author Earisu did what I always wanted! So, I decided to do the same. I have provided songs from youtube (**please ignore the videos**) for you to listen to as you read. Enjoy! _

Section One: Go to YouTube and search this exact phrase: "Willow Remembering Tara". Click the first link.

Section Two: Search this exact phrase: "The Village Soundtrack: Noah Visits". Click the first link.

Section Three: "Des'ree - Kissing you Karaoke/Instrumental". First link.

Section Four and Five:"Cast Away- Cast Away". First link.

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **_The Midnight Hour_

* * *

The clocks all across Rabanastre chimed together as midnight struck. Basch was in his bedroom when he heard the deep bell sound, packing his few belongings as he prepared for his journey to Phon Coast. Upon hearing the bells, he instantly dropped the clothes in his hands. It was time to go and see Ashe, and his heart pounded at the thought. As he opened the door to his bedroom and moved down the large hall, he smiled to himself, realizing how hard he was falling for the younger woman. 

The guards outside Ashe's room had been informed that he was was coming, and they stepped aside to let him in.

Ashe was waiting for him, sitting alone in a chair by one of the windows, and Basch nearly recoiled at the sight of her. She looked lovely, dressed in her black-laced nightgown that brought out the color of her hair and eyes. Her blonde hair had been pulled up into a loose bun, and several tendrils of hair fell down to frame her pale face. She turned her head at him when he entered, and her thin lips immediately flew into a loving smile.

_I must be dreaming; no man could ever be so lucky._

He closed the door and locked it behind him. There would be no interruptions that night. He waited as she rose slowly, the light of the moon from the window illuminating her pretty face and smooth skin.

He couldn't wait. He moved toward her quickly, and she allowed herself to be pulled into his strong, muscular arms, and didn't say anything to him.

"Ashe," he whispered, taking her mouth with his and kissing her tenderly.

Under the watchful light of the moon, Ashe led him to her plush bed, and pulled him down on top of her. As she slowly wrapped her arms around him, he heard her sigh with such desire and passion that he couldn't hold himself back. Kissing her hard, he moved to pull off her clothes and then take her.

* * *

The clocks all across Rabanastre chimed together as midnight struck. Penelo was pacing by the back entryway to the castle when she heard the deep bell sound, eagerly awaiting to see Larsa and what surprise he had for her. The bell hadn't even finished ringing before she forced her way outside and headed quickly into the gardens. 

She spotted the illumination of light before she saw him. There was, she quickly noticed, quite literally _hundreds_ of candles that led from the garden walkway all the up to a candlelit gazebo. In the middle of the gazebo stood Larsa, his hands folded neatly behind his back, and he was facing away from her. _No wonder Larsa needed so much time to prepare; lighting all these candles would take hours._

She moved down the cobblestone path and then began to climb the wooden steps up to the gazebo. He turned when he heard her approach, and a suave smile lit up his face brighter than the candles did.

"What is all this?" Penelo questioned, eying the lovely sight before her.

Larsa shook his head faintly, and then held out his white-gloved hand to her. "I wanted this night to be special for you."

"Special?" She inquired, accepting his hand.

"It is the last night we can be together, after all."

She giggled. "You make it sound like I may never see you again."

He shrugged faintly. "You never know."

Without warning, Larsa raised his free hand high above his head and snapped his fingers several times. Confused, Penelo simply paused to watch. In the matter of seconds, a dozen men stepped out from behind various trimmed bushes in the gardens. They were dressed richly, and each carried a different melodic instrument in their hands. They all formed a line and readied their instruments. Another snap of his fingers, and they began to play a sweet yet almost sad song. Larsa lowered his hand and smiled fondly at Penelo.

"Our last date ended terribly," he informed her. "I thought that perhaps we could continue where we left off."

_How very sweet of him._ "That's a great idea, Larsa."

Tenderly, Larsa placed his free hand onto her hip, and tightened his hold on her other hand. Slowly, he wove his fingers between hers and confidently met her eyes. Penelo found herself sighing, completely relaxed. Refusing to let their gaze break, Larsa began to gently dance with Penelo across the small, wooden gazebo.

The soft light of the candles made Larsa look even more handsome, and Penelo found herself smiling with pleasure at the experience. True to his word, Larsa didn't try to make a move on her. Instead, he held her away at an arms distance, and suddenly she wanted to curl up inside his warm embrace.

"You look troubled," Larsa quietly said, breaking her free from her trance.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright," Larsa questioned as they continued in their slow dance.

She nodded dreamily. "I'm fine. It's just that, well, all the candles and the music is making me a bit dizzy, I guess."

"Would you like to go back inside?"

That was the last thing she wanted. "No, please no. This is so nice. And you're right, this is the last night we can be together."

"But if you are dizzy--"

"Just keep dancing." _I need to loosen up- no, I need to grow up. I've been such bad company to everyone._

He nodded once, and his smile grew. He squeezed her hand firmly but remained quiet. His eyes drifted shut, but his smile remained present on his lips.

_This might be the last time you ever see him._

"Larsa?" she asked suddenly. She drew in a deep breath. "Why aren't you trying to kiss me?"

If the question surprised him, he didn't show it. "You made it clear before that you did not wish for such things."

She held her breath. "I wish for it now."

His eyes shot open and peered deeply into her own. "You do not. You are simply emotional."

"I'm not," she pressed on, not offended by his remark, and edging herself closer to him. "Well, maybe a little. But I'm ready, Larsa. I really am ready."

His face was soft and loving. Moving his hand up and away from her hip, he rested it gently onto her cheek and stroked her soft skin gently. With half closed eyes, he moved his face to hers.

His lips were surprisingly warm, and she kissed back almost nervously. He was gentle with her, understanding that she was scared. His mouth barely was on hers when he pulled away again, just to make sure she was certain.

She was.

Penelo shut her eyes tight once she felt his lips on hers once again. He was still gentle, and for that she was glad. She didn't want anything overly passionate. She didn't want anything else: just his lips on hers, just a sweet, sappy kiss. And then she wanted to go to her room and cry herself to sleep for being so foolish as having never let him truly kiss her before.

Behind them, the hired men continued their romantically tragic song.

* * *

They both rested on their stomachs, with Ashe on the right side of the bed and Basch on the left. Completely naked, and their bodies still warm from their spur of passion, they gazed silently at each other. Their feet touched, and Ashe's left hand loosely clutched Basch's left. They were both tired; their after-sex exhaustion still in full effect. 

"I was sent by Lord Larsa to ensure that you and Penelo were indeed still safe at the bathhouse," Basch suddenly said to her after he cleared his throat. "And because I did not want to walk in on you bathing, I decided to peek into the window around the side of the building."

Curious as to what Basch was talking about, Ashe raised her head up and rested herself onto her elbows.

He continued quietly, "I saw you inside, and was completely mesmerized by you. I could not pull my eyes away. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Lord Larsa found me. I was so surprised that I fell backward onto the ground."

Ashe felt a little flustered at his story; she had no idea that she was being watched that night. "You were spying on me?"

"Aye," he admitted, then turned his head in order to bury his face shamefully into the pillow. "And worse yet, Lord Larsa said I was like a foolish, lovesick puppy when it came to you."

That caught her attention. With amusement, she asked, "Is that why he and Penelo call you Puppy?"

He turned his head enough to look at her with one eye. "Indeed."

"Why did you tell me this?" She asked, and then laughed loudly at his obvious discomfort.

He flinched at her laugh. "I promised you an embarrassing tale about myself."

"Surely you could have thought of something a little less recent," she quipped as she continued her laugh. Then she paused and thought to herself for a long second. "Is that when you realized you wanted me?"

The question caught him off guard, and he raised his head as well. "What?"

"That night, is that when you realized you wanted me?" _I've wanted you since I was but a child._

He hesitated, and Ashe swore that she saw a deep red begin to spread across his cheeks, but she couldn't be sure since they were shrouded in nothing but the light of the moon. She didn't think Basch was possible of blushing.

"Nay," he admitted slowly. "I suppose it has been going on for quite some time. But I never truly admitted it to myself until I saw you in your parlor before your wedding to Ayon."

She grinned foolishly at him, like a young woman in love. "You were practically drooling."

He flinched again. "You noticed?"

"I did," Ashe continued to grin. "So that really the first time you realized you wanted me?"

"I suppose earlier," he admitted. "When I was carrying you while you were wounded through the Kru-Borma forest." Then he quickly corrected himself. "No, before that. I knew I wanted you when I held you in my arms. You were unconscious, dying from the Varran Plague, and I hand fed you the cure. That is when I knew."

Ashe made a face. "I must have looked awful."

"You looked beautiful," he replied, sounding sickeningly sweet yet serious.

Ashe sighed as she looked at him. "How far we have come..."

"Indeed..."

The young Queen paused, biting down onto her lower lip. She was very caught up in the moment, her heart still pounding with lust for him. The words '_I love you_' wanted to desperately tumble from her lips, but she wisely kept them inside. _He doesn't need to know such things,_ she decided. Instead, she pulled her nude body across the bed and towards him. Basch rolled onto his back as she approached, and slipped his powerful arms around her lower back when she nuzzled her face against his.

"You are _not_ allowed to leave tomorrow," Ashe commanded him in a deep whisper, her mouth pushed near his. "I _forbid_ it."

He closed his eyes and caught her lips gently with his. "You know I must."

"And leave this behind?" Ashe asked slyly, drawing her legs over his and rolling up onto his body. She quickly sat up and straddled him, grinning wickedly down at him as he moaned softly. "Could you really leave this behind?"

"I cannot leave _you_ behind," he corrected her, his hands finding her hips as he could not resist being in-between the strong thighs of his new lover.

"Good," she whispered in return, and then set about rewarding him for his words.

* * *

Ashe woke Basch by gently laying a bundle of soft, fluttery kisses across the length of his face. It took him a long while to stir, and Ashe wondered if he was actually awake and simply feigning sleep in order to feel her lips on his skin. She briefly wondered if she should rid of her clothes and have him once more, but then decided that the three times they had lain together last night would be enough. 

When he finally opened his eyes to look at her, he looked disappointed to see her fully dressed. He groaned softly, sitting up and rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?"

Her lips pressed themselves against the long scar across his handsome face. "Nine in the morning. We overslept, and I bet that the others are waiting for us."

Basch groggily pulled himself out of bed and reached for his clothes. "I suppose it is time to make for the Phon Coast."

"Yes," Ashe responded, fixing her hair as Basch quickly dressed. As he finished, she called out timidly, "Thank you for spending the night with me. If I am fortunate, it will have worked."

He gave her a look of confusion as he laced up his boots. "What will have worked?"

"Hopefully I will be with child," Ashe said bluntly.

When Basch's face went cold, Ashe narrowed her eyes in confusion. _Why does he look upset?_

With a low, almost bitter voice, Basch turned his back to her. "Last night was to conceive a child."

"Of course," Ashe responded, and then realized immediately why he seemed upset. _He thinks I have used him to produce an heir! He doesn't believe I want him at all. Of course I want him._

_  
_Quickly, she added, "A child would be an added benefit to our affair."

He turned back to her, and his face was completely emotionless. He had heard the haste and nervousness in her voice. "So you say, but is that true, Majesty?"

She winced, hurt by his sudden formality towards her. "You truly think that I have used you?"

He looked away again. "Perhaps."

His honesty angered her. "You think me so shallow and heartless to use you for the benefit of my kingdom and nothing more?"

Upon hearing the hurt and frustration in her tone, he looked back to her. His expression was far softer this time, and he obviously realized he had overstepped his bounds and had been wrong. He opened his mouth to say something- perhaps to apologize- but Ashe wouldn't hear of it. She had never allowed anyone to second guess her actions, and that wouldn't change now. Ashe had always been bad at holding in her anger towards others.

"I cannot believe you think me so selfish," she seethed, folding her arms unforgivingly across her chest. "After all we have been through, Basch, do you really know and think so little of me? How _dare_ you."

"Ashe, I--"

"Don't bother," she snapped. Turning sharply, she walked swiftly to the door to her bedroom and flung it open. Without looking back, she called out bitterly, "I will no longer be there to see you off, and so I will wish you safety in your travels now."

"Wait," Basch called out to her.

But she had already moved out the door and slammed it shut behind her. Her blood boiled, and she had tears in her eyes. But she had spent her entire life of people thinking little of her, and the idea of her best friend doing the same upset her more than either of them had realized.

* * *

It was nearly noon as Larsa helped Penelo onto the patient, golden chocobo. The bird released a quiet whine of protest at the sudden extra weight, and Penelo quickly soothed it by gently stroking its head. She turned to look back down at Larsa, who was eying her with silence. 

She was going to miss him.

"Take care of the Lady Ashe for us, will you?" Penelo asked Larsa as he stuffed an extra canteen of water into the storage pouch on the side of her chocobo.

"I will," he responded quietly.

Vaan, who was on his chocobo and ready to lead them out, turned back. "Where is Ashe, anyways? I thought she'd come say goodbye or something."

Penelo shrugged and went to respond that she had no idea where Ashe was, but Basch beat her to it.

"She won't be coming," he said firmly as he pulled himself onto his chocobo. His face was a mask of cold steel, but Penelo could detect the slightest hint of anguish in his voice. She wondered what had happened to him.

"Then I guess we should go," Vaan said reluctantly, looking back at Penelo and Basch for approval.

"Yeah," Penelo agreed, casting a long, last look down at Larsa. He had backed away from her, and he looked very solemn, as if he was already mourning the loss of her. To signify that she would be thinking of him during her travel, Penelo reached up and touched two of her fingers to her lips and smiled faintly.

_Thanks for the kiss,_ she told him with her eyes. _I won't forget it._

He nodded, returning her smile. He would miss her, too.

As the three prepared to move off, they heard the sound of footsteps crunching loudly across the gravel path. Penelo quickly turned her head- they all did- in order to see who approached.

It was Ashe.

She walked with a purpose, proud and tall like she always did. Yet when she was close, Penelo could see the slight puffiness of her eyes and briefly wondered if she had been crying. Penelo dismissed the thought quickly: Queens, she believed, didn't cry.

Ashe nodded quickly in the direction of Penelo and Vaan before immediately moving to Basch's side. He glanced down at her neutrally from the corner of his eye, as if he wanted to pretend like she wasn't there at all.

_What the hell happened to them today?_

Silently, Ashe reached into her pocket and withdrew a small, folded envelope. Locking her eyes onto Basch's face, she reached the letter up for him to take. Without hesitation, the Judge slipped his hand down and retrieved it from her. Their fingers touched, and Penelo saw Ashe's face fill with emotion. Then, quickly, the Queen turned away and headed swiftly back in the direction of her castle.

Basch stuffed the envelope- _a letter, perhaps?_- into the storage pouch on the chocobo's side and glanced towards his allies. Naturally, they were all watching him with interest. Ignoring their curious looks, he kicked at the sides of the chocobo, and he and the bird dashed forward.

Vaan quickly followed, as did Penelo. Yet as they rode on, Penelo cast one final glance over her shoulder at Larsa. He stood, in the distance, and watched them go.

With a sigh, Penelo turned back around and followed her friends on their long journey to the Phon Coast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my longest story yet:)

I hope you enjoyed the music selections as well.

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Penelo sneaks a peek at the contents of the envelope. Ashe and Larsa form their army, and Vaan enjoys some alone time with Penelo. 


	26. The Little Meddler

**Author's Note**:

_Previously on __**Calamity of the Serene**_ Midnight finds Basch hurrying to Ashe's room, where the two instantly fall into an embrace. Meanwhile, midnight finds Penelo scurrying out in the gardens to find hundreds of candles, a small orchestra, and Larsa waiting to dance. In the end, they share an innocent, loving kiss. Sometime during the night, Ashe and Basch break their several rounds of love making in order to talk, and Basch tells Ashe how he got the nickname 'Puppy.' In the morning, the two argue, because Basch believed that Ashe only used him to get an heir. Then around noon, Penelo is emotional as her, Vaan, and Basch prepare to leave. Ashe shows up, hands Basch a letter silently, and then leaves. The trio head off to the Phon Coast.

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: End of Summer Gretchen Ross

Section Two: Memoirs of a Geisha - Becoming a Geisha

Section Three: Donnie Darko 'Liquid Spear Waltz' Tribute

Section Four: Dead Guys With Bombs Urban Myth

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **_The Little Meddler_

* * *

The Phon Coast housing area was busy as usual, but Vaan, Penelo, and Basch were able to quickly set up camp in a more private area. Basch and Vaan immediately began to create a tarp and wood based shelter along the bottom of a rock ledge on the beach. As the men worked, Penelo hiked down to one of the larger camps in order to buy supplies, such as food for the three of them. She took all of their water canteens with her in order to refill them with clean drinking water. Basch and Vaan each had one canteen, but Penelo had two: one hers, and the other the one Larsa had given to her at the last moment. She quickly finished her canteen's supply and then reached for Larsa's. 

There was a dull thudding sound inside the full canteen, but she quickly dismissed the sound. Yet as she raised the canister to her lips to drink, she felt something hard hit against her mouth. Startled, she pulled the canteen away from her mouth. Curious, she turned it upside down and poured the cool water out over her hand. Out with the water popped a small, glass rose no bigger than her thumb.

A pleasant smile crept onto Penelo's face. _A thornless rose,_ she thought. _That's what he calls me. His thornless rose. How very sweet and clever of him, though he is lucky I didn't choke to death on his little hidden present. _

After slipping the small glass rose into her pocket for safekeeping, Penelo refilled their canteen's and continued to shop for supplies.

* * *

Penelo and Vaan sat close together on the beach as they shared a large piece of exotic fruit. The sun was slowly setting across the horizon, creating a beautiful golden hue onto the world. Lazily, Penelo turned her head to gaze back to their camp, and she took quick notice of Basch, who was rummaging through the storage pack that had been on his chocobo. 

She went to call out for him to join her and Vaan, but then she hesitated. He had a stoic expression on his hard face, and at once he retrieved an envelope from his pack. Penelo remembered at once:_ Ashe gave him that envelope just before we left._

From over her shoulder, Penelo watched as he studied the outside of the envelope for a good minute, as if he was pondering whether or not to open it. Then, quickly, he carefully opened it and pulled from it a neatly folded sheet of paper.

As he began to read over it, he moved over to a large rock protruding out from the cliff wall and leaned heavily against it. As he read it, his face went from completely indifferent to pinched with emotion. After another moment, he lowered the letter and raised his head to gaze off into the sunset.

Penelo turned to face forward again, and took another long bite of her fruit. She was insanely curious as to what the letter was about; Basch and Ashe had both acted strange, and Penelo was a meddler and wanted to know why.

"I think I could live here forever," Vaan suddenly said, his eyes smiling as he watched the waves crash gently onto the sandy shore. "It's gorgeous, and so peaceful."

"It is," Penelo agreed. "But I think that after a while, I'd get lonely here."

Vaan shook his head and turned to watch her. "Nah, I don't think I'd get lonely. Not if you were here with me."

Penelo forced herself to smile at his kind words, and suddenly she could feel the glass rose digging into her leg and weighing heavily on her conscious. "That's sweet of you to say, Vaan."

No sooner did she speak her words did Basch approach them from behind. The two younger Hume's turned sharply to look up at him when he loudly cleared his throat.

"I am going off for a bit," Basch said neutrally. "I wish to be alone before nightfall."

"Okay," Vaan quickly replied, not seeming to care.

_This has something to do with that letter._ Penelo sensed the emotion in his voice and stood abruptly. "Are you okay, Basch?"

"Aye," Basch replied quickly with a nod. Then before Penelo could ask any more questions, he moved off down the beach and away from the other camps.

Her curiosity quickly got the best of her. As soon as Basch was out of sight, Penelo reached down and grabbed Vaan roughly by the arm. Forcefully, she yanked him up to his feet.

"Hey!" Vaan cried out as he stumbled. "What gives?"

Penelo was already moving speedily for Basch's storage pack. She whispered out over her shoulder, "We're going to see what was in that envelope."

"The one Ashe gave him?" Vaan questioned with a furrowed brow, but followed after her anyways. "Isn't that private?"

"I don't care," Penelo replied once she and Vaan had reached their small housing area. "He's very upset by something in that envelope, and I want to see what it is."

Vaan frowned. "It's very unlike you to meddle in other people's business."

"You know you would have done it if you had thought of it first," Penelo retorted, dropping to her knees before Basch's pack and quickly opening it.

Vaan didn't even try to deny her words, and instead sat down beside his childhood friend. Penelo's searching hand found the envelope quickly, and she immediately pulled it out.

The front of the envelope had the sentence '_Read When You have Forgiven Me_' written on it in what was clearly Ashe's beautiful handwriting.

Penelo touched at the torn top of the envelope and said slowly to Vaan, "I guess he forgave her for whatever she did."

"Open it," Vaan hissed, his eyes eager for what the letter said. Penelo smirked at her friend's excitement, finding it amusing that a minute ago he was against the idea and now was practically panting to see its contents.

She pulled out the thick paper and dropped the envelope aside. After unfolding the letter, she quietly read the letter that Ashe had written to Basch out loud to herself and Vaan:

_**The intoxicating evening which we spent yesterday has left my senses in turmoil. It has left me selfish: I fear that I cannot exist without you, and I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again. At the present moment I have a sensation as though I may be dying; I know I shall be searingly miserable without the hope of soon seeing you. **_

_**We have parted ways in the most terrible of circumstances, and I must know: Are you angry? Are you sad? Are you worried? I am sorry for any wrong thoughts I have placed into your mind. My intentions were for nothing but you, and you alone. Everything that is Me desires you, and not the child that you (falsely) believe I have used you for.**_

_**Despite our angry last words, I feel that though we are parted, our passion will nevertheless keep its fervor: at least on my side, and I hope on yours also. Though I will admit, I wish to try and forget you until I may see you again, for to think of you would only increase my pain (my desire is selfish and I find I cannot breathe without you).**_

_**Until then, a thousand kisses; but give me none in return, for they set my blood on fire.**_

By the time Penelo's voice trailed off at the end, her heart was pounding as if the letter had been written to her. The raw emotion behind the words was evident, and Penelo nearly shook from it. Slowly, she lowered the letter in order to turn her attention to Vaan. Vaan looked back at her, a surprised look in his eyes.

"The Queen and Basch," Penelo began, the words sounding foreign to her as she spoke them out loud. "Are they lovers?"

"That's what it sounds like," Vaan mumbled, looking away from Penelo and back down to the letter in her hands.

Her heart still pounding, Penelo raised the letter up again in her shaking hands. "Oh, it's _so_ romantic."

Vaan looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Romantic? They obviously had some kind of really big fight."

Penelo sighed dramatically. "Yeah, but, look how in love Ashe is with him. Read the letter again, it's so thoughtful and passionate and romantic!"

"You're such a sap," Vaan told her teasingly.

Penelo sighed again. "I know."

At that moment, a shadow formed over them from behind and blocked out their sun. Penelo knew who it was before she even turned around; the sound of Basch clearing his throat was enough to make both Vaan and Penelo wince.

_Oh Gods, he'll know we snooped!_

Painfully slowly, Penelo and Vaan slowly turned their heads to look behind them. Basch stood there, his arms folded tightly across his chest, and he gazed down at them with an angry face.

"Oh, hi Basch," Vaan stammered cheerfully, trying to feign innocence.

"I forgot to bring a canteen of water," Basch said coolly, staring past them and directly at the letter which was still clutched in Penelo's hands.

Penelo was completely frozen, and she had no idea what to do. _Should I try to put the letter back? Do I try and hide it? Do I ask for forgiveness? Well, maybe he doesn't see it. Maybe he's not looking at the letter in my hands, but at his bag..._

Vaan took note of the dumbfounded and panicked look on Penelo's face and quickly climbed to his feet. Stepping between Basch and Penelo, he said loudly, "You can take mine. It's over there." Pointing to his own bag, Vaan tried to usher Basch away from the guilt ridden Penelo.

"I think I would rather have mine," Basch said blankly, walking right past Vaan and to Penelo, who was still frozen. He reached down to grab his pack, which rested open at Penelo's feet, and the poor girl's mouth opened before she had time to think.

"I'm sorry," she cried out quickly. "But you looked so upset, so I had to know."

Basch smirked wickedly as he pulled his canteen from his pack. He crouched down beside the obviously upset girl in order to look into her eyes. "I was not going to speak of it, but since you have brought it up..."

"Oh," Penelo moaned out, looking upset that she had brought it up_. I'm an idiot._

"I need not tell you that what you did was wrong," Basch spoke quietly, glancing from Penelo to Vaan and then back again. With a quick snap of his hand, he plucked his letter away from Penelo.

"Yeah," Penelo whispered out, avoiding his eyes and staring down at her now empty hands.

With a raise of a golden eyebrow, Basch's smirk widened ever so slightly. "Do you have something you wish to ask me?"

Penelo's eyes widened at the idea of Basch giving her a very rare gift: the ability to ask him _anything_. He, who was the silent and stoic guardian, was giving her permission to ask him anything she wanted. Basch had always fascinated her, and there was a million things she wished to ask him. However, there was only one thing on her mind at the moment:

"You and the Lady Ashe, are you two...?"

Basch stood, taking the canteen and letter with him. "You read the letter, have you not? Should you not be able to answer that question?"

Penelo stood with him, and then realized she must have had an eager look on her face, for Vaan suddenly moved to her side and placed a hand on her arm.

"Uh, we have no questions," Vaan spoke hesitantly. _He's telling me to mind my own fucking business. Fat chance. I'm a meddler._

Penelo ignored his efforts to silence her, and continued to address Basch. "So you two love each other?" She placed her hands over her heart. "It's so romantic!"

Basch paused, and Penelo wondered if she had said too much. "She does not love me."

"She doesn't?" Penelo was confused.

"Not once has she said it," Basch explained, lowering his eyes to the slightly crumpled letter in his hands.

Penelo rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that? Look at that letter she wrote you. Nobody says those kinds of things if they don't _love_ the other person."

Basch tucked the letter and discarded envelope back into his pack, and then picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. "We will not discuss this any further."

"You said I could ask a question," she objected quickly.

Yet Basch was already on his way back down the beach. "And so you did. I did not say it was a matter to be discussed."

"Basch, wait one second," Penelo called out, moving after him.

He hesitated, stopping only to look over his shoulder at her.

Penelo stopped as well. "You should write her back."

"It is none of your concern."

"You should," Penelo protested. "She's a woman, Basch, and women like romance. Write her back."

With a small, sad smile, Basch shook his head and turned back around. "I shall return later."

And with that, he moved out of talking distance. Feeling foolish, Penelo sighed and turned to face Vaan. He looked at her and briefly shook his head, only making Penelo feel that much more stupid.

"What?" Penelo quipped in annoyance.

Vaan shrugged. "He took his pack with him. I don't think he trusts us anymore."

"Probably not," she agreed with a pout. "I'm sorry about that. I just got a little carried away. I guess I'm nosy and a meddler."

Vaan's agitation quickly turned into pleasure. Smiling fondly at her, he reached out and placed a heavy arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "You are, but that's what I love about you."

Penelo smiled in return, and then the two headed back to where they had originally sat on the beach. As they collapsed back down onto the sand to watch the lovely sunset, an idea sprung into Penelo's mind. She tried to contain her smile, but failed.

"Uh oh," Vaan mumbled, noting the grin on his friend's face. "What do you have up your sleeve now?"

"Nothing," Penelo whispered out.

But in her mind, she began to concoct her plan.

* * *

There was a strangeness when it came to taking the Dalmascan army and putting them in the prospect of war. Ashe had been in wars, she had fought in wars, yet she had never organized a battle in which she knew she'd be sending many innocent people to their deaths. The very thought made her mouth taste sour, but she knew that she had to show no mercy. 

The people in her army were good, strong, and loyal men. They had all joined in their own free will, and naturally expected to face battle at some point.

_Yet_, Ashe thought with a sigh. _How can I ask them to fight during such a terrible time? How can I take away the few non infected people from my needy citizens? _

During her nightmarish thoughts, the young Emperor of Archadia stood by her side and studied her with a cold face. Every time Ashe even considered backing away from their plan, he would place his hand on her arm and she would suddenly regain her confidence.

She was, after all, a Queen. And sending her people into battle was part of her job.

Still, Ashe was impressed by Larsa's determination. Literally five minutes after his precious Penelo had left, he made arrangements for the best of his judges and soldiers to join them in Rabanastre.

And then the news came:

Ayon Margrace, Prince of Rozarria and Consort to the Queen of Dalmasca, had made his way back to his homelands. Ashe was disgusted when she heard that Rozarria was now claiming Dalmasca to be an enemy, and suddenly forming her army seemed _much_ easier. She knew what it was coming down to: kill or be killed. Rozarria, led under soulless Emperors and Princes, would surely attack Dalmasca if Voli was not stopped.

Ashe didn't dare make an announcement to her people of her plan. The image of an evil creature that was murdering the rulers of Ivalice would only frighten them. Besides that, she did not want to tell them that they may be going to war. Not yet, at least.

Larsa's men arrived in Dalmasca the very next day, having flown via airships. They joined the ranks of Dalmasca, and were briefed on the situation. For the most part, Ashe let Larsa take control. He had seen his brothers and father initiate wars. For the most part, Ashe had been sheltered from such masculine things for the majority of her life: this was not something she knew a great deal about.

During the first few days, Ashe didn't dare allow herself to think of Basch. There was no time for such petty thoughts, and she knew it. She had to keep up appearances. Yet during the nights, as she rested in her bed and stared out the window towards the moon, she would let herself think of him. And then she would bury her face into the pillow that he had slept on, and breathe in his scent that still lingered on the fabric.

As she fell asleep each night, her hand would unconsciously find her abdomen, and she would sigh out her prayers for an heir.

* * *

Penelo knew that she was a sneaky, nosy girl, but didn't care in the slightest bit. It was the first time in months that she and Vaan and Basch could simply relax and enjoy their time at a pretty beach, and she refused to let the experience be ruined. Sure, she missed Larsa and worried about him and Ashe, but there was only so much a young girl could take. 

Basch was not aiding her in her relaxation process. Instead, he moped about in a silent manner, acting as if Voli waited for him around every corner. He appeared so tense that Penelo finally decided, after living at the beach with him for three full days, that she had to interfere.

At a little past one in the morning, Penelo could hear Basch's gentle snoring and Vaan's sleep mumblings. With both of the men asleep, she would be able to go out and put her plan into action.

_Basch's gonna kill me when he finds out._

Penelo rolled out from her sleeping bag-like bed, and slid quietly from their little shelter. Her heart pounded excitedly inside her chest, and she nearly snorted out a giggle as her feet hit the sand just outside their new home. Like a silent thief, she stole through the night until she made it to the largest camp along the Phon Coast.

There was still people awake, and quickly did she approach a nice looking couple.

"Hey, do you have a sheet of paper I may use?" Penelo asked, her eyes wide and looking around her in order to make sure one of her sleeping companions hadn't woken and followed her. "And a pen, perchance?"

The man before her raised a curious eyebrow, but reached into his leather pack that was draped across his shoulder. "Indeed, miss. Is something wrong?"

_I must look like a mess, with my hair all wild from laying in bed._

"No," Penelo answered quickly yet wildly. "Just in a hurry."

He handed her a cheap looking piece of paper and a dull pen, but Penelo accepted them gratefully. As soon as they were in her hand, she turned and fled to the nearest rock she could find in order to use it for a table. Dropping to her knees before it and playing the paper onto it, she wrote:

_**Words cannot describe my sorrow for the fight we had. I must see you at once, my Lady. Please come and meet with me, even if just for a moment. I, too, cannot breathe without you. I will expect to see you in two nights time- at the next full moon.**_

Penelo snickered gleefully to herself as she wrote the letter in masculine handwriting. Quickly did she fold it and place it into the very envelope that Ashe had given Basch. Standing, she made her way for the chocobo rental station.

_Basch clearly has no idea what women want. And since he won't be romantic, I'll be romantic for him. Besides, he needs to stop being so depressing. Maybe seeing Ashe'll cheer him up for a bit._

_Oh, Gods, I'm such a meddler._

Thankfully, the moogle by the chocobo area was awake and ready for business. Penelo quickly explained her situation to him: _The letter needs to get to Dalmasca immediately and must go directly to the Queen. _The moogle was skeptical at first, but when Penelo reached into her pocket and withdrew a large sum of gil, he was all too happy to accept her command.

"I'll have the letter in the Queen's hands by morning, kupo," the moogle said with a quaint bow.

Penelo grinned foolishly as she walked away, minus all of her money. She had learned a thing or two from Larsa about romance, and she was determined to let Basch and Ashe bathe in her newfound knowledge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I should put in a **legal** **disclaimer**: the last sentence of Ashe's letter to Basch was inspired by Napolean Bonaparte's letter to his wife in 1795.

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Ashe follows "Basch's" letter. Larsa commands an army. Penelo watches from afar. 


	27. The Eyes from the Shadow

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Silent Hill 2 Music - Betrayal

Section Two: The Tudors - Serenata

Section Three: The Chairman's Waltz

Section Four: The Village Soundtrack- The Gravel Road

Section Five: Nara E S Posthumus

Section Six: Silent Hill 2 Music - Theme Of Laura (Reprise)

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **_The Eyes from the Shadow_

* * *

- **Three Weeks Earlier -**

Ayon woke at random. His eyes opened, and his dream was interrupted, and he had no idea as to why he woke. Thinking nothing of it, he rolled over across his bed with a loud yawn.

And that's when he saw his bedroom door wide open.

He sat up swiftly, instantly wide awake and alert for the idea of a possible intruder. Yet he was too late. An instant later, there was a dagger pressed against his throat, and the cold steel was unforgiving against his flesh. With a choked cry of surprise, Ayon felt himself being forced from the comfort of his warm bed and down to the floor.

_By the Gods! What is this?_

Stumbling to his knees, Ayon instinctively tried to pull away from the blade. Yet the intruder behind him was strong, and greeted Ayon's resistance by nicking his tender throat, drawing out a thin line of blood. With wide eyes, Ayon froze still, completely submissive to his captor. His surprise increased when he saw a cloaked man standing only a few feet away from him.

In the darkness of the night, all Ayon could see was the glowing red orbs of the cloaked man's eyes.

"Who are you," Ayon managed to choke out.

The cloaked man didn't move. "I have come to make you an offer, Ayon Margraccce."

"Release me!" Ayon yelled out, but the loudness of his voice was only met with another hard press of the blade against his throat.

"Your offer is thisss," the cloaked figure hissed out. "Offer your life to me- grant me your sssoul for eternity- or I ssshall murder your wife."

_Ashelia. Oh Gods, no._

Images of his young bride flashed into his skull, nearly blinding him with panic. True, the last meeting they had encountered had not been pleasant: Ayon had confronted her and Basch in the gardens about their suspicious relationship that very day. Still, he cared immensely for the young Queen, and seeing her dead was the very last thing he wanted.

"You will not hurt her," Ayon warned angrily.

Yet then- much to Ayon's absolute horror- he heard the voice of one of his favorite siblings: "Brother, you must listen to him."

"Al-Cid?" Ayon choked out, struggling to look behind him at his captor.

He felt Al-Cid's breath hot on the back of his neck. "I swear to you, brother, it will be alright. Just do as he says."

_For the life of my wife, I will accept_. _What is the worst that could happen to me, if my dear brother is here?_ To the cloaked figure, he said, "You can take anything, just promise me that you will not kill Ashe."

In a flash, the cloaked man was before him, and his wiry, claw-like fingers were pressed firmly against Ayon's pulsing temples. "Done."

And then Ayon, in his fear and confusion, took a long look into the glowing red orbs of the man's eyes, and nearly drowned in his own fear. The saliva in his mouth seemed to evaporate, and he inhaled sharply. The oxygen felt painful; almost unnatural.

From behind him, he heard Al-Cid say, "I will go retrieve the Queen, and take her down to the jousting arena for some _real_ games."

_What? He promised not to harm her!_

And then the pain began- like he was being burned from inside out.

* * *

The public square in Rozarria's capital city was bustling with people. Merchants of every race and species were busy trying to make their living in the dog-eat-dog capital. Rozarria wasn't like Archadia and Dalmasca where there was the rich and the poor; Rozarria seemed to be made up of all poverty-stricken people. The royal family was large, with over a hundred people claiming royal lineage. The Rozarrian Emperor treated his family well, and there was little to no money left for the poor citizens. 

Balthier realized, as he stood amidst the hundreds of people in the public square, that he was dressed a little too richly, and therefore did not appear to be a pauper. But blending in was the last thing on his mind, for he was busy following a certain group of people.

The Emperor of Rozarria and several of his family members were strolling leisurely through the city.

They weren't approached by any citizens; indeed, they were ignored by everyone. In Rozarria, members of the royal family were considered nearly godlike, and touching or talking to them without invitation could be punishable by death. But like the country's citizens, Balthier wasn't interested in approaching them. He had traveled to Rozarria for one thing: To find out how far Voli had invaded the Rozarrian ranks.

Briefly did Balthier manage to sneak a peak at their eyes, and wasn't surprised to see black, soulless pits on each of them. Voli had done his job.

_Damn Rozarrian scum, _Balthier thought angrily. _So willing to give up their lives. Pathetically weak._

Strangely, the royals were speaking in an ancient, forgotten language. At first Balthier was confused by this, but then quickly realized that they spoke in this language because nobody around them was educated enough to understand their words. But Balthier was a born noble and therefore educated, and could understand them easily.

As the group of royals moved past him, Balthier turned his back to them and pretended to be shopping at one of the vendor's stalls. His ears were alert to pick up any conversation that he could hear, and at once did he realize he was listening at the exact right time:

"With Ayon's watchful eyes on her," said a young prince in the forgotten language. "We will know when she is alone and ready to be visited by our Lord."

"She is foolish," the disgustingly old Emperor grunted. "She doesn't deserve the Dalmascan throne. We should have her murdered instead of wasting all our efforts on her."

"The Dark Lord wishes her to live," said another prince. "He feels she is the key to his efforts. Once she crumbles, the young Solidor Emperor will fall soon after."

They moved out of hearing range, but Balthier had heard all he needed to know. Rozarria was lost, and Ashe was being watched constantly. With this information, he knew what he had to do.

He wanted his revenge. With Fran dead and gone, he wanted to peel the skin from each and every one them and have his revenge. Yet he knew he could not do as he wanted, and so he would do the next best thing: Help Ashe destroy Voli and his followers.

_If I could not protect Fran,_ he thought bitterly._ I will protect Ashe. I will make up for my failure by saving Ashe's life. Fran would have wanted it this way. She would have wanted me to fight on for the others._

Lowering his head, he moved away from the public square and made his way for his small airship.

* * *

As the sun was setting into the sky two nights after Penelo had sent her letter to Ashe, Penelo knew it was time to go look for Ashe at the main camp along the Phon Coast. Fortunately for her, Basch and Vaan were both in the pristine water of the sea, relaxing after a long day of training against fiends further inland. She was able to sneak off undetected, leaving them to their idle chat in the water. 

The main camp was busy as usual, and after living there for nearly a week, Penelo was able to recognize most people. Yet, riding alone on the outskirts of the camp, was a traveler on top of a slow moving chocobo. The person was shrouded in a black cloak that shielded everything but delicate, clean hands. Penelo knew immediately that the traveler had to be Ashe. Quickly, Penelo jogged over to the chocobo and placed a gentle hand on the cloaked leg that hung over the side.

"Lady Ashe," Penelo whispered out, understanding that Ashe was hiding herself from view.

Ashe looked over and down, startled to see Penelo beside her. She pushed back the hood of her cloak just enough to give Penelo a view of her tired face. "Penelo? What are you doing here?"

Penelo smiled impishly up at her Queen. "You're looking for Basch, aren't you?"

"Indeed," Ashe admitted hesitantly, obviously perplexed by the deviant look on the younger woman's face.

Penelo pulled her hand off of Ashe's leg. "I'll go get him. Stay here."

As Penelo moved away, she saw Ashe swing herself down from the chocobo. The Queen took the reigns and tied her bird securely around a nearby tree, then proceeded to pull her hood low over her head again.

With a pleased smile, Penelo dashed madly back for her little camp. Basch and Vaan were sluggishly exiting the warm waters of the sea, clad in only their shorts, and Penelo paused before calling out to them in order to admire their bare chested bodies. She took a long gaze at Basch's muscular and naked chest and arms and thought, _wow, Ashe is a lucky girl._

"Basch," she called out, flagging him over wildly with her arms.

Both men looked at her, completely startled and instantly worried, and then dashed quickly out of the sea and over to her. They stopped before her, both panting as water dripped from their bodies.

"Penelo?" Vaan questioned, his eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," she told him coolly, and then turned her attention onto Basch. "Ashe's here."

Basch pulled back, his mouth falling open slightly. "_Why_?"

Penelo grinned and then looked down at her feet. "You wouldn't write back to Ashe, so I took the liberty to do it for you."

"You did _what_?"

"She's a woman, Basch," Penelo defended herself, glancing back up at him. "She needed to know that you forgave her. So I wrote a letter to her in your name, asking her to come."

Basch's face grew two shades darker and he narrowed his blue eyes at her in disapproval. "I asked you to do no such thing."

She had known he'd be angry with her, but she continued to defend herself. "You should be happy, you know. She's at the main camp waiting for you."

Unexpectedly, Basch released an angry growl and lunged forward. Gasping, Penelo felt Basch's powerful hands close around each of her arms. His grip was cruel, and Penelo's eyes widened as his bore furiously into hers.

"Hey," came Vaan's startled voice. "What's the big idea?"

Penelo winced, and she half expected Basch to hit her. Yet she had to remind herself that he did have a gentle soul, and that he would never harm her. As she thought these words, his hold on her relaxed until he finally let his arms drop down to his sides.

"What if Voli is watching Ashe," Basch demanded in a cold whisper. "He would have followed her to us."

"I... I didn't think about that," Penelo admitted with another wince.

Basch frowned at her, his disappointment apparent to them all. "You are a foolish girl, Penelo. I had thought you better and wiser than this. Let us pray that Voli is not watching us _right_ _now_."

_I was just trying to help, but I only made everything so much worse. Basch's right: I'm an idiot._

Basch's eyes rose above her head in order to peer towards the main camp. He swallowed, and his face softened for a moment before it hardened again. "We shall discuss this when I return."

Penelo went to explain herself further, but Basch had already pushed by her and Vaan and was jogging- still shirtless and soaking wet- towards the main camp. With an unhappy sigh, Penelo turned to look at Vaan. He was watching her with a glum expression.

"What, are you mad at me too?" Penelo demanded, hiding her embarrassment with faux anger.

Vaan shook his head in disapproval. "Of course not. But I think you meddled too much, Penelo."

"I know," she admitted with a third wince. "I was just trying to help. He looked so sad; he needed some kind of happiness."

"He did," Vaan agreed. "But still, sometimes it's better to let sleeping beasts lie. He's right, you did kinda put them in some danger."

Penelo glanced down the shoreline in the direction that Basch had gone. But with the darkening sky, she had already lost sight of him.

"Why did you do all this?" Vaan asked quietly. "It's something _I'd_ do, not you."

She smiled back at him, and then pushed him playfully. His easygoing personality was already making her feel better. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Oh? That's _never_ a good thing."

She laughed at his honesty about himself. "No, it's definitely not."

* * *

He saw her standing alone, dressed in a heavy cloak, by a tall palm tree. She was watching a man and a woman snuggle close as they walked down the shoreline together. A gentle gust of wind passed through the camp, and it blew back Ashe's hood down onto her shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind. 

Slowly, her eyes scanned her surroundings, and it wasn't long until they came to a rest on him. Her face transformed when she saw him- a look of pure relief spread across her gorgeous features. At once, she lowered her arms down to her sides and began to take long, quick strides towards him. Her palms were stretched open and faced him, a sign that she welcomed him.

He approached her equally as quickly, and when the gap between them was closed, he pulled her into his waiting arms. At once, their lips touched, and they kissed so passionately that Basch knew that those around them would be watching. It would be dangerous for them to be seen, but in that moment he didn't care. It was bold, and a month ago neither of them would have dared to embrace in public, but they didn't care anymore. She was back in his arms, and everything was the way it was supposed to be.

After a minute, their faces separated in order to breathe. He raised his arms and ran his fingers through her tangled hair, and her heavy, half-closed eyes met his.

"I was worried," she panted out in a mere whisper. "I received a letter, but it was not your handwriting, and it was in the envelope I gave you. I thought that if you had not written the letter, then... I thought the worst: I thought you were... I had to make sure you were safe."

He silenced her concern by kissing her again. "I am."

She drew back her face from him once more. "So you _did_ write the letter?"

"Nay," he explained, unable to hide his embarrassed smile. "I fear that certain female meddler found the contents of your envelope, and decided to respond on my behalf."

The corners of Ashe's mouth curved upwards. "Penelo."

"Indeed."

"Alright," she sighed, pulling herself free from his arms. She pulled her cloak tightly around her body and glanced up toward the rising moon. "I only came to ensure your safety. I understand how dangerous it is for us to be together, and so I will make for Dalmasca immediately."

He frowned, his disapproval obvious. "Do you think it wise to travel alone at such an hour?"

"I suppose not," she agreed after a moment of hesitation. The look in her eyes told him that she was looking for any reason to stay.

He nodded, plastering a look of seriousness onto his face while inside his heart raced with excitement. "Perhaps you should leave tomorrow morn at first light."

She pretended to look irritated, as if it were the worst news she had ever heard. Yet as she turned her head away, he saw the hints of a smile grace her lips. "Than it is settled. Where's your camp?"

"This way," he explained, reaching out to take her small, pale hand into his. Her flesh was cold, which surprised him since it was a warm night.

He half expected her to yank her hand free- and say something about being able to walk by herself- but instead she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her from the main camp, out onto the beach, and down the shore to their private home.

* * *

Penelo and Vaan were sitting idly by a small campfire when Basch and Ashe approached. They were facing each other, their knees touching together softly, and Penelo had her hand up to her mouth as she giggled cutely into it. Ashe thought that they looked happy together, and then she thought about the young Emperor who was busy working in Rabanastre, trying to push aside his feelings for Penelo. 

Ashe had thought that Penelo had given Larsa her heart, but as she studied Vaan and Penelo, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Then again, she wasn't sure about anything. Except, that is, for _him_.

He released her hand when they were close to their rather crappy camp, and Vaan and Penelo stopped talking in order to greet Basch and Ashe. They stood, stepping around the fire, and both had happy grins on their faces.

_What is this? Vaan is shirtless and wet, as Basch is. What have they been doing?_

"Ashe," Vaan cooed out, sticking out his bare chest as if trying to symbolize his male dominance. "It's nice to see you."

"Likewise," Ashe responded politely, but her eyes were on his female counterpart. "Penelo, I think that we should have a word on the etiquette of forging letters."

Even in the darkness and flickering light of the fire, Ashe saw Penelo's face become a deep scarlet. "Oh, never mind that now." Without warning, she reached out and clasped her hands tightly around Vaan's right arm. "Anyways, we were just going to the main camp now, _weren't_ _we_, Vaan?"

Vaan didn't catch onto Penelo's hints quick enough, and a look of pure confusion crossed over his boyish features. "We are?"

"Yes," Penelo said darkly, and Ashe could clearly see Penelo's fingers pinch Vaan's arm- followed by a quiet yelp from Vaan. "And we might not be back at all tonight. _Remember_?"

Finally, the poor injured boy understood: Penelo was trying to give Ashe and Basch alone time. With a frown yet an agreeable nod, Vaan mumbled his understanding. And then the duo made their way quickly down the beach from the direction in which Ashe and Basch had come.

When they had gone, Ashe turned to face her lover. Her eyes were warm yet amused. "I see that both you and Vaan are clad in only shorts, never mind the fact that you both are soaked to the bone. Tell me, what have you two boys been doing?"

He ran a hand through his wet hair. "We were in the waters, relaxing after a long day of training against fiends."

"Oh?" She asked, still amused, and raised an eyebrow. "You and Vaan? I must say, I am surprised."

"You would rather have me swimming with Penelo?"

_Well, that is a terrible thought._

His humor was lost on her, and Ashe's face hardened. She was a protective woman, and even the thought of someone intruding on what was hers angered her. Still, she knew she couldn't let such things bother her. Forcing a smile, she replied provocatively, "I would rather have you swimming with me."

Ashe saw his eyes flicker with pleasure, but he kept his face as emotionless as always. He motioned her with his hand, and then turned away from her. "Then follow me."

Wordlessly, she obeyed his command. Basch led her away from his camp a little ways to a small, secluded grove. There was a large pool of water that branched out from the sea, and surrounding the water was a line of thick trees. The whole scene, Ashe noted with amusement, was rather romantic, and she casually pointed this out to Basch:

"I think I'm a tad worried that you and Vaan swam in such a secluded, romantic area."

Basch looked at her sharply as he made his way to the edge of the water. "We did not swim here: we swam closer to our camp. I assumed you would like this spot more."

_I never thought Basch capable of sentiment_, Ashe thought, surprised and touched by his romantic gesture. _He surprises me daily._

Her knight took a step into the clear, pristine waters and then reached his hand back for her. "Come. Traveling has surely made you weary. This will help."

The water _did_ look inviting, and so Ashe quickly unclasped her heavy cloak, letting it fall from her shoulders and to the sand-covered ground. She was wearing her traditional 'Resistance' battle attire. Plopping lazily onto the ground, she began to unclasp and unbuckle the armor on her legs.

Basch immediately stepped out from the water. "What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't have me rusting my armor, would you?" She asked quietly, raising her eyes to look over at him.

"Of course not," he responded. And then to her surprise, he moved over to her side and sat before her. Without hesitation, he reached his hands out and gently placed them onto her armored knees. "Allow me."

She paused, finding the request strange. _Is he asking to undress me?_ However strange it felt and sounded, Ashe released her hold on her legs and sat back onto her hands, allowing him to do as he wished.

He worked quickly, yet agonizingly slowly. With confident hands, he removed each piece of fancy armor from her legs and carefully set them aside. As he worked, the tips of his fingers would conveniently find patches of exposed skin and would then caress her flesh softly, and Ashe had to force herself not to shiver from pleasure. She briefly wondered where he had learned such seductive tricks, and then told her mind to shut up and enjoy the sensation.

When her legs and feet were bare, Ashe unconsciously released a disappointed whine. But her frustrations didn't go unheard, and she saw Basch smile simply to himself. He stood, taking her hands into his, and pulled her up with him. When he released her hands and turned his back to make his way to the water, she did something she never thought she'd do:

On impulse, she began to pull off the remainder of her clothes.

The act made her nervous. She was, after all, a Queen, and she was undressing outside where anyone could watch her. Yet the very fact that what she was doing was incredibly risque for her made her that much more excited. And the reaction of Basch when he finally turned around to see where she was, and saw her topless and wiggling free of her pink miniskirt, was enough to make the entire scenario worth the awkwardness. His jaw quite literally dropped, and she knew that the low lighting from the moon and stars made her body look nearly goddesslike to him.

Once nude, she casually walked past his frozen form and to the water, as if she wasn't nude. She paused only long enough in order to see Basch's expression: the perfect combination of shock and lust. Ashe stepped into the water, pleasantly surprised that the water was so warm, and quickly sank down up to her waist.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder in order to glance back at him, she called out in a velvety tone, "Aren't you coming?"

She didn't wait for him to respond. She moved out deeper into the water, and promptly dunked her entire body under the water. The liquid felt good on her flushed face. When she reemerged, Basch was in the water and making his way out to her. When he was close enough, she reached out for him, grabbing him roughly by his wrists and pulled him close to her body. As Ashe pulled her body against his and wrapped her toned legs around his hips, she was severely disappointed to feel that he had left on his shorts.

She met his gaze and pouted her lips. "You are still wearing clothing."

Basch looked like he was in bliss, with the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. "Aye."

"I hardly see how that is fair."

His hands found the curves of her back. "I did not wish to undress in the open where anyone could see."

Frustrated, Ashe pulled herself playfully away from him. "It did not stop me."

Without responding, Basch reached out for her. But Ashe's mood was playful, and she splashed water at him.

"You missed your chance," she teased, her heart pounding. "You will _not_ get another one."

He reached out for her again, and this time Ashe tried to swim away. She dove under the water and began to swim, but at once she felt Basch's hand on her ankle. With a powerful tug, he pulled her back to him, and she allowed him to pick her head out of the water.

Grinning wildly, Ashe let herself wrap her legs around his hips again, and was shocked to discover that his shorts were no longer on his body, and she was greeted with something _much_ more wonderful.

"When did you remove your shorts?" She asked, bewildered.

He shrugged. "I suppose I am quick."

Pulling her face down to his, she kissed him gently. "Let us hope that you are quick only in removing clothes, and not when it relates _something_ else."

And then, ferociously, she kissed him again.

* * *

As Ashe and Basch waddled out from the calm, clear waters, they hadn't known that they were being watched. But Ayon Margrace, hidden by the shadows of the rocky cliff wall on the beach, had his lifeless eyes fixated on the peaceful couple. 

He had watched them while they were in the water. He had watched his wife with another man. He had seen their playful actions; their romantic embrace; their passionate lovemaking, and the hate he felt pulse in his blood grew stronger. The hate- something that had never existed before Voli had ripped open his mind and tore out his soul- was now all he heard now. Now, he wished to see Ashe instilled with the same dark scorn, so that they could live together once again.

As he watched Basch and Ashe move leisurely back to the humble camp, Ayon smiled darkly to himself.

_One day soon, my dearest love, I shall come for you, _he thought as the loathing pounded loudly in his ears. _Voli will grant you the same gift as he did me. And then, my most beautiful wife, we shall be together again. _

_And then the world shall burn in our names._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Terribly sorry that this took me a bit longer to write. I've been **incredibly** sick.

BTW, a big thanks and HUGS to those who loyally review every chapter. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. I take all your reviews to heart, so please, keep it up. :)

And to all those who read this but don't review (and yes, I know you guys are out there), please say hi:)

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Everyone's horrors are realized. 


	28. Seeing Red

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Random Anime Clips: Casting Shade-Shadows Fall

Section Two: Dimmu Borgir Perfection or Vanity

Section Three: apocalyptica - dla epilogue

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **_Seeing Red_

* * *

**- One Month Later -**

Larsa was entirely too exhausted to participate in a political meeting. It was barely six o'clock in the morning; the sun had only just risen over the horizon. Like any eighteen-year-old boy, all he wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day away. But he couldn't. The day was far too important- _he_ was far too important- for idleness.

For it was on this day that he and Ashe would send their army to Rozarria.

It had been a full forty-one days since he had last seen the woman of his dreams, and Larsa counted every minute. The absence of Penelo's cheerful personality and pretty face was enough to damper his mood on most days, but he was an Archadian man, bred to keep his personal emotions locked away for nobody else to see. He doubted that even Ashe, who he now spent a great deal of time with, noticed his depression. Ashe, who even if she did see through Larsa's stoic face, would understand his need for secrecy. Larsa knew that Ashe, too, had been raised to set aside her own feelings.

Even then, at six in the morning, her face was a perfect mask of seriousness. She was sitting alone at the long, rectangle eating table that was used only for royalty. As Larsa entered the dining room, she nodded briefly and beckoned to the chair in which he usually sat to take his meals. As he sat, he knew their breakfast would consist of nothing but political talk. It seemed sad to Larsa that even though he and Ashe seemed to have much in common-_ what with our same royal upbringing_- that they never seemed to have anything to talk about. There was usually a great deal of silence between them.

Little did he know, but they would find something to talk about, other than politics, during this morning.

Three servants entered the large dining hall. Two carried plates of food- one for the Queen, and one for the Emperor. The third carried goblets of sweet nectar water. As the food was placed before them, the servants stepped back. Silently, the two unlikely companions began to eat their food.

Then the strangest thing occurred: Upon hearing Ashe sniffing, Larsa glanced up to see her arm frozen in midair. In her hand she held a fork, and on her fork was her first bite of cooked eggs. She sniffed at them again, and then her face went whiter than the ashen tablecloth. Larsa watched on, completely startled, as Ashe dropped her fork to the plate. It clattered noisily, surprising the servants waiting nearby. Throwing her chair back, Ashe stood up quickly and looked desperately around the room.

_What in the hell?_

Larsa stood along with her. "Lady Ashe?"

She responded to his inquiry by gagging loudly, and then promptly covered her mouth with her quivering hands. Turning on her heels, the Queen lunged to the side of the room near the servant who had given them their drinks. There, she dropped to her knees, and instantly vomited into a large potted plant.

Deeply concerned, Larsa raced over to her side. The servant next to Ashe had moved away, and the poor boy's face told Larsa that he might vomit as well. Ignoring him, Larsa bent down slightly and placed a gloved hand onto the middle of her back.

_Well, that certainly ruined my appetite._

"Should I fetch a Healer?" the servant boy asked frightfully.

"No," Larsa said firmly without looking up. "All of you- leave now."

The three servants did as the foreign ruler commanded, and soon Larsa was alone with the sickly Queen. By this time she had expelled all of the fluids in her stomach, and was now simply heaving up air.

After one last sickening heave, Ashe spit the excess vomit out of her mouth and then sat back onto the floor. Larsa quickly moved back to the table and grabbed her goblet of nectar water.

"Here," he said gently, thrusting the goblet in her direction. "Take a sip of this."

With a shaking hand, Ashe accepted the goblet and raised it weakly to her lips. "Thank you."

Larsa crouched beside her and placed a hand onto her bent knee. "Shall I call for a Healer?"

She took a small swallow of the sweet drink. "No, there is no need."

_No need? You are saying you vomited for nothing? _ "Do you know what is wrong?"

"Yes," Ashe breathed out, taking another small sip before setting the goblet aside on the floor. She wiped at her mouth. "The smell of the eggs made me quite nauseous."

"As I noticed." In the back of his mind, he already knew the answer: "Yet why, Lady Ashe?"

She made a face, clearly embarrassed to tell him the answer. "I believe I am with child."

"Have you missed your monthly course?" Archadians were not as shy and hush-hush as Dalmascans were when it came to the woman's body.

Ashe glanced over at him, clearly shocked by his forwardness. "...Yes."

"I suppose Lord Ayon was good for something before he forfeited his life to Voli," Larsa said rudely.

"Don't be a fool," Ashe snapped back, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Pardon?"

She stared at him as if he had just given her the worst insult in the world. "Be assured that he is _not_ the father of my child." She spoke as if she would rather die than have Ayon's child inside of her.

"Than who...?" Larsa raised a suspicious eyebrow. But he already knew.

She looked away, clearly shamed to be having such a conversation with him. Yet her voice tone was insulting: "Who do you _think_?"

"Basch," Larsa said plainly.

_How did Ashe manage to bed the most stoic man in all of Ivalice, and I could barely manage a kiss from Penelo?_

Still weak from vomiting, Ashe reached for her goblet again. "Yes."

Larsa smirked widely. _How very ironic,_ he thought with dark amusement. _The heir of the Dalmascan throne is the bastard of an ex-traitor and current Archadian Judge. Should her people discover the truth, they would surely storm the castle gates._

"And what shall you tell your people?" He was curious.

"They can think whatever they wish," she mumbled rather bitterly.

He climbed to his feet, and then in a formal way, reached his hand down to help her up. "Certainly, it could be Lord Ayon's child?"

She accepted his help but gave him a cold glare when he finished his words. _My, she must have a great deal of hate for Ayon. _ "I received my course shortly after my last... _encounter_... with Ayon."

"Well," Larsa began, deciding to change the subject for the better since Ashe looked _terribly_ miserable. "At least you have an heir on the way."

To this, Ashe smiled faintly, and her right hand found it's way protectively to her lower abdomen. She suddenly looked tall and proud. "Indeed."

Larsa smiled in return. "Shall we go back to our food, then? We have a busy day before us."

"Of course," she said, and her eyes shifted to the table. "But I think I shall call to a servant to have my eggs removed, lest I wish to be sick again."

Larsa nodded in agreement- he certainly didn't want to see _that_ again- and turned to call out to the servants waiting in the hallway. Yet before he opened his mouth to speak, the dining hall door slowly opened.

_What is this? Were those insolent fools listening through the door?_

Yet as the door fully opened, and a man shrouded in a heavy cape stepped into the room, Larsa realized in horror that the servants had _not_ been listening.

* * *

Ashe felt nauseated again as the dining hall door opened, and in stepped her murderous and soulless husband. He wore a heavy cape, similar to what Voli wore, that hung from his strong shoulders and down to the floor. Yet seeing Ayon was not horrific: what was terrifying was the fact that his hands were stained a crimson color, and he was wiping them on a bloodied handkerchief.

_Oh, Gods... What has he done?_

Ashe took a daring step towards him, pushing past her own mute fear and tried to look brave. "Whose blood is that?"

Ayon continued to use the handkerchief to clean his bloodied hands. "Dearest wife, is that any way to greet your beloved husband that you have not seen in nearly two months?" His voice was so disgustingly sweet that Ashe shuddered.

"I will not repeat myself," she snapped angrily, trying to keep the upper hand on the situation.

Ayon shrugged, as if the whole thing were no big deal. "Those silly servants waiting outside saw me and tried to run for help. Poor, pathetic fools. My men and I cut them down."

From beside her, Ashe heard Larsa sigh out his disappointment. But Ashe refused to give Ayon any kind of satisfaction, and let the hatred she bore for him slip into her voice. "_You_ are the fool, _husband_. Do you think that my guards will not notice your presence? You are as good as dead."

"I would not worry about that," Ayon explained, and then to Ashe's surprise, he tossed his head back and released a loud laugh. "My Dark Lord Master is _taking care_ of them as we speak."

At that moment, Larsa released a gasp, and Ashe turned to look at him sharply. The boy's face was one of terror.

"Voli cannot hurt others," Ashe explained quickly.

Larsa shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid he can. I _saw_ him murder my guards in Archadia."

Ayon clapped his red hands together once, and Ashe nearly jumped. "The Emperor is brighter than he looks. My Lord Master cannot touch those that he needs. And, my dearest love, he needs _you_." And then, Ayon grinned wickedly at her. "And he needs the child in your belly."

_No! _

Having not expected him to say such words, Ashe instantly placed her hands onto her stomach and took a few hurried steps backwards. At once she realized she had showed her true weakness, and Ayon's smile grew that much larger. Larsa glanced back at her, his expression telling her to keep herself calm.

"How did you know," she demanded in a low, fearful whisper.

"I have been watching you for these two months," he explained blankly. Then, with a small shrug, he added: "Plus, I _did_ hear you two talking through the door."

"That monster will not have my child," Ashe said bluntly.

If possible, Ayon's grin widened. "I knew I had a reason to be suspicious of that _Judge_. My lady love, do you know what we do to adulteress women in my home country?" He paused just long enough to see if she would respond, and when she didn't, he concluded viciously: "We execute them."

"Bastard," Larsa swore, his emotions beginning to slip through. His hands had balled up into fists, and his arms were shaking. "I will _kill you_ if you touch her."

Finally, Ayon turned his sharp, black gaze onto Larsa. "And what of you, Larsa? Do you think you are free to leave? Certainly not."

With that, Ayon clapped his hands again, and in walked several of Voli's minions. They were the same men that they had dealt with two months ago when Al-Cid had thrown them into the jousting arena. These men, each soulless followers of Voli, were brutal and would show no mercy. Ashe understood this, and as literally two dozen men filed into the room, each with swords poised, Ashe felt the fight go out of her. Voli's men were perfectly capable of harming her and Larsa, and if they showed any resistance, the bastards would have no problem bringing them to Voli alive- yet in several pieces.

Larsa was not stupid, either. As the men grabbed him roughly and yanked his arms behind him, he did not protest. But the young Emperor's face was a mess of fury, and it gave Ashe comfort to see him display some emotion.

As the men went to detain Ashe, Ayon called them off. With his eyes locked onto hers, he said, "I will be the one to take her. It is only right: she _is_ my wife."

Ayon approached her quickly, and in an instant he was before her. Roughly, he grabbed the tops of her arms and squeezed her viciously. She winced from pain, and the very touch of his hands on her flesh was enough to send her skin crawling. She accepted her fate, but showed her displeasure openly as Ayon moved one hand to her chest. His fingers lovingly traced the scar that Al-Cid had given her.

"Lady love," he said gently, his voice quieter. "I must send a message to your lover and his two little companions." He looked away, as if he were deep in thought. "But what message would be good to send?"

Ayon reached to his side with his free hand and pulled out a dagger from its sheath. Ashe felt herself tense up, and Ayon playfully waved the dagger in front of her pale face. From beside her, Larsa squirmed against his captors, and his eyes narrowed furiously.

"Ayon," Larsa barked out. "If you wish to harm someone, harm _me_. Leave her alone."

"Do not worry," Ayon told him while keeping his eyes locked onto Ashe. "I will harm you both."

That stopped Larsa's struggling. He stared, mouth agape, at Ayon. And Ashe felt her body tense up even more. _ What if he stabs me? What if I die? And I did not even fight back!_

Yet before she could react, Ayon released her quickly. Speedily, he grabbed at her waist and yanked roughly at her silver gown. In one swift movement, he cut off a small section of her regal gown with his dagger. Ashe gasped out, her heart beating furiously inside her chest.

"Your lover will recognize this fabric, correct?" Ayon asked, toying with it between his thumb and index finger.

Ashe didn't dare respond, but her expression said 'yes.' The dress she was wearing was the same dress she had worn when they had first made love. He would surely recognize the fabric. She didn't mind that, however. She was just lucky he hadn't physically harmed her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Ayon looked amused by her sigh. "I am not finished yet, my love."

_What? _Ashe's mind spun in horror.

Grabbing her roughly by the wrist with his left hand, Ayon took his dagger and pressed the blade firmly against the underside of her forearm. Then, without any kind of warning, he pushed the blade into her skin and drew a long, slow cut up from her wrist to elbow.

Ashe cried out in shock and pain as she felt the dagger slide through her delicate skin, and she cried out again as a thin line of blood appeared where the blade had been.

_Ow. Ow! What the fuck?_

Still grinning his malicious grin, Ayon took the fabric he had cut from her gown and pushed it forcefully against her open cut. The fresh blood was quickly absorbed by the fabric, and the shimmering silver turned into a ugly crimson.

When he was satisfied, Ayon pocketed the bloody fabric and cruelly shoved Ashe aside. In her weakened state, she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her butt. As she slowly stood, and tried to ignore the trembling of her legs beneath her, she witnessed Ayon's attack on Larsa:

Fluidly, Ayon pulled off one of Larsa's trademark white gloves and within the second had slashed his dagger across Larsa's open palm. Where Ashe had cried out in pain when Ayon had cut her, Larsa didn't even wince. He was the perfect picture of bravery.

Ayon did the same as he had done to Ashe: he dipped the glove into the already dripping blood from Larsa's palm. Satisfied, he retrieved Ashe's fabric and then handed both articles to one of his soulless minions.

"Deliver these into the hands of the Judge at the Phon Coast."

At this, Ashe's breath caught tightly in her throat._ He knows where the others are!_ Frantically, Ashe looked at Larsa, and she saw his stern expression begin to crumble as he realized the same thing.

Ayon turned and quickly caught a whiff of Larsa and Ashe's fear. His clouded eyes widened with pleasure.

"You both are more foolish than I had ever expected. But do not worry, I will not hurt them- _yet_."

"You will not hurt them at all," Larsa tried to retort. "You have us, what more do you want?"

Ayon snickered. "You still think that this is about you? My poor Emperor. Today, you are merely the bait."

_Oh Gods, no!_

"And what will happen when the Judge and the blonde girl see your bloodied items? They will come running, and take the bait."

His voice was cruel, and Ashe lowered her head. Her hair fell across her face, and she felt the tears rise into her eyes. _ I bet that they found Basch and the others when I senselessly went down to visit. This is all my fault. I have doomed us all._

With her head still down, she felt two of Ayon's minions take her arms roughly, and she winced at the sudden surge of pain from the cut on her forearm. Fighting back her tears of anger and hurt, she raised her head in time to see Ayon and the other men escorting Larsa from the room.

_Basch, please, for the sake of all that is sane... Please do not take the bait. Please, do not try and rescue me._

And then, fretfully, Ashe allowed herself to be shoved after him.

* * *

Basch found it relaxing to watch Vaan and Penelo with each other. They seemed to be innocent with each other, yet so at ease. It was obvious from watching them over the past month that these were two people that had been very good friends for a long time. Indeed, he felt nearly inspired by their playfulness, but at the same time it made him miss Ashe that much more. He had not heard a word from her since she had left at dawn a month prior, and he missed her fiercely.

At the moment, Vaan and Penelo were playing some form of Tag across the gorgeous beaches along the coast, and both were giggling like they were school children. Vaan reached out and managed to tag Penelo on her back, and then they switched sides: Vaan was suddenly the huntee and Penelo the hunter. As Vaan tried to turn and run, he stupidly tripped over his own two feet and crashed hard, face down, onto the sands. Laughing, Penelo dashed over to him and placed a foot onto his back. She then raised her arms high above her head and proclaimed herself the official winner.

Smiling at their display of childish fun, Basch turned away from his camp and prepared to make his way into the main camp. The three of them were running low on food, and it was his job to purchase more supplies. Yet as he turned and began to make his way along the coastline, he was quickly intercepted by a man who was dressed in tight black robes. Basch paid him no attention at first. But the man was clearly approaching him, so he cast him a glance.

And then Basch quickly noticed that his eyes were black and devoid of life. _One of Voli's servants. _

Basch froze in his tracks, and he immediately reached for his blade. Unfortunately for him, he had not taken his sword with him that day. His body tensed when the servant drew closer, and he balled his hands into fists and waited for the impending attack.

Yet, much to his surprise, the soulless man did not attack. Instead, he held out what of appeared to be two bloody cloths. Confused and hesitant, Basch snatched them from the man's hands in order to inspect them. As the servant took several steps back in order to prove that he did not want to fight, Basch's eyes fell onto the glove first. _This glove... it is Lord Larsa's... It has been drenched in blood. Oh Gods, has the Emperor been harmed?_

Despite Basch's fearful thoughts, he pushed the glove aside to look at the other article that had been handed to him.

"Basch!"

From a distance, Basch heard Penelo and Vaan calling out his name desperately. They had obviously spotted and recognized Voli's servant, and were now rushing over to help defend Basch. Yet Basch did not even bother to look up at them, for he had immediately recognized the torn, bloodied fabric as being part of Ashe's dress.

"A gift from my Lord Master," the servant hissed out with pride.

The idea that Larsa had been injured was enough to give Basch thoughts of committing murder, but the idea that Ashe- the one person he truly cared for on the entire planet- had been harmed turned his vision into a nightmarish red. Something inside of him snapped, and his fist tightened around the pieces of clothing so tightly that his fingernails cut into his palm.

Vaan and Penelo had finally arrived. Penelo had her bow drawn, with an arrow pointed carefully at Voli's servant. Vaan was angrily shouting out some kind of threat to the soulless creature, but Basch was too infuriated to make out any kind of voice. He couldn't see anything but the pulsing red that seemed to cover his vision, and he heard an angry roar in his ears as his hatred increased.

_Larsa is hurt. Ashe is hurt. She may be dead. I did not protect them. I will have my vengeance **now**._

Hurriedly, Basch tossed the red fabrics at Vaan and Penelo. Vaan caught them, and held them up for he and Penelo to view. At the same moment, their young faces fell into a look of horror and despair, and Penelo released a quiet wail of terror when her eyes fell onto Larsa's glove. Before they could do or say anything, Basch made his move.

In one swift movement, Basch lunged for the minion and had his hands wrapped tightly around the man's throat. The man instinctively gagged, but didn't even try to fight off Basch's attacks. The minion hadn't come to fight, and would gladly die if he had to. Indeed, the soulless man had come only to deliver a message.

Basch squeezed his victim's throat tighter, and the slowly dying man released a desperate choking sound as he struggled to inhale air. Basch completely lost all thought and reason as the man fell to his knees, and he slipped down with him. Images of Ashe kept flashing through his mind:

Ashe happy; Ashe sad.

Her beautiful smile that she only showed to him; her throaty laugh that only he had heard.

The look on her face the first time he had entered her; the look on her face when she had seen that he was unharmed at the Phon Coast.

The very thought that she was hurt, or dead, and that he may never see or hear any of those things again completely erased his mind of any sane thoughts. And as Vaan and Penelo placed their hands on him and tried to pull him away- to try and stop his sudden insanity- he could barely even feel their touch. It was only when Penelo struck out her hand and smacked him across the face with her palm that he was brought back down from his vengeance.

When he realized what he was doing, he gasped out and released the servant. The soulless man sucked in a lungful of oxygen and fell to his side on the sandy ground. _What am I doing...? I am above such petty murder. _

"I'm so sorry," Penelo apologized quickly, her voice high and shrill. "But I had to get you to stop."

"Thank you," Basch whispered out to her, his heart still thudding loudly in his ears. "I needed that."

But he was not yet done with the weakened servant. Still on his knees, Basch reached down to the man and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. Hoisting him up, Basch shook him hard.

"Where are they?" He growled out, his body rigid yet shaking from anger and fear.

The man, still breathing heavily, managed to respond: "My Lord Master has taken them to his palace in the Feywood."

_The Feywood?_

"But," Vaan began, eying the servant suspiciously. "We've been to the Feywood. There is no palace there."

The man chuckled and coughed simultaneously. "_Fools_. It has always been there, shrouded from sight by the clouds of mist."

"How do we know you're not lying," Vaan demanded.

"He's not," Penelo said smartly. "Voli _wants_ us to go and rescue them, that way he'd have _us_ to bargain with. We can't go."

The man laughed again. "If you do not go, my Lord Master's servant, the Prince Ayon, will torture them until their minds break."

_If I go, there will be two outcomes: I will perish, and Larsa and Ashe will be tortured. Or I will survive, and I will save them. If I do not go, Larsa and Ashe will be tortured._

There was only one option for Basch. He had been bred for battle and for defending the crown, and he would continue to do so even if winning was against the odds.

Shoving the servant roughly aside, Basch climbed to his feet. "Then we will go."

"We _can't_," came Vaan's fearful protest.

"There is _no_ other choice," Basch growled in response.

Penelo's face was a mess of sadness, and he could clearly see the tears streaming down her pretty, young face. "Basch, we'd be walking into a trap."

Yet Basch's mind was already made up. As Penelo finished her sentence, he was already heading back to camp in order to retrieve his sword. "Then stay. But I _will_ go."

Penelo was determined to talk him out of his decision, and she ran after him while Vaan watched over the servant. "I want to save them, too! But I'm not about to go kill myself over it!"

_It may be insane, but this is me: this is what I have done all my life, and this is what I have been trained to do. I will do what I must. _"I am going, Penelo."

With a fearful, frustrated cry, Penelo called out, "Ashe wouldn't want you to go. _Why_ are you _doing_ _this_?"

To that, Basch stopped abruptly and spun around to face her. Passionately, he shouted out, "Because _I love her_!"

His fiery, devoted words halted her in her tracks, and at once he wanted to take his words back. But he couldn't, and Penelo's face was shocked, yet she seemed to understand. Her hand traveled to the side of her pants, where she fumbled with something small in her pocket. With a slow, hesitant nod, she bowed her head.

"Then we'll have your back," she called out quietly. "Don't die on us, Basch."

Without another word, Basch turned and began to make his way once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I liked making Ashe and Larsa's relationship seem very forced. In the game, they seemed very indifferent to each other- like they'd never speak unless they had to- or maybe like they have a silent rivalry going on. That's why, in this chapter, I made them sorta rude to each other. Plus I hoped to convey that Ashe can only truly be 'herself' around Basch. :)

Many thanks to all those who reviewed, especially my newest reviewers: Laguna's Twin Sister, Fell Knight, and M. Haggarty. Much appreciated! 3

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Ashe and Larsa attempt to comfort each other, Basch readies his rescue, and Vaan and Penelo create a plan.


	29. Where the Mist Burns Strongest

**Author's Note**: 

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Finntroll - Gryning Ur

Section Two AND Section Three: Requiem for a dream 

Section Four: Insomnium- Nocturne 

Section Five: Dimmu borgir werry the fallen Arises

Section Six: Close Your Eyes - Album Buffy Love Theme

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **_W__here the Mist Burns Strongest_

* * *

Ashe was _not_ happy when Ayon, Voli, and their servants led her and Larsa to a well-hidden and desolate castle in the Feywood. The castle was quite large, and at first Ashe was astonished that she and her allies had not seen it when they had traveled through the mist-filled lands six years ago. The castle was forged into the side of a grand mountain, chiseled out from the very rock of the mountain, and the dense mist gave it a heavy cloak of concealment. This castle, Ashe knew, was very old. It had been there for thousands of years.

Voli entered the hard, metal doors of the castle first, and Ashe and Larsa were escorted in quickly behind him. The grand entry way was cold, gray, and empty, seeming to be void of all life and color. Ashe shivered as she came to a stop inside, already feeling a bit creeped out by the building's haunting interior.

Voli turned quickly once they were inside, and instantly approached Ashe. She froze, completely petrified with fear. Without warning, Voli stretched his arms out at her. His hands, which were covered in thin, black gloves, reached for her stomach.

She pulled away quickly, slapping roughly at his outstretched hands. His gloves- _how odd!_- felt almost like tar, and stuck briefly to her flesh when she slapped him.

"Welcome to your new home," Ayon said loudly once he entered. "You will not be leaving for quite some time."

To this, Larsa and Ashe turned sharply in order to look at him, and he smiled widely in their direction. Larsa frowned. "How long?"

Ayon shrugged dramatically. "It is up to you, young Larsa. When you decide to join us, and give your life to my Lord Master, then you shall be free to come and go as you please." His blackened eyes flickered onto Ashe. "But you, my dearest love. You shall be here whether you wish to give up your life or not."

Ashe fought back a shiver. "And why is that?"

"You thought having an heir would save your kingdom," Ayon spoke bluntly. "Yet having a child only gives us more than we had ever hoped for. You see, lady love, your child will be--"

"Enough," Voli hissed out, instantly silencing the overexcited Ayon. From beneath the hood of his black cape, his eyes glowed angrily. "It isss not time for that yet."

Ayon's became immediately monotoned and obedient. "Forgive me, Master."

The dark demon ignored his apology. "Take them to the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Larsa spoke sarcastically. "And here I was hoping for a plush room with a view."

Yet Larsa's quip went unnoticed, and in less than a minute he and Ashe were being escorted through the dark castle and down towards what Ashe assumed were the dungeons.

_Dungeons_. Her whole body crawled at the word. _Basch spent two full years in a dungeon, and he was never quite the same. He is stronger than me, does this mean that when I escape I will be a shell of what I am now?_

_That is, if I am fortunate enough to escape._

The royal pair was shoved forcefully into the same dungeon cell, and Ashe was thankful for the small favor that they were together. Yet the cell was dark; the only light was from the flickering torches in the hallway. The cell door was slammed shut behind them, and the bolt latched into place. With a sigh, Ashe gazed out at her prison: one thin mattress rested in the corner of the stone room, two wiry blankets, and a bucket to be used for bladder and bowel purposes. There was a noticeable leak of water from the ceiling in the center of the room, and it created a small puddle of murky water on the already dirty and moldy stone floor. 

"Gods," Ashe whispered out, repulsed and horrified by her new living quarters. _They __expect me to live in these conditions while pregnant?_

Larsa slowly shuffled his way over to inspect the mattress and blankets. He bent down before them, touching each item gently with his fingertips. With a disgusted sigh, he stood and turned to look at Ashe, who was still frozen near the doorway.

"They are damp," he told her.

_How could things have gone so bad so quickly?_ "Oh." She wasn't exactly listening to him.

Larsa quickly pulled the damp yet stiff blankets into his arms and made his way to the door. The door had a small viewing hole near the top for their captor's to look in at them. Quickly, Larsa took one of the blankets and tied it to the bars that went vertically down the viewing hole. Ashe watched him curiously.

"There is a small, dry breeze coming from the hall," Larsa explained as he tied it securely. "Hopefully, it will help dry the blanket enough for us to use."

"I suppose." _It does not matter- I will still die in here._

Larsa heard the defeat in her voice and turned to look at her. "Lady Ashe, do not tell me that you have given up."

"What more choice do I have?" Ashe questioned, her voice wavering. She could feel the tears filling up behind her eyes. _Do not cry. Crying will not help the situation._

Larsa's face filled with remorse when he saw her fighting back her tears. Letting the other blanket fall from his hands and to the floor, he crossed the small amount of space over to Ashe. Tenderly and without hesitation, he placed his long arms around her shoulders. The comfort he offered her would have seemed strange and foreign in any other situation, yet when they had nothing but each other, his arms around her meant the world to her. Rigidly, Ashe buried her face into his shoulder and stiffened back a fearful cry.

"What do they want with my child?" she mumbled into his shoulder. _Sacrifice? Murder? Some terrible curse? To threaten me further?_

"I do not know," Larsa replied softly, stroking her back with his hands, being careful not to aggravate the wound on his palm. 

She pulled away from him and placed her cool, trembling hands onto her burning cheeks. "I always thought that my first pregnancy would be a wonderful event. As a girl, I pictured laying in my bed and being waited on hand and foot, with a plate of food balancing on my belly." She smiled bitterly. "And now I must spend the time in a moldy dungeon!"

His face was emotionless. "We _will_ escape."

"No, we won't," Ashe knew, her pessimism thriving through her voice. "We are locked away in a hidden castle. Nobody shall ever find us."

"There is no sense of feeling hopeless yet," he said smoothly. "We have only just come here. Have hope, Lady Ashe."

_Hope... Hope? When Rasler and my father died, and I lost claim to the throne, even then I still maintained a shard of hope. Yet now I feel that to hope is to be moronic. _

_Yet without hope, I may as well lie down and die now. And I cannot- I will not. _

"You are right," Ashe agreed with a sigh and nod. 

She moved to the back corner of the smelly little room, where she plopped down onto the mattress. Larsa was right: it was damp. Yet at the moment, she could have cared less. Tenderly, she traced the thin line of the cut down her arm with her fingertips, and began to think of all the ways she could pay Ayon back for the pain he had caused her.

* * *

A quick visit to Dalmasca had given Basch a great clue to a potential destruction of Voli. The palace had obviously been ripped apart by Voli and his men, for their were bodies scattered everywhere. There was no doubt in Basch's mind that Larsa and Ashe had been physically harmed, but he forced the negative thoughts from his mind and began his search.

He was looking for the books that Ashe had shown him over two months ago: the books that discussed Voli. He found them, hidden quite well, in Ashe's bedroom. Dropping down to the floor, he placed the books onto his lap and began to thumb through them.

_With every dark there is a light, _Basch understood. _Voli was created to destroy. Surely there was a counter created to battle his evil?_

Basch paused, coming across the horrific images Ashe had shown him before: Voli making the foreign Queen Pfaneous his demon slave from thousands of years ago. He shivered as he took another glance at the pictures. _This soulless Queen could be Ashe, _he thought, eying the Queen as she first begged for her life, and then became a tyrant who murdered even her own people. _I will not let this happen to her._

Disgusted by the bloody, violent images, Basch flipped past several pages, and hit the gold mine. Chapter XXVII of the book- Warrior of Light: the Goddess Astarte. Basch quickly skimmed over the lengthy passage:

_She, the great and mighty goddess Astarte, born only to destroy the Dark Lord Voli. When the Dark Lord appeared during times of great peace on Ivalice, She would appear as well and banish him back to his hellish realm. Yet during the last rising of the Dark Lord, there was a great battle between them, and he managed to isolate Her into seclusion for all eternity, bound by powerful magicks. Here, She cannot fulfill her purpose and defeat Voli when he returns to Ivalice, but can only offer Her wisdom and aid to those who seek Her knowledge. To those seeking her wisdom: Seek thee the cavern where the mist burns strongest._

Basch tossed the book aside. He had no time to read the rest: he knew all the information he needed. _'Seek thee the cavern where the mist burns strongest.' That would be the Feywood, and it must be near Voli's domain. Perhaps he keeps Astarte close to him in order to keep a watchful eye on her and any visitors she may have. It is dangerous, but I must go to her and seek aid. _

Standing, Basch moved quickly from Ashe's bedroom and out into the empty hallway. There was no time to check to see if there was anybody left alive in the castle; Ashe and Larsa's life depended on his swiftness.

* * *

As Vaan and Penelo quickly packed up their small, dingy camp at the Phon Coast, Vaan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He realized that it was rather greedy and selfish of him to feel disappointed, considering the fact that Basch was marching to what Vaan assumed was his death and Ashe and Larsa were captured (and presumably injured), but he just couldn't help it. It was Hume nature for the mind to seek pleasure and avoid pain, and Vaan greatly understood that he probably would soon be in a world of hurt.

He had spent the last month in pure, uninterrupted bliss. He had felt as though he was making good progress with winning Penelo back to his side. The two of them had returned to their normal, childish selves: Running around, playing in the waters, chasing each other down the beach. Not once did Vaan try to kiss her or proclaim his undying love. If Penelo had indeed given her heart to Larsa- _which, I gotta remember, she never said she did_- than he would respect her decision, and simply remain her friend.

"Vaan," Penelo suddenly called out, breaking Vaan from his serious thoughts. "Come on, we really have to hurry."

"Yeah," Vaan responded, shoving some Potions into his storage bag. "But Penelo, I still feel like this is suicide, us marching into battle like this. I mean, we don't even have a plan."

She frowned, standing up tall after she finished packing her belongings. "But we can't let Basch run to Voli's lair all alone. Besides, if we stay here, we're dead anyways. They'll find us here."

_She makes a good point._ "Alright then, yeah! Let's go. At least, if I die, I'll know I died bravely."

Penelo grinned at him cheerfully, but he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "That's the spirit! Okay, you all set?"

"Yeah."

"Then, let's go," she finished, pulling up her pack and swinging it over her back.

Yet the voice from behind them made them both freeze. "And where do you think you're going?"

Nervously, Vaan spun around, prepared for battle. The face he gazed into was not one of an enemy, but rather an old, pirating friend.

"Balthier," Penelo gasped out, clearly shocked to see him. "What are you _doing_ here?"

* * *

The cavern was easier to find than Basch thought. It was half-buried behind dying trees, and the entrance was large enough to fit a grown man inside. Yet Basch had found the secluded cave _so_ easily that he wondered how he had never seen it before. Shrugging, he decided it was nothing more than good luck.

The ceiling of the cave was low, and Basch had to bend slightly as he walked through the tight, winding, natural stone corridor. Rounding a jagged corner, he quickly came across the cave's sole room. It was fairly large, and was bathed brightly in the light from rows of torches that lined the rocky walls. The ground was paved into a smooth, cobblestone floor. Basch slowly raised his eyes from the floor and up to the back of the room. Before him was a small platform. There, sitting on an exquisite throne, was the most beautiful woman Basch had ever seen in his entire life.

Her fiery red hair tumbled down to her waist in careless waves. Two emerald eyes that seemed to glow with knowledge and pleasure shone brightly against her creamy, unblemished white skin. She had a wonderfully voluptuous body, and her dark green gown hugged her curves perfectly. Basch paused, almost stunned by her most enchanting beauty, and nearly forgot why he had come there to begin with.

"You are Basch," the woman stated correctly, her voice soothing and rich with power. She sat up straight in her velvet red throne and rested her arms peacefully on the armrests. "I am Astarte, the Warrior Goddess of Light. I have been waiting for you."

Basch remembered himself quickly. He wasn't there to be making eyes at this beautiful enchantress; he was there to receive valuable information. He took a step towards her. "Than you know why I am here."

"Indeed," the Goddess said with a slow nod. 

Raising a pale hand that was littered with various jewels, she beckoned him with a long finger to approach her. Basch did as she commanded, and stood before her platform and throne. She looked as though she expected him to bow before her, but he did not. She was an ancient goddess, long forgotten by the Hume's of today. He did not worship her, and therefore would not bow before her.

"It is possible to defeat the Dark Lord Voli," Astarte began to explain to him in her rich, throaty voice. "But you must do exactly as I command."

He met her eyes, and felt the haunting power behind them. "Tell me what to do."

She stood in a sleek yet haunting manner, and her eyes refused to leave him. Slowly, she moved toward him, and her walk was so smooth that at first Basch wondered if she was floating.

"In ages past I was chosen to destroy him," she said effortlessly. "Yet now I cannot leave from this prison."

"You wish me to free you?" Basch questioned.

She shook her head. "I will give you the only weapon that can defeat him: a dagger, forged by the Gods, meant only for him."

As if it had come from thin air, Astarte removed the dagger from behind her back and pushed it out, her movements fluid, towards him. Gratefully, Basch accepted it with both hands. Indeed, it looked as though it had been created by the Gods. The handle of the dagger was made of pure gold, decorated with ornate stones and jewels. The smooth, shimmering steel that made up the blade had words inscribed into it, but Basch could not understand their meaning. 

"One touch by this blade, and he shall fall," Astarte promised him, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. "After he is gone, return to me, and deliver back the blade. I shall keep it safe until the next time Voli rises."

_And I pray that he returns thousands of years from now, _Basch thought. He slipped the blade into his backless boot, concealing it from the eyes of others.

"I thank you," Basch told her, finally breaking their mesmerizing gaze.

Astarte chose not to say anything, but dipped her head down in acknowledgment. She kept her head down, and Basch decided it was time to go. As he moved out from the room, he cast one last glance back at the gorgeous woman, and saw that her head was still down. With a deep breath, he moved back into the low, jagged corridor.

_Do not worry, Ashe, I'm coming._

* * *

It had taken him nearly two hours to find Voli's lair, and surprisingly, Basch found that the exterior of the mountainside castle was unguarded. It spooked him quite a bit to see that Voli thought himself so powerful that he didn't need to station any men outside his walls. 

_There is nothing to fear, _Basch reminded himself with a hard swallow. _You have the dagger that shall end this terrible nightmare and destroy Voli._

Yet he was unconvinced. Something had seemed _off_ about Astarte; something had seemed very haunting. He tried to tell himself that it was the goddess powers that had made him feel ill at ease, but he couldn't shake his bad feeling._ There is nothing I can do about it now._

Bravely, he marched into the castle with his sword raised in case of an immediate (and expected) battle. Yet the bleak and dark entryway was all but deserted of both people and objects. Puzzled, Basch lowered his blade to his side.

_Am I in the wrong castle?_

And then he saw him: Voli, with his back to Basch, had come out of a room near the left hallway and was crossing the entryway, heading to the right. The devilish monster had not yet seen Basch, and so Basch took the opportunity to sneak up onto him from behind. 

The entire situation seemed far too easy: No guards, Voli conveniently in the entry hall, Voli unsuspecting and vulnerable. However, Basch's heart was pumping a mile a minute, and he took no time to stop and think about the oddness of the situation. Ashe was in danger, and that was all he cared about.

Bending down, he slid the dagger from his boot and gripped it tightly in his hands. Then, speedily yet stealthily, Basch swooped up behind Voli.

In a flash, Basch raised the sharp dagger high above his head, and then slammed it down into Voli's back. The blade stuck in up to its hilt, and instantly Voli released a surprised and pain-filled inhuman shriek. The evil man stumbled forward, his hands reaching wildly for the blade in his back. Basch jumped back, his eyes wide as he watched the spectacle before him. Voli managed to wrap his black gloved hands around the blade, and yanked it roughly from his flesh. A sickening sound of ripping flesh filled the room as the blade was removed, and a thick, black blood began to pour from the hole in his skin. Angrily, Voli tossed the blade aside.

He turned, his red eyes glowing brighter than ever before, and pointed accusingly at Basch. "_You_... _fool_..."

Yet as quickly as his anger came, it subsided. Basch watched in horror as Voli's glowing eyes faded until they were gone completely. With his arm still stretched out toward Basch, Voli's head slumped down until it hit his chest. A hollow, breathy noise was exhaled from Voli, and then the terrible war-demon pitched over, landing face first onto the cold floor. He didn't move again.

_That seemed far too easy._

Basch stared disbelievingly at the cloaked body for a long moment, his whole body trembling with anticipation from the kill. He half expected Voli to rise up and strike him down, but the body did not move or even twitch. Carefully, Basch moved to Voli's side and nudged him roughly with his foot. No response.

To ensure that he was indeed dead, Basch retrieved the dagger that Voli had pulled from his back and tossed aside. He glanced back at Voli's body, and suddenly felt a strange sort of rage brew up inside of him. There, laying on the floor before him, was the creature who had placed a plague onto Dalmasca and killed thousands. Here was the creature who had essentially murdered Al-Cid and Ayon, who had been part of Fran's killing, and who tortured Ashe and Larsa. Something inside Basch snapped, and he wanted to make Voli _bleed_. Kneeling beside Voli's body, Basch raised his dagger again, and then slammed the blade down. 

_Die, you fucking bastard. Stay dead. Die, die._

Two, three, four strikes, and still Voli did not stir. Five, six, seven slashes of the dagger. Black, tar like blood splashed onto Basch's hands and clothes. It took Basch a minute to realize that he was doing no good in stabbing at a corpse, and he released an aggravated cry and fell backwards onto his butt. The blade fell from his hands and clattered against the floor.

He was breathing heavily, and his hands were shaking.

There was a scratching noise behind him. Basch instantly scrambled to his feet, taking the dagger up with him. Spinning around to see what had made the noise, he was surprised to see Ayon standing by the hallway, looking relatively calm.

"You," Basch rasped out, still shaking from his strange rush of adrenaline. He pointed the blade unsteadily at Ayon. "I have killed your Master."

Ayon glanced past Basch and to the bloody body on the ground. "So you have."

"Let us _finish_ this."

Ayon looked bored. "There is no need, Judge. He is no longer my Lord. I am no longer under his control."

Basch was surprised. "What does this mean?"

Ayon shrugged and moved back towards the hallway in which he came. "It means you are free to rescue the Queen and Emperor and leave this place."

Something inside of him made him want to hurt Ayon. Yet Basch was raised to be honorable, and the man was offering him a truce. It would be _wrong_ to attack Ayon now, even if he wanted nothing more than to destroy him.

With a sigh, Basch asked: "Where are they?"

Ayon was almost completely out of sight. "Take the corridor to your right. The first door shall take you down stairs to the dungeon. You will find them there."

Basch didn't wait to see if Ayon would say anything else: in a flash, he was moving down the hallway, and quickly entered the first door. The stairs that led down seemed shaky and unsteady, but he didn't hesitate to throw himself down. He wanted to reach Larsa and Ashe as quickly as possible, and then get the hell out of Voli's domain.

* * *

The breeze was warm, and as it ruffled through his dark hair and caressed his face, he felt at peace. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head up to look up at the sky. The sun was bright, and he squinted thinly into its awesome light.

"Isn't it supposed to be bad to look directly into the sun?"

Larsa turned his head sharply at the sound of Penelo's teasing voice. She approached him slowly with a small skip in her step, and her hands clasped behind her back. Her face was filled with a cheerful smile, and the smile lit up her face brighter than the sun. Larsa's heart instantly sored when he saw her; the very image of her was enough to make him giddy.

"Where are we?" he asked her, gazing around them at the seemingly endless field. 

She shrugged, dropping her hands to her sides. "We're here, and we're together."

"I suppose that's all that truly matters."

Blissfully, Penelo reached out and slipped her hand into his. He closed his hand around hers, feeling surprised by how much daintier her fingers were than his. He felt his lips curl upwards into a happy smile as he looked down into her pretty, innocent face.

"I am dreaming, aren't I?" Larsa understood the sad fact of the situation, though he didn't wish to admit it.

"Perhaps. Does it matter?"

He dipped his face towards hers. "I want to see you."

Carefully, she raised her head up to meet his. Her lips, an inch from his, continued to smile. "Than come find me."

--.----.----.--

There was a loud creaking sound as the bolt to the cell door was unlocked. The sound woke Larsa from his dream so suddenly that he jolted upright from where he was laying, and accidentally slammed his head roughly off the molding wall. Immediately, he groaned and grabbed at his head with his hands.

_What a horrid wake up: from a joyful dream about the woman I love to finding myself back in a smelly cave, and now I have a dreadful headache._

He sat in the corner on the wall that housed the door, while Ashe rested on the bed on the opposite side of the room. As the door was pushed open, Larsa's body tensed up. He understood that it would either be Ayon or Voli to pay them a visit, and he suspected that the visit wouldn't include cakes and gifts.

When his own personal Judge walked through the door, Larsa's body tensed even more. Not from fear, however, but from complete and utter shock. How Basch had managed to find them, and make it past Voli and his minions, was beyond Larsa. In fact, Larsa was so dumbfounded by Basch's appearance that he was unable to open his mouth and call out to him. Not that it mattered, for Basch had seen Ashe sleeping fretfully on the damp little mattress. A look of sheer relief crossed over his face. Less than a second after he had entered their dingy cell, Basch threw himself over to Ashe.

The sleeping beauty awoke when she felt him drop to his knees beside her. Her body had the same reaction as Larsa had when he woke: her breath caught frightfully in her throat, and she jerked upright. Yet before she could thrash about and hit her head against the wall as Larsa had, Basch managed to pull her tightly and peacefully into his arms. She relaxed quickly, her eyes wide, and gazed up into his face.

"B-Basch?"

In response, Basch clutched her tighter in his arms and covered her face with gentle kisses. Her lips, her nose, her eyes, her chin- nothing was safe. Larsa tried to look away from their emotional reunion, but he couldn't pry his eyes away. He had _known_ Ashe and Basch were lovers, but knowing and seeing were two completely different things. The love that he saw pass between them in that minute made his own heart ache angrily in his chest. Finally, he turned his gaze away and looked to the open door, half expecting to see his Penelo bounce into the room.

But Penelo did not come into the cell.

Penelo did not come with Basch to rescue them.

He knew he should be happy that Penelo had enough common sense to stay away from the bait Voli had given her, but at the same time, he was a bit hurt that she hadn't cared enough- cared like Basch cared for Ashe- to rescue him.

Finally, Basch broke free from his kisses that he gave to Ashe. He drew back and looked her in the eyes. "We must leave at once... Where is the Emperor?"

"Here," Larsa said blankly, finally finding his voice. He stood slowly, his brain still pounding painfully against his skull. 

At once, Basch climbed to his feet in order to greet Larsa. At first, Larsa expected Basch to jump away from Ashe- to pretend as though they weren't together. Instead, Basch kept his arms locked around Ashe and pulled his lover to her feet with him. _It seems that Basch is done with pretending._

"Are you unharmed, my Liege?" 

_Still so formal... _"I will be better once we leave this place."

Basch shook himself, as if by seeing Ashe again had rendered his memory blank of where they were. "Yes, of course. I know the way out. Follow me."

Neither Larsa or Ashe dared to question why Basch was so confident that leaving would be easy, nor did they wish to ask why he was covered in black blood. Both were just thankful to rid themselves of the moldy dungeon cell. There would be time for those sorts of questions later.

"Where are we going?" Ashe finally asked.

To this, Basch smiled thinly. "To 'where the mist burns strongest'."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hurray for being over 100,000 words, which puts this story at the seventh longest Final Fantasy XII fiction on the net. And hurray for ALMOST 200 reviews, which puts this story in eighth place for number of reviews. 

My other XII fiction, Of Blood and Honor (which is a BalthierxAshe fic), still reigns Number One when it comes to number of reviews (298) for the XII category. Yay! 

Thanks to all my loyal readers. You're all quite lovely. :) 

Don't forget to take my new profile poll!

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Larsa, Ashe, and Basch return to Astarte, and an old prophecy comes true. (The following chapter contains graphic violence; do not read if you dislike such images)


	30. Fall into Failure

Author's Note:

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Restless Buffy and Angel

Section Two: The artifact and living Ride

Section Three: I Am Legend- Darkseeker Dogs

Section Four: Romeo + Juliet - Slow Movement

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Thirty: **_Fall into Failure_

* * *

Ashe hesitated just outside of the cave entrance, peering inside to the dark depths with caution. Basch had led her and Larsa to the Goddess Astarte's prison, claiming that she had given him the blade that had murdered Voli. Yet as Ashe stood outside in the Feywood, she had a vague ill feeling that was eating away at her insides.

Something about the cave wasn't right, but Ashe couldn't place what it was that was bothering her.

She rested her hands firmly against her lower abdomen, and quickly wondered if her feeling of ill-ease was because she was pregnant. She knew that women became emotional when pregnant, and so she accepted it as an explanation to her feelings.

Besides, the swirling, thick waves of mist that circled the trio had begun to play with Ashe's mind. Every so often, she saw flashes of menacing figures in the distance. While she knew that the Feywood often caused one to hallucinate, she never remembered seeing such _things_ before. Ashe felt as though they were being hunted.

Basch paused as he stepped into the cave, and cast a confused look back at Ashe when he noticed her hesitation. "Are you alright?"

_I do not want to go in there, but I will not stay out here alone in the mist. _"Yes, I'm alright." Shaking the bad feeling away, Ashe began to follow him and Larsa once more.

Because the ceiling of the cavern was so low, Larsa and Basch were forced to walk while hunched down. Ashe, being the shortest of the three, was blessed and able to walk at full stature. The dark tunnel twisted through the mountainside, and the trio walked for what seemed like a lifetime for Ashe, but soon they found themselves in the cavern's sole chamber. And there, sitting idly before them, was who Ashe assumed was Astarte.

_She is incredibly beautiful. _Already, Ashe didn't like her. And then, Ashe thought: _Wait, she looks very familiar. Have I met her before?_

No sooner did they enter the room did Basch move quickly up to Astarte. The red-haired beauty rose from her crimson throne, and her green eyes were tender as they stared down at Basch. She extended a hand to him, and Ashe smirked at the incredible amounts of jewelry on the woman's hands. _How very vain of her._ Yet when Basch placed the ornate dagger- the one used to murder Voli- into her hands, Ashe's smirk vanished. Astarte caressed the back of his hand with the tips of her fingertips as she accepted back her blade, and Ashe felt her possessive side kick in.

Ashe began to advance towards the Goddess. "You must be Astarte." _Now remove your hands from my Knight._

When Ashe stood by Basch's side, Astarte smiled hauntingly at the Queen. "You are of the Dynast-King's blood."

"Yes, and I thank you for helping us," Ashe said briefly. "And for saving my life."

Without warning, Astarte moved her hand away from Basch's and placed her palm directly onto Ashe's lower abdomen. "As well as the life of your child."

_Oh, you bitch._

Ashe flinched under Astarte's cold touch and emotionless voice. Yanking herself away from Astarte's hands, Ashe nearly tripped as she took several hurried steps backwards. Her first thoughts were of Basch: _What will he think? _From the corner of her eye, she saw him react to the news. Slowly, he turned his head to glance at Ashe, and a look of surprise crossed over his face. _And here I was, hoping to tell him the wonderful news privately. Goddess or not, I very much dislike this woman._

Ashe didn't dare look back at Basch, fearful of meeting his eyes after he found out the news, and instead kept her own eyes glued onto Astarte. "How did _you_ know?"

To this, Astarte smiled thinly, showing off her rather white teeth. "I know a great deal of things, Dynast-Queen."

_Comforting, _she thought sarcastically and then looked away.

"I know that your kingdom is in a great deal of pain," Astarte whispered out in a cool, restricted tone. Ashe snapped her head back in Astarte's direction, immediately alert. Astarte continued: "There is a plague that the Dark Lord placed upon your people."

"Yes," Ashe whispered in response.

Astarte leaned forward toward Ashe. "I can save them."

"_How_?"

Astarte stood up straight again, and turned her back to her visitors. Slowly, she moved back to her throne. She moved behind the crimson chair, placing her shockingly pale hands onto the backrest, and turned her sultry eyes to Ashe once again. "I can grant you a _power_ to heal your people."

"What kind of power would this be?"

Astarte's eyes flashed with pleasure. "It is derived from the Glove of Llnou." She looked at Ashe as though she expected her to know what the 'glove' was, but Ashe did not. "When placed onto the hand," Astarte continued. "The wearer is granted the ability to heal whomever he touches. In your case, touching those afflicted with the plague will render them healthy again."

To Ashe, this was the best news she had been given in a long time. All those times that her life and her friends lives had been endangered and spared was nothing to the relief she felt at Astarte's news. _I can restore order and health to my country, _Ashe thought, excitement filling her entire being. _I can make everything as it was._

However, something about the proposed solution bothered her. It seemed too easy; too convenient to be real. The uneasy feeling in Ashe's stomach grew stronger, and she hesitated before answering. All eyes were on her, each of them eagerly waiting for her response. But this woman- this Goddess Astarte- gave Ashe a terrible gut feeling. _I know her, _Ashe thought again, staring hard into the woman's beautiful face. _I swear on my father's grave that I have seen this woman somewhere before. _

_But where? _

_But how?_

"Ashelia," Basch called out, furrowing his brow. When Ashe didn't respond, and instead kept her eyes glued onto Astarte, Basch turned to face the other woman: "Is there any _consequences_ to wearing this glove?"

"It may... drain ones energy," Astarte hesitantly explained, tightening her grip on the chair's backrest. "I would advise _against_ the Dynast-Queen being the wearer of the Glove of Llnou. It may be bad for the child she is carrying." Her eyes flickered onto Basch (who glanced at Ashe again at the mention of her pregnancy), and a strange sort of smile crossed over her full lips. "Yet I can feel the strength _radiating_ from _you_. Instead, perhaps _you_ may be the bearer of healing."

Basch reached up and placed his hand over his heart. "I would be honored to receive the Glove of Llnou." He turned to face Ashe once more. "If her Majesty so wishes it."

Ashe hesitated a moment before answering, and finally allowed herself to look at Basch.His eyes were tender, yet she saw a hint of coldness in their depths, and she didn't understand why. However, she knew there was no time to be thinking of such things- she _had_ to look at the situation at hand. _Basch nor Larsa seems to have the same feeling as I. It must be my hormones._ "I accept your offer."

As Astarte's lips drew back into a full smile, Ashe's ill feeling grew. The Goddess' smile was not warm and comforting as it should have been; however, it was purely heartless. Basch, Ashe noticed, was watching the Goddess intensely, as if he were completely infatuated by her. With a breathy sigh, Astarte bent down to retrieve something from behind the throne. As she did so, Ashe cast a quick look over her shoulder to Larsa. His usually bright eyes were narrowed suspiciously, and he glanced back at Ashe with a quizzical look.

_I do not like this; Something is wrong,_ his eyes told her.

Ashe blinked and nodded her head back at Larsa. _I sense it as well._

As Astarte continued to search for what Ashe assumed was the Glove of Llnou, Larsa quickly beckoned Ashe over to him with his hand. Glancing to the front of the chamber again to make sure that Astarte was busy, Ashe took several steps backwards until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Larsa. They both stood near the back of the chamber.

Larsa tilted his head sideways in order to whisper quietly into Ashe's ear. "I expected a Goddess of Light to be a _bit_ more inviting."

"I am feeling _very_ apprehensive," Ashe responded in a low voice. "Not only do I not _trust_ this woman, but I feel as though I have _seen_ her before. How could I have seen her if she has been locked away for thousands of years?"

"Though," Larsa added thoughtfully. "She _did_ indeed help Basch destroy Voli. Perhaps we are misjudging her, and your memory of her is a mere dream or illusion. We _are_ in the Feywood, after all."

_Memory? _Ashe paused and bit her lower lip, thinking hard. _I know of her. Memory? Do I have a memory of her?_

A brief recollection of Ashe's childhood, where she sat before her private tutors and studied history, flashed speedily through her brain.

_No, wait. It is more than that._

"Lady Ashe?" Larsa raised an eyebrow and looked concerned. Ashe realized that she must have looked shocked, but at that moment she didn't care.

Ashe silenced Larsa quickly. "_Shh_." She was remembering:

* * *

"Princess? Princess Ashelia, are you _listening_ to me?"

The nine-year-old girl sighed dramatically, and tossed her pen down onto the wooden desk in which she sat. She was so bored that she felt as though she may cry. With a pout of her lips, she stubbornly folded her arms across her chest. The tutor that stood before her looked most displeased by her lack of enthusiasm, and promptly gave the rebellious little girl a hard look.

"Your Highness," the elderly man said stoutly. "I understand that you must find the subject of _Historical Deities _dreadfully dull, but as a royal Princess you must be well-rounded- educationally speaking. Please, pick up with pen and take notes."

"Can't we break for lunch?" Ashe whined out, ignorant to the tutor's efforts. "It's _such_ a pretty day outside."

Becoming frustrated, the tutor smacked his hand firmly against the table before him. Ashe jumped slightly, startled by his anger, and wisely kept her mouth shut.

"If you behave, we can be done in one hour."

"I don't know why I have to learn about gods we don't even _pray_ to." With another dramatic sigh, Ashe retrieved her pen and gripped it tightly in her hand. Placing the tip of the pen to her stack of papers in front of her, she looked up at her tutor with mock obedience.

"Right, now where were we?" The tutor tapped his chin, and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! The Ancient Deities of War. Let us see... We have discussed Aken, Baal, and Neith. Who is next? Oh, _yes_, the Goddess Astarte."

Ashe quickly wrote '_Astarte_' onto her paper.

"Astarte was different from the other Deities of War. Where the others wished to create mayhem, Astarte wished to _stop_ wars. There is a demonic creature who was said to appear every few thousand years during time of great peace, and prey on the Kings of Ivalice. Oh, what was his name? I cannot remember offhand, I will get back to you on that, Princess Ashelia. Well, Astarte's role was to destroy this demonic creature every time he returned to Ivalice."

_What a terrible job to have, _Ashe thought with a role of her eyes. _A goddess who can only kill some dumb creature? How boring. _She began to draw sketches of flowers onto the sides of her paper.

"Wait, here," the tutor mumbled, flipping through one of his scholarly books. Finding a specific page, he placed the open book down on top of Ashe's notes. "This is a drawing of Astarte."

Still bored, Ashe glanced down at the open book. There stood a woman with a staff in her hands. Her skin was dark, as were her large eyes. Yet her hair was of the whitest color Ashe had ever seen- even whiter than her recently deceased grandmother.

"Unfortunately," the tutor went on, recollecting his book and moving to the front of the room once again. "Astarte's tale does not have a happy ending. The demonic creature eventually captured her and imprisoned her into a cave for many years. However, the Hume's knew where she was, and tried to free her. In order to keep Astarte out of his way, the demonic creature viciously _murdered_ her."

Once again bored, Ashe continued to draw little flowers and vines onto her paper. _I wonder if I can convince Vossler to play 'Tag' with me after studying. Or maybe even Basch._

"Now here is the interesting part," her tutor continued, but already Ashe had nearly completely zoned him out. "It is said that the demonic creature, fearing the Gods' wraith should they ever discover that he murdered Astarte, had her _replaced _with"

"I'm hungry," Ashe rudely interrupted, dropping her pen for the final time.

The tutor released an exasperated sigh, and set his book aside. "Fine. If her Majesty so wishes, she may break for lunch now."

_Thank goodness that's over._ She didn't need to be told twice. Hurriedly, Ashe slipped from her uncomfortable little chair and dashed madly from the room.

* * *

"Lady Ashe," Larsa repeated in a low whisper, turning his whole body towards hers. "What is going on?"

Frozen to where she stood, her eyes wide with horrific realization, Ashe released a small gasping noise. _I was told Astarte was murdered by Voli, and that she was replaced. Replaced? Replaced by who? Oh, Gods, why did I not pay attention in school that day!_

Ignoring her worried ally, Ashe turned to glance towards the front of the cavern chamber at Basch and the impostor Goddess. 'Astarte' had retrieved the Glove by this point, and had it resting delicately in her hands. The glove was nearly paper thin, uniformly black in color, and looked slightly damp. Strangely, Ashe thought the Glove looked nearly _identical_ to the gloves that Voli had worn. As Pfaneous walked quickly over to Basch, and as Basch stuck his hand out to accept the Glove, Ashe realized why she recognized the woman standing before her.

She had seen her in the books that she had found when researching Voli. This woman had been in two pictures with Voli.

It was Pfaneous, the Queen who had lost her soul to Voli and in turn became a murderous tyrant in Ivalice. Disgusted by her own ignorance, Ashe wondered how she hadn't realized that Astarte _was_ Pfaneous before that moment. _Voli replaced Astarte with his royal, soulless servant, Queen Pfaneous. How is she still alive? She should have died thousands of years ago!_

If this was true, and Pfaneous was still servant to Voli, than Ashe believed that there was no way the fallen Queen could possibly be trying to help Ashe, Larsa, and Basch. She tried to speak- to call out '_Liar!_' to Pfaneous- but her breath caught painfully in her throat. And as she stared at the Glove as Pfaneous placed it into Basch's hands, she remembered something else:

Three months ago, she had met with the fallen God Loki, and he had presented her with a riddle; a riddle she hadn't made sense of until now:

"_Beware, Ashelia, for your future is not set in stone. You have the power to manipulate your destiny. Should you do so, it could be fatal to your country and yourself."_

_At this, the Queen whirled around to face him. "What way should I go, then, to ensure Dalmasca's survival?"_

_Loki shook his head- he either didn't know of refused to say. Instead, he granted her with a riddle: "Beware the gauntlet. And should it come to it, destroy the Black Knight, or he will destroy you."_

Basch raised the Glove before his face in order to inspect it. Pfaneous' eyes glowed happily, and she looked eager with anticipation.

Ashe quickly made the connection: _the Glove is the gauntlet_. Loki, whose predictions had come true thus far, had warned her about this very event; and she had been blind to it until it was too late. _But wait, who is the Black Knight?_

There was no time to wonder about the other half of the riddle; her lover's life could potentially be in danger. Finally finding her voice and breaking free of her temporary mental paralyzation, Ashe took a hurried step forward. Yet as she tried to speak, her voice again caught in her throat. "_Basch_, wait, _stop_!"

But it was far too late for her to warn him now: Basch had already obediently- both from Ashe's earlier command and Pfaneous'- slipped his right hand into the Glove, and pulled it securely around his hand.

"Basch, _no!_" The panicked words ripped from Ashe's throat, and she took off towards him in a full speed run.

No sooner did Basch have his fingers inside the black gauntlet did he realize something was terribly wrong. A look of surprise fixated itself across his handsome face, and then the look of surprise turned quickly to one of pain. Letting out a startled cry, Basch's uncovered hand snapped up and gripped at his covered one. As Ashe raced towards him, she could clearly see the that the glove was beginning to literally _burn_ into his hand. Already, the smell of seared flesh reached her nostrils, and there were wisps of smoke that began to rise up from his gloved hand.

Ashe skidded to a stop beside him, and instantly reached out to yank the glove from his hand. Yet as soon as her fingertips touched the black fabric, a wave of fiery pain went through her hand. She instinctively yanked her hand back with a loud wince, and glanced down to inspect her hand. "Damnit!"

A thin, tar-like residue clung to Ashe's skin, and she gasped loudly as she looked down at it. _This... no! It cannot be!_

_The glove... The gauntlet... It **is** **Voli's** glove. I slapped at it yesterday and it stuck to me as this one did. What would happen if it was left onto the skin, as it is stuck to Basch?_

Basch released another pained cry and frantically pulled at his burning flesh. Terrified for her lover and nearly sickened by the smell of burning flesh, Ashe reached out again. She hesitated, however, when her fingers were a mere inch away from the glove, knowing that she could _not_ touch it again, unless she wanted to be burned again.

Instead, she snapped her head in Pfaneous' direction and barred her teeth hatefully. "What have you _done_ to him? _Remove_ this thing immediately!"

Pfaneous smiled cruelly at the horrified Queen, and then simply moved back to her throne. As if she were incredibly bored by the situation, she sat down onto the crimson chair and smoothed out her dark green dress over her knees.

Ashe glanced back to Basch in time to witness that the glove was beginning to dissolve _into_ his skin. Patches of angry red skin poked through where the tar-like glove had managed to seep deep into the pores on his hand. Alarmed, Ashe glanced up to Basch's face. His eyes were as wide and round as overripe strawberries, filled with aghast pain. He didn't look back at Ashe; instead, he kept his horrified eyes fixated on his sizzling hand.

And Ashe could do _nothing_ to help him. _I caused this... I accepted the Glove and Basch's desire to save my country... and look what I have done to him!_

Suddenly, a wave of soft green light enveloped Basch's entire body. Startled, Ashe stepped back and glanced wildly over to Larsa. The young Emperor was down on his knees, his eyes clenched tightly closed, and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead. His hands were raised, palms facing forward, and he was chanting.

_A spell, _Ashe knew. _He's trying to save Basch._

Yet whatever foul torture that had invaded Basch's flesh would not be pushed away just because of Larsa's magick. The gentle green light flickered, and then completely vanished. Exhausted from his efforts, the weak Larsa collapsed, panting, to the ground. At the same moment, the black tar-like glove completely dissolved into Basch's skin.

"Basch," Ashe cried out again, reaching for him once more. "_Fight_ this. You _can_ get through this."

A groan of utter distress passed through Basch's parted lips, and then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Completely unconscious, he fell forward. Worried that he'd fall flat onto his face, Ashe dove out into him, catching his heavy body in her arms. Unfortunately for her, Basch was _too_ heavy, and she was _too_ weak. She struggled to slowly lower his limp body to the floor, but her own strength gave out.

With a loud _thud_, she crashed to the ground, and he fell crushingly on top of her. The back of her skull cracked angrily onto the hard stone floor, and her vision was immediately spotted with stars. In a low whoosh, Ashe felt the air forcefully expelled from her lungs. _Ugh_. She coughed loudly, and from the corner of her eye she saw Pfaneous' grin widen.

_Fucking... Bitch... I will make you suffer for what you have done._

Angered and a bit disoriented, Ashe struggled to catch her breath. Quickly, she worked her way out from underneath Basch's unconscious form, careful not to cause Basch anymore pain than he had already faced. As she rolled out away from him, she caught a glance of his weary face. Her heart ached, and she felt her throat clench with grief.

_I have failed you, my dearest, utterly and completely. But I will not fail you any longer._

Pulling herself to her feet, Ashe turned to face the woman who had ruined everything. Pfaneous' face was chillingly blank. Her head was lowered slightly, and she stared at Ashe with icy, unfeeling eyes.

As Ashe faced Pfaneous, she felt her hands ball up into fists, and her heart began to pound with raw emotion as she looked into the face of the woman who had just done something _terrible_ to Basch. Her voice came out in a low threat: "You will _pay_ for what you have done."

Pfaneous raised a dark eyebrow. "_Will_ I?"

Ashe steadied her shaking body, preparing herself both mentally and physically for her planned attack onto the fallen Queen. Yet the second before she raced for Pfaneous, _someone_ struck her _hard_ on the back of her head.

Sharp, hot pain shot down her spine and through her head. A flash of white filled her vision, and she heard herself grunt out loud. Before she knew it, she had stumbled and fallen to her knees directly before Pfaneous' frozen form.

_Ugh... Huh? _

A distinct feeling of nausea filled her stomach, and she blinked hard, struggling to clear her head. Vaguely, she understood that she had been attacked from behind. Swaying on her knees, she slowly craned her neck to look to see who had attacked her. Her eyes, already wide from pain, blinked in confusion as she looked up into her attacker's face.

Though she was dizzy and her vision was blurred, she could clearly see that it had been Basch who had stuck her in the head. In his hand, he gripped his sword, and Ashe quickly realized that he had hit her with the blunt end of the hilt of the sword.

"B-Basch," she managed to groan. "_Why_?"

His face was a mask of cold steel. Instead of responding, he raised his sword to the side. He hesitated- just long enough to give Ashe a noticeable sneer- and then swung the sword's handle down.

Too disoriented to try and doge the attack, she let the handle contact the side of her head hard. The shooting pain Ashe felt was incredible- by far the worst she had ever experienced. Yet her vision quickly faded into blackness, and as she felt her body fall sideways to the ground, she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ashe's gurgled cry of agony ripped Larsa out from his brief unconsciousness. He sat up with a start, his entire body rigid with fear of an attack. He felt exhausted, both from his efforts in trying to protect Basch and from being locked in a cell without much sleep. Still, he was aware enough to look around him and comprehend the rather dire situation, and what he saw he did not like:

Ashe was laying on the ground, directly before Astarte's throne, in an uncomfortable looking position. She was facing away from Larsa, but he could clearly see that there was blood leaking slowly from the back of her head. Basch, Larsa hastily noticed, looked as though he _hadn't_ just been in severe amounts of pain, and stood over Ashe's fallen form. Rudely, he stuck his foot out and nudged Ashe's body with his boot.

_What happened? What is he doing?_

"Pathetic," Basch sneered as he looked down at her, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

Larsa shook his head, as if he could not believe what he was seeing. _What...?_

Astarte smiled blankly and stood from her crimson throne. She raised her arms out slowly, and extended her pale hands towards Basch. "My Lord."

Basch tilted his head at Astarte, and gazed unpleasantly at her hands. "Do _not_ touch me."

Quickly, she withdrew her hands, and her smile vanished into a cold frown.

From the ground, Ashe stirred. She coughed loudly, and her arms flexed. In union, Astarte and Basch snapped their attention down to Ashe. Basch crouched down beside his injured lover, and tenderly wiped her blonde hair away from her face. His eyes were kind, and he looked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

"Basch," Larsa heard Ashe mumble shakily. "I... I..."

"There, there," Basch responded in a quiet hush, stroking her cheek lovingly. "It is best not to talk."

As if she had finally realized where she was, Ashe jerked forcefully away from Basch. Obviously weak from her injuries, she only managed to roll away from him. She now faced Larsa, and he could see the pained look on her tired face.

Basch stood up straight and turned to follow Ashe, who was trying to pull herself to her feet. "I would _stop_, if I were you." His voice was suddenly hard and threatening.

Ashe wasn't listening to him. She managed to pull herself up onto her hands and knees. When Basch realized that she _wasn't_ going to stop, he advanced on her. Larsa let out a choked gasp of utter shock when Basch pulled his foot back, and then promptly kicked Ashe as hard as he could directly in her chest region. Ashe immediately released a strangled gasp of pain and collapsed back down onto the unforgiving ground. She rolled onto her back, her hands gripping at the spot where he had kicked her, and her legs slightly flailed about as she struggled to endure the pain. She gagged; she coughed; she sucked air into her lungs in a panicked way. During this time, Basch simply paced about, almost as if he thought Ashe's torture was _boring_ to watch.

_I must... do something...! I failed to protect Basch; I will not fail again._

"Basch," Larsa grunted, clumsily climbing to his feet. At the sound of Larsa's voice, both Basch and Astarte whirled around to face him. They both looked surprised, like they had forgotten he was there. Larsa took two hurried steps forward, and then stuck his hand out in protest. "What have you _done_, Basch?"

Basch grinned wickedly at Larsa. "What must be done."

_This cannot be him. He would never do such a horrid thing._ "You _cannot_ be Basch. Who _are_ you?"

With a thin smile, Basch ignored Larsa's frantic inquiry and instead looked down at Ashe again. She had finally managed to catch her breath, but there was still the notion of her bleeding head. Indeed, her quaking hand hand managed to find its way to the back of her head. Ashe raised her wet hand in front of her face, where she saw the sticky, rustic redness of her own blood, and obviously did not like what she saw. Lowering her hands down, she again tried to move away from Basch.

He did _not_ like her continued escape attempts.

In a sudden violent rage, Basch dove his hands down at her. She released a frightened wail when his hands found their way around her arms. With a low grunt, Basch yanked her forcefully to her feet. His movements were steady, rough, and hurried, and Ashe clearly felt and saw the evilness in his actions as he ruthlessly hurled her towards the nearby wall. She collided hard with the stone, once again hitting her head forcefully. With a low groan, she slid down the length of the wall, slumping onto her butt down onto the floor. With a gaping mouth, she glanced up at Basch. Her expression was almost innocent, and Larsa could tell Ashe was in pure shock; she wasn't going to try to escape again.

Larsa, too, was shocked by the tortuous amounts of violence 'Basch' was displaying against the woman he supposedly cared for. He shook himself, realizing that he _should_ be stopping his personal Judge. As he began to advance on Basch, to try and- _Gods, what do I do with him?_- stop him somehow, he saw Ashe dart her wide eyes in his direction.

"Larsa," she gurgled out.

"Be quiet," Basch cruelly snapped at her.

She didn't listen. "Larsa, you _must_ run."

Basch took a warning step towards her, and Larsa shook his head frantically. "I will _not_ leave you here."

"Voli has me," Ashe managed to whimper out. "_Run_, Larsa. Do not let him catch you, too. We are doomed if you are caught as well. _Run_."

_Voli? ...Basch? ...That Glove..._

"I command you to _be quiet_," Basch barked, and then lunged at her. Dropping to his knees beside her, Basch placed one of his hands against the base of her jaw, and began to squeeze at her throat.

"_Run_!" Ashe wailed, and then Basch squeezed so hard that she was rendered unable to speak.

As Larsa moved to dash in and try to fight Basch back, Astarte beat him to it. The beautiful woman took quick strides over to him and placed a cool, pale hand onto his arm. Basch paused, turning his head to glance sharply up at her.

"Do not," Astarte told him in a soft whisper. "We _need_ her. You are Hume now, my Lord Master. You must remember that you must deal with Hume emotions. You _cannot_ give into the primal urges you may feel." Basch's face softened, and Astarte continued: "You _must_ control them. Release the girl. You _need_ her alive."

Basch looked indecisive at first, and then he obviously understood that what Astarte said was true. In an aggravated huff, he withdrew his hand from Ashe's throat and moved aside. Ashe instantly sucked in a lungful of air, and then proceeded to cough sharply. Her eyes were on Larsa, and they pleaded desperately to him.

_Leave,_ they told him. _Please, for the love of the Gods, make it to safety._

And in his despair, Larsa realized that he had no choice but to run and leave Ashe behind. He certainly could not take on both Basch and Astarte, especially since he could barely stand on his own.

The decision he made then would _haunt_ him for _months_ to come.

"I am so sorry, Ashe," Larsa gasped out, and despite the wiseness of his decision, his own cowardliness burned a hole into his heart.

Before Astarte and Basch could see him, Larsa dashed out from the chamber and into the dank, twisting tunnel. His legs wobbled beneath him, but he didn't dare let himself fall. He ran quick and hard until he was outside and breathing fresh air. Even then, he didn't stop. His legs carried him speedily through the Feywood and out through the Golmore Jungle. And, just when he thought he would die if he ran any further, he collapsed just outside the Eruyt Village.

_I am a coward and a failure, _he thought, and then he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh dear! Thirty chapters!? Pure insanity. If you don't recall Loki's riddle, please refer back to chapter eight.

Thanks sooo much for everyone's reviews (especially** Zaz9-zaa0,** **BaschAshe**, **landis icelilly,** and **Earisu**- my four readers who have consistently reviewed since the beginning).

To Shadesong: This one any better? I did as you so politely suggested (which, by the way, thank you for the generous constructive criticism). However, if this chapter still didn't fit what you were suggesting, I'd love it if you would PM or e-mail me with some specific suggestions. Thank you!

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Balthier takes up the role as leader for Vaan and Penelo.


	31. Puppet Being Pulled by Strings

Author's Note:

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Craig Armstrong - New york city

Section Two: Memoirs of a Geisha - Becoming a Geisha

Section Three: Silent Hill 3 Music - Innocent Moon

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Thirty-One: **_Puppet Being Pulled by Strings_

* * *

Her entire body felt as though it had been been torn into a thousand pieces. Her head ached from the bloody wound on the back of her skull; her throat pained her from where he had briefly choked her. Yet there was a much deeper hurt that wasn't physical, but mental: her heart felt as though someone had clawed it from her chest.

She understood that it was _not_ Basch who caused her such torment. He had put on Voli's glove- the gauntlet Loki had warned her about- and it had been dissolved into his body. It didn't take Ashe much thought to put together two and two: Voli had invaded his body. Basch, Ashe knew, was gone. And something inside her hurt more than she thought possible.

As Ashe looked on as Basch stretched his muscles and grinned wolfishly down at her, she wondered how she had never experienced such pain before. Rasler had died- her father had died- yet the pain she felt then didn't even closely resemble the torture she felt now.

_I gave him my blessing to wear the Glove,_ Ashe thought, horrified. _I did not realize Loki's warning until too late. And now, he is gone._

_Basch is gone._

Basch tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her coldly. "Stand up."

Ashe looked away, finding it too heartbreaking to even see him. _I sent him to his death._

"I _command_ you to stand," Basch growled, and Ashe flinched at Voli's violent impatience. He had not seemed this terrible while he still resided in his hidden, cloaked form. Now that he was free and roaming inside a Hume body and experiencing raw emotions, he didn't know how to control them.

And Ashe knew she would be on the receiving end of any emotions he might feel.

He raised a fist in an attempt to threaten her into obedience. "Must I strike you _again_?"

_It is not him. It may sound and look like him, but it is not him._

Still in shock from the situation, Ashe shook her head blankly at him. "Do it, I care not."

And she _didn't_ care; not at the moment, at least. All she could think about was how the one person who sought to protect her and care for her was gone, and she had essentially caused his demise. She felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes, but she swore not to cry. She would mourn for the loss of him at a later time. For now, she vowed to not show Voli any fear.

She would hold on and be strong. She would survive, and protect the child growing inside her womb with her last, fighting breath. _It is what Basch would have wanted._

As Basch's hand went to strike her, Pfaneous gave a quick quip of protest. It was quiet, but enough to shake Voli back into reasonable thinking. He let his arm drop to his side. He turned his face away from Ashe, showing her that he could care less for her. "Stand."

She honestly would have, but for the time being she was too weak to do much of anything. "I cannot. I..."

"Pitiful," he said coldly.

"And what of the boy?" Pfaneous questioned, warily eying the curved archway in which Larsa had fled.

Basch didn't even bother to glance at her while answering, and this led Ashe to realize that Voli indeed cared nothing for his longterm, obedient Queenly slave. "The Emperor is weak; he won't make it far. I shall send Ayon and some others after him. I will _have_ him back to me in no time."

His words were purely emotionless, and Ashe was repulsed by the way in which he spoke of Larsa. It was as though he thought Larsa was nothing more than a possession; a disobedient dog who had run away from its abusive master.

With a low grunt, Basch moved back over to Ashe. Roughly, he bent down and scooped the injured Queen up into his strong arms. Ashe didn't resist in the slightest, and even allowed her head to roll onto his shoulder and chest. He still smelled like Basch, she quickly noticed, and it somewhat comforted her. The feeling of being in his arms brought her back a wave of intimate memories that she shared with him, and as he carried her from the chamber and back out into the dense mist of the Feywood, she closed her eyes and pretended that everything was okay; that he was still Basch and he was simply rescuing her, and taking her home.

* * *

Vaan stared at Balthier as though the older man had been missing for years instead of months; indeed, it had felt that long since he had last seen his one-time mentor. Honestly, Vaan had half expected to see Balthier dressed in mere rags, looking as though he needed a good shave. Much to his surprise, Balthier look as calm, cool, and collected as he always had appeared. He was breathing a bit hard, and his normally pale face was puffy and red. Vaan wondered if he had been running from something. _Or someone._

"Balthier," Penelo gasped out from where she stood beside Vaan. She at once dropped her storage bag from her shoulder and threw her small body at him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his thin frame, and she shut her eyes tightly closed as she pressed her cheek hard against his chest. "We thought we'd lost you."

Balthier chuckled, and gave Penelo a friendly pat across her back. "Did you really expect _me_ to go down so easily?"

Vaan shrugged at Balthier's words. _Well, considering the last time we saw you, you were raving mad and running off with a dead companion in your arms... The thought did cross my mind._

At this egocentric comment, Penelo's eyes popped open and she pulled herself away from him. With a half-smile, half-pout, she hit his shoulder playfully. "You really had us all worried."

Balthier, in turn, gave her his most sincere, apologetic smile. "You will have to forgive me, then."

She hesitated, and drew her lower lip in between her teeth. She fidgeted slightly, and began to pick at her fingernails._ Uh oh, _Vaan thought with a sigh._ I know that look. She wants to ask him something... Oh, probably about where he laid Fran to rest._ Penelo had, after all, taken Fran's death the hardest of all of them (save Balthier, of course). Penelo had looked up to Fran as an idol. Naturally, she wished to know where she could visit her deceased friend.

But Vaan knew better than to ask such a depressing question at the moment. Balthier obviously wasn't looking to make chit-chat about his sky partner. He had come, Vaan knew, for a reason. Balthier never made his appearance known unless he had a true purpose.

"Balthier," Penelo began, her eyes glittering with the obvious pleasure of having seen him. "We're not hanging around here much longer. We're on a mission, you see."

Balthier raised a eyebrow at Penelo's words. "A mission, you say? Count me in."

"It's dangerous," Vaan warned, shifting his own pack heavily across his back.

"You should know by now that 'danger' is my middle name," Balthier claimed in his svelte voice. Without a pause, he quipped: "It is about their royal Highnesses, isn't it? Ashe and Larsa have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble, hm?"

"Yeah," Vaan nodded. "And right now, Basch is on a suicide mission to try and save them. You see, we think that Larsa and Ashe were-"

Balthier immediately interrupted him. "Attacked in Dalmasca? Taken hostage to the Feywood?" He chuckled lowly at the surprised expressions on Vaan and Penelo's faces. "You seem to forget that I _am_ a _clever_ sonofabitch. While you two were _here_ playing house, I was off being the hero by gathering valuable information."

"Hey," Vaan defended, insulted. "We _were_ in hiding, you know. Don't talk about stuff you don't know about."

"How did you get information?" Penelo instantly questioned, casting Vaan a _shut-up-or-else _look "Where?"

"I did my homework," Balthier spoke proudly. "I knew that if Ayon and Al-Cid had been brought down, than most likely other Rozarrians had as well."

"We thought so, too," Vaan chimed in, trying to combat his earlier hostile comment by trying to sound intelligent.

Balthier was more cunning than Vaan. "Ah, perhaps you _did_, but you did _not_ attempt to further research the theory. My travels led me to that rather despicable country, where I sought out the many leaders. They were not hard to find; Rozarrian rulers _do_ love their attention. I followed them near daily for two weeks, and got a good deal of information."

He paused at this point, leaving Penelo and Vaan leaning eagerly forward with great anticipation. Yet when Balthier merely shrugged and turned away from them, Vaan felt cheated. Balthier began to walk away from them and down the beach.

Vaan was flabbergasted. Clutching his pack tightly over his shoulder, he dashed after Balthier, with Penelo closely behind. "Wait, that's _it_? Why won't you tell us what kind of information you learned?"

Balthier chuckled and spoke without looking back. "Ah, so _now_ you wish to hear me speak? _Now_ you are interested in what I must say?"

Penelo had finally caught up to Vaan and Balthier, though she struggled to match their long strides in the deep, golden sand. She huffed and gave Vaan an annoyed glance. "You'll have to forgive him, Balthier. Vaan likes to live with his foot in his mouth."

"I have noticed," Balthier said, cracking a genuine grin at the two younger Hume's. "Some things never change."

"Hey," Vaan protested again, raising his eyebrows.

His friends ignored him, and Penelo pressed Balthier. "So what do you know?"

"Voli infiltrated the ranks of Rozarria," Balthier informed them, slowing his pace to a smoother walk. "Not only has the Emperor and the majority of his children succumbed to Voli, but a great deal of the military as well. If violence and murder is presented to them, nobody will protest joining in."

"That's _awful_," Penelo gasped out, clearly shocked that Voli could have gotten to so many people.

Balthier went on: "Voli seems _particularly_ fascinated with Ashe and Larsa. Having the Emperor of Rozarria is not enough, actually, the Rozarrian Emperor seems hardly needed at all. He _needs_ the other two, and I am unsure as to why he wants Larsa so badly."

_That's weird._ "Then you know why he wants Ashe?" Vaan asked.

Balthier shrugged. "Somewhat. They are waiting for her to be_ with child_ before they attack."

"_What_?" Penelo squawked, displeased with the notion. "Why the hell do they want her pregnant?"

"I am not sure," Balthier admitted. "I am not sure how they expect her to have a child, either, what with Ayon having gone and lost his soul."

_It's easier than you'd think, Balthier. _"Basch," Vaan said reluctantly, and Balthier gave him a sharp glance. He continued, "That's why they let Ashe and Larsa go. That's why they let Ashe come down and visit us without attacking. That's why they let us sit _here_, and left us alone."

Penelo caught on quickly, and her blue eyes widened with realization. "They wanted Basch to..."

Vaan met her eyes and nodded. "They wanted him to get her pregnant."

"Yeah," Penelo gasped out, thinking clearly. "Oh, gosh, and she _wants_ a child, too. She thinks that if she has one, it won't matter if she dies, 'cause she'll have an heir. Oh, gosh, what if she _is_ pregnant?"

"That's disgusting," Balthier muttered, grimacing slightly.

Penelo looked again at him. "What, _why_?"

"She's far too young for him."

"He loves her," Penelo said passionately in an attempt to defend their relationship. _Wow, Penelo is quite the sap for romance, isn't she? I gotta make a mental note._

Balthier was wiser than to base his life on love and romance. He paused, suddenly halting in his tracks, and frowned lividly at Penelo's statement. "Truly? Basch loves Ashe?"

"Yeah?" Penelo looked confused by his horror. "He told us."

Balthier shook his head and began to walk again, much quicker this time. "Where is Basch?"

"He's gone to rescue her and Larsa," Vaan told him.

"We must get him away from her," Balthier said heatedly. "If Voli discovers the deepness of Basch's feelings for the Queen, and she is indeed with child, than he shall have a grave weapon to use against her."

_But that means... _"Are you saying you think Basch is in trouble right now?"

Balthier's face was a mask of cold, serious steel. "If he is with her, he may already be dead."

* * *

As Voli marched Basch's body through the magnificent Gothic castle, he hummed softly to himself. Before he had invaded Basch's body and became Hume, he had been unable to hum. It was a strange thing to behold; this simple, unimpressive trait. But only Hume's could hum well, and Voli had decided to make proper use to his new talents. He was learning new things with every passing moment.

Yet what Voli did not know was that he alone was not inhabiting his new body. He had thought that by invading Basch's body, he had cast the other soul out into the netherworlds. He was wrong, though he didn't know it.

Basch, still very much aware, sat motionless inside a new prison: his own body.

_It is, _Basch thought with great anxiety,_ a strange feeling to be paralyzed inside ones own body. You cannot move a muscle. You cannot breathe on your own; you cannot blink your eyes. You cannot wiggle your toes, speak, nor crack a smile._

_Has anyone gone through such a torment? Am I the only to suffer from this never ending nightmare?_

Basch would have sighed and shook his head if he was able to do so, but he could not. Instead, he _had_ to simply allow his vocal cords to produce a quiet hum of some strange song. He could feel himself humming. He could feel every step his body took; he could feel every itch that needed scratched.

It was although he was now a puppet being pulled by strings.

Voli was inhabiting his body, he knew, though he couldn't hear any of Voli's thoughts. It made him wonder if Voli even _knew_ if Basch's soul was still very much alive and kicking. Not that it mattered. Basch had tried from the very first moment to break free from his perplexing paralysis, but to no avail. He was completely and utterly trapped. But that wasn't the worst part:

The worst part was that he was forced to watch, hear, and _feel_ himself torturing Ashe. The absolute agony that his soul endured when he had kicked her in the chest, choked her, and cut the back of her head made him wish for nothing more but death. The look Ashe had given him when she had seen that it was _him_ who had injured her would haunt him for a lifetime. _The look of utter betrayal... _He had struggled and fought hard in order to break free, to force himself away from Ashe's quivering body, but he was unable to stop: Voli had seen to that.

Voli's humming continued until he reached the end of the long dungeon corridor. The last cell on the hallway had its metal door barred tightly closed with locks and chains. Voli hadn't wanted his prisoner to escape her new home, and had secured her properly. His hands were quick and skilled as they unlocked the many locks, and within a minute the door was unlatched. Basch felt his heart skip a beat as he pushed the door wide open.

In the corner of the dimly lit and damp cell, Ashe huddled on the floor with a scratchy blanket pulled up around her body. Her hair was still bloodied, and the crimson mixed with the blonde gave her the look of a volcano at sunset.

At the sound of her cellar door opening, she jerked upright. Her blue eyes were wide and confused, and a terrified look crossed momentarily over her worn face. She had obviously been sleeping, and was now groggy and disoriented.

As Voli forced him to look into her face and witness her terror, betrayal, and hurt, Basch wanted to cry out with pure anguish. _Ashe... Oh Gods, forgive me for all I have done to you._

"I see you have made yourself comfortable," Basch heard himself say, and then he felt a sickeningly cruel grin slide across his face.

_I tried to stop him, Ashe, but I couldn't. _

Her look of terror and pain was quickly replaced by one of anger and hate. "What do _you_ want?"

_Ashelia, forgive me. This... this is the worst torture I have ever endured; to harm you as I have done. Please, forgive me. _"Is that any way to treat your host, your Majesty?"

A mournful look waved across her pretty face. Basch could practically see the tears pooling up in her heartbroken eyes, and her lower jaw trembled. Bravely, she fought away her tears, as Basch knew she would do, and then she looked away in order to conceal her despair. "Leave me be."

_Please, Voli. Let us leave her alone. I think that if you force me to harm her again, I will simply go mad with grief._ "I have come to offer you a plate of food, if you so wish it."

She visually hesitated, and he could tell that while she was famished, she didn't want to accept any aid from him. Yet her hard, brave front could only hold for so long. She was badly wounded, and food and drink would greatly help her health. With a tired, defeated sigh, she nodded her response to him.

"I shall send a servant to bring you food," he explained. Casting a disgusted glance at her bloody hair, he grimaced from repulsion. "And perhaps some water and bandages for your head."

Basch suddenly felt nauseated, and quickly realized that Voli had been completely revolted by Ashe's injured, bloody body. He turned, concealing a quiet gag, for the open doorway. However, as he began to walk towards the door in a desperate attempt to leave, Ashe called out to him.

"Wait," she begged.

He didn't bother to turn his entire body. Instead, he granted her with a icy glance from over his shoulder. Ashe had moved forward, pressing her palms against the ground, and placed all of her weight into her arms. She shifted her entire body forward, drawing herself away from the mold-covered wall.

"Is he," she began, obviously fighting to bring up the courage to ask her question. Her look was hopeful. "Is Basch...?"

_I am here, Ashe. I am here with you._

"He is gone," Voli responded rapidly yet unemotionally. "Never to return."

_I will always be with you._

She sniffled, and lowered her head. Clumps of her dirty hair fell into her face. "I see."

With a small sneer, he turned his face away and moved speedily for the door. As he moved outside and slammed the door loudly behind him, Basch tried his hardest to feel optimistic: _She is strong. She will hold on, she will make it out alive and safe. _Yet it was hard to stay positive, he realized, when he was a mere puppet on strings.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, apparently, FanFiction hates my use of hyphens. I looked back at my last chapter and saw that they had been removed, which made me want to stab out my eyes with needles. So I'm sorry if it looked grammatically weird in some areas. XD

_Ahh I apologize if this chapter seemed boring and badly written. Seems I'm suffering through a bit of writer's block... And found this chapter nearly PAINFUL to write. I was told to just push through it and write- even if it sucks. I think it helped. Though this chapter SUCKED, the next chapter should be good! MWUAHAHA._

Thanks again for the lovely reviews!

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Larsa seeks out help. Penelo finally asks about Fran. Vaan and Penelo realize that something is horribly amiss with Balthier.


	32. In Cold Blood

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Half-Life 2: Episode One Music - Combine Advisory

Section Two: Silent Hill 2 Music – True OST

Section Three: Supreme "Feel" Project Craig Armstrong

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **_In Cold Blood_

* * *

A cool, smooth hand was pressed against his forehead, and the feeling of the chilled skin on his own burning flesh made him stir out from his brief lapse of unconsciousness. He heard himself groan out softly, though his eyes remained closed. The hand left his forehead as he shifted his weight on the hard ground, and when the pressure from the hand was removed, he felt himself fully awaken.

Larsa opened his tired eyes.

The world around him felt muted: the colors were all of earthy tones, and the light that shone through the dense treetops seemed softer than usual. He inhaled sharply, and felt the heavy air fill his lungs. _This place... Am I in the Eruyt Village?_

He blinked hard, struggling to regain complete awareness. Another moan was forced from his mouth, and he rolled over from his back to his side. It was then that he saw a thin girl, kneeling patiently by his side. Startled, Larsa lifted his head from the ground in order to discover the girl's identity. She wore a short light green dress that hugged her feminine figure, and her cropped white hair made her Viera ears seem tall and proud.

"You are awake," she said quietly, peering down into his face with a great deal of concern.

"You," Larsa winced out as he tried to sit up. He was still painfully weak. "I know you. You are Fran's sister."

"Yes," the Viera girl nodded gently, placing her long-fingered hands onto his back in order to help him sit up straight. "I am Mjrn. I remember you from years ago. You are the boy Emperor."

"Larsa Solidor of Archadia," he introduced himself politely, moving his hands up to straighten out his now messy dark hair. "It is an honor to see you again, Mjrn."

"You say you know of Fran," Mjrn stated simply, her childish excitement slipping into her voice. "Than you must know of our sister, Jote."

Larsa vaguely recalled the Viera leader who did little to give their group aid those many years ago. "I do."

"I informed her of your 'visit'," Mjrn explained. "She instructs me to heal you and then send you on your way at once."

_Jote is still the heartless, Hume-hating Viera, I see. _"I would gladly comply to her command," Larsa said smoothly, climbing to his wary feet. "Yet I came here seeking help."

"Help?" Mjrn raised a silver eyebrow at the word, and stood along with Larsa. Despite his tall stature, he was short beside the young Viera. "Are you in danger?"

_Danger? _The terrible image of Ashe, bloodied and disoriented from the blows she had received from Basch, flashed into his skull. She had screamed out with painful desperation for him to run and save himself, and he had done as she asked. But he would not leave her in the Feywood to die; no, he would bring back help.

Instinctively, Larsa glanced down at his hand, and inspected the slowly healing wound that Ayon had given his palm. He looked back up and locked his eyes onto Mjrn's. "Indeed, I am, as is the Lady Ashe of Dalmasca."

Mjrn's eyes widened slightly at Ashe's name. "She is the power-hungry Hume, is she not?"

"If you say so," Larsa said, frowning at the way Mjrn described his ally. "A great evil is trying to corrupt the Lady and myself. Should we fall, we will become as evil as he."

"Is this the same evil who murdered my sister," Mjrn wiry questioned, and Larsa was surprised by her words. He didn't expect Mjrn to be so informed.

"Indeed," Larsa agreed, taken aback. "You know of Fran's fate?"

A sorrowful look passed over her young face, and she quickly hid her face from view with her chin-length hair. Larsa was mildly surprised by Mjrn's reaction: Viera weren't exactly known for displaying any kind of emotion. He had to remind himself that Mjrn was still young, and therefore hadn't yet had the chance to become wise and unfeeling. She sighed quietly. "He... Her Hume... He brought her here."

_So that is where Balthier scurried off: he took Fran here and explained the situation to the Viera._ "Here? I thought the Wood discarded her for leaving."

"The Wood shall take back her children when they have fallen," Mjrn explained, looking nearly disgusted by Larsa's lack of knowledge on the subject. "Where we are born, we shall be at rest."

_And so Balthier knew where she would want to be buried... I suppose he was a good friend to her._ "Is there a place where I can mourn for her," Larsa questioned softly as he glanced around him at the mystically natural surroundings. "She was an ally of mine."

Mjrn forced a weak smile. "Some other time, perhaps. Fran's Hume spoke to us of the evil that killed her. If the evil in which you speak of is truly seeking you, then I shall speak with my sister immediately. I will see to it that we provide you with protection, young Emperor."

"Thank you," Larsa offered her a thin smile and nod. It was strange, but he already felt as though he and Mjrn shared a strong bond with each other. "But I doubt your sister shall look at my grave situation as kindly as you see it."

"I give you my word," Mjrn naively said. "And I do not go back on my word."

Larsa nodded again, though he still doubted that Jote would help him. Viera liked to leave well-enough alone, and they wanted nothing to do with his cause. Still, he couldn't not try: his life, Ashe's life, and even Penelo's hung on his success at the Viera village. If nothing else, he would convince Jote that if he and Ashe were to loose their souls, they would surely try to destroy all the Viera's.

"If you will follow me," Mjrn said softly, beckoning to follow her with one of her freakishly long fingers. "I will escort you to Jote."

Yet no sooner did Larsa take his first step in Mjrn's direction did she freeze up completely. Her reddish eyes suddenly narrowed into deep slits, and a slight hissing noise of warning whistled out from between her clenched teeth. Larsa paused, confused by her sudden hostility, and then realized that his new friend was not looking at him but directly _behind_ him. Startled, Larsa spun around, facing the dark entrance to the village. There, entering swiftly through the mystic barrier, was Ayon and a good three dozen of Voli's servants.

"I _feel_ it," Mjrn gasped out, her voice webbed with emotion. "I can _feel_ their hate and anger. There is no good in them."

Larsa took a hurried step backwards, feeling a tingle of fear race down his spine. "Mjrn, these are the people who wish to destroy Ivalice."

Ashe's husband, who was in the front of his small army, grinned cruelly at Larsa when he saw the look of terror cross over the Emperor's face. "Ah, the boy Emperor! We have been looking for you."

"You are not welcome here," Mjrn hissed out, raw anger in her voice. "_Leave_ at once."

Ayon's black eyes found Mjrn. "_Viera_, are you aiding the boy?"

Mjrn wisely chose not to answer the intruder, for it was obvious that the question was a trick, and instead reached out and placed her claw-like hand onto Larsa's shoulder. "Come. We _must_ go."

_She is right. _Turning away from Ayon and his men, Larsa forced his legs into action. Together, he and Mjrn fled from the entrance of the village.

As they raced off deeper into the village and for the aid of the other dwellers, Larsa clearly heard Ayon call out to his servants, "Burn it to the ground."

* * *

It was growing late in the day, nearly sunset, and they had to get to Dalmasca as quickly as possible. If they didn't reach the castle, they feared Basch and Ashe would be in grave danger. In fact, they were so hurried that they didn't have time to stop and buy themselves dinner. They ended up dividing a loaf of stale bread that Penelo and Vaan had between the three of them. Balthier ate his share in two large bites, Vaan practically swallowed his whole, and Penelo- being the daintier of the three- nibbled cautiously at hers.

As they moved out from the main camp of the Phon Coast and into the fiend-filled lands, Vaan was obviously still greatly famished. His appetite was as large as it was when he was just a youth- his belly always seemed like a bottomless pit. Yet as Penelo chewed on small bits of her section, she noticed her male companion eying her bread with ravished hunger. She tried at first to ignore him as they made their way through the warm, exotic land, but found it increasingly difficult. Vaan's greed and hunger was obvious.

"Hey, Penelo," Vaan squeaked out with an embarrassed grin. He reached out and touched the bark of a palm tree as they walked past. Pulling off a small section of bark, he nervously played with it between his fingers. "You gonna finish all of that?"

_Uh oh,_ she thought with annoyance._ I know what's coming next._ "I was planning on it."

"Well, if you don't," Vaan stated in an uninterested manner. "Can I snag the rest? I'm still pretty hungry."

Penelo sighed quietly, trying her best to conceal her agitation of Vaan's request by sticking a wad of bread into her mouth. Being the rather naive man that he was, Vaan didn't recognize Penelo's discomfort.

Balthier, however, was more keen to a woman's feelings. He smirked blankly at first Penelo and then Vaan. "Well, perhaps if you had not inhaled your food, you would still be enjoying it now."

"I guess," Vaan grumbled, down turning his eyes. He clearly knew the selfishness in his question. "Never mind, then."

There was a small, wolf-like beast ahead of them in the road. Balthier grunted out quickly, pulled his gun from its hoister, and dashed off alone to tackle the beast into a bloody submission.

Penelo sighed again, much more obvious the second time. By nature she was the motherly sort of woman, and pleasing others before herself was automatic for her. _It's a fault,_ she knew,_ to be so giving to others. But Vaan just looks so needy right now. How could I not give him some?_ Hesitantly, she broke off half of her remaining section of bread and stuck it out for Vaan to take. "_Here_, take this. But _try_ to conserve it better this time."

Gratefully, her childhood friend accepted her generosity, though he still looked embarrassed by Balthier's sarcastic comment. "Gee, thanks, Penelo. That's awfully nice of you."

"I know," Penelo agreed, letting her own pride swell. "You owe me one."

"Oh?" Vaan replied playfully. "What do I owe you?"

She thought about his question for a long minute. It was a rare opportunity indeed for Vaan to offer her _anything_, and she immediately wondered if his question meant he was growing up. _It's about damn time._ Still, she decided she would think of something important to ask of him at a later date. She responded cheerfully: "Um, well, I don't know right now. But I'm _holding_ you to this, and you _better_ pay up when I finally decide."

He gave her a sheepish, merry grin, and Penelo's mouth instantly reflected his. The smile was famous with her, and she had always enjoyed the cute, underlying innocence of the grin. He hadn't smiled like that with her in so long that she practically forgot how schoolgirlish it made her feel; and she remembered again why she had such a crush on him.

And Larsa was far from her mind, as was the impending doom of Ashe and Basch.

Her sudden exhilaration towards Vaan was quickly interrupted by Balthier's voice. Looking up sharply, Penelo realized that Balthier had rid the path of not one but three wolf-like beasts.

He was huffing, clearly out of breath, and then gave them a quick nod. "Thanks for giving me a hand," Balthier called to them, stroking the barrel of his overused gun.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," she grimaced, suddenly embarrassed for focusing on her own idle conversation instead of helping a friend.

He waved off her apology. "No matter, the deed is done."

Sniffling at the severe heat, he wiped a beat of sweat from his brow and waited patiently for the duo to catch up to him. He had his gun resting on the crook between his shoulder and neck, and the egocentric smirk on his face told her that Penelo that she and Vaan were in for a shower of sarcastic comments. Yet as he opened his mouth to say something about their tardiness, a dark look crossed over his handsome face. His eyes narrowed, and he squinted out past them and into the horizon.

"What is it," Penelo questioned, immediately twisting her body in the direction that Balthier was looking. She raised a hand to her face, shielding her eyes from the harsh light. There, in the direction of the scorching sun, was a dark figure. The person, clearly Hume, was approaching them speedily.

Vaan, too, noticed the urgency of the person. "Hey, are they coming this way?"

Within seconds, the person came into clear focus: a thin, lanky woman of probably about thirty years of age. Her skin was dark, bronzed from the sun, and her long dark hair was pulled up off her neck. Even in the light of the setting sun, Penelo could see the concern etched deep into the woman's rather plain face. As she jogged hastily toward them, Penelo took a small step in the direction of the foreign woman.

_She looks like she needs help._

"Excuse me," Penelo called out nervously. "Are you okay?"

From the corner of her eye, Penelo caught Balthier move to her side. Before the woman even had the opportunity to respond to Penelo's greeting, he boldly raised his gun and pointed it in her direction.

"I would _stop_, if I were you," he told her coldly, his eyes still narrowed into slits.

Penelo was shocked by his sudden hostility. She turned towards him and reached her hand out quickly. "Balthier, what are you doing?"

"She is _no_ friend," he responded bluntly. "Indeed, she probably wishes to harm us."

The woman, dressed in thick purple robes, instantly halted in her tracks. Shaking, she raised her arms out and submissively showed him the palms of her hands. On her fingers rested various expensive jeweled rings. "Please, I wish no harm."

Her words were nearly incomprehensible, and her extremely thick accent lead Penelo to believe that she was Rozarrian. Her rich robes and jewels placed her into the category of either noble of royalty.

"What do you want," Balthier sharply demanded, keeping his gun pointed steadily at the woman.

"Please, sir," she breathed out again in her frightened voice. "I saw you in my lands, sir. Following us. _Please_, sir. I need help."

"I do not think I wish to give aid to scum like you," he spat cruelly.

At this, Penelo gasped out loud. Balthier was a number of things: shallow, selfish, cold, but never had she seen him be downright cruel to another Hume. At Balthier's hostility, Vaan finally decided that it was time to intervene. With slow, careful movements, the younger man approached his old mentor in an attempt to calm him.

"Balthier," Vaan said cautiously. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Wanna put the gun down?"

"Afraid not," Balthier responded, stuck in his reserve. "This _woman_ is the Princess Aenga of Rozarria. I _saw_ her in her lands with her family. She, like them, is a soulless _fiend_."

_But that doesn't make any sense, _Penelo thought with concern. She stared hard at the frightened woman who had obviously traveled far in order to seek out Balthier's help. The woman's dark brown eyes shimmered with dull terror. It was clear to Penelo that Aenga was innocent. _I've seen the soulless. They have black eyes that are completely devoid of all life. They don't tremble as this girl is. They don't plead or beg. _"Are you sure? I mean, look at her eyes... They're _normal_."

Aenga took a timid step in Balthier's direction, and her brown eyes widened in a desperate plea. "Please, _sir_, I beseech you. I am _not_ evil. I came for help."

At her sly step forward, Balthier shook his gun wildly in her direction. "I will _not_ warn you again, _fiend_."

Aenga didn't listen to Balthier's dark warning. Perhaps she didn't truly believe he'd shoot her, or perhaps she didn't care: she took three frantic steps toward Balthier.

A few short months ago, Penelo would have laughed at the idea of Balthier- an egocentric yet gentle and kind sky pirate- shooting a woman begging for help. She would have believed that he would never do such a thing. Yet as the gun in Balthier's steady hand went off, and a flash of light followed by the cracking sound of a bullet being fired filled the air, Penelo's heart sank into a deep pool of shock and horror. She drew back, gasping at the loud noise, and stared at Balthier's smoking gun in disbelief. _He wouldn't do such a thing,_ she told herself. _Balthier would never shoot an innocent woman in cold blood._

Less than three seconds had elapsed since Balthier had shot Aenga. A deep silence echoed amongst the four of them.

Penelo didn't want to turn her gaze onto Aenga; she was still too horrified at the thought of Balthier shooting her. Yet she knew she had no choice. With wide, alarmed eyes, she glanced at the princess.

The shock of the shot had sent her back a few steps, and the stunned expression on her face told Penelo that she hadn't actually expected to be hurt. Her smooth hands gripped tenderly at the top of her left breast, and a thick wave of crimson bled out between her jeweled fingers and down her pretty purple robes. Her lower lip trembled, and a pitiful moaning noise escaped from her throat. She raised her eyes from the terrible wound on her chest and locked them briefly with Balthier's. After swaying on her feet, she pitched straight forward and landed face-first into the sand.

None of them moved, and within seconds Aenga's blood began to pool out from beneath her body. It mixed with the golden sand, creating a disgustingly gritty, macabre paste.

Penelo reacted first. She may not have known this Aenga, but she was convinced of the woman's sanity, and that combined with her own nurturing personality drove her into action. Lunging forward, she dropped to her knees beside the unmoving stranger and immediately pressed her index and middle fingers onto the woman's throat, checking for a pulse.

"Balthier," she heard Vaan say from behind her, unable to hide the dismay from his voice. "_What_ did you _do_?"

Penelo was unable to find a heartbeat. With a sad sigh, she shook her head and raised her eyes to the two men. "She's dead."

"One less fiend we must face," came Balthier's emotionless reply, and Penelo gasped at his coldness.

"How _could_ _you_ be so cruel," Penelo shrilly demanded, suddenly frightened by Balthier. She stood and moved away from Aenga's body, and looked at Balthier as if she didn't recognize him. "She came to _you_ for help! Why did you kill her?"

His face still expressionless, Balthier merely shrugged off Penelo's concern. "Trust me on this one: she was one of Voli's servants."

"I can't accept that," Penelo went on, giving into the swirling emotions inside of her heart. "She seemed good. She needed help! Balthier, this _isn't_ like you. What _happened_ to you?"

Balthier shrugged again. Putting away his weapon, he simply stepped over Aenga's body as if it were merely a stone, and began to continue his journey. "I don't care if you do not believe me."

"Wait," Vaan called out.

_That isn't good enough! _"Balthier, what's _wrong_ with you? Is this about what happened to Fran? Are you getting revenge, or something?"

Balthier's sudden stop chilled Penelo to the bone. She realized instantly that she had said the wrong thing: she had asked him about Fran, something he clearly didn't want to talk about; something he clearly wished to forget.

Balthier turned his head back towards them, but kept his eyes lowered. "You know nothing of Fran."

"We need to know _something_," Vaan said with passionate frustration as he began to close the distance between himself and Balthier. "Look, I don't know what the hell happened to you in these last couple of months, but you gotta let us know what's going on. We're your _friends_, Balthier, you _can_ tell us."

Penelo nodded, agreeing with Vaan. She wanted nothing more but to help her old ally and dear friend.

Finally, Balthier glanced up towards them, and Penelo felt her heart lurch in sadness when she saw the pain etched deep within Balthier's eyes. He spoke tenderly: "Perhaps, on a day a long time from now, I shall tell you of what happened to Fran and myself when we fled from you that fateful night." He turned fully to them, and shook his head lightly. "But not now; not today. I cannot speak of her just yet."

Clearly, it had been hard for Balthier to admit his pain and suffering to them. He had always been, after all, known to be the carefree spirit among their happy group; he had always been the one who seemed too untamed to deal with 'petty' emotions such as pure heartbreak. As Penelo watched him carefully, still afraid of his newfound coldness, she couldn't help but place herself into his shoes.

And she suddenly wanted to cry for him, and for his long lost pirating partner.

But Vaan was not quite as sympathetic as Penelo: "That still doesn't explain why you killed that princess."

"I _told_ you. She was not longer Aenga."

"She was begging for help," Vaan went on, glancing pitifully at Aenga's lifeless body as it rested peacefully in the sand.

Balthier finally erupted. He lashed out verbally: "I will destroy _any_ Rozarrians who cross my path on my way to Voli."

His words quieted both Penelo and Vaan. With a loud huff, Balthier turned and continued his journey.

* * *

Ahead of him, Mjrn ran quickly, and her long, toned legs gave her an edge over Larsa on speed. They flew past several of the guards that stood idly by their stations, and Mjrn quickly pipped out a word of warning as she passed. The Viera guards were fierce, merciless warriors, and Larsa swore he saw bits of excitement cloud their ruby eyes as they got word of an intruder.

Unfortunately for the Viera, Voli's men were well armed. Larsa cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, and indeed he was: he had two dozen men on his tail. The Viera threw themselves bravely into the paths of Voli's men, intent on protecting their Wood, and together the dozen or so women managed to bring down a decent amount of servants. However, the servants were brainwashed and heartless, and therefore not afraid to die. They showed no hesitation in fighting back against the beautiful, ruthless Viera.

Larsa paused slightly to get a good look at the battle, and instantly wished that he hadn't: never before had he seen so much blood splatter against the old trees and golden ground. As a long-haired Viera drew back her bow and aimed a precise arrow at one servant, another swung a broadsword directly into the backs of her thighs. She released a startled cry of pain before falling to her knees. Larsa then witnessed one Viera take a stab of a sword directly into her right temple while another Viera was shot twice in the chest in cold blood by a skilled bow marksman.

And through the sprays of blood, Larsa saw the dark prince on the prow. His black eyes were narrowed as they scanned the savage battle between Hume and Viera. And then, by luck and chance alone, his eyes came to a rest on Larsa as he fled with Mjrn deeper into the Viera dwelling. A cruel, slow grin spread across his wide face, and then Larsa turned back around and forced his legs to move faster.

Jote had either heard or been warned by others of the bloody commotion. As Larsa and Mjrn reached the top of one of the golden pathways of the Eruyt Village, they saw her dash madly out from her dwelling, where she saw them immediately and ran towards them. Her long silver hair was pulled back from her face tightly, and in her hands she carried a powerful looking longbow.

"Sister," Mjrn cried out when she was close enough to touch Jote. "The Hume's have come."

"I have already ordered the others to attack," Jote said breathlessly, her eyes scanning the battle that rested no more than a hundred yards away. "We will defend the Wood, even if much blood is to be shed."

A gurgled scream made Larsa turn to look and then flinch: An older Viera warrior had managed to cut the throat of an attacking soulless Hume, and he cried out as his lifeblood sprayed from the wound on his neck.

"You are _mad_," Larsa jumped into the conversation, quickly closing the distance between himself and Jote. She turned her icy gaze onto him as he spoke. "You must sound the retreat. They will kill all of you."

"So it may be," Jote said coldly. "But we will never flee. We were born in the Wood, and it is the Wood we shall protect, even if it means our lives."

_Look around you, foolish woman! Do you not see that you are fighting a loosing battle?_

Mjrn chimed in: "That is fine, but sister! We must protect the boy Emperor. If we do not protect him, then perhaps we have doomed ourselves furthor."

Jote's clear superiority came into view as she pulled an arrow out from the quiver that rested on her back. With dark eyes, she glared ruthlessly at Larsa. "It is _he_ who brought the Hume's here. If we deliver him, then they will leave."

"They won't," Larsa objected, shifting from foot to foot, completely frustrated by her stubbornness. "Do you not understand? They will kill _all of you_."

There was a loud crashing sound from the battle, and all three of them turned to look. More of Voli's men poured into the Eruyt Village, and one-by-one they mercilessly cut down all Viera who dared to cross their path. A few of the servants had begun to cast various fire spells onto the enormous Eruyt trees, and slowly the ancient village began to burn.

With a groan of frustration, Larsa turned back to Jote and waved his clenched fist angrily at her. "This is madness! While you stand here and argue with me, more of your people will die, and soon _us_ along with them. We _must_ make our escape. Now!"

Even Mjrn's young eyes were filled with fear. "Sister, please. We _must_ protect the boy and we _must_ escape. These men... they are too powerful for us. The Wood is lost."

Jote's anger over Mjrn's last sentence was so pure and heated that Larsa actually suspected that Jote would strike Mjrn. A disgusted sneer flashed across her face, and she shoved herself past her younger sister. "Go then, Mjrn. Abandon your people and land. Die a traitor, but die away from here."

"Sister," Mjrn cried out, shocked by her unfeeling and condemning words.

As yet another Viera was lost in the battle, Jote was clear in her resolution. Her face softened, as it had with Fran all those years ago, and she nodded to herself. With one last glance towards Mjrn, she sighed quietly. "There is no time. Go, Mjrn, and take the boy to safety. We shall discuss this at a later time."

With those final words, Jote dashed forward and towards the battle. In a flash, she had her bow raised, and within the second she shot an arrow into the abdomen of one of Voli's servants. Larsa didn't wait to see Jote kill anymore of the men; staying would surely result in their deaths. Turning speedily, he caught a torn look on Mjrn's face, and he knew that she was deciding whether to leave or stay and fight.

"Let's move," Larsa barked out to her, verbally shaking her from her thoughtful state. She bit her lower lip, nodded, and then turned on her heels. Together, they rushed towards the village's exit and for the safety of Ivalice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What!? No Ashe OR Basch in this chapter?! What is this world coming to!?

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Larsa and Mjrn run into trouble, and Vaan, Penelo, and Balthier reach Dalmasca.


	33. Nothing is Sacred

Author's Note:

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: apocalyptica - epilogue (Relief)

Section Two: Seerose Andre Rieu

Section Three: Casting Shade VII

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **_Nothing is Sacred_

* * *

Larsa woke to the unpleasant pounding of a massive headache. He groaned loudly, his hands instantly finding their way to his pulsing temples. He rubbed at them mechanically as he ground his teeth together. He had just dreamed of lying in his bed, completely warm, safe, and at peace. He quickly found that waking up in the Golmore Jungle with a splitting headache was a poor substitute to such a comforting dream. Opening his eyes, he gazed mutely at his less-than kingly surroundings. A webbed, magickal barrier formed a protective circle around him, keeping him safe from the hungry eyes of fiends. Sitting up hastily, he ignored the crick in his neck that he had received from naively sleeping against a rotting tree, and waved away the barrier that his new Viera friend had cast on him.

He stood, still rubbing at his sore temples, and whispered out a call to her: "Mjrn?"

He heard no response, nor did he even see her around him. At once, he realized he was alone, and the conclusion sent a slow shiver down his spine. It was a dangerous situation that he was presented: He was in an extremely weak physical state- the spell he had cast on Basch in an effort to save Ashe had drained him, as did running for miles from the Feywood to the Eruyt Village, and then away from there again. He was weaponless, and should some sort of nasty beast find him then and there, he would be dead for sure.

"Mjrn," he tried again, and was startled to hear the fear in his heart echo out through is raspy voice.

There was no response from Mjrn; instead, he was greeted with an angry, inhuman growl from some kind of monster in the distance. Larsa's body instantly tensed up, and his breath caught painfully in his throat.

_I am going to die here, _Larsa thought, the panic growing larger in his chest. _I have come so far in order to escape Voli, only to die in the jaws of a fiend._

_And I shall never be able to tell Penelo how I truly feel about her._

And then he spotted her: Mjrn, who was standing thirty-some yards ahead of him on the edge of a cliff, was looking blankly off into the distance. Not waiting around to discover what kind of fiend had growled at him, Larsa forced his legs into action. He dashed madly towards her slim figure, fighting through his exhaustion and terror until he was at her side.

She didn't bother to look up at him as he approached her side. Her dark, sullen eyes were fixated far below the cliff's edge on which they stood, and sadly she stared at the remnants of her home. As Larsa's own eyes found their way to the catastrophe, he instantly forgot about his own fear:

Eruyt Village was all but destroyed. Even from their height and distance, the remains of the smoldering rubble that had once been filled with flourishing trees, homes, and Vieras was clearly visible to the two shocked onlookers. The wreckage was so vast and thorough that Larsa instantly doubted that any Viera's had managed to make it to safety, and at once he dipped his head down into a solemn bow of prayer.

_Dear Gods... May they rest in peace._

"It is... not possible," came Mjrn's anguished voice in a breathy tone. She blinked hard, her eyes glassy. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

He thought so, too. In all of history, he had never heard of any culture being completely obliterated in the matter of minutes._ Yet,_ he thought with grim acknowledgment, _here I am, witness to a tragic event, along with now perhaps the last member of the Eruyt Village. _

"I _am_ sorry," he consoled her softly, tearing his eyes away from the sore sight and onto Mjrn's dispirited face.

"It is not possible," she repeated as if she was a broken machine stuck on repeat. "It is not possible."

The dark smoke that filled the now clogged air above the destroyed village was slowly beginning to dissipate. At first, Larsa found himself confused by the quickness of the evaporating smoke, and so he asked Mjrn: "How long have I been asleep?"

She blinked again, her blank eyes growing more numb. "Many, many hours."

He frowned, though he understood that his exhausted body had greatly needed the sleep. "And you have been standing here all along?"

"I have," she explained, her voice nothing more than a choked whisper. "I could not leave you alone to the fiends of the woods. I cast a magick barrier around you and than ventured here and _watched my people die_."

As Mjrn released an anguished cry of self-loathing, Larsa reached out and placed a consoling hand onto her forearm. "It is not your fault, Mjrn. You did the right thing."

She ripped her arm ferociously away from him and turned to face him fully. Her once numb eyes now flashed with anger. "Did I? Was _fleeing_ the Wood and her children the right thing to do? I _abandoned_ my home! I am _nothing_ more than a coward."

"You mustn't think like that," he tried to reason with her. But there was no reasoning with her, and Larsa understood why. He, too, would have behaved the same way had his country been utterly vanquished as her village had just been. He could only try to ease her guilt. "You helped save my life, Mjrn, and _that_ _was_ the right thing to do."

Her expression softened a bit, but the tears behind her eyes threatened to fall. Her voice was a soft whisper, "I am selfish for leaving."

_Does that make me selfish for leaving Archadia for safety in Dalmasca? I do not think so._ "You had to protect yourself, Mjrn. If you had stayed, your life would have been wasted, and nothing would have changed: your Wood would still be gone."

"Do you not understand," she snapped with a gurgled cry. "It _does not_ matter if I would have died in vain. It was my _duty_ to stay with the Wood. Death does not change my responsibility to my people. I should have stayed."

Her words struck his heart closer than he had thought they would, and he again thought of his wonderful country. His obligation was to his _people_, not to his own selfish desire for his _life_. He swallowed thickly at the lump in his throat. _This Viera girl is so young and naive, and yet she understands and appreciates her responsibilities to her land. How could I have been so blind to my own duty?_

"There is nothing we can do about it now," he said, speaking more to himself than to her. "We must accept it and move on."

"I must go and see," Mjrn said with a nod. She turned away from the cliff's edge and began to move for the side. "I must see if any still live."

_It would be foolish to go to the village. Most likely, Ayon and his men are waiting for us to return._

Yet he couldn't allow Mjrn to walk to her death, and so Larsa began to follow her. "And I shall go with you. But we must be careful, Mjrn."

Together, they began their descent down the wooded cliff and towards the smoking rubble of a town.

* * *

While it was true that Larsa had never seen a great deal of blood and gore, he would still call himself unsqueamishness. Yet as he and Mjrn moved painfully slow through the burned shell of Eruyt Village, he found himself gagging several times. Not a single tree stood intact, and not a single Viera structure remained: it had all been burned to the ground, and the arsonists hadn't cared about the inhabiters of the wood. Larsa gagged again- nearly vomiting- at the unearthing sight of body after body of charred Viera flesh. From above on their safe cliff, Larsa had smelled smoke and fire and ash. Yet down in the village itself, all he could smell was cooked meat and singed hair.

Carefully, Mjrn stepped over the body of one of her people, her ears perched high as if she was struggling to hear the desperate calls from her friends. _There will be no calls,_ Larsa thought sadly. _It is impossible for any to have survived this massacre._

Along with the dozens of murdered Viera there was Hume bodies, and this gave Larsa small comfort. _At least these brave warriors managed to destroy many of Voli's servants._

As Mjrn searched despairingly for survivors, Larsa hung back away from most of the wreckage and watched his new friend carefully. At first he worried that she would be reckless in her grief and yell out for the Viera, but he quickly realized that Mjrn was smart in her anguish; she moved as quietly as a mouse, and her eyes were constantly searching her surroundings in order to ensure that nobody was watching her.

After another gag, Larsa turned away from the horrific sights and smells and moved back for the edge of the gently smoking remains of the village. He would wait patiently, he decided, for Mjrn to do whatever she needed to do. While he waited, he closed his eyes and thought not of the dead Viera and the destruction he had caused to their village, but of other things:

Of what he was going to do to Voli and Ayon when he was strong enough to kill them.

Of how he was going to rescue the wounded Ashe and save her from Basch.

Of Penelo's beautiful, virtuous face and spirit, and how she was _waiting_ for him.

He wasn't sure how long he waited for Mjrn, but she reemerged from her destroyed home some time later. He turned to glance at her when she approached him, and could instantly tell that she was fighting to keep her rocky emotions locked deep inside of her. She was now clearly the last of the Eruyt Viera, and the fact was playing a heavy toll on her conscience.

He didn't know what to say to her- no, that wasn't it: there was nothing _to_ say. What could he possibly say to her in such a terrible time? He felt that saying anything would worsen the tragedy, and so he chose to keep their conversation to strategy:

"We will make for Dalmasca. Surely there we can find help."

The young girl did well keeping her emotions locked away, and managed to nod to Larsa. "I have followed you this far, and I will continue to follow and offer you my protection. There is nothing more I can do here." Her down turned eyes scanned her home one final time, and then she shut them away from the nightmare.

_I am so sorry for your loss, Mjrn._ "I thank you for you aid."

Together, the duo hurried from the wounded forest and began to make their way to Ashe's kingdom.

* * *

The remainder of the journey through Ivalice to Dalmasca had been an easy one on the count of Balthier's small and shabby airship. The ship had been waiting for them on the outskirts of the Phon Coast, and so they were back to Dalmasca in no time. When the trio had exited the ship and exited the landing dock and into the royal town of Rabanastre, they had all been pleasantly shocked by the vast improvement of the sickly townspeople. Indeed, it seemed as though Varra's Plague had begun to melt away into the lives of the healthy. The Rabanastrian citizens had actually been conducting daily, normal routines when Balthier, Vaan, and Penelo arrived: shops had reopened, schools were back in session, and people chatted cheerfully.

The look on Vaan and Penelo's face when they saw their community healthy was one of pure joyous awe. Balthier could only imagine the happiness they felt in seeing their hometown lively once again. His mind, however, was not focused on the health of the Rabanastrians, but on _how_ they suddenly became healthy. He knew that Voli had caused the plague because Ashe had refused to give up her soul, and that the plague would be lifted if she gave into him. _That means... _

_That means Ashe is as good as dead._

The cheerful, bubbly giggles that erupted gleefully from Vaan and Penelo were lost to Balthier; drowned out by his somber thoughts. If Ashe had given her soul to Voli, thus ending the plague, than he had utterly failed her in every way. During his weeks of following the Rozarrians about, he had vowed to protect her and Larsa with his life- for he knew Fran would have wanted him do such a noble thing. Yet if Ashe was now a soulless beast, and he had let another good woman die, than he too was lost.

"Balthier!" Came Penelo's excited voice, ripping him momentarily from his obsessive thoughts. He looked sharply over to her, and was greeted with a large, pretty smile. "Can you believe this? It's incredible!" Catching the numb look on his face, she added carefully, "You do know what this means, right?"

_It means I have failed. _

"It means the Lady Ashe and Larsa are safe," Penelo cheered out, pumping her fist merrily up into the air. "They defeated Voli and ended the plague!"

Balthier blinked, startled by Penelo's words. Honestly, he hadn't thought of the situation in such a positive light, and had gone directly for the negative. _I never would have considered the worst before Fran's death... It seems as though the loss of her has affected me more than I have realized. _

"Penelo," Vaan chirped out, reaching out and taking her dainty hands into his. With a burst of laughter, he quickly pulled her close to him and spun her around in a circle. She squealed joyfully at his excitement, and buried her grinning face into his shoulder. "We gotta go see whose all okay."

Balthier, who honestly could have cared less for the strangers, quickly shook his head and began to escort his younger allies to the castle. _"_There will be time later for a happy reunion," he told them firmly, feeling a bit bad to kill their good mood. "For now, we must ensure the Queen and Emperor's safety."

Unfortunately for them, they quickly discovered that Larsa and Ashe were still missing, and it only added to Balthier's pessimism.

The castle was as lively as usual despite their missing ruler, and naturally Balthier was greatly confused by this. The guards inside recognized the three of them as being important friends of the Queen, and therefore let them in without question. Together, the trio searched the grounds for Larsa, Ashe, and perhaps Basch, but they were nowhere to be found. It was only when they were all but ready to give up and leave when they were approached by one of Ashe's trusted advisors, an elderly gentleman of noble descent by the name of Hirrus. He, like the guards, had recognized the three of them: they had, after all, been honored before Dalmasca after they had defeated Vayne. Ashe had told her advisors personally that should anything happen and she was unavailable, Vaan and Penelo should be counseled.

"You are looking for her Majesty," he said flatly in his worn, tired voice as he stepped out before them in the grand entryway to the castle.

"We are," Balthier replied matter-of-factually.

Hirrus beckoned to them with one of his weathered hands. "Come."

Under the assumption that Ashe and Larsa were still in danger, the three exchanged troubled looks and followed the royal advisor into the depths of the castle. Hirrus led them into one of the Queen's private meeting rooms, and as they crowded into the room, the elderly man shut the door tightly behind them. With another wave of his weathered hands, he commanded them all to sit. Vaan and Penelo obediently slumped into plush chairs, and Hirrus took one as well. Balthier, however, didn't like the idea of sitting through a conversation, and simply leaned against the wall and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest. He was worried that the meeting would include useless chitchat.

"Is Ashe okay?" Vaan instantly questioned, leaning forward and resting his elbows onto his knees. "Is she here?"

From the back, Balthier smirked. _Straight down to business, Vaan? I like that._

Hirrus clearly didn't like the use of Vaan's informality. He frowned openly. "_Her Highness_ has vanished."

Vaan sat up straight, and whatever happiness he had felt earlier drained from his youthful face. "Oh."

"The Feywood," Penelo mumbled under her breath as she obviously didn't want the advisor to hear, and clasped her hands together tightly on her lap. She exchanged a quick look with Vaan. "They're still there. He still has them."

_Still has them? Perhaps they are now there on their own free will. _Balthier frowned as well, and stood up away from the wall. "I tend to view this from a darker point of view."

Penelo glanced up sharply towards Balthier. She paused, and a look of panic passed across her face as she realized what the 'darker' scenario could be. Taking a long step towards her, Balthier forced her to meet her eyes. They were filled with tired worry.

She cleared her throat and shook herself, and then turned back to Hirrus. "Does everyone know her Majesty is gone?"

Hirrus, who was very old and had not heard Penelo's belief that they were in the Feywood, shook his head quickly and stroked at his long, white beard. "No. Indeed, the people believe she is still here."

"And the plague?" Vaan jumped in quickly, his innocent eyes wide with surprise. "It's gone?"

"Not quite," Hirrus replied carefully. "Yes, it is true it has dissipated, and many have fully recovered, yet some remnants of Varra's illness still lives."

"But it's fading," Penelo breathed out in relief. "That's the best news I have heard in such a long time."

_I do not care about the plague... I want to know if Ashe and Larsa are safe. _

_We cannot discuss this here with one of her advisors. This old man clearly is ready to die any day; we cannot trust him with information such as this. We must excuse ourselves to talk quietly._

A sharp, painful breath caught in his throat, and then Balthier took another hurried step forward. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I fear we must be going."

Without hesitation, Balthier moved toward the heavy doors to the room, and beckoned Vaan and Penelo to follow him. The two paused at first, obviously confused, but once they saw the serious gleam in Balthier's eyes, they quickly followed suit.

"Thanks for the information, sir," Balthier heard Penelo call out to Hirrus as she hurried from the room. "If we figure out anything about her Majesty, we'll let you know."

Once in the grand hallway, Balthier waited patiently for Vaan and Penelo to emerge, and for the heavy doors to shut them away from Hirrus, before he turned on them. "They're one of Voli's slaves, and therefore we _must_ destroy them."

Immediately, Vaan and Penelo shrank away from the heat in Balthier's voice. Their faces were filled with dismay, and Balthier knew for sure that they were once again shocked by the callousness of his behaviors. At the moment, however, he couldn't allow himself to care of what they thought about him.

"We can't just... _kill_ them," Penelo breathed, her blue eyes wide. "There's got to be a way to save them."

"Yeah," Vaan jumped in hastily. "Besides, we don't even _know_ if they're soulless. I mean, maybe they're okay."

_Foolishness_. "We must be prepared for the worst." _Nothing is sacred; I know this now, and I have learned it through the hardest lesson._

"How can you be so _unfeeling_," Penelo demanded, her voice high from emotion. She moved away from Vaan and daringly approached Balthier. "First you _murder_ an innocent princess, now you don't even care that Ashe and Larsa might still be in danger?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Balthier warned coldly, incredibly irritated by Penelo's reference to Aenga. "She was a _fiend_."

_I swear on Fran's grave... Aenga was not an innocent. I destroyed a monster, not a woman._

With a loud inhale, Penelo opened her mouth to respond to Balthier's remark, but was beaten to it by someone who had approached them from behind:

"Enough of this bickering."

The three of them turned sharply to see who had interrupted their heated conversation, and Balthier heard Penelo gasp out in surprise when their gazes fell upon a worn and dirty Larsa and and the Viera Mjrn. Larsa stood in front of Mjrn, who coward nervously behind her male ally, and both of them had blank expressions on their tired faces.

"Larsa?" Vaan gasped out. "You're alive?"

"Indeed, I am," Larsa replied without a smile. He moved toward them, with Mjrn close on his heels.

"Then that means every thing's okay," Penelo cheered out with a grin. "That means you guys defeated Voli," she paused, glancing behind Larsa as if she expected someone else to be with him. "Uh, where's the Lady Ashe?"

With a grim face, Larsa shook his head and locked his eyes onto hers. "I fear everything is far worse than we thought."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Can anyone find the line I stole from Final Fantasy VII? If you can, I'll mail you a cookie!

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF BASCH AND/OR ASHE ONCE AGAIN. The next chapter will contain them, this I promise you.

A incredibly HUGE thank you to **Divine.Muse** for her five-page review, which actually inspired a great deal of this chapter and the next. I thank her so very much. If you have time, make sure you visit her profile and check out her work!

A second MEGA THANK YOU to **Earisu** and **Aorin**, for aiding me in a continuation error I made. These ladies are so lovely, and I am indebted to them for their wondrous help! Please check out their profiles if you have time.

Also, I must give a HUGE thanks to **chocolatedishsoap **for her lovely fanart for this story! If you're interested, please check out her dA page and view the fanart she did for me, as well as her other awesome work!

_Doodle of Basch/Voli and Pfaneous:_ chocolatedishsoap(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Voli-and-Pfaneous-82300927

_Various Images of our Lovely Cast:_ chocolatedishsoap(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/CALAMITY-of-the-Serene-81285703

Because the FanFiction website doesn't like spam, I can't put the full link. Simply replace the (DOT) with an actual period mark.

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ Balthier discovers Penelo's rose, the group discusses strategy, and Ashe struggles against her emotions.


	34. Minor Disputes

Author's Note:

**Author's Note**:

* * *

_Music for the Chapter. All available on YouTube. Go and search the **EXACT** phrases, then click on the first link._

Section One: Acoustic medley injoy In Flames

Section Two: Opeth Slideshow Patterns In The Ivy

Section Three: I Am Legend Sad Soundtrack

* * *

**( C A L A M I T Y-of the-S E R E N E )**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: **_Minor Disputes_

* * *

Larsa's mouth was moving, and Penelo understood that he was talking, but she had completely tuned him out. She blinked sluggishly, allowing her eyelids to moisten her dry eyes, and then turned her gaze pitifully onto the floor. Sinking slowly into the chair behind her, she sniffled and kept her gaze down. She could feel Vaan's eyes burning into the right side of her face, but she ignored him as she ignored Larsa's words. Her mind danced with cruel thoughts, and she instinctively shivered as she ran the key points of the last five minutes of Larsa's conversation with them through her brain.

She bit down onto her lower lip. _Basch killed Voli. Basch freed Lara and Ashe. Voli took over Basch's body, and then kicked the crap out of poor Ashe. Ayon burned down Eruyt and murdered countless Viera._

Too much had happened too soon, and Penelo shivered again as she pictured Basch torturing the woman he loved. _The woman he loves? But it's Voli who hurt her, not Basch. Is he...? _She glanced up sharply and immediately interrupted Larsa. "Is it still Basch, or is he gone?"

Larsa hesitated, not looking like he was at all annoyed by her rude interruption. He mimicked her unconsciously by biting his lower lip and appeared to be deep in thought. "I honestly cannot be sure. It all happened so quickly, you see, but I cannot imagine Basch _ever_ harming Lady Ashe in such a terrible way."

"I can't either," Vaan agreed, leaning forward in his own chair. He turned to glance at Penelo, but spoke to the group as a whole. "If any part of Basch was left, he'd fight for her."

Balthier stepped forward, moving away from the wall in which he had perched himself. "Let us get these facts straight." When all eyes locked onto him across the small meeting room, he continued talking speedily, and turned to address Larsa: "Basch killed Voli and freed you and Ashe when?"

"A few days ago," Larsa replied with a small shrug of his broad shoulders. "Maybe a week."

Balthier folded his right arm across his upper abdomen and raised his left hand up to stroke his chin. "And the Varran plague ended about a week ago, as well. It seems as though Voli's death ended his dark magick."

"But Voli's not dead," Vaan quickly added, tilting his head to the side. "He's inside Basch."

"Correct," Balthier agreed, snapping his fingers once at Vaan. "But perhaps by going inside the body of a mortal Hume, he lost a great deal of his powers? Perhaps he can no longer pull those little tricks of his?"

"Perhaps he can be killed," Larsa finished Balthier's words for him, and Balthier turned to the Emperor once more in order to give him a satisfied smile. Larsa nodded grimly in return: "Perhaps now we can put a _real_ end to his reign of terror."

_We can't do that, _Penelo's mind instantly screamed, and she raised her hands up to her mouth in an effort to conceal a gasp. _We can't kill Basch. I don't care if it's not really him, we can't kill him. He's our friend, for gods sake!_

"Penelo," Vaan called our warily from beside her. Quickly, she turned her frightened eyes onto him and noted his look of concern. "Are you okay?"

His words brought on the stares of her comrades, and at once she was embarrassed. She realized that she was sitting on the very edge of her chair with her hands clasped tightly over her mouth, with her blue eyes nearly budging from her head. As hard as it was, she forced herself to relax and look logically at the situation.

_Tell them it's best to try and research this whole thing first. _"You can't seriously be thinking about killing Basch," she complained, her voice betraying her mind.

"It is the best course to take at this moment," Balthier explained bluntly. "If we are able to destroy Voli once and for all, we must not waste the chance."

Desperately, Penelo turned her eyes towards Larsa in order to talk sense into him, but he, too, was abandoning her: "I fear Balthier is right, Penelo. If we delay, perhaps Voli will discover a way to make himself immune to our attacks. Clearly, he is weak, or else he would not have given up the plague on Dalmasca."

"And if he's still Basch deep down?" Penelo sniffed, feeling her heart break at Larsa's refusal to see eye-to-eye with her on the matter.

Larsa sighed and dropped his head onto his chest. "He's not. You were not there. You didn't see him. He knew the Lady Ashe was with child, yet he still kicked her directly in the abdomen."

Penelo drew back, as she was stunned by Larsa's words; they all were.

"Wait," Vaan said with a tilt of his head and a sharp blink of his eyes. He raised up his palm in order to silence Larsa. "So Ashe's actually pregnant?"

"She is," Larsa responded, turning his eyes onto Vaan. "And despite his cruel physical acts on Lady Ashe, Voli clearly desires her child, which is why we must destroy Voli and rescue her immediately."

Penelo bit down fiercely onto her lower lip, resisting the urge to protest against Larsa and Balthier's frantic plan. She knew it was a bad idea to rush into the Feywood completely unprepared- _why, I can't believe an Emperor like Larsa doesn't see the stupidity in the idea!_- but it was her word against theirs, and the men were set in their resolve, leaving her completely outnumbered. She hung her head in defeat.

"Uh," Vaan suddenly spoke, giving Penelo reason to lift her head and glance at him. He ran a hand sheepishly through his platinum blonde hair. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but, isn't it kinda dumb to go marching into Voli's domain? I mean, it would be suicide for Balthier, me, and Penelo, and Voli would capture Larsa, you know?"

Vaan's words instantly brought a smile to Penelo's face, which she quickly hid as she thought it would be an inappropriate time to smile. His eyes darted in her direction and briefly latched onto her own, and a knowing look passed between them. She nodded slightly, thanking him mentally for joining her side, and he turned to look back towards Balthier and Larsa. The two men had troubled yet thoughtful looks on their handsome faces.

"Indeed," Larsa muttered after a moment of silence. "Perhaps you are right. It _is_ foolish to gallop into the Feywood like invincible hero's."

"That may be true," Balthier added. "But we cannot leave Ashe to Voli."

Another wave of silence filled the meeting parlor, and each of them quieted into their own minds as they thought of how they could possibly rescue Ashe. Penelo's thought's were dark: _Ashe is my Queen, old ally, and most of all she is my friend. But there is __literally no possible way we can save her, unless we want to die in her place._

"He's not going to hurt her anytime soon," Penelo told them carefully. "He's gotta wait at least nine months. And I doubt that he'll take her soul while she's pregnant. I don't know much about soul-stealing, but I can't imagine it would be good for the baby."

At Penelo's request to simply leave Ashe be, Larsa's face filled with worry and guilt. At first confused by Larsa's sudden facial display of emotion, Penelo tilted her head at him, but he quickly wiped his face clean of feelings.

"Indeed," Larsa repeated, rubbing at his chin with his scarred hand. "We do not have to decide how to save her at this very moment."

Balthier, too, agreed with Penelo. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am very tired from our journey. I think I may go find a spare room and sleep on this decision."

"A good idea," Larsa nodded. "We shall continue this later."

Moving quickly, Larsa sidestepped around the seats in which Penelo and Vaan sat and moved behind them. Penelo turned her body to follow Larsa, and felt startled to see him reach his hand out to Mjrn, who stood in the corner in the back of the room. _Oh, gees, I completely forgot she was here. She's been so quiet. _The last of the Eruyt Viera had a rather numb look on her young face, and Penelo wondered if she had been listening to their intense conversation at all. After a moment's hesitation, Mjrn accepted Larsa's outstretched hand and wrapped her long fingers around his.

"I will show you to your room," Larsa told her gently, leading her away from the corner and towards the doors in the front of the room. As the pair made their leave, Larsa called back to his friends, "I will meet with the Dalmascan advisor's to see what we shall do since the Queen is missing."

As Larsa left with Mjrn in tow, Balthier left quietly after them, leaving Vaan and Penelo alone.

Penelo warmly smiled at her childhood friend. "Thanks for standing on my side." _Even if it does mean poor Ashe is left alone._

Vaan half returned her smile. "Anything for you."

* * *

Their decision to 'sleep on it' lasted nearly a week. During the time, Larsa had remained mostly alone: he was too busy with political affairs to bother making chitchat with his old friends. It had been decided that he, along with many of Ashe's advisors, would watch over Dalmasca while Ashe was away.

Only once during the seven days did Larsa try to make contact with Penelo. Penelo, who was commanded to reside in the castle as it wasn't safe for her to be in the city, received a letter on the fifth day that asked her to join Larsa for dinner. She had been most irritated by the lack of informality and friendliness, and was unhappy that he hadn't come to her in person to make his request. Promptly, she denied his request without giving so much as a reason as to why. Deep down, she had still been hurt by him by his unwillingness to agree with her on the Ashe and Basch situation.

As for Penelo, she spent most of the week idly with Vaan and Balthier; the latter of who seemed rather normal- back to his old self- only a bit quieter. Vaan nor Penelo dared to bring up his hostility towards the Rozarrians or the blatant murder of one of their princesses. His reaction to such inquiries, they knew, would be one of anger.

The seventh day after their return to Dalmasca found Vaan, Balthier, and Penelo taking lunch in one of the palace's smaller dining halls. Penelo watched Balthier carefully as he slowly ate at his large portion of bread and meat, curious as to why the older man had latched onto her and Vaan. Balthier had never been one to stay in one place for long, nor was he one to follow around other people. Yet during the past week, he had seemed nearly inseparable from Vaan and Penelo.

She wondered if his neediness had something to do with Fran's death. _Maybe Balthier needs to cling to someone. He clung to Fran, and now that she's gone, maybe he needs us to cling to._ Fran's death had obviously changed Balthier.

Still, noon found Balthier in good spirits, and he was busy teasing Vaan about something or other, Penelo wasn't exactly sure. She hadn't exactly been paying attention. Her mind was back on Larsa.

"Hey," she suddenly interrupted the two men as she set down her fork. "Maybe we should ask Larsa to join us for dinner tonight." She was beginning to feel guilty that she had refused his request for dinner a few nights ago; it wasn't in her nature.

"That's a good idea," Vaan agreed, talking through a large mouthful of warm bread.

Balthier nodded as well. "Perhaps we can continue our discussion on the Queen. I have come up with several ideas on how to rescue her."

_He's rather obsessed with this whole ordeal._ "Yeah, maybe."

Unconsciously, her hand found its way to her pocket, where she still kept the tiny glass rose that Larsa had given her. Her hand somehow found it whenever she thought of him. "I have a lot I need to say to him."

To this, Vaan gave Penelo his undivided attention, and this didn't surprise Penelo. She knew Vaan still considered himself Larsa's rival for her affection, although she told neither of them one way or the other. He raised one of his eyebrows at her. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Penelo muttered with a quiet blush. She hadn't expected for him to ask her about what she was going to say. _She_ didn't even know what she wanted to say. "I haven't decided yet."

There was a pause of silence, and then Penelo felt Balthier's eyes burning into her. Quickly, she turned her head to look at him, and noticed that he was eying her lower half. Confused, her hand fell away from her pocket and she shifted in her seat. "What's wrong, Balthier?"

He shrugged lazily at her question. "May I ask what is in your pocket?"

Penelo froze, and immediately did her hand find her pocket again. "What are you talking about?"

Balthier sat back into his chair and pointed directly at her pocket. "All week, whenever someone mentions the boy Emperor's name, you touch at something in your pocket."

_Oh, crap. I totally don't want Vaan to know I have this. It'll only make him feel bad about himself._ "It's nothing," she told Balthier flatly. Rigidly, she locked her eyes onto his, and mentally commanded him to _shut-the-fuck-up._

"It is something," Balthier remarked, ignoring her headed gaze and tilting his head.

Balthier looked ready to leave the conversation at that, but he had sparked Vaan's interest. The boy was keen, and he had noticed Penelo's wish to hide whatever it was that was in her pocket. Vaan was the nosy sort, and immediately repeated Balthier's words like a pirate's noisy parrot: "So, what's in your pocket?"

Penelo sighed, frustrated by the situation she had gotten herself into. _I should have been more careful. Now, if I don't show them the rose, Vaan will be suspicious. If I do, he'll be hurt._

_Damn you, Balthier._

Hesitantly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny glass rose, enclosing it tightly in her palm. With a soft, innocent smile, she opened up her hand and exposed the rose to them. "It's a present from Larsa," she told them quickly and cheerfully. "He gave it to me a while ago." Instantly, she turned her eyes to Vaan's face in order to see his reaction.

She was surprised when he didn't give her one. Instead, he merely shrugged and turned back to his food. "Doesn't that thing poke your leg?"

"N-not really," she stammered, completely shocked that he hadn't thrown a tantrum.

Even Balthier looked bored by Vaan's reaction. "Interesting."

Penelo sat, her palm still outstretched and the rose still glistening on her skin, and stared blankly at Vaan. She, too, was almost disappointed by Vaan's lack of reaction. His indifference made her wonder if he no longer cared for her in the same way he used to. The idea upset her: _He no longer cares for me?_

"That's it?" she asked.

Vaan glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What's it?"

"You don't care?"

He shrugged halfheartedly. "What's there to care about?"

Hurt and embarrassed, Penelo clasped the rose into her fist and stood slowly from the table. Her two male companions were busy eating their food, and neither had seemed to notice her slow retreat from the table. Sliding the rose back into her pocket, she moved for the heavy doors.

When her hands found the door handle, Vaan called out to her: "Penelo? Where are you going?"

She winced, and cast a sharp glance at him from over her shoulder. With a cold tone, she said: "I'm not very hungry."

She left her goodbye at that. Hastily, she yanked open the heavy door and fled from the room.

As the door shut behind her and left Balthier and Vaan alone, Vaan sat back in his chair and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Man, I _really_ don't understand women."

To this comment, Balthier chuckled wisely. "And you _never_ will, my dear friend."

* * *

When she woke, she found that the day was cold. She wondered what time of the day it was; there were no windows in her small dungeon cell, and therefore she was without any sense of time. Without being able to distinguish time, she had lost count of the days. Without knowing how long she had been imprisoned, she was unaware of the fate of her friends. Not that it mattered to her, for she had lost her heart, and time seemed pointless to her without her heart. Her face was withered with the loss of him.

She wondered who had taken control over Dalmasca in her absence. She had already assumed Voli would send one of his Rozarrian soulless princes to be a tyrant for her country, but she prayed that perhaps Larsa could establish some sort of peace in her kingdom. Yet she was getting ahead of herself:_ I must first pray that he made it safely back to civilization._

Commanding Larsa to leave her behind was a sacrifice she had to face every day. She knew she had made the right decision, but the selfish side of her longed for him to have been captured, for then at least she'd have someone to talk to. Instead, she only had _him_- Basch's body that talked and walked and looked like him, but was not him at all. And the inhabitant of his body was not a friendly man.

It hurt to have to try and live with a positive outlook, when every morning she woke and knew that she couldn't smile at him and see him look back at her with a loving glance. Every night as she curled up into a ball and prayed for a nightmare-less sleep, she would ache for him. She thought that the pain would fade with time, but instead it grew, until she didn't know how to bear it any further. She was still sick for him; it did not ease at all. It seemed to her that all the color and life had bled out of her world.

_It feels as though I am missing my eyes. Without him, I am nothing more than a poor, blind child._

It occurred to Ashe at that moment that she had never properly grieved for him. She had been too terrified for both her life and the life of her child to mourn properly. Yet as she finally allowed the tears of anguish to rise up into her weary eyes, she decided it was time to mourn: to let loose and mourn for his death.

Placing her hands onto her belly- which slowly grew from his child- she drew her legs into her chest and buried her face into her knees. Then, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca released the most woeful, heartbreaking wail she had ever made in her entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

...and the group begins to fall apart. :(

I daresay, only a few chapters left!! :-O Sorry if this one seemed slow and boring... Tried to set it up a bit for the next few chapters. ;)

* * *

On the next episode of _**Calamity of the Serene:**_ One group member makes a rash decision.


End file.
